Icy Recovery
by Mining300
Summary: Tigress finds herself injured and in a village full of creatures she thought to be almost completely gone. Soon coming to be more trouble than worth. With an chaotic evil lurked just around the corner, a literal realm away, how will she stop it? Even with the aid of someone very close to her since the events of Gongmen city? Recreation of Kung Fu Panda 3, based on concept art.
1. Alive at Last!

Her paws twitched and her ears perked upwards. She clenched her jaw and forced her eyes open. Her amber orbs scanned the room, piercing the veil of darkness surrounding her. This room seemed like some kind of sloppy, small house. Everything seemed strewn about, almost lazily. Everything, that is, except the kitchen. There even seemed to be an extra bed near the door, sideways and non-organized.

She moved to get up, instantly surprised by how tight the bed sheets were tucked in. She pulled out her right arm, careful not to tear the sheet. She didn't know what she was so careful, something about this place seemed . . . benevolent. Almost the whole arm was bandaged. She clenched her paw, allowing her muscles to contract. She winced in pain, her arm crying out in protest. Her eyes narrowed and lowered her paw. Hanging up on the other side of the room was her red qipao.

She quickly grabbed the bedsheets and lifted it slightly, her entire torso, up to her neck, was covered in bandages. She was not happy about that. Whatever happened must've been bad, terrible even. _What could have caused the amount of damage to her?_

She closed her eyes, searching her mind for any recollection of what happened. She found nothing recent, her mind just reached a blank. That was a first for her. The last thing she was able to recall was being on a mission with Po. Shifu had sent them out for something, she shook her head trying to remember. Her eyes snapped open, _Po!_

If she had sustained this amount of damage, then what happened to him? And where was he?

She quickly tore away the bedsheet and sat up. She ignored the pain shooting up her spine and twisted her body to place her feet on the floor. She stood to her feet, but only made a few steps towards the door before collapsing to her knees.

"Dammit." Her claws dug into the wooden floor. She was far weaker than she would have liked. How was she going to find Po, . . . or what remained, at this rate?

She grabbed the edge of the ebd and pulled herself up to her feet. Her knees shook and her right arm seethed in pain. She could feel the familiarity of stitches snapping apart. As far as she cared, this place wasn't safe. She didn't want to think of any alternative motive to healing her wounds. And without Po . . . _why save her instead?_

Her ears twitched as she heard the crunch of snow. _They were coming._ She grit her sharp, feline teeth and readied her claws. She hated using her claw in a fight. Using her claws meant killing intent and she was no savage. The last time she openly used her claws was during the Shen fiasco, that _event_ had warranted her rage.

This time, it was all defensive.

However, her stance quickly faltered upon seeing the large panda come through the door. The, now open, hole in the wall cast light into the room. She quickly realized the panda was older than she would have thought. He dropped the crate of food he was carrying. She could see radishes on the top of the crate. He smiled, "Ah, you're awake." He noticed her claws, unsheathed and ready to tear apart skin and flesh. Despite this, he seemed unnaturally relaxed, although his look did carry a bit of worry. "Oh . . . I see." He turned his head and took a step back. "Hey, Son! I think your friend may have received some head trauma!"

Tigress narrowed her eyes, her surprise dying down. But her curiosity remained, wasn't Po the last panda?

Speaking of the Panda, he rushed into the little hut. "Tigress?"

That's when she broke down, "Po?" She fell to her knees and slumped backwards against the bed.

"Woah!" The larger panda picked her up and placed her back on the bed. "Her injuries didn't get worse, did they?"

"I told you they were bad!" Po picked up the food crate and took it over to the kitchen. "I thought a week of rest would do her well, but looks like we need to get Jian back up here." He set down the crate and turned back to Tigress. "Why didn't you stay in bed?"

"I— I thought you were dead." Her eyes dilated,

 _Tigress landed on her back. She felt a rib crack as she bounced and rolled onto her stomach. She coughed, not once, but twice as she pushed herself to her feet. For the first time in a long time, tears rolled down her cheeks. For the first time in a long time, she was crying._

 _The gaping hole in the factory wall mirrored the void that suddenly consumed her. It's moonlight illuminated the debris and disturbed dust sprung into the air. Her knees gave out but she never hit the floor, the peacock's gorilla soldier grabbed onto her, intent of never letting her go or attack._

 _Not that it mattered, she wouldn't attack. She wouldn't resist._

 _She was numb . . . all except for the stinging sensation in her paws and the burning of her heart._

She shook her head, she had no intention of reliving her nightmares. _He_ was alive.

Po looked at his dad. They shared a look, they had seen her zone out. "Tigress, this is my dad Li Shan,"

Li Shan offered his paw. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tigress." Po elbowed him in the side. "Ow! Oh, right! Injuries . . ." He quickly qithdrew his hand. "Welcome to our little village, I guess."

Tigress nodded, "How'd we get here?"

Po shrugged, "Can't really remember. No one carried us in and I have no memory of what actually happened. But, it's not like it matters. We've been here a whole week,"

Tigress nodded. If they had been there a week, then it was likely what had attacked them had already passed. However, that wouldn't stop Tigress from being as paranoid as Shifu was during Tai-lung's break out. Someone or something was out there, possibly hunting them. "I haven't moved for an entire week?"

Po nodded.

Tigress narrowed her eyes and stretched out her unbandaged arm. "We should get her moving." Her eyes darted up to Li Shan. Po's dad gestured towards her, "Her body may not heal correctly if she doesn't properly work it. Not to mention, if what you said is true and she is a Kung Fu Master, then we can't take any risks,"

"That's a good idea." Po turned to Tigress, "You up for a little walk?" He didn't wait for a response, "Wait, what about— "

"The village will be fine, we'll just explain the situation." Li Shan smiled, "Everyone will understand."

"Situation? I feel a bit out of the loop,"

"No one knows you're here, Tigress. And the village we're in is not diverse." Po walked over to her side. "We'll head down to the village, go find Jian, and see what you can actually eat. You up for it?"

Tigress nodded and Po slowly sat her up, "Tell me if anything hurts,"

Tigress winced, "It always hurts, it's nothing special,"

Po frowned, "It seems the pain relievers are wearing off. We'll need to get you some more tea." He bent down and put Tigress's good arms round his shoulder, grabbed her waist, and lifted her off the bed. Her feet touched the ground. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Po walked her over to the door, each step gradual and slow. Each step stressing her body, her wounds. She kept her mouth shut. If Po knew she was in pain from just walking, he might make her stay in the small hut, something she had no intention of doing. She took a breath of fresh air as they neared the door. Almost relieved at the physical activity, even if she couldn't take it on her own.

Her first step outside of the hut was accompanied by crunching sound. There was snow. Her eyes darted around, she could see a village just down the stairs. "Is this house separated from the others?"

"A lot of the houses are. No one wants a repeat from what happened to get us here, so we tend to live somewhat away from the village itself." Li Shan walked past the two, taking a deep breath. Tigress could tell he was suppressing his past, trying to forget. "I'm heading for Jian, I'll tell her about your arrival."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, glaring into the village. "Who exactly is this _Jian_?"

"A doctor." He smiled and looked at her, his head tilting down slightly to her hunched form, making sure she was okay. "Your doctor."

Tigress's eyes widened before immediately relaxing. She mentally slapped herself. Of course her bandages were wrapped by a doctor, it all made sense. It also meant that the village itself was large enough to warrant a specialist in medicine. Someone to heal instead of create. The jealousy she held dissipated, she was disappointed in herself for even a hint of that toxic emotion.

Po lead her down the stairs to the village below. For a minute, Tigress could actually began to marvel at how a society had not only hid itself away from the world, but was able to flourish despite its weak start. It was strength at its core, something Tigress could appreciate and respect.

That was until they arrived. They had not been in the village long and Tigress understood how diverse the town actually was. As in, not at all. She might as well have been the only non-panda present. She felt unnaturally stressed, almost pressured, what she was witnessing was the turning over of a past genocide. She should have been happy, but her injured state must have made her more weary than curious. Po had been saying hi to passing pandas, but they all seemed to ignore or shoot their look another way.

"They don't like outsiders, not since . . ." Po sighed, "Ignore them."

Tigress could only guess why Po had cut off. Her eyes cut forward, no longer following the passing bystanders. Her mind instantly went to Gongmen, was it possible that Shen continued his crusade after being banished? Could he have hunted all of the pandas in China? She didn't want to think about it, but for the first time she was able to see Po truly happy since Gongmen. Sure, he always had an upbeat attitude, and— to her knowledge— he was never hiding his grief, but she could always tell that he had a longing to be with his own race. Not that she could blame him, only once would be enough.

To see a chinese tiger other than her. Only once, then she would be satisfied.

"Stripy baby!" Tigress's ears perked up.

Tigress could see a small panda approaching them, an older panda hurrying after her. And what she held shocked her to her core. _Po's action figure._

Po would have never let anyone touch his action figures. "Lei Lei, now is not the time. Tig—" He sighed, "Forgive me." He hesitated before speaking, "Stripy Baby is hurt right now, way too sore to play."

"Play?"

"Shush, Tigress. I'm speaking for you." He looked Lei Lei in the eye. "I'm sorry, but we need to see Jian before her _medicine_ wears off." He smiled uneasily, "Do you understand?"

Lei Lei nodded and hugged the action figure closer to her. The older panda took her hand and led her away. "Who was that?"

Po ushered Tigress along, continuing the walk. "She's just a kid Tigress, she can't hurt you,"

"She is the only one not afraid of me, right?"

"C'mon, that's nonsense. Why would anyone be afraid of _you_?"

Tigress looked up at the panda. He was looking straight ahead with an unwavering frown. _He knew._ They were afraid of her, anyone could tell that just from the way they seemed to edge away. They were afraid of her for being a tiger. The thought stung in her mind, if only for a moment before she shoved it down. In their eyes a tiger was different. Dangerously different. It reminded her too much of her past.

Tigress decided to take a moment to take in the village. It was expertly crafted, all the essentials to a functioning society perfectly spaced out and with a beautiful view of valley nearby. _Of course_ , Tigress thought, _It probably looks better during the spring months._

"Tigress, we're here." Tigress looked up to see a building with a sigh in front. "Welcome to Jians little workspace." Po guided her up a small set of stairs and the two entered the door.

"I thought you said she was a doctor? Where are all the patients?" Tigress looked around, only seeing a couple of chairs and another door.

"Small village, Miss Tiger." Li Shan and an old panda walked through the door. "Nice to finally meet you, awake. Last time we met you were a bit . . . _out of it_." She looked over at Po, "Well, don't just stand there you two. Let's go!"

They walked through the doors and Tigress instantly got a whiff of some kind of air sweetener. She looked around the room, surprised by all the plum blossoms. Po led her over to a table, placed against the wall and picked her up. "Sorry," He placed her on the table, laying her on her back. "Let's not dwell on pride any longer than we have to."

Li walked over, "Why? Is she prideful?"

"What's the name of the game, doc?" Po tapped his fingers, ignoring his father.

"We need privacy. You two should go do something while you wait." Jian crossed her arms. "No need to wait in the outer room any longer than you have to."

Po nodded, "Did my dad fill you in on everything? Her head— "

"I know. I was the one who wrapped her head in bandages, remember? But, your dad did tell me that she zoned out for a few seconds. I got it covered. Now, go. You can come back later." Jian walked over to Tigress.

Po looked over to his dad, "We should get her something to eat." He turned his head, locking eyes with the old doctor."What should she eat? Heck, what _can_ she eat?"

Jian sighed, "Anything, Po. She doesn't need to eat that mush anymore." She waited until the door closed. "Where does it hurt?"

Tigress gave her a look, narrowing her eyes. "Nowhere,"

Jian shook her head, "Alright, look, the boys are gone. You don't need to act tough anymore. Just you and the family doctor."

"Family doctor?"

"We're all family here. Even if the Tǎoyàn family won't accept it." The old panda started to unwrap Tigress's head bandages, "So, want to tell me about what happened when you woke up? I made sure you didn't receive any head trauma earlier. Unless, they dropped you on the way, of course."

Tigress's finger's tightened on the table she was laying on. "It's . . . personal."

"Please, I can't help you if I don't know— "

"I didn't know what was happening. When I awoke, I was in a dark room alone and I just couldn't think. I thought Po was dead and when I saw him— " She cut herself off. "I'm fine. I must be tired."

Jian's eyes were heavy and she gulped in uncertainty. Tigress raised her eyebrows as Jain spoke, "Are you and Po married?"

Tigress blinked at the odd question. "No, we're just good friends." She was certain her blush was hidden under her fur. "Why do you ask?"

Jian had set the bandages on the table and started to poke around. "It's a bummer, really. It's doubtful Po will get out of it, now,"

"It?"

Jian chuckled to herself, "Of course, you don't know. Po may not know himself and I'm not sure if Li Shan remembers. If you were involved with Po in any shape or form, you'd be worried about it, alright." Tigress could tell the old panda was hesitating. Tigress herself was uncertain she wanted to hear what she had to say. A pit had fallen in her stomach as the horrific feeling set it. Tigress was certain she knew what it was.

"What is _it_?"

"An arranged marriage,"


	2. On Your Feet!

The avian walked behind the old master, his feathers ruffled. Shifu understood that they were worried, evident by the extremely thick layer of it coating his words, Shifu was forced to cringe at the display. His students cared for each other like family, especially after the Shen fiasco. "They're still out?"

The old master sighed, "They shouldn't be. They should have returned with the shard by now. They're being held up by something." He frowned, both Po and Tigress had been acting strange since Gongmen, but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it. Could it have been stress? If it was, then this simple mission should have cast some of it to rest or at least postponed the inevitable breakdown that was destined to occur, but they were absent regardless.

They should have been back a week ago.

He should have sent someone by now, he had been urged to, but he had faith in the two warriors, and now that faith was failing. He looked over at Crane, who was looking back at him with extreme worry. Should he send the avian to check for the two students?

"Master Shifu?!" Shifu turned to his name, sighing.

 _Apparently not._

Zeng stopped in front of him, "Master Shifu, a urgent message—"

Shifu snatched the scroll from him, "I'm in a rush Zeng,"

"I understand that, but— "

Shifu opened the scroll, causing Zeng to go silent. His eyes scanned over the scroll. He immediately reeled back and read it again. "No . . ." He dropped the scroll, "It can't be."

"Master Shifu?" Crane inched closer. He looked down at the scroll and picked it up. "Master Shifu, what's wrong?" His eyes shifted to the scroll, scanning it. He felt a lump in his throat. "Mei Ling . . ."

Zeng cleared his throat, "Masters?"

Shifu looked up, eye-to-eye with the bird. "What is it? Is there some kind of verbal attachment to it?"

Zeng shook his head and offered four more scrolls to the grandmaster. "I'm sorry,"

Shifu dropped his cane, his breathing sharp and uneven. He grabbed on of the scrolls. "Are they all?" After Zeng nodded he opened the scroll. He quickly tossed it to the side and picked up another and another.

Shifu shook his head, backing up. "Who? Zeng do you— "

"I'm sorry, Master Shifu. All I know is that in every instance it was a group of wolves that attacked." He paused, allowing the two masters to even out. He quickly realized that would never happen. "They stole something. I don't know what. I wish I could be of more assistance, I'm sorry."

Shifu's throat ran dry. Those masters, those locations, he knew them. He knew very well. He was worried about what the _wolves_ stole and what they planned to do with it. "Crane?"

Crane shook his head, his voice above a whisper. "What is it, Master?"

Shifu looked down at the scrolls, "Get the others, we may have a problem."

It only took a few minutes before the warriors were assembled in the hall. Shifu had been pacing the entire time, the scrolls Zeng had gotten for him strewn about, littered among his feet. "Master Shifu? Are you alright?"

Shifu halted his pacing and sighed, looking at Viper and then allowing his sight to drift among them. "Po and Tigress have yet to return,"

Monkey raised an eyebrow, "Wait, they haven't found the sixth fragment, yet?"

"I'm not sure if they ever will. I have received word that the holders of the other five fragments have all been killed and their temples or academies raided and burned. It is possible that Po and Tigress did find the piece and were . . ." He trailed off,a part of him wanted to reassure him that they were strong and wouldn't break so easily. But, if memory served correctly, they did break at Gongmen.

"You think they're dead?" Shifu looked over to Viper and his ears flattened.

"I— yes, I do." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, willing the tears to dissipate. "Crane, rest up. I need you to fly to the Amber Palace. I need to know what happened." He clenched his paws.

Crane nodded, "Of course."

—

Tigress had sat herself up and she found herself staring into the large piece of glass placed against the wall. Po and Li Shan had yet to come and pick her back up, so she was left between sitting or lying down. Not that their absence was a necessarily bad thing. She needed the thinking time. It was easy to tell herself that the old deal Li Shan had made during Po's infancy had become void, but she knew better.

The deal would soon come to light and Po would be torn between two worlds. As much as she wanted to remind herself Po would choose his home, his first home. She wasn't entirely sure. It was a possibility that he could choose his species over everything else. Tigress glared at herself in the mirror. If it came down to it, she wouldn't be able to compete, not with one of his own kind.

Her ears twisted to the sound of two heavy pairs of footsteps. The door opened and the two panda's walked inside. "We got you some dumplings, Tigress. I know they're not your favorite, but panda dad brought up a good point. You should take it slow." He handed her a bowl, warm at the touch. Or, so she assumed. Po took off the lid and she was hit by the smell. If she wasn't so hungry she would have let the smell soak.

Po smiled as Tigress wolfed down the dumplings, "Woah there, take it a little slow. Your body is still adjusting." Po crossed his arms, "Don't worry, you'll get something a little easier to savor, later. Just, don't kill yourself by eating too fast."

Tigress adjusted her rate automatically, tuning down her rate of consumption. She placed another dumpling in her mouth as Li spoke, "So, I assume you're staying in tonite?"

Po nodded, "Someone's gotta make sure she doesn't kill herself,"

Tigress's eyes darted between the two, wondering if they had discussed Po's arrangement. She seriously doubted it. Her paws placed another dumpling into her mouth and she chewed thoughtfully. "And tomorrow?"

Po was silent for a moment, "We'll go. We need to know what attacked us,"

"Be wary, son. The sages are not known for their kindness or hesitancy,"

"Sages?"

Li Shan looked over to Tigress, "A group of elderly pandas. They are the holders of the essence of life. They will be able to tap into your memories and see just what attacked you and so close to our hidden village." He crossed his arms and his ears flattened against his head, "Both of you, stay safe."

Tigress set the now empty bowl at her side. These pandas sounded . . . exaggerated. She found herself doubting that they actually held the essence of life, or anything remotely close. However, if they even had a chance of discovering what had caused her injuries, then she was willing to seek them out. "No, we should go today,"

Li Shan looked at her as if she was crazy, "You're in no condition— "

"I'm not going to magically recover in the night. Besides, the sooner we figure out why they attacked us, the sooner we can react. I'm sure Shifu is worried by now." She sighed, "We need to see these sages today. I'm fine enough for whatever journey is required— " She cut herself off at the look Po was giving her, "With a little help, of course."

Po nodded. "I agree. We need to find out what happened and soon." He walked over and twisted his body, dragging her right arm over his shoulder and lifting her to her feet. He lowered her so her feet could touch the ground. Tigress felt relieved at the absence of pain, that tea had done wonders on her nerves, more than she would know.

They quickly exited the house and began to traverse throughout the village. Tigress did her best to not look among the villager's expressions of shock, fear, or anger. She ignored them to the best of her ability. It was not long before they had reached a long staircase. Po groaned as a result, mentioning how it was always staircases. They soon began their ascension. As they neared the top Li Shan spoke out, "Be wary of what they say— Tigress, was it?"

Tigress nodded. She braced herself for whatever they could say. Once they reached the top Po stopped cold in his tracks allowing both himself and Tigress to take in the wonder. A decent sized temple had been constructed, with about a dozen middle-aged pandas meditating at the few large trees strewn around. "What is this place?"

"Son, this is a training ground. The sages aren't just a group of people, but a profession. One I almost become part of,"

They began their journey once more, heading for the temple. "When I was young I trained here, learning their arts. Soon, though, I realized that it wasn't for me. I became a farmer." He laughed to himself as he pushed open the doors.

A dozen old pandas looked up, disturbed from their meditation. Several of them looked worried at the fact that a tiger had entered. "An outsider? I our temple?"

One of them sat higher than the rest, levitated by a slab of stone. He had yet to open his eyes, "Silence,"

"Don't forget what happened with Shen—"

"I haven't. No one has. Shen was a small step in the wrong direction. We have had one such as he before." The panda stopped as the other scoffed. He sighed and continued, "He did not tear us apart. No, fore for each wrong step there are two correct ones, well thought out and placed in the perfect position. Feel her essence, know that she means no harm. She is as afraid as you are." He sighed, "However, if you insist on doubting what you can feel and base your accusation on the fact that she is no panda, then perhaps she should visit our garden?"

Tigress watched as the elderly panda who had caller her out scrunched his face in disgust. "You would suggest an outsider, one with teeth and claws, into such a sacred place?"

"You neglect to remember what happened in the legends of old. You neglect that an outsider made that place special,"

"Myths,"

"Then you will have no problem. Fore without a special story, that place holds no value." The center panda stood to his feet. "Children, Li Shan, come with me."

Tigress didn't have time to think before Po started to follow the old panda. Li Shan turned his head, slightly ahead of the two warriors. "Sorry about that. He's apart of the Tǎoyàn family, they were hit pretty hard by Shen's attack. Turned into even larger jerks because of it. The bastards— "

"Li Shan, anger will only carry you so far." The old panda pushed open a door and they exited out into an area that made Po halt in his tracks. They had stepped onto cold stone. Boulders and slabs of rock jet from the ground and any plats that that stuck from the hard stone were black and wavered, energy rising and twisting. Tigress looked around, surprised at the inch thick fog of Jade energy seeping from the rock formations.

Tigress's eyes widened as her muscles seemingly healed and she pushed off Po, walking deeper into the desolate, ruined patch of earth. She raised her fist and clenched it, surprised at her sudden lack of restraint and injury. "How?"

"No one knows. This place . . . it's just special." The old panda clasped his hands together, "Feel the energy, tell me how it comes to you."

Tigress looked at the floor, the jade fog twisting at her sight. She could swear she saw a flash of pure gold light. She took a deep breath and closer her eyes, intent on feeling the energy around her.

Suddenly she could smell blood, she shook her head. "I smell blood, is that normal?"

"Smell?" She heard the old panda say, " . . . keep going."

Tigress squeezed her eyes tighter, feeling a sudden pain in her chest, next to her heart. She felt it twist and tear up to her shoulder, carving a dull pain into her. Her ears twitched as she heard the distant, yet surrounding yell,

" _ **You were my brother! I loved you!"**_

"Oogway?" Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the ground beneath her vanish and all she could feel was emptiness.

She heard another voice ring out, barely a whisper,

" _ **Liar. If I was that to you, I wouldn't be laying at my grave. If we were truly close, you would not have done this. You wouldn't have betrayed me."**_

" _ **If that's how you truly feel. Then maybe . . . you are truly lost."**_

Tigress's eyes snapped open as she heard the unidentified voice scream. She clamped a paw on her chest, over her heart. She breathed in deeply, "What did I just hear? What is this place? I think I heard the past—"

"Ah yes, the battle of fate. You heard it?"

"Only a snippet of it,"

The old panda sighed, "This place, as you can see, is dead. What you heard is one hell of a dead conversation. It was conversed hundreds of years ago, in a place very close,"

"Here?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Po's face light up in shock. "Yes, child. Here. Two warriors that had learned our ways battled out their differences. Once close, they were, and yet, kill one another they seeked." He turned around, facing them. "A story for another time, my memory of the event gets foggy at times."

Po held his paws, "Woah, woah. You were alive? How old are you?"

"Very old. This place, not only can heal, but turn back one's time. It's allowed me to stay alive, not rotting yet. This place is one of the only places where a rift between the Spirit Realm and Mortal Realm exists. Visions, pain, random emotions can be felt here. With a bit of practice and a lot of meditation you can tap into the energies held here. The possibilities are endless."

"You've cheated death." Tigress crossed her arms, before she came to the realization. "You've stepping into the realm, haven't you? You are . . . dead. You haven't cheated death, you've cheated life."

The old panda smiled, looking to Li Shan, "I like her, she's smart. Despite what your counterpart says, an outsider is not always here to cause harm." The old panda turned to Po, "You wish to restore your memory, I can feel it."

Po nodded, "What do we need to do?"

"You will come back up here tonite. Alone. Your friend's body is too weak for the procedure to . . . not kill her. I promise you, we will revive your memory, and when she's better . . . her's, as well. For now, go home."

Po nodded and turned to Tigress, "Think you can walk?"

Tigress stroked her chin. She sighed, "No. Be wary and be ready to catch me if I fall. I think the reason I can walk now is this place. It's almost as if my body doesn't need to function." She walked forward, with Po trailing behind her. Tigress felt her body stiffen, as if there was a war raging inside of her. She could feel metal clashing, tearing at her insides. Shockwaves of hate and spite radiated from the place she stood and across her future path. The weight, the strength, she could taste it.

Once last time, she heard a voice. The voice was twisted and dark, she was unable to recognize the voice as it echoed all around her,

" _ **You could never win against me,"**_


	3. Li Shan's Truth

Her mind jumpstarted in a rush, the previous day's events played throughout her mind as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. She sighed, remembering her weakness. She couldn't tell Po about the arrangement his father had made. She sat up, shifting her shoulders in a stretch, her new bandages almost massaging her muscles. Her ears twitched and she peered into the kitchen, watching the two panda's cook.

Li Shan was struggling, obviously he had little experience in cooking professionally. "You know what, you're a terrible cook. My dad back in the valley is even better than me." Po's voice was just above a whisper, he must have wanted to be careful to not wake her up. Tigress smiled, Po always was one to think of others.

"Sorry, Son." He didn't say much more, focusing on the task at hand. Tigress could tell his mind was somewhere else, not really focusing on his cooking. Tigress smelled the air, relieved at the delicious, familiar smell.

Po peered over Li Shan's shoulder, inspecting his cooking job. "Okay, it's about done." He nodded to his father and the larger panda blew out the fire underneath. Po turned his head, looking towards Tigress. He smiled, "Three bowls."

The larger panda got out three bowls with three set of chopsticks, handing them to Po. Po used the ladle to pour the soup, steam rising off in succession. He handed one to his father and carried one over to Tigress. "Last night, I visited the old dude again,"

Tigress took the bowl in her paws, careful to not drop it. "And your memory?"

Po sighed, "I can feel it working, but I have yet to remember anything new. I just have this feeling that it's all going to work out." He sat on the edge of the bed, "We went to that place again, that horrid place. It's feeling is rotten, almost as if it doesn't belong. As if it isn't natural." Po took a deep breath. "Dad, you mentioned that you almost became one of the elders, right?"

Li Shan nodded, as his mouth was full. Po continued, "How? I thought you lived near Gongmen?"

The older panda swallowed his mouthful of soup, "Ah, that's what you mean. The elders used to be more widespread, there used to be more. Now, everything is just so tight bound in this location, contained."

Po nodded and proceeded to use his chopsticks to pick up some of the noodles in his soup. His eyes drifted over to Tigress and she poured the last of the hot soup into her mouth.

She swallowed, despite the pain. She had never felt as hungry as she did, as if her body had been starved for quite a while. It was easy for her to infer that as true, being unconscious for quite a bit and all. How would they know she was hungry if she couldn't speak, most likely only feeding her on intervals to keep her alive. She looked up from her bowl to Po, whose eyes meet her own. She could see that they were boring into her soul, digging. In a moment of surprise and weakness, her eyes gave her away. "Do you have something to say?"

Tigress hardened her face, "What makes you think that I do?"

"I can feel it, Tigress. I felt it last night." Tigress scowled at herself, Po had caught on. The night prior, she had been torn on whether to tell him about the arrangement or not, she had been too weak then to tell him of his fate. "Tigress, you can trust me."

Tigress's ears flattened, "Po, you've got it all wrong. It's not that I don't trust you or anything it's just that—" She cut herself off, not sure if she possessed the strength to tell him.

"It's what? Ok. Look. It's okay if you're hurt— " Tigress's eyes widened as he continued, he definitely did not understand. Her eyes softened, all he cared about was her pain. " — we won't judge you for— "

"It's nothing." She bit her tongue, peering into the empty bowl she now held. She could see Po shift at her words, but he said nothing. He was respecting her choice. She set the bowl next to her, clenching her paws. It was hard not to wince, it seemed the tea meant to relax her muscles was wearing off. "Do we have anymore of that tea? The one that relaxes my muscles?"

Po shook his head, "No, we don't." He set his bowl down on the edge of the bed and stood up. Tigress noticed that he had yet to finish his meal. "I'll go get some more."

"Po. It can wait— "

"Nonsense, I was about done anyway. You two will be fine without me?"

Li Shan nodded to his son, "Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?"

"It's fine dad, I'll be fine." He walked over to the door, placing a hand on it, ready to leave. He hesitated for a moment before walking out, closing the door behind him.

This would be the first time Po left her alone with his biological father and maybe the last and only time. She realized that this may be her only chance to confront his father, "Li Shan?"

The old panda snapped to attention, "Do you need anything?"

Tigress couldn't wrap her mind around it, why would he do it? Why would he arrange a marriage for his long-lost son as soon as he returned to the village. Of course, it could have been to keep him connected to the people of the village, forced to stay. She took a deep breath, controlling the sudden age of anger. She had to understand, being apart for someone so long . . . one wouldn't want to let go.

"Uh— are you okay?"

"Why? Why did you do it?"

Li Shan couldn't help but reel back, noticing the fire in the tiger's eyes. "Do what?"

Tigress balled her fists together, digging her claws into her palm. She could smell the blood and felt it gush into her grip. "Don't play a fool. The arranged marriage."

"Oh, that. That was a long time ago." Li Shan looked at his feet, "Years ago."

That was unexpected. "What do you mean? I thought it was made recently?" She couldn't help the slip of her anger, she was curious. Far too curious for her own taste, she hungered for the return of her storming anger.

He looked up, into her eyes. "Of course not. That wouldn't make him happy in any regard, the arrangement was made when he was little." He sighed, "How did you learn about it?"

"Jain told me."

Li Shan sighed in relief, seeming to relax. "Oh, good."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"No. How could I?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's not something you say after seeing your long-lost son whom you thought was dead after twenty years. Besides, I thought he was— uh, well— "

"What?" Tigress folded her arms. What reason could have been important enough for him to not tell her about something so impactful?

"I thought he was married. Until very recently, actually." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, sometimes I have to call you his friend just to remember— to force myself to remember that you two are just that: friends." He chuckled to himself, "I never bothered to ask until the day before you woke up."

Tigress sucked in her breath, her lungs expanding and her eyes widening. She was silent for a moment, caught off guard. "You . . . thought me and Po were . . . married?

Li Shan nodded, "Yep. That is the impression I got, just . . . the way he cared for you. It seemed different than normal, almost how I used to care for my own wife."

There was nothing she could say and silence ensued. Li himself sighed, most likely reliving old memories turned sour. The silence had gotten to her, she wanted to find a way to end it, to strike up a new conversation. What she needed was to change the conversation topic, she couldn't leave it off like this. It didn't take long for her mind to dig something up.

"Are they dangerous? The Elders?" Po had seen them once, if they proved to be dangerous, even if accidental, she wasn't sure if their memory was worth it. Heading back to the valley— or, at least, her heading back to the valley would be suitable. At this point she was unsure of whether Po would stay or not. Regardless, Po's health came before her concerns of his choice. _Li Shan had told them to be careful, but why?_

She saw his eyes light up, he must have been relieved at the new topic. "That warning wasn't for him. It was for you." He smiled, "Luckily things worked out, the Grand Elder seems to like you and for now that is all that matters in their little circle."

"You warned me? For what?"

"Our community is not as forgiving or tolerant as it once was. Surely, you know this. You've seen the village."

She narrowed her eyes as her sneaking suspicion was confirmed. "They're not just afraid of me, are they? They want me gone."

Li opened his mouth to speak, but caught himself. He thought for a moment before speaking to her, "The Tǎoyàn. They may . . . see you as a threat. A romantic rival to their family."

 _Great._ They saw her as a possible threat to their claim on Po's engagement. Somehow, she didn't feel bad about that. In a way, it comforted her, reminding her that she did in fact stand a chance. "However slim . . ."

"What?"

Tigress snapped out of her daze, "I— how much of the village see's me as well—"

Li chuckled, "Po's wife? Quite a bit actually. Sorry."

"It's fine." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I was wrong about you."

"How so?"

"I thought you were selfish." She clenched her paws, "I thought you wanted to trap him in the village."

"Oh." Li Shan was silent for a moment. "Trust me, I won't ever force him to stay. He belongs elsewhere, in this . . . Valley. He deserves better than this old village with these traditions. He deserves to be with you, a _friend_."

Tigress opened her eyes. Somehow, that word didn't sound the same coming from his mouth, not anymore. She pursed her lips. That word stung coming from Li. _Too bad emotions were the one thing that scared her, the one thing she couldn't control._ Her claws tightened along the bed sheet she sat upon.

"A . . . friend."


	4. Hard Feelings

The Spirit Realm: a place known for tranquility and enlightenment, it was where the dead masters of young and old were sent to at the end of their unforgiving, short lives. It's sky held a vibrant green tint to it, to anyone else it would have sickened them, but the yak understood it's reason. _His presence_ shifted the balance of chi in the realm transforming it to his liking.

Kai landed on the ground harshly, the rocks splitting beneath him. His eyes hardened and he struck forward, slashing his jade sword. He missed his target as they leapt into the sky, silk barely dragging behind. Kai snapped his head upwards and chucked his sword after the fighter. With a rattle of chains Kai snarled; he had missed.

He pulled the sword back to him, glaring at the old, decrypted Master. "Oogway," His voice was low and he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The turtle sighed as his cape swayed around him. "Kai, must you be _this_ persistent for revenge? This little dance has gone on for quite a while."

"Dance? That would mean there is some kind of fond nature here, which is not true. I want you dead, Oogway. And if you think my revenge stops at your demise, then you are gravely mistaken." He gripped the two jade swords in his hooves, "You could have never seen this coming, Oogway! Your imagination may be vast, but mine is far more so!" He bent his legs before launching into the sky. He twisted and twirled his body and threw one of his swords at the old turtle.

Oogway glared and held out his hand, it glowed a bright gold. "You've been boiling in your rage, Kai." His muscles tensed and a burst of chi sprouted from the tip of his claws. "That will only hinder your progress."

Kai smirked, "You only beat me because I wasn't prepared for your chi. This time, I will be in control!" He gripped his jade sword and his eyes darted to the side. _Perfect._ He quickly threw it to the side, impaling into into a large rock. His smirk faded and he tugged on the chain, tapping into his great strength. He pulled his swords back, allowing them to tighten in his grip.

Oogway watched as the large boulder covered his view of Kai. His chi attack slammed into it, dispersing around the edges and singing the hard material. Oogway found himself scowling, this fight was not as easy as he thought it would have been. His eyes widened as a jade energy ruptured the middle of the rock, shattering the tone to pieces. The yak flew through the debris and, like a blur, passed him. Oogway looked up to see two Jade swords coming straight towards him.

Quickly, he called on his chi. A yin-yang symbol quickly flashed over his chest and a ring of chi extended past his body in all directions. The jade sword smashed into it, cracking it in the center. Oogway's eyes widened slightly as the crack extended, running throughout the entire chi child. It flashed green before shattering.

Oogway couldn't fathom it, Kai couldn't have gotten that strong. He had always known the yak to be _weak_ in his chi. He didn't even have the strength to fully learn it the first time around, his innermost chi was fragile, far more than any student he had ever taught.

The other jade sword came rushing by, Oogway managed to tilt himself mostly out of the way. It grazed his shoulder, barely cutting into his skin.

All his strength left him in a rush and— without his chi stable— he plummeted to the ground. He landed on his feet, shaking and breathing heavy. "W— what?"

Kai landed a few feet away, frowning.

Oogway dropped his staff and clutched his cut shoulder, wincing in pain. "What's happening?" He squeezed his shoulder tighter, unbelieving in his pain.

"Don't you get it Oogway? I've been expecting you."

Oogway felt himself snarling at Kai, _just what had he done?_

Kai took a step forward, hanging his swords on his belt and wrapping the chain around his wrists. "I think it's time we ended this charade." He narrowed his eyes, "You never could win against me, not again."

Oogway took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Down his shoulder ran cracks of golden chi, pulsating and flashing. This . . . was Kai's attack, turning his own chi against his body. Oogway concentrated and the pulsating stopped.

His shoulder, his entire arm was useless now, paralysed by his own lifeforce. Oogway entered a defensive stance as Kai approached, "Don't think you've won, Kai. Even with one arm, I still have a more potent chi."

"Does it look like I care?!" He snorted aggressively, "I will fulfill my revenge, Oogway. I will have vengeance for what you did!" He charged forward, the boulder shaking beneath them. He balled hack his hoof, forming a fist. His eyes flashed jade and he struck down, his fist sinking into the stone. His eyes widened in surprise and he tore his head to the side.

Oogway's eyes were glowing gold.

Kai ripped his fist from the ground and whipped his body towards Oogway. Oogway kicked Kai in the stomach, chi exploding in their struggle. Kai flew back into a wall of stone, crashing into it and it came rushing down ontop of him, covering his body.

"So much for Vengeance." Oogway chuckled along with his forced smile as Kai stood to his feet, shrugging off the slabs of rock. "I am curious, though. How are you this strong?"

Kai stretched his neck, "I've done nothing different. It _you_ who has forgotten _my_ power." He ran a hoof across his belt, jade pendants clinking and swaying at his touch. "All those warriors you trained all fell before you. _They've_ given me this wondrous strength that I will now use to take _your_ chi." His eyes gleamed with excitement. "Do you know how _long_ I've awaited this day? Five-hundred years, Oogway! _Five-hundred years_ since you betrayed me. _Five-hundred years_ since you sent me to rot in this hell."

Oogway narrowed his eyes as Kai stepped over the rubble separating them. He claws were shaking. "What have you done?!"

"I've started a . . . little collection." He bared his teeth, "Everyone you've ever taught . . . they will be a slave to my very whim. They will be my army. They will destroy _your_ world."

Oogway took an aggressive step towards Kai. "And how do you plan on leaving this place? Last I checked, you're dead!"

Kai growled, his muscles tensing as he prepared to continue his assault. "Last I checked, you're about to be." He crouched down into his stance.

Oogway took a step back, startled. "Why aren't you att— " A large thud alerted him to something behind him. Before he could turn, his ams were pressed against his sides and a immense pressure was placed on his chest. _Jade arms slung around him._

"Oogway, allow me to introduce you to _my friend_." Kai stood to his full height, a small smile on his lips. "Master Thundering Rhino, you two may have met before."

Oogway thrashed around, trying to break free from the warrior's grip. "It's no use, Oogway." Kai continued his advance, coming up to oogway. They were now only a couple of feet away. "He's made of pure jade. Not even I could break that." He held up his hooves, both glowing a vibrant jade. "With your chi, I will be able to return to the Mortal Coil and assume my revenge against the rest of your students."

"You— you won't be able to. You're a fool for thinking you can leave. You are banished!" Oogway continued to struggle against the hold, the arms didn't budge.

"We'll see, won't we."

Oogway ceased his resistance and closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. You will be stopped. There are many who are powerful in Chi, much more powerful than you."

Kai chuckled, "Then I will find them. Every. Last One. And I will take their chi too." He pressed his hooves closer to Oogway. The turtle's body started to turn, his skin turning hard and crystallizing. It spread like an infection, crawling it's way up his body and spreading in all directions. Soon, it was up to his neck.

Oogway was staring into his eyes, "The more you take, the less you have."And with those final words, Oogway was gone.

Kai held the new pendant in his palm. _Finally._ He called back the rhino, throwing the pendant onto his belt and gripping the turtle's new form. "At long last, I will be free of this place. And you are my catalyst to return." He held it up high before swelling his energy into it and slamming it onto the ground.

He waited for the chi to swarm around him and whisk him back to the _real_ world. And he waited . . . and waited. Kai straightened himself up, blinking in confusion. "Don't tell me . . . it's not enough! No! It has to be! I've waited so long for this day!" He screamed into the Spirit Realm, letting his voice echo. _He was alone. No one was there except for him._

"Great, now what do I do?" He sighed, he would have to find another way, like it or not. He snapped his head to the side, "I could always look for a weak spot. Hm, nothing better to do than mope. Time to get to work." He walked towards the edge of the boulder, eyeing the vast space of emptiness.

"Oogway's students . . . I'm coming."


	5. Spread Your Wings

Po sat down on the cold, disturbed earth. He shivered uncontrollably as the older panda lit a candle and set it in between them. Po's could see his breath, a stale jade color. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched each coin be slowly placed around the candle. "It's kinda cold."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Now, are we ready?"

"Uh, yeah— ah, I don't know what to call you." Po rubbed his arms.

"Jun will do. Now, let's get started." Jun took a deep breath and placed both of his paws on his knees. "Try to stay calm, that will ensure control."

"Yeah, ok." Po took a deep breath, trying his best to regulate his heartbeat.

"Now, we are going to tap into your memories, free them. This is not always the most pleasant experience." The fire on the candle started to grow and the coins started to vibrate. Jun started to glow a dim golden light. The ground beneath them started to shift. "Keep calm and summon your chi."

Po's eyes snapped open. _Chi?_

The coins lifted into the air and a pit fell in Po's stomach as his muscles started to burn. "Kid, summon your chi."

Po opened his mouth to speak, but winced from the pain instead. His paws instantly went to his head, crabbing hold of the fur on top of his scalp. It felt like someone had struck him in the head, over and over.

"Kid!" The old panda narrowed his eyes, "Tell me Li Shan taught you how to bend chi! C'mon!"

Po ear's twitched, he could hear blades against stone. He could hear bones breaking and many voices crying out. He could tell what they were saying, but just the anguish of their suffering was enough to make him shed tears.

The pain stopped, but he didn't move.

"Kid."

He looked up as jun held his paw out, a golden ball of light directly in front of Po's chest. "So … so much suffering. Why?"

The old panda's eyes softened as he retracted his had let go of the energy. "What did you see?"

"Heard. Not— I heard so _many_. So much pain." His grip on his scalp tightened.

"You couldn't control it. You had no control or grasp on your chi. I'm sorry, I thought— I assumed you had learned how to bend your chi." He shook his head, "I'm so sorry."

Po let his paws slowly drop to the ground. He close his eyes, tears staining his cheeks. "What is chi?"

"Life."

"My dad knows how to bend it?"

"He does."

Po stood to his feet, "Can we do this again?"

Jun nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks." Po turned around and walked away from the old panda, stepping off the rotten earth. _So many voices. All in memories can wait, they need help. They are my new mission._ He thought back upon the voices, one of them he had recognized. "A rift between the Spirit Realm and the Mortal Realm … " Po clenched his fists, that 'garden' was the key to those voices, in more than one way. "I had never wanted you to suffer. I gave you a second chance." He clenched his fists. _Shen … what has happened to you?_

* * *

His legs and wings were both sore, he hadn't rested in days, enough to make anyone go stir crazy. And it really didn't help that no one had come out to greet the master upon his arrival. Things had been just … quiet. Far too quiet for his liking. Crane shook his feathers, irritated by the cold shiver running down his spine. Not a single sound was made other than his slow walking toward the large palace gates. And with each of those steps, a feeling deep down started to grow. A feeling to run.

He could feel a lump in his throat, the heavy smell of blood and the dense air really didn't help his nerves. That thickness in the air meant one thing: supernatural presence. It could have been the artifacts, but Crane wasn't entirely sure of that fact. Regardless, he pushed open the doors with one of his talons, taking a quick look around.

Everything was trashed. Artifacts were thrown about and pillars were destroyed, it didn't seem good. He walked forward, his wings tense, ready for takeoff. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the village was worse for wear, as well. Whatever had happened had caused heavy damage.

His heart threatened to jump out of his chest upon seeing the slumped over corpse. There wasn't much blood, for the size of the pile. He soon realized it wasn't just one dead master, but two. They were attacked, most likely for comfort. They knew they wouldn't win. A snow leopard and a moon bear.

He couldn't look much longer. He continued along the path of destruction, another corpse. An older snow leopard this time, perhaps the other's mother. That wasn't what startled Crane, however. No, it was the large metal sphere sitting upon her stomach. "Shen's cannons." Crane took a ingel shaking breath, his muscles feeling much more worn than just a few seconds ago. "No. There's no way. He couldn't have survived." Crane shook his head. "That's impossible."

A fourth. He recognized this one. It jolted his thoughts, finding the grandmaster here as well. Master Fuqin of the Amber Palace. They had all died, lost. His right paw was more bloody than Crane would have thought and on the ground next to it was a piece of tile, a message carved into it. Crane noticed the old master's nails were broken. He had wrote a message.

 _ **Fùhuó Valley**_

That wasn't the area he was in, he was sure of it. Next to the old master's corpse the floor was tore up and a rotten wood box was ripped apart. Something had been taken. It was then that Crane realized that whatever was indeed stolen was the artifact Shifu had sent him to find. "Damn." He looked over to Master Fuqin and bowed his head, he couldn't look any longer. "What happened here, Master?" He stole another glance at the broken tile. Did Fuqin want him to go there? He closed his eyes.

"Okay. Let's see if these _bandits_ took the artifact there."


	6. Extended Family

Tigress's eyes fluttered open, sleep still rushing through her veins. Usually she would have been wide awake almost immediately, but she found herself turning her body to snuggle deeper into the covers. Of course, the pain that shot through her chest did the trick. She groaned and despite her body screaming in protest, she was comfortable. Her squinted her eyes at the panda as he moved around the small hut. "Mm . . . Po? It's early."

He stopped abruptly and whipped around to face her. She sniffed the air, she could smell the sweet smell of tea. "Tigress, it's like an hour before noon. _You_ slept in."

She shook her head and threw off the covers, again ignoring the pain residing deep within her ribs. "Tea."

"Don't worry, I've got you." He briskly walked into the kitchen. Not long after she heard a light _clang._ Soon after Po walked out with two mugs. "Here you go."

She took the mug and watched as he sipped from his own. "Did something happen?"

"You just woke up and you're already this _critical_?"

"You're not denying it."

"No, no, I guess I'm not. Sorry." He was silent for a moment, but an intense glare from Tigress made him sigh. " _Look_ , memory searching didn't go too well. I'm still getting _vibes_ from it. I feel like my body is cramped and stressed at the same time." Tigress took a swift gulp of her tea as Po continued. "I know it's selfish and all to drink your prescribed tea, but it— "

"Hurts?"

"Y— yeah, it does."

His paws were shaking. She tilted her head, "What did you see?"

" _Nothing!_ I only heard things and not from my memories. Apparently, I need to know chi. Have to talk about _that_ to my dad later." He took a deep breath, "Sorry. I'm not the injured one and I'm the one ranting."

She finished her cup of tea and just held the mug, "It's fine, Po. I understand. So, when are you going to ask your dad?"

"After I calm down. I've been stressed since last night. I just don't know what to do, Tigress."

She narrowed her eyes at the bags under his eyes. "Po . . . did you _sleep_ last night?"

He seemed taken aback by the question, "Did I— yeah— I mean, kinda? I slept a few hours, but my body has been waking me up early the last few days. It's weird and frustrating. I just want to sleep!"

She squashed the chuckle growing in her throat. There he went again, being overdramatic. "So, I'll just be hanging here all day?" She was a bit crestfallen at the idea of being left alone.

"Oh no, I have plans for _us_."

Tigress wasn't sure if she was just hearing things, but the way Po said 'us' seemed different to her. "Us?" As soon as the words left her lips she felt herself smile.

"Yeah. Gotta get you a new qipao. Last one has a few slashes in it." She expected a chuckle, but Po instead stared at her qipao, hanging from the ceiling. It had a large slash through it where her chest would be. That slash would have stretched from her stomach to her shoulder. Her eyes darted to his paws which started to shake even more than before. Before she could say anything he turned back to her and clenched his paws. "Ready?"

She nodded and he let her put her arm around his shoulder and lifted her up. By the time they got to the village the painkillers in the tea had kicked in. The walk had been longer than she had thought and she couldn't remember a conversation that had been more quiet, not with Po. He hadn't said a word. Once again Tigress had looked around as they walked, Pandas still stared at them, keeping their distance. This time was different, however. She took a closer look.

There were a good portion of them not staring from bewilderment or fear, but of malice and hatred. She could see glares. "Tigress."

His voice cut her out of her thoughts, "What?"

"We're here." He pushed open the door and the two stepped inside. "Hey, Ning!I've got a guest for you!"

Tigress took a moment to look around as Po closed the door behind them. The small space was cluttered with clothes hanging from the ceiling and folded on tables that seemed to be franticly placed around the room, as if the person setting them up had no time to carefully arrange the placement of the room. They walked further in and Po had to push a few hanging cloths out of the way. There was a counter with a few dressers behind it and a door.

The door opened and a panda walked through, he didn't seem to be older than Po. "Ah, I see you've brought your lady friend."

"Her name's Tigress."

The panda's face fell, " _Tigress?_ But she's a _tiger_. That name couldn't have less emotion behind it." His eyes held a dangerous sparkle, "Oh! I got it! We'll give her a name right now!"

Po sighed, "Ning . . ."

"Ah, c'mon, Po, it will be fun! Hm . . . let's see . . ." He stared at Tigress for a moment before smiling, "How 'bout Lin?"

Po chuckled, "Thats . . . actually a _pretty_ name." His eyes widened and he looked down at Tigress, "Uh, I mean— "

"Your right, Po. However, that's a name I would give to a daughter, not myself."

Ning nodded, "Anyway, you lot didn't come to introduce yourselves, did you? Came here for my . . . expertist. The Qipao, right?" Po nodded and Ning walked into the back, leaving the two alone.

"Sorry, he's a bit energetic."

"Kinda like you, huh?"

Po nodded, "Yeah, guess it runs in our blood. We are cousins, after all."

Tigress's heart skipped a beat, "Cousins. How large is your family here?"

"Small, I guess. Just my dad and few cousins."

Tigress nodded slowly. If she was scared that he wouldn't come back before than her blood had just about lost all its warmth. Of course she was happy for Po, but she couldn't help but see things in a selfish way. Her ears fell limp and she scolded herself. _Just let Po be happy._

Ning came back into the room, "Alright, Fen, here it is." He held forth the Qipao, it was a jade green with a black phoenix design.

Tigress took the Qipao, "Fen?"

Ning laughed, "I ain't giving up on you yet."

Po led Tigress over to the counter so she could lean on it. He unwrapped her arm from his shoulders and shot a look at Ning, "So, what inspired the design?"

"You saw how beat she was when she came in. It's a miracle she even survived." Ning smiled as Tigress looked over the qipao. "She rose from the dead and— c'mon, look at her fur color! If she was an avian, she would be The Pheonix, I'm sure of it!"

Tigress unfolded the tunic. She absolutely loved the design and the symbolic meaning wasn't lost on her as it was lost on Po. _The Phoenix and the Dragon_ , oh how she wished that was true. She unpinned it and folded it open. She slung it around her shoulders and put her arms through the arm sockets. Just like her other Qipao, it had no sleeves. She reattached the pins and patted it down. She looked over in time to see the two Pandas look over at her.

Po beamed, his smile was the light of her day. Whatever had been bugging him seemed to no longer matter. "Thanks, Ning. I owe you one."

Ning slapped a paw onto his shoulder, "It's what family's for, right?"

Po nodded he held out a paw to Tigress, "Ready to get something to eat?"

Before she could even nod Ning gasped, "Oh! I'm telling you now, you gotta go to The Serpent's Paw! And, yeah, I know, serpents really don't have paws, but it's good food regardless. And, bonus, she'll serve Fen here."

 _Right, Tiger._ "Not really working for me, Ning."

Ning chuckled at her response, "Darn. Welp, have fun, you two! Just go few blocks to your left upon leaving."

Po called out a thanks and Tigress slung her arm around his shoulder so they could leave. As the two were walking Po tilted his head to look at Tigress. She couldn't help but smile. "Wow, why so happy?"

"Got a problem with my smile, Dragon Warrior?"

She could feel his grip tighten on her arm that was slung around his neck and her waist. "No, no. Not at all. So the painkillers are working right now, then." His smile faltered, "Not in pain?"

The tightening of his grip was out of concern. That made Tigress's smile falter a bit as well. "No. I can't feel it."

They soon arrived at the small restaurant. In reality it was just a small cooking area with a few tables attached. It seemed so . . . open, inviting. They walked over to a table and Po helped her into the seat. He turned and his eyes lit upon upon seeing the female panda walk towards them. Tigress's heart sank, she really didn't stand a change. Po had lit up around her, but this was different, almost reserved. "Qiu, I didn't know you worked here! That sly raskel, sending us here."

Qiu giggled softly, "Oh, so Ning sent you here then?"

Po nodded, "Yep. Hey, this is Tigress, y'know, the Tiger I was talking about."

Tigress couldn't help but notice he said 'Tiger 'and not 'friend'. Her shoulders sank as a response.

"She seems to be doing better than you said."

"Yeah, she'll probably be able to walk on her own soon. She's pretty strong." He turned his head back to Tigress, his smile dropped upon seeing her demeanor. "You okay?"

Tigress forced herself into a sturdy, strong sitting position. "I'm fine, Po."

Po narrowed his eyes, "Who says they're fine when they are? What's wrong?" His eyes instantly widened. "Oh, I get it."

Tigress's stance faltered and fear instantly gripped her facial features, "You do?"

"Qiu is pretty nice, Tigress. She isn't afraid and she won't even try to hurt you. Right?" The female panda nodded. "See? We're all good."

Qiu looked between the Tiger and Panda, "Uh— hey, Po? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"There's some really heavy boxes that some of the guys dropped off this morning. Foods and stuff, could you bring them into the kitchen for me real quick?"

Po laughed, "Yeah, sure. Although, I'm sure you could do it yourself!"

Qiu waited until he had disappeared around the back before turning to the Tiger, "So, how's my husband doing? Did he make the tunic right?"

Tigress caught her breath, "Wait, you're— "

"Married to Ning? Yeah." She waited a moment before sighing, "Look, Tigress, I know why you were really scared. I can understand the feeling, but you don't have to worry about me taking Po away from you. Are you two married?"

Tigress clenched her paws, "Not even a single date."

She looked a bit sad at the statement, ""Really, I thought— but you like him, right?" She didn't wait for the responce, "Watch out for the Tǎoyàn princess. She's after Po, I believe. That little stuck up— " She shook her head, "Sorry, I just don't like the thought of her in the family. They just aren't good together. But, you! Seeing him help you around really shows his . . . compassion, let's leave it at that."

Tigress looked down at the table, "You say it like it's obvious."

"'Cause it is." She turned her head, "Looks like he's coming back, good luck." She back off from the table a bit and let Po walked by, he quickly took his seat.

"Taken care of." He looked over to Tigress, "You look like you're doing better."

Tigress smiled at Qiu, "Maybe a bit."

"What would you two like?"

"Dumplings." Came Po's quick response.

"And for you?"

"Same, I guess." Tigress started tapping her claws against the table as Qiu left to prepare the food.

"Is something wrong, Tigress? Ever since we came here, you've been— " He paused, "Are you going to tell me? Talking helps."

"I can't. I just can't." Why was she so weak? Why couldn't she just say it? He was literally sitting across from her and she knew that he cared. The problem was she didn't know how much. She couldn't keep eyes contact with him. Ever since Gongmen she had been weak. She had been given a taste of life without Po, and how depressing it days she had been forced into a catatonic state. She had lost him, failed him. She gripped her arms and dug her claws into them. She didn't want to experience that life again.

"I heard voices." She lifted her head to him. He was staring into her eyes. She hadn't expected his voice to be so fluid, so stable. "There were so _many_. They were in pain, dying. I only could hear it in that rift. Something _horrible_ is happening in the Spirit Realm." He folded his arms around his chest, "Tigress, I don't expect you to share your burden with me. I can't force you to either, but you once said the _Hardcore do understand_. And I believe that. That's why I'm sharing this with you and why I have to say one thing."

He leaned forward and put both his paws on the table, open and outstretched. "You don't need to tell me what's wrong, but I want you to know that I care about what is going on inside that head of yours. If you need comfort, _any kind of comfort_ , let me know."

Tigress stared at his paws, so _inviting_. "I'm so selfish. Here you are with an actual problem and I'm withdrawing due to a _small_ dilemma."

Po withdrew his paws a bit. "Tigress, you're the strongest person I know. If you think it's trivial, it's probably not. I mean, remember Gongmen?"

"Of course." She didn't flinch at the vile bitterness in her voice, but Po did.

"R-right. What I did was selfish. I put everyone's lives at risk for my own desire. Are you putting anyone at risk?"

"No."

"Well, you're good then. Maybe this _selfish_ problem will lead you to inner peace."

She wouldn't say that it would. She found herself looking into his eyes, she had to grab hold of what breath she had left just to keep it. Slowly she let go of her arms and put her paws on the table. Po rested his paws on top of hers and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Thank you. F-for caring."

"It's not a problem."


	7. Resurrection

Crane softly landed outside the valley— well, more like a revine, a wide one at that. He scanned the area, deeming it safe before spreading his wings once more and gliding down into the dark depths of the valley. He had been looking for a large group, but so far he didn't find anything. On his way to the valley, he found several small farms. They had all been raided, all food and supplies stolen.

Strange enough, the only thing they hadn't taken was metal.

He flapped his wings upon seeing the two wolves. They were both holding swords. He was a bit far away to hear their conversation, but he had to make his mind up quick. So, he did the _emotional_ thing. He let his anger boil and he dropped like a stone.

"Ugh," One of the wolf guards groaned. "It's been boring lately."

The other wolf guard shook his head, "We just killed a group of Kung Fu Masters. Stop whining."

"Well, the group did that. We haven't— " He was slammed into the ground as Crane dropped onto of him. Crane's head snapped towards the other wolf and grabbed him with one of his talons.

"Woah!" Crane slung him into the air and then slammed him into the dirt.

The first thing Crane took note of as he walked around were the cannons. Not only had he found the culprits, but those cannons sent chills down his spine. He really hoped he was wrong about his intuition. He didn't want to deal with wolves seeking revenge.

There was a large wooden door, leading into a cave. There was a voice in his head telling him to leave, _go home_. It cried out, _it wasn't safe_. _You will die_. He didn't listen, he couldn't. He pushed open the doors and walked in, his talons crunching the dry dirt he walked upon. He could hear voices deeper within, but he couldn't make anything out so he continued walking. Strange enough, the deeper in he went the thicker the air got. It was getting harder for him to breath.

He got close enough to hear the wolves and pressed himself against the wall. He peeked his head around the corner, eyeing the thin layer of jade fog seeping from the ground. It was only a few centimeters thick, but enough to send a chill down his spine. There was enough wolves here to give a group of Kung Fu Masters a run for their coin, but he didn't have the luxury to just leave and return later.

A group of wolves were pushing a boulder out of the way, far against the wall of the cave. Crane was glad their voice carried extremely well. "Here we are, placing all our cards in the supernatural. We need did this before when _he_ was in charge."

He heard another wolf growl, "Quiet. That's why we're here, right? To bring him back." They managed to push the boulder far enough away and another group of wolves came by to sweep the dust and small shards of rock away. "Still, there is no guarantee that our source was one-hundred percent truthful. Who knows, we might have been played."

The first wolf laughed to himself, "Funny that one of their own sold them out. Though, doubt he will live too long now." The two wolves were walking towards the exit, towards Crane. He was getting ready to move.

"Ah, yes. Shen will hunt them down like the _ferals_ that they are."

Crane leapt out of cover and spun his body before kicking both his legs out at the two wolves. Both took their respective hits and crashed down onto the ground. Crane landed on his feet as several wolves turned towards him.

"Is that— "

"Yeah."

Crane launched forward and spread his wings. He rounded them towards his body, creating a gust of wind that knocked a few wolves off their feet and sent himself into the air. He hovered, looking down at the various wolves now staring up at him and what they were digging up. _It_ gave him a bad vibe. On the ground, in a circle, there were various holes roughly cut out. He looked up to see that they had dug out some kind of funnel. _What were they doing?_

"Fire!"

Crane had no time to think as he swerved out of the way of several arrows before nosediving to the ground and pounding his wings to launch himself at the group of archers. They didn't have time to fire off anymore arrows as he knocked them off their feet used his powerful wings to use another gust of wind to blow them away. A mass of wolves surrounded him on all sides.

He could see their leader walk to the back of the forces, tossing a small piece of rock in between his paws. He was getting closer to the indents in the ground. Crane noticed that most of the holes were filled with shards of some kind of stone plate. He could see the markings and how they connected. "Master Crane, I presume. Member of the Furious Five, fought valiantly during the siege of Gongmen City." He had a crooked smile. Crane could see frustration boiling at the surface. "You didn't fare too well at the factory. Was the panda really that important that you just gave up?"

Crane narrowed his eyes, "We hit a small bump. We regained our courage. Question is: do you have any to fight me?"

The wolf frowned, "I don't have the time to waste on you."

"Scared? Considering what you did to those masters," He tensed his shoulders and scanned over the wolves, all gripping various melee weapons. " _you should be_."

One of the wolves turned to the leader, "General Xiao, what do we— "

"Kill him!" Xiao snarled, "We will make a coat from his plumage and feast upon his corpse! I. Want. Him. Dead. No one will stop us now."

As if on cue the wolves lunged at him. Crane jumped into the air and the wolves clashed accidently, a few falling to the ground permanently. The sight of blood only made Crane more anxious to end the fight and stop their leader. Whatever he was planning, it wouldn't end well, not for innocents. Crane darted over to the leader who had just put the stone in the last hole. He watched as Crane touched down and entered a fighting stance. "Cute. You have no idea, do you? Fighting will not help you here." He held a knife out towards Crane and walked into the center of the all the shards. "Should've sent the _old rat_. At least, he would've been able to stop the ritual."

"I can stop you all the same." Crane edged forward, ready to strike.

Xiao laughed. "No. You can't." And to Crane's surprise he held the knife to his own throat.

* * *

Kai had spent his time looking for a rift weak enough for him to pass into the mortal realm. Unfortunately, it seemed that the rifts themselves were safeguarded. Powered by chi to an extent to where they couldn't even bend, much less crack and shatter. His blood boiled. _Oogway._ Had the turtle really gone to such great lengths to seal him away? "Dammit, Oogway. We used to be _so close_." His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a pendant off his belt. For some reason it was smoking and scalding hot to the touch.

"The peacock?" He remember beating down the white-feathered avian. In comparison to some of the larger animals, it had been a walk in the park. His eyes narrowed as it started to glow, "Interesting . . . let's give it a whirl, huh?" He raised it into the air and poured his chi into it. Jade light beamed from the small gen pendant and Kai smile a wide, toothy grin. "Yes! Oh, yes!" He tossed it into the air and caught it in his hoof. "I can feel it!" He slammed it into the ground and chi swirled around him, coating his fur. He laughed, "Who knew that the peacock was the answer all along!"

* * *

Crane watched as the body fell to the floor, the jade fog parting way for the body. It engulfed the corpse and the shards glowed a deep jade. Crane took a few steps back as the fog started to rise around the artifacts. "What the— " He flew into the air as lightning erupted from each artifacts, connecting in a sort of web. Chi erupted from the center and knocked him back. His body smashed into the wall as the chi started to swirl within itself, pulsating and growing larger by the second. Crane hit the ground and hastily rose to his feet.

* * *

Shifu had been meditating on top of his staff, feeling the universe and how it was tied so meticulously together. He had been trying to contact Oogway, had been for hours. He just couldn't make contact, it scared him. He needed Oogway's help, his guidance. He had never been in a situation like this. But then, _that feeling._ It had jolted him from his meditation. Shifu had tumbled from the staff and slammed into the ground, _hard_. His staff fell next to him, rattling and hissing as sweat started to pour down his face. He pushed himself up and looked around.

 _The sky_.

It was dark, far too dark. His eyes widened as the realization came to him. "The resurrection stone." It also occurred to him that if all the shards had been gathered, then Po and Tigress were truly gone. They had failed to retrieve the shard. _His daughter was dead_.

* * *

The chi had dissipated, leaving smoke in it's wake. Several of the wolves back away as the large yak walked through the Jade smoke. He cracked his neck and looked around. "Well, isn't this a surprise."

One of the wolves narrowed his eyes, "You're not Lord Shen."

Kai laughed and looked at the pendant in his hoof. "No. I'm Kai." There was a long crack in the pendant, the energy swirling inside was fluctuating. He put it on his belt. He looked amongst the see of wolves. "Uh, Master of Pain. Maker of Widows?" Still no response. He pulled out one of his swords. "I was called the Jade Menace for a short time. _Very short_. Nothing? C'mon, work with me. I can't be forgotten already!" He sighed, "I worked with Oogway."

"Oh, I know Oogway, he— " The jade sword sliced through his chest.

"Don't talk about Oogway." He tugged on his chain, pulling back the sword. He whipped it to the side, flinging off the blood staining his weapon. "You know, you're all pitiful. None of your chi is actually worth taking." His eyes fell on Crane, "Except yours. You trained with _him_ , didn't you? You're one of his students."

Crane got the sudden feeling that he was no match for the yak. _Gotta tell Shifu about this._ "Kai, huh?" He edged towards the exit, "Why were you resurrected instead of Shen?"

"Who?" Kai narrowed his eyes, "You're not talking about the peacock, are you?" Crane nodded and he saw Kai's muscles tense. "Do you want to be reunited?" He chucked his sword and Crane, causing the Avian to duck under the strike and spring towards the exit.

"Sorry, I kind of hated Shen!" He flapped his wings and flew down the small hallway towards the exit. He didn't even look to see if the yak was following.

Kai watched him go, not lifting another muscle to follow. He turned to the closest wolf and grabbed him by the throat, "Who was that?"

The wolf tried to claw at the large yak's grip before submitting, "M-master Crane of the Jade Palace. Furious Five."

Kai smirked and pulled out Shen's pendant. Several smaller cracks had already protruded from the gem. He narrowed his eyes. "Good. I'll take care of this . . . Furious Five later. As for now . . . what else can you tell me?"


	8. No Deal

Li Shan rubbed his paws in front of the fire, he handen't done _this_ in years. Was he afraid? _Definitely_. It had been decades since he manipulated his own chi and in any normal situation, he wouldn't bother with relearning it. But, he wanted to help his son. If Po needed to learn chi, what if he couldn't teach him? What if he failed to teach his son one damn thing. Po had grown up without him, with a new _name_ , a new _family_ , a new _home_.

He wanted to teach his son at least one thing before they departed.

He drew a long, stale breath, the fire shaking and leaning towards him. He let out the breath and the fire flickered to it's normal state. "Okay, here it goes."

The elders had always taught that chi came from within, it was life force after all. To pull it out you had to find yourself, accept who you are. Li Shan had that problem, always did. He took another deep breath and his paws dimmed a dull golden color. The light went out hand he coughed.

His body felt cold, empty. In response, he rubbed his paws in front of the fire.

"Again."

He lit up his paws with the golden light, but focused on it, keeping his heart rate steady. He examined the chi seeping from his paws and he could feel his muscles getting weaker. It was burning his energy. The elders had made it clear that there was a wall that kept chi user's weak and fragile. Only when this wall was broken could they truly learn to use chi. _Inner Peace_ , they called it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a rather-harsh knock on his door. Li Shan clenched his fists and his chi went out, a golden steam slowly rising off his paws. He looked towards the door. He knew it wasn't Po, he had seen him and Tigress go into the village earlier today, they wouldn't be up. They couldn't be. He stood to his feet and walked over to the door, opening it. "Tǎoyàn."

The panda raised an eyebrow, "I remember a day when you called me Kuen. My name."

Li sighed, "That was a long time ago."

Kuen Tǎoyàn stared at Li Shan for a moment before smiling, "Can I come in?"

Li Shan hesitated, he had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this conversation. "Fine." He moved aside so the other panda could walk inside. He closed the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit an old friend?"

Li Shan had the urge to punch him across the face . . . but he restrained himself. " _Friend_?" He scoffed, "I haven't seen you personally since Shen's attack." He saw Kuen narrow his eyes at the mention of Shen. "Since my wife's death."

Li was ready to take a step back, he was surprised himself that he even mentioned her. "You were _hung up_."

Li Shan narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. He could feel his muscles tighten and he made no move to calm his shaking paws. " _I was in mourning_. I had lost my entire family, most of my friends. _And you_? You left me to rot! You never cared . . . but how could you not?" He took a step forward, bringing him closer to the panda, "She was your _sister_."

"We weren't related."

Li felt his mouth go dry, "You don't have to be. You lived together for years and you felt nothing at her death?"

Kuen was silent for a moment, "I'm not here to talk about Mei-Xiu, I'm here to talk about your offspring. Po, was it?"

"No."

Kuen narrowed his eyes. "No?"

"No. He has his life to live. I'm not handing him over to you." Li crossed his arms.

Kuen's eyes widened, "But, your promise! Y- your reputation?!"

Li walked over to the fire, "I've isolated myself with the village and I've disgraced the elders. Does it sound like I care about _reputation_ to you?"

Li could tell he was getting desperate. "And what would Mei-Xiu say?"

Li Shan picked up a small picture frame resting on top of the fireplace. It was a painting of his wife and himself with a baby panda. A small moment of the past: a glorious day. "She would want him to be happy." He set the picture back down and turned to his old friend, "I should've listened to her when she said to not make the deal. You really are a heartless bastard."

He could see the seed of discontent in Kuen's eyes before they hardened, "Fine. I'll just tell the boy himself." Li Shan narrowed his eyes, "I'm sure he will be more understanding than his senile father. Sure, he might've made friends with a beast, but I can dismiss that fact once she's long gone."

His mind was hung up on the word 'beast'. "You can't . . ."

"And why not? Afraid he will accept? It's not like he's married or anything."

"No, I guess not." He had the feeling he was about to make the situation a whole lot worse. "But, he is dating someone."

Kuen hummed in thought, "Yes, I can see the problem. No matter, separation can lead to weakness. And there is no way he'll be able to resist my daughter for long."

"You misunderstand. I mean— you've seen the way he carries _her_ around." He saw the color drain from the other panda's face. "He may have seen the village while she was asleep, but the majority of his time was spent at her bedside. Tigress and Po." Li hummed carefully, " _TiPo._ Nice little ring to it, huh?"

Kuen slammed his fist onto Li Shan's table, "NO! _You lie._ "

"Do I?"

Kuen stalked towards the door before sharply turning his head back, "She's a monster, there is no way he could fallen for her. Teeth like knives and razor-sharp claws. He's a _panda_ , he should be with a _panda_." And with that he pushed the door open and slammed it behind him.

Li Shan let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and he felt the heat reside from his back. The flames had acted up during his conversation. He fell into a seated position and his paws hit the ground. He had no choice but to tell Po of the arrangement now, but would his son forgive him?


	9. Sensational Snack

A stretch of jade grass, healthy and full. Tigress had grown to enjoy the sensation in her feet. After all, she couldn't feel in her paws, not anymore. Those decades she had spent training her strength had robbed her of all sensation that allowed her to feel the delicate, soft, and natural. Much better than the hard tile of the Jade Palace. Her ears twitched at the distant laughter of children and her eyes locked onto the tree just off to the right of her vision.

"This is the place. About the quietest you can get around here." Po had an arm wrapped around her side, his arm stretching horizontally across her back and his paw gripping just above her hip. Her other arm was supporting her stomach. "Even has a peach tree, reminds me of the valley just a bit."

Tigress surveyed the area and smelled the air. All she could smell was radishes. "Really?"

"Of course!" Po chuckled and they walked deeper into the field. "Peach tree? Check. Kids Having fun? Check." He started at the tree for a moment. "Do you think Oogway actually liked peaches?"

Tigress could only wonder, how was he so calm? Just half an hour ago he was talking about his experiance up with elders, how his life energy gave way to a terrifying vision-like state. And here he was, asking if Oogway liked peaches.

"Oh! Better yet, do _you_ like peaches?" She shrugged and Po chuckled, "Of course. So, you said you needed a calm place to sit."

"I'm going to try a breathing technique Shifu showed me when I was younger." His eyes held a childlike excitement, begging her to continue. "It temporarily restores your energy, allowing you to fight at full capacity. Maybe I can use it to walk."

Po's smiled disappeared, "Sounds dangerous."

"It can be, said that if you don't keep the right state of mind, you could do more harm than good." She took a deep breath, "Now, set me down."

Po did as she asked, carefully lowering her to the ground in a sitting position. "Are you sure about this? There's no shame in needing help from others. I'm glad to help."

"I'm sure, Po." Tigress was positive of one thing, she _needed_ to do this. Not to prove she wasn't weak, but because she knew she was. Gongmen had taught her more than anyone else realized. That was when she discovered her feelings for Po. And the turning point was when she lost him. She had been weak in that moment; Po made her weak. If she was going to think clearly she needed to be able to walk without his arm around her waist. She didn't want it, not when it had no emotion behind it. Just necessary.

He nodded and took a step back, folding his arms and drumming his fingers against his arms. Tigress closed her eyes, knowing watching him wouldn't be good for either of them. She wouldn't be able to concentrate and he would grow impatient.

She started the exercise, breathing in and out, focusing on her muscles. She worked to keep her heart rate steady, taking a bit longer than she would have preferred. Shifu would have scolded her. She folded her paws together and blew air just a bit colder than normal past her lips. " _The first breath is always chilling."_ Her ears twitched, almost as if Shifu was standing next to her giving the lesson. Immediately she felt a warmth creep into her body. It was working.

She spent a few more minutes continuing the breathing exercise, relaxing her muscles and steadying her heart. Finally she opened her eyes, her amber irises glowing just a bit brighter. "Po?" He was no longer in front of her. A single twitch to her ears alerted her that he was not missing; approaching actually. She turned her head to see his walk over, a large branch-sized stick and a few peaches in his paws. She placed a paw on the ground, ready to push herself up.

"Woah! Woah! Hold up a second. Don't be— " he sighed in relief as she let her muscles rushed over and chuckled, "Uh, don't do that."

"Po— "

"That's why I got the branch! You need a walking stick." He set the branch down next to her and sat in front of her, crossing his legs. "Here." He handed her a peach without waiting for her to decline, brushing their paws together in the process. A chill went up her spine and she guessed the same happened for Po because his eyes widened and he froze in place.

Viper had told her about this phenomenon. A _spark_. Perhaps there was a chance for them, after all. She felt her cheeks warm up.

"Tigress? What was that?" She smiled, just a little bit. So he did feel it, after all. "No, seriously." He moved his back over to hers and hovered his paw just a hers, palms facing towards other. He wiggled his fingers, his eyes had narrowed as he examined the interaction between their paws.

Tigress couldn't help but chuckle. He was still trying to figure it out. Sudden he pressed his paw against hers and her eyes widened. She didn't expect that.

"So . . . this is it, then?"

"I guess."

"But why does it make your paws warm?"

She tilted her head slightly, retracting her paw. "What?"

Po shrugged, "Well, there's this . . . _heat_ coming from your paws. Like energy is trying to leave your body or something. That was the point of the meditation, right? How does that help you walk and stuff?"

Tigress pulled her paw back and placed it against her cheek. Sure enough she could feel an intense heat. She couldn't feel it in her paws because she had damaged all her nerves. She frowned. She had been a _fool_ to think that there was a so called 'spark' between her and Po. Why would he feel anything for her? She slowly bit into the peach, her ears flattening against her skull.

"Is that not supposed to happen?"

She snapped from her thoughts, "Not sure." She decided to swallow before speaking again. "I never really knew what Shifu was doing, I just knew how to replicate it."

Po nodded, "You think it worked?" He took a bite of his peach, almost half of the whole fruit.

"Yeah, I don't feel the slight pressure anymore." She stuck the peach in her mouth, biting onto the flesh to hold it still. Po was in the middle of taking another bite, but her actions topped him dead in his tracks. His brow tightened, obviously confused. She could feel the juices from the fruit dripping onto her tongue and rolling to the back of her throat. It was more annoying than anything. She grabbed the walking stick, if just to please Po.

With a bit of pressure on the ground she hoisted herself into the air. Po, caught off guard, threw his peach to the ground and stood to his feet. He was ready to act incase she suddenly fell to the ground. Tigress managed to get to her feet, padding her chest with her now free paw. Everything seemed to be okay.

She took the peach out of her mouth, grimacing and licking her teeth. "Looks like I'm fine."

Po looked ready to rip his fur out. "WHAT?! You weren't sure?" He didn't wait for a response, "If I was in your shoes you would've slapped me by now. Why would you do that if you weren't sure?"

 _Multiple reasons, but there is one I'm sure you'll understand,_ "I don't want to be a burden anymore."

She immediately regretted telling him that. Po snapped out of his anger, his eyes becoming soft "Tigress . . ."

"Is something the matter, Dear?"

Po and Tigress turned their head to an older panda. Po sighed, "Tigress, meet Panda Grandma."

Tigress was relieved at the change in topic. "She's your Grandma?"

The lady chuckled, "Oh no, Dear. Not even I'm that lucky."

"She takes care of all the children, watching them during the day. Feeds them, that kinda stuff." Po looked around, "Must be taking a break, I don't see any children."

"The older one's are taking care of group for a bit. I came because of your lover's spat."

Tigress opened her mouth to shoot down the idea, but Po spoke first. "I'm not sure if you want to get involved. Jian might be a bit better as a third opinion."

"Oh, Jian is intelligent, but spats like this are hardly ever about the physical. It's more of an emotional taste. I might be more suited for tasks like this." She turned to Tigress, "What's he all riled up about."

Tigress briefly looked at the peach in her hand, "He's worried. Worried that I'll hurt myself, that I'm taking this too fast."

Po nodded, "Yeah, that's about it."

The old panda smiled, "I get it. The need to look strong, capable." Tigress couldn't help but look her up and down, she didn't look the strong type. "Same strength, Dear." She nodded her head towards Po. "You can't show your weakness, I get that. So does he. He just wants to see you safe, wants you to heal properly. Maybe slow down a bit." She turned to Po, "And you,"

Po took a step back, "Oh boy."

"Give her some breathing room. You don't need to parade her around and cater to her every need like some kind of princess, no matter how much you believe her to be one. She needs space." She looked between them, "I'll let you hash out the rest." And with that he walked off.

Tigress turned to Po and he held up a hand, "She may or may not have this impression that we're together or something. But, she does make good points . . . and cookies. Can't forget those." He let his hand fall to the side, "Look, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, I'm just worried."

"I know." She smiled, "No more carrying me around, _but_ — "

Po took a deep breath, "Oh no."

"I'm still going to need your help getting around. Maybe you can cater to my needs."

Po chuckled,"What? Are you a princess now?"

"I'm injured, that's what I am."

His smile fell, ". . . right. One more thing, Tigress." He looked up at the sky, breathing it all in. "You are _many, many_ things. Oh, so many. But, you are _not_ a burden and you will never be one. Don't let anyone ever convince you otherwise, not even me." He walked past her, stopping just a few feet away from turned back to her. "Let's go. I can make some soup for dinner." _Then I need to talk with my dad._


	10. Inner Energy

Shifu hadn't expected to see Crane return, not in one piece. When the avian warrior touched down on the ground Shifu could tell he was exhausted. Viper was the only one around at the time, Monkey and Mantis were in the village on patrol duty. She greeted him first, while Shifu walked closer. "You're back early."

Crane turned his head away from Viper to Shifu, "Something happened Shifu. The wolves . . . they brought someone back from the dead."

"Shen?" Shifu wasn't sure they could make it through another one of Shen's assaults, they barely survived the first time. If it wasn't for Po—

"No. Some yak named Kai. He said he worked with Oogway and he had some resentment for him."

Shifu stroked his beard in thought, "I've never heard of this . . . Kai. I must do some research. If the wolves resurrected him then there must be a present danger for us." Crane nodded. Shifu looked into the distance. "And it'll be just us this time."

Viper briefly looked up to Crane before turning her head to Shifu, "Master Shifu? What do you mean?"

Shifu sighed and tried to calm his shaking hands. "With confirmation that the Resurrection Stone has been brought together . . ." His students had been hopeful that Po and Tigress had managed to squirm out of harm's way . "They're gone." Shifu couldn't help but notice the two warriors look to the ground. Their hope had been crushed. "I will go tell the others. Crane, you need to rest."

It was at this moment that he wished Po was there. The panda had a ways with making light of dark situations, of bring happiness and joy out of those in despair. Shifu was no good at helping people in these kind of situations. He had never been a good father.

His ears flattened against his head, _it truly was over_.

* * *

Po pushed open the door and walked in, seeing his dad by the fire. The older panda looked across the room at him and Po waved before closing the door behind himself, "Dad, can we talk?" He walked forward as Li stood to his feet and gestured for them to sit at the small table. He could see his father's hands shaking as they sat down.

"So, where's your friend?"

"We just ate, so she's resting. Well, meditating. She doesn't really need to be here for this conversation, not yet anyways." He could see Li Shan pale and nod slowly. "When I went up to get my memories back from the elder, I learned something. I— "

Before Po could continue Li cut him off. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just … couldn't."

Po titled his head and leaned back, "Sorry? Why are you sorry? I never asked about chi before."

"Chi? Oh." Li rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "That's what you mean."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could teach me. Maybe Tigress too when she's healed and stuff."

Li nodded, "Yeah, of course!" He turned his head to the fire. "Look into the fire, what do you see?"

Po stared at the fire for a moment, "It's a fire. I don't really see anything special."

" You Aren't a linear thinker, but you need to widen your perspective of the things that you can think of is unique, different. You find something unique in everyone. Why is this so different? Take an ember for example. Each one has its own story to tell."

"But wouldn't the story be the same? I mean, they're from the same log. How different could they be?"

"True. The story maybe similar in some parts but they will end up vastly different. No two people live the same life she says no to embers will exist in the same way. take you and I for example, you are a warrior and I am a farmer. don't you see, Po? If we're so different than can't they be?" Li Shan took a deep breath, causing the flames to fluctuate. "That is what I'm trying to get at. if you think linearly— as much as you don't— she won't really be accessible to you. You need to have a wide viewpoint on the world and on yourself. Chi is life energy, it is found in all living things. Your job will be to manipulate it, change what is already inside of you to suit your needs. Stare into the flames, Po. Focus on your breathing. You need to reach deep inside and find your center. I'm sure you've already done something similar to this through some kind of meditation. "

Po nodded and took a deep breath, "Just so you know, I can't just . . . do this. I've never really been able to just meditate, I need something else on my mind." Po took a deep breath and rubbed his paws together, "Can you tell me why you choose to be a farmer?"

"Family."

Po's eye widened, "Family, but that's— " He looked into the fire and let his breath go. "So, what did you want to do before farming? With chi, I mean."

"I wanted to heal." He paused briefly as Po's head shot towards him. "Focus, Po. Anyways, I wanted to move to Gongmen and become a doctor using chi. I wasn't ever good at it, though. Most I could do was heal small cuts or bruises your mom got."

"Chi can heal?"

Li nodded, "Po, focus on your breathing."

"Yeah, yeah. But, back to the healing thing." Po turned his eyes back to the flames and started to control his breathing. "Could I do that?"

Li shrugged, "It's a surprisingly easy technique to learn, but very exhausting. It drains chi far faster than anything else you could do with chi." He took note of the flames, as they rose and fell in rhythm to Po's voice. "Good. Now, think of your chi as a container of water. Use chi and a small hole opens in the bottom. Heal with chi and you dump the water on the floor in one fell swoop."

"I think I have it."

"You're Center? Good, then we can continue. your Center is small and tight. it covers of range but you don't want a small range you want it to be your entire body. I want you to spread your center throughout your entire body. I want you to change how your body interprets your center, your energy, your chi. I want you to let it flow."

Po nodded and he shrugged his shoulders and his fur started to stick up. He took a deep deep breaths and a dim golden light was started to emit from his paws.

"Good. Remember that feeling. That feeling is the feeling of chi, free to roam throughout your body and give you strength, clarity."

Po looked at his pas in awe, "This is chi?"

Li smiled wide, his eyes sparkled. "You learn so fast." _I'm so proud._

"You know, Shifu once told me that I'm called a mimic. I can learn techniques in a day that took others weeks. I once beat a guy using a technique that I saw half off only once." Po examined his glowing paws, "So, onto that healing thing. How `bout that."

"Whoa, slow down there, bud. Your chi is a bit weak to be performing at that level." He pointed to the light emitting from Po's paws, "Your _light_ is far too dim. You need to strengthen your reserves first. Maybe break the barrier."

Po stared at his paws for a few seconds before clenching and unclenching them. "You think this is all I can do?"

Li Shan's eyes widened, "Sorry?"

Po took a deep breath and the dim light from emitting from his paws exploded in color, becoming a dense, bright golden light. "Dad, I don't think reserves are a problem. I was holding back."

"Woah, well that's great. I guess we can move on to the healing, then." Li Shan rubbed his paws together. "Son, I need you to understand something before we continue. Chi is dangerous. It's Your Life Energy, if you misuse it you could end up hurting yourself or worse yes, you could die. I almost did, when I was younger. you have to promise me that you'll be responsible for this, that you won't do something irrational. Deal?"

Po nodded, "Deal."

"Ok, let's get started, then. It's an easy technique. You see, at this current state in your training you are at about the point where you can push chi out of your paws. That is the way you heal someone. When you pushed your chi into their body it will heal them. Of course, if you knew what the injuries were and pushed your chi into the that part of their body, then it be more efficient. But, you don't always know what's wrong with someone and that is what makes chi very powerful in the art of healing."

Po nodded, "So I can heal Tigress like this?"

Li nodded, "One last thing. A little rule of thumb that I still remember from my days training with elders." He waited for Po to nod, "Never use more than about a tenth of your chi. That will leave you tired. About a quarter will leave your body exhausted, you want to collapse. Use more than half, then you're getting into dangerous territory. About half of your chi is reserved to keep your body functioning, if you dig into that it is likely that you could die."

Po nodded, "So stop when I'm tired, then? Got it." Po stood to his feet and shook his fists, casing the chi to stop emitting from his body. "I made some soup if you want some. It's probably still hot."

Li shook his head, "I think I'll stay here for now."

* * *

Crane stopped in front of his room, completely passing the kitchen. Viper slithered up to him. "Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten for a while. I could— "

"I'm not hungry."

Viper frowned, "We can still get them back, you know."

Crane turned his head towards her, "What do you mean?"

"The Resurrection Stone, that brought that yak back. We can use it to bring back Po and Tigress."

Crane's mind flashed to General Xiao slitting his throat. "That's a bit farfetched. I know you're just trying to cheer me up, but you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." He opened the door to his room. The thought hit him that she was probably trying to convince herself that there was hope. "Will you be okay?"

Viper was silent for a moment, "I'll talk to you when you wake up, okay?" And with that she slithered away.

Crane stepped into his room and shut the door behind him. _Home sweet home._ He laughed bitterly to himself. Home felt far emptier than he remembered.


	11. A Growing Darkness

Shifu had tore through the scrolls during the night, looking for an answer. The way he saw it, there was no way he could sleep. He could feel the balance of the universe. After Shen had been defeated he felt the harmony return to the Mortal Realm, but the longer this Kai remained free and alive, the more the balance tipped in favor of the darkness. Oogway had once told him that " _people thrived in the dark, if only to see the light."_ Shifu wasn't sure if he believed that, the darkness was making him anxious. It was making him tired.

Finally he pulled out a jade scroll. Shifu had never seen that scroll before, but could tell the case was designed by Oogway himself. Whatever this scroll was, it was important. He jumped off the ladder he had positioned himself on and darted over to the table. He quickly took the scroll out of the casing and spread it out across the table. He eyes scanned it briefly, taking in the illustrations of a turtle and yak. At first they seemed calm, friendly, but things ended up with them fighting. He turned his head back to the start of the scroll and started to read aloud, "If you are reading this then a great evil has arisen. Kai has returned to the mortal realm . . ."

* * *

Kai could feel it. That powerful, delectable chi just waiting for him. His fingers trembled just thinking about the power he could gain by absorbing that fighter like he did the warriors of the Spirit Realm. He was sure that this person had chi even _stronger_ than Oogway's. That is what got him excited the most. If Oogway have boosted his power this much, he dare not dream of how strong he could become. Of course, it also meant he would have a hard time taking it at the moment. He had to get stronger, which meant stealing more chi.

Kai could move pretty fast, even faster when he used his chi to power himself. His speed, strength, agility, it was all increased when he put his mind to it. It only took a matter of time to get to the city. Kai was genuinely surprised, he had never seen infrastructure so built up. Not that he cared. Just remembered Oogway talking about it once. A spare dream.

Kai snarled and took a jade sword off his belt. He chucked it into the closest building he could find and tore the sword through the wall, pulling on the chain. _Oogway_ would have loved this place and he was going to _destroy_ it.

Soon enough he could hear screams of the populace. A small smile broke onto his face at the terror. Oh, how it reminded him of the good old days. _Before he was betrayed._

 _Oogway slammed his shoulder into his stomach. Both fighters had hatred burning in their eyes. Traitor. Ravager. Murderer._ Kai remembered every second of the fight that sealed their fate. From that second on they were enemies. Gone were the days where they would fight side by side in the line of combat. Gone were the days where Kai would put his body in harm's way just to protect the turtle. Gone were the days where they were worried for each other's health and sickness. _He slammed his elbow into Oogway's shell, cracking it. The turtle slammed into the ground and quickly kicked Kai's legs out from under him. Oogway jumped forward, scampering to grab the spearhead on the ground._ Hatred flowed through his veins. He had a long time to rot on his thoughts of Oogway. He would show his old friend that everything he had accomplished could be erased, just as Oogway had erased Kai from existence.

Kai turned around as four of Tibetan Antelopes surrounded him. "Oh? A welcoming party?"

One of the guards stepped forward, "You are under arrest. Stand down!"

Kai laughed, "Really now? Just you?" He looked them over, "Four of you. Hmm . . ." His eyes briefly glowed green, "Ah. Your chi is so weak, not even a challenge." Kai took a deep breath, "Very well, you are just the appetizer, anyway."

One of the guards yelled and ran forward, swinging a spear at Kai. Kai grabbed the spear and punched the Antelope in the face. There was a sickening crack as his head flung to side, twisting around, and the guard fell to the ground. Two guards charged in this time, snarling. Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed both of their spears. "You should have ran away." He ripped the spears from their grips, turned them around, and shoved them back in the directions they came. Kai let go of the spears and the guards fell to the ground.

Kai turned to the final guard, "So, what will it be? Run like a coward or die with bravery? Either way, I'm going to get what I came here for." The guard ran towards him, swinging at him madly with a sword. Kai dodged the first few strikes before backhanding him. The Antelope was sent flying into the ground, skidding for a few seconds. Kai walked over to him and grasped his throat, lifting him into the air. "Not very smart, are you?"

"YAK!"

Kai snapped his head to the side, to warriors were starting back at him. There was an Ox, definitely more imposing than the soldiers he had been facing. And a Crocodile, a _reptile_. Kai's though drifted to Oogway and he felt his hate boil. _That Crocodile was going to suffer._

The guard in Kai's grip stretched his arm out towards the two warriors, "Masters, please!"

Master Croc pulled his sword off his back, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!"

Master Ox spoke again, "Release him, now!"

Kai turned his body fully towards them, smirking. "As you wish." He crushed the Antelope's neck causing Ox to tense up and Croc to snarl and hiss. He tossed the body in front of the Masters. The body rolled and stopped at their feet. The head finally fell to the side, eyes lifeless.

They both spoke simultaneously, "You're going to regret that."

Kai laughed, "Make me!"

* * *

Crane walked out of the kitchen after eating some leftover rice from the meal previously. He turned his head back down to the bedrooms, feeling an overwhelming sense of loneliness. From now on they would have two less members among their ranks. Possibly more if Kai came for them and overpowered them. He felt a lump forming in his throat and he walked into the hall and past his room. He stopped right outside of Po's room.

Was Shifu right? Were Po and Tigress never returning. He pushed open Po's door and walked inside. The room was slightly messy, just as Po had left it. It was hard to not think of everything he did wrong. How he wronged Po. He remembered how long it took him to finally accept Po as part of their team.

It had been months since the defeat of Tai Lung before Crane finally accepted the notion. At the moment it had astonished the avian warrior at how carefree the panda was at the situation. It made him feel guilty. Almost like he had shamed the panda and he just brushed it off. Viper, Monkey, and Mantis had all accepted Po prior to him. It had made him sick that he of all people took so long to accept a new friend.

He turned around, looking at Tigress's door. While Po was a really good friend, Tigress was a bit more than that. She was like a sister to him. When he had first arrived he was the first to notice how eager the tiger was to prove to Shifu that she had worth. Tigress was the protector of the group, she had looked out for everyone and now . . .

Those wolves had killed them, _slaughtered_ them. Crane could envision their battered corpses. He could see the blood staining the dirt. He could see Tigress positioning herself between the wolves and Po. He could see them arguing over who had to run. So . . . neither of them would.

He squeezed his eyes shut to keep anymore thoughts from striking into his mind. Not that it would help. He groaned, he needed to find someone to talk to.

* * *

Kai slid backwards. He was genuinely surprised that the two had managed to push him back this far. And to be honest, he was having a bit of fun. He came to a stop and caught Ox's fist. He took the tail slap from Croc and punched Ox in the stomach. He let go of his fist and back slapped Croc into the ground. Ox recovered and moved in towards Kai, rapidly punching him in the chest and stomach. Kai threw a punch at him, but Ox jumped into the air and did a swing kick at his head. Kai ducked, allowing the kick to connect with his horns. He grabbed Ox's leg and slammed him into the ground. The impact fractured the ground.

Croc grabbed him from behind and started pulling him backwards. Ox jumped to his feet and charged Kai horns first. Kai grabbed him by the horns. He was actually struggling, he couldn't quite believe it. He threw the Ox to the side and reached behind him to grab Ox by the snout. He pulled him in front of him and Ox slammed into his side. He stopped the crocodile and backed away from the two.

Ox handed Croc his sword, "Maybe you shouldn't lose that."

"Thanks." He was silent for a moment, "Should we try it?"

Ox narrowed his eyes at Kai, "Are you sure, you do realize the amount of emotional strain you could get?"

"He's killed good people, he doesn't deserve mercy."

Ox nodded and charged Kai, but before he reached the yak he jumped into the air, leaping over Kai. Before Kai could turn around to face him Master Croc stormed forward, sword raised high. Kai snapped his head towards the Crocodile, "That won't work on me!"

Ox grabbed both of Kai's arms and pulled them behind his back. "Croc, do it now! I can't hold him for long!"

Kai's eyes widened, "What?!" His mind raced as master got closer. He couldn't block or dodge, what could he do?!

Croc swung forward as there was a flash of jade light, but his attack clashed with jade instead of flesh. Croc's eyes widened as a Jaded Oogway stood in front of Kai, taking the blow. He backed up and whispered, "Master Oogway?" He shared a quick glance with Ox.

In the momentary distraction Kia acted. He slammed his elbows back into Ox's chest, causing him to release his grip. Kai reached back and grabbed him by the horns and flung him over his head. Ox twisted in midair to land on his feet right next to Croc.

Kai grit his teeth as Oogway's jaded form turned to chi and he grabbed the pendant from midair. "You made me use him." _I've been careless._ He attached the pendant to the string around his neck and started to stalk forward. "I've been taking it easy on you, but no more." All the pendants around his belt briefly glowed, flashing a bright jade, and he dashed forward, easily passing the two warriors, a streak of jade light trailing behind him. He slammed his elbows into the back of their necks.

Ox flipped around and slammed his hooves into the ground. He launched at Kai, swing his fist. Kai caught the fist and grabbed Ox's shoulder. His eyes glowed and he pulled on the arm. The master's eyes bulged out of his head. He could feel the muscles tearing and the skin peeling apart.

Ox's scream caused Croc to jolt to his feet, ramming his shoulder into Kai's hip, knocking him off balance and releasing Ox's arm. Croc and Ox peeled back. Ox was breathing heavily, "I . . . can't move it. My arm . . . it's useless."

"We need to go. Contact the Jade Palace. Something! We aren't doing anything here except dying!" Croc gripped his sword tighter, "We need to survive."

Ox shook his head, "And leave him to destroy the city? No. We stay here and fight!"

"Not that I'd let you run, anyway." Kai raised a hoof, letting it coat in jade energy. He bent down and placed it on the ground. The chi from his arm pulsated and shook the ground beneath their feet. A shock wave emitted from Kai, rupturing the ground and flinging Croc and Ox into the air. Kai stood to his feet as the ground around him flung into the air in chunks. He unhooked a blade from his belt and started to swing it by its chain in circular motions. His eyes locked onto their target and he threw his sword.

Ox felt a chain wrap around his good arm and he was yanked towards Kai. The yak grabbed Ox by the neck and slammed him into the ground, creating a new shockwave. This shockwave sent large cracks through the ground. The cracks split and traveled up the sides of buildings, shattering walls and hope alike.

Ox tried to push himself up, but was no longer able to stand. "W— who are you? How are you this strong?" He could barely keep his eyes open, but Kai could see the fear.

Kai picked him up by the horns and used his free hand to emit a sickly green glow. "My name is Kai, not that it matters to you anymore. As for my strength, you're about to find out." Ox's eyes widened as his throat started to turn to jade. He opened his mouth to scream, but he couldn't make any sounds as the jade crept up to his mouth and started to spread throughout his body.

Croc pushed a few rock off of him and stood to his feet. He turned to the other warriors. His jaw dropped as Kai finished the integration process and several jade rings shot up his arm. Kai sighed, "Not as strong as I would have liked. A little mediocre, if I do say so myself."

Croc grit his teeth and clenched his fists, " _That was my best friend_."

Kai chuckled, "You going to do something about it? Or are you going to run away?" He placed his hands on his hips and looked off to the side, "Not that I'll let you."

Croc narrowed his eyes, "No. No more running." _I've been weak. Every Time I've seen something we couldn't handle, I've ran and hid. I hid from Shen and lost Rhino. I wanted to run from this Kai and lost Ox. Am I really worthy of being Gongmen's protector?_ "No more."

"Oh?"

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of being held back by my own fear! This . . . is for the friends I have lost to maniacs like you!" He gripped his sword in both hands and charged Kai.

Kai wanted to laugh, why were people so stupid? this crocodile had just seen him wipe his friend from existence, take his chi and integrated into his own being. He should know he had no chance of victory, but he still charged Kai blindly, it was stupid. Croc so long as blade at the tyrant, missing as Kai dodged just enough to where he could strike back. Croc wrapped his tail around Kai's leg, surprising the yak.

"What?" Croc dug his blade into the back of Kai's thigh, before rolling underneath him, slamming his tail into his shin, causing Kai to fall to one knee. The Master slashed open Kai's stomach. His stomach emitted a green light instead of blood. Crock jumped onto his chest and slashed his neck. Kai choked. He raised his sword above his head and slammed it downwards into Kai's head. Going from to tip of his skull down through his jaw.

Croc jumped back, leaving the sword imbedded into Kai's skull. He instantly fell to his knees as Kai's body fell limp to the ground. The impact was so heavy that it launched dust into the air. " _Coward. Coward. Coward._ " _You lost your friends because of your own fear._ "I promise, Ox, Rhino, my old friends, I will not let fear rule me any longer." He turned his head to look at Kai. "I won't let those like him win."

Kai's arms twitched and Croc stiffened. Kai pulled his arms back and placed his hooves on the ground, pushing himself off the ground. His arms were trembling and he breathed out a jade mist. "Y'know, I was a bit worried." He stood to his full height and turned to Croc. His wounds were stitching back up. Croc could see Kai's skin stretching across his wounds. He reached up and gripped Croc's sword, pulling it out of his skull. He shook his head, "I wasn't sure if I had retained my immortality from the Spirit Realm." He laughed, "Seems I have and now nothing will stand in my way. I have _you_ to thank for this revelation. Without your willingness to be _so brutal_ I would have never rediscovered my invulnerability."

Croc bowed his head in shame and shut his eyes. Kai could see him trembling. "What was that you just said? Not allowing fear to dictate you? Did you lie to your dead friends?" He grabbed him by the side of the head. "Fear not, I will reunite you." Croc made no move to stop Kai as he was turned to Jade.

Kai placed the pendant on his belt, but something caught his eyes. There was another pendant glowing. He plucked it off his waist and held it up for him to see. It's glowing stopped. It was the peacock's pennant and it had repaired itself. Kai narrowed his eyes at it, "Strange." He put it back on his belt and turned to look outside the city. That strong chi was inviting him. He needed it and now he was ready.

"Oogway's students, here I come."


	12. Nightmare

_Her friends all tugged at their chains. She could hear the rattle, the roughness, the intensity, fueled by anger, grief, and loss. They thrashed and twisted their bodies against their bindings. But, she couldn't bring herself to do the same. Not when she had lost everything she held dear. Not after she had lost him of all people._

 _Her chains were constricting, considerably more so than for the other fighters. She pulled herself as close to her core as she could, grabbing her arms and stifling her tears. The peacock had taken him away. In a molten flash of devastation and metal her friend had vanished. Gone with the wind, another victim of the deranged avian. She wanted to feel angry, to swear out his name and promise the tyrant's death, but all she could feel was the loss shivering down her bones. It seeped into her flesh and burned her skin._

 _The warrior of black and white, the one who had defeated Tai Lung, was gone. It almost didn't seem real, calling him dead. She dug her claws into her skin, staining her orange and black fur red. The worst part of it all was that only now did she realize the truth within herself._

 _There was a deeper feeling for him within her guarded heart. Po had broken through the shell she had put_ _around_ _herself after she was denied love during her childhood. Po alone broke down her barriers and stole what she had kept locked away for so long. He had stolen her heart and now he had taken it with him to the grave. She was feeling it now. The hole he had left was consuming her whole, it made her weak._

 _Her ears twitched as a door opened, creaking louder than any of the chains could ever dream to shake. Everyone stopped struggling immediately, dead silence. She however could not stop her crying, only slightly muffle it. The fresh sound of metal against stone moved down the hallway, passing cell by cell until it reached hers. The door to her cell opened and they walked in._

" _It's strange, isn't it?" His voice was smooth and sinister. As soon as a single word left her tongue she could feel anger boiling up inside her. "The others struggle against their bindings, but not you. The one who was so close to saving him and failed." She had been close. So close that when his body was hit by the contraption she could feel him brush by her arm._

 _She had touched him for the last time and she couldn't feel a thing._

" _Is that it? Is it your guilt?" She finally opened her eyes to look up at the peacock. Shen smirked down at her, "No." He laughed. "That's not it, is it? You loved the panda, didn't you?" He sneered and dug on of his talons into her forearm. She barely flinched. He lowered his head to rest beside hers. "How repulsive. And you actually wanted that thing? A being that deserved to die?" She could tell Shen was beginning to get annoyed that she wasn't responding. He slashed his talon through her forearm and turned to leave._

 _Tigress bolted to her feet, her eyes dry from anger, and struck. The chains stiffened and her arm shook, claws just centimeters from Shen's neck, claws stretched out. Shen turned around and took a step back, eyes wide. His eyes drifted downwards, past the dripping blood and to the small chunks of chain on the ground. His eyes shot back up to meet hers. "I see you still have some flame left, afterall."_

 _Shen lifted his right wing before thrusting it forward. Tigress felt several knives strike into her body. One in her shoulder, one scraping her ribs, and another into her forearm. Her back slammed against the wall and she slid down onto her rear. "Remember, I want you alive so the whole world can see you die. One week and then I will bring all of China to it's knees." He turned and walked towards the exit, briefly turning to a wolf guard. "Bring in a couple gorilla guards to watch her. Oh, and tighten her chains, hm."_

 _Tigress fell onto her side and curled to a ball on the cold, hard stone floor. Once again she let the tears fall, whimpering and shivering in his name._

Tigress's eyes slowly opened and she stretched her sore body. She pushed on the back of the soft bed. She placed a paw on her right shoulder and stretched it. She could still feel her body shivering, she hadn't had a dream like that in awhile. There was a clang in the kitchen and she felt her heart skip a beat. After having those dreams in the palace she would sneak a peek, just to make sure he was still there, breathing. It helped her get back to sleep. "Po?" She alternated to stretch her other shoulder.

Li Shan's head popped out of the kitchen and into the room. "He's somewhere in the village, said there was something he had to do." He headed back into the kitchen, "I'll get your tea, just hold on for a bit!"

Tigress threw the covers off herself and pulled her legs closer to her, ignoring the pain shooting through them. She placed her paws on her knees and closed her eyes. She redid the breathing exercise that she had performed the day earlier, relieved when warmth crept into her veins. She opened her eyes as Li walked into the room, handing her a mug of tea. She sipped from it as he placed a large helping of rice in front of her. "Just wake up?" She nodded and he continued, "I see you're healing." He narrowed his eyes, "Real fast, huh?"

Tigress wasn't really sure how to act. Was he upset that she was healing? "I suppose, but if you're wondering about how I'm not showing a lot of pain then that's because I'm using a technique to temporarily give my body energy."

"Oh." He chuckled, "Sorry, just forget it." He waited for a moment, "Po said you met Zǔmǔ. Sweet lady."

Tigress downed the rest of the tea, "Zǔmǔ? You mean the _Grandma_? Are you guys related in any way?"

"Oh, no! We're not even from the same village." He looked off into the distance, "If I remember correctly her village was nowhere close to mine. A few hundred miles or so."

Tigress nodded, feeling a shiver run down her spine. She picked up the bowl of rice and started eating it. The chopsticks shook in her grip and she continued to eat absent mindedly, focusing on her thoughts. Their villages had been hundreds of miles apart and yet they still ended up here. She had been right in her thoughts before. It seemed like Shen had gone on a crusade against the pandas, fearing his own downfall to them.

"Hey, you okay? You're eating a bit fast."

Tigress stopped shoving food into her mouth. She raised an arm and wiped rice off of her face. She chewed and swallowed what was in her mouth. "Sorry, just thinking."

Li Shan was silent for a moment, confusion slapped across his face. Suddenly, his eyes widened, "Oh." His eyes held a sadness in them, "You're thinking about _him_ , aren't you?"

"How many villages did he destroy?"

Li Shan shook his head, "That I know of? Too many."

Tigress looked down at her bowl of rice, almost empty. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "That was a long time ago. Twenty years. I've had a long time to think and while I'll never be used to it, I've been able to accept my loss." He nudged her in the shoulder, "Besides, I didn't lose everything. Po's still alive." He looked up at the ceiling, "Still, it would be nice to know why he did it. I mean, no one can be that evil just to kill for joy, right?"

"Shen is the lowest scum that you could find in all of China. Every act he had committed has been a horrendous, selfish insult to all of creation." Her paws tightened around the bowl of rice, causing it to creak and whine. "He never deserved the life he was given and he got what was coming to him. He deserved to die."

Li Shan turned to look at her, his eyes soft. "Po told me about Shen's death and the event leading up to it. What did he do to you for you to detest him so much?"

"It's not what was done to me, it's what that deranged peacock tried to take away that makes me so livid." She didn't give him any time to think on what she had said. She set the bowl of rice to the side and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She grabbed the walking stick she had picked up the day before. It had been leaning against the wall. She wasted no time in standing on her two legs and making her way towards the exit, making sure to lean against the staff, even if she felt little to no pain. "Where's Po?"

Li Shan was silent for a moment, as if contemplating something. He sighed, "He's in the village. He said he wanted a quiet place to meditate."

Tigress opened the door and left. She found it strange, that Po would go and meditate of his own free will. He hated meditating. She walked down the step leading from the small cottage to the village. Her legs were starting to burn. She had to remember that while she could move around, her body still took full damage from what she was doing. She had better not let Po know that she was damaging her own body just to put up a front.

She couldn't appear weak, not at a time like this.

She walked into the village, this was the first time she had walking into it without him by her side. It made her feel a slight twinge of fear, the very same she had felt when she went down from the Jade Palace to the Valley of Peace without Shifu for the first time. Back then she had been small, but now she was injured.

Tigress halted in her step as a female panda suddenly stepped into her path. She could feel tension in the air as the other panda watched her with an intense, hateful glare. She sniffed the air, "I knew I smelled something horrendous in the air." Tigress stiffened. "So, is that the smell of a monster or do you just lack any semblance of personal hygiene? I don't even see how Po could be friends with you."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, "And who do I have the pleasure of being greeted by?" _Literally the first panda to come up and talk to me and she calls me a monster? Must be too young to remember Shen, a real candidate for the worst of animalkind._ She still felt the sting of the insult. It reminded her of her days at the Orphanage, her teeth and claws separating her from the other kids. But, she had come too far as a member of the Jade Palace to let a petty insult like that to affect her on a large scale.

"Mǔgǒu, not that you'll need to remember it for long, Tiger."

"How fitting."

Mǔgǒu narrowed her eyes, "Excuse you?"

"The way you've been acting. Makes your name real fitting, don't you say?" She gripped her walking stick tighter, "Now, what do you want?"

She scoffed, "He's not yours, you know. He belongs to my sister!"

She had prepared to just ignore the panda, just move on without a second thought. " _Belongs?_ " That word had made her sick to her stomach in anger. How dare this . . . girl insinuate Po had no choice. Tigress would accept it if he choose to stay, but if he was forced? " He is a warrior of the Jade Palace. He had save countless lives and stopped China's downfall on more than one occasion. He is the Dragon Warrior, a legend. If he wants to leave then he will do so, there is nothing anyone here could do to make him stay if his heart did not will it." She pushed past the panda, shoving her out of the way. "If you're smart then you won't make me repeat myself."

Tigress kept walking, ignoring the shouts from the panda. She didn't have time for this altercation. She sighed in relief as the shouting got further and further away, eventually escaping her hearing. She walked through the village, ignoring the stares of aggression and confusion. She came to the edge of the village and walked up a flight of stairs leading to the same field they had been at the day prior.

Before walking any closer she stopped to smell her arm. _She didn't smell that bad._

Her first sight had been the peach tree, her second was the shirtless panda sitting cross legged facing it. Yep, that was Po alright. She slowly made her way over, careful not to make a single sound as to not disturb him. It was a rare sight to see Po mediate and she wanted to savor it. She made her way in front of him, seeing for herself that he had closed eyes.

"Take a seat, Tigress."

Her eyes widened, she had tried extra hard to not make a sound. "You heard me?"

He nodded slightly, "But, don't beat yourself up." He opened his eyes, revealing to Tigress that his irises were a few shades lighter than normal. "It's not your fault."

Tigress slid down the ground, sitting down in front of them. Their knees were only a few inches apart. "What happened?"

Po closed his eyes and took a deep, long breath. When he reopened them they had returned to their normal color. "I talked with my dad about chi last night. Apparently Chi is really harmful to your body. You can only use 10% without things getting a bit out of hand and that is when you already have Inner Peace." He leaned back, propping himself up with his arms. "I've decided to start practising with Inner Peace again."

Tigress clenched her fists, "So that's how you could hear me?"

Po nodded, "Yep! When in use Inner Peace boost all of your senses. That's how I could catch the cannonballs from Shen's cannons. I could literally sense their movements and I was able to determine how to redirect them."

"And you were so excited the first time because . . . ?"

"It worked and I didn't die." He smiled, "Shifu said that true mastery of Inner Peace involved being able to clear your mind and allowing your body to move on it's own. I haven't mastered this personally and I don't think Shifu has either."

Tigress folded her arms across her chest, "If Inner Peace is so powerful then why did you stop training with it?" _He's been more powerful than me this entire time? I've been fooling myself._

Po chuckled nervously, "I thought it was a bit unfair."

Her left eyes twitched, "Unfair?"

"Yeah!" Po sprang his head forward, "You guys can't catch up to it without Inner Peace. I still wanted to be apart of the team. You guys are why I got into Kung Fu in the first place. Without you I'd be lost."

Tigress sighed, "You do realize we would still work together, right?"

"It wouldn't have been the same." He paced his paws on his knees. "I wanted to be on your level, I didn't want any of you to feel like I was too strong to be apart of your team or worse . . . _your superior._ " He visibly shivered. "The day I become Grandmaster is the day the world ends. I mean . . . _me? A teacher?_ "

Tigress playfully punched him the arm. "You're a great teacher, Po. The kids love you."

"Yeah, but only a fool would let me teach you guys. I know less than half of all your techniques and have way less experience. I am literally the worst candidate for leader." He laughed to himself, "You, on the paw, are perfect." He smiled and before long his eyes widened, "Uh— I mean that you're perfect to be leader!" He laughed nervously, "Yeah, there's no doubt."

Tigress decided to play off his antics. There was no way that Po could actually . . . no. She would not allow herself to fall to such delusions. There was no way Po could like her back. She decided to instead turn her attention back to Chi. She had heard Shifu talk about it before. He had explained that Chi could only come after Inner conjuction they could lead to Master of Self. They could lead to Oogway's supposed power. "Are you ready to face the elders, then?"

Po was confused at first, startled by the extreme change in topic. "Uh . . . yeah." He shook his head slightly and looked up to their temple. "Last time I was underprepared and I got treated to a sickly vision of terror. Maybe this time if I can control my energy I can find out what's really happening." He started at his paws, "By using my Inner Peace to heighten my body's senses, hopefully my sense for chi as well, and controlling the energy throughout my body I can finally control what I see. Tonite I will learn more than my discarded memories, I can promise you that."


	13. A Slight Memory

Crane Viper slithered side by side. The avian had caught her before going into the village, but the pair haden't really spoken a word since, once Viper made her intent clear. She couldn't go alone, he wouldn't let her. This was one thing that no one should do alone. He looked down at her, stealing a glance. The fact that she had been the one to decide to do this didn't surprise him, but he could see just how much it tore her up. They had just lost not one, but two friends. _No._ He scolded himself for using that word. Comrades wouldn't cut it either. _Siblings._ That was more like it. Tigress and Viper had always been close, sisters in all but blood. He had shared a similar comradery with the Dragon Warrior.

Po's laugh echoed through his mind and he was reminded to what they were doing.

They stopped just outside Mr. Ping's shop. He smell the freshness of soup and noodles in the evening air. He briefly looked into the sky, noticing just how dark it was. It was getting late, but anytime would have to do. Pushing this off was a death wish.

They walked into the noodle shop and were immediately greeted by Mr. Ping, quickly telling them to take a seat. Viper opened her mouth to argue, but he cut her off. "I insist!"

"No." She struck back, "Please, Mr. Ping. This is important."

Crane's throat ran dry. This was it, the moment where everything changed. He didn't know what it would feel like to lose a child, he could only try his best to to feel sympathy for Mr. Ping, Crane understood that the feeling of loss wouldn't quite be the same. The old goose nodded and and walked towards the kitchen. Crane looked around to see Mr. Ping had no customers.

"Business has been a little light since you evacuated the valley."

"Mr. Ping, why haven't you evacuated the Valley?" Viper had asked they question quietly, as if testing the water. She was testing to see how much he knew.

"It never amounts to anything, we'll just be called back over just like with Tai Lung. My son will take care of everything just as he has in the past." He chuckled to himself, "Now, what is it you two want to talk about?"

There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke. "It's about your son."

Mr. Ping's attention was caught by Crane's words, "Po?"

"Po . . . is dead."

"He's _presumed_ dead." Crane looked down to Viper, she was shaking her head at him. "Po and Tigress are both presumed dead, but sometimes we have to have hope, faith in them that they didn't- that they are still alive."

Mr. Ping looked towards the ground, "You're right, besides I can't bring myself to believe that either of them are dead." He turned his back to them, "How 'bout a nice bowl of soup?"

* * *

Tigress titled the bowl back, flushing the warm broth down her throat. She lowered the bowl and wiped the remaining liquid from her lips with the back of her paw. She walked back into the room with her bed and sat on its edge. She folded her paws together, somewhat relieved at finally being alone. She had spent the day with Po, but not without the scrutinizing eyes of those around them.

It was starting to get old and the truth was she couldn't defend herself if anyone did think to attack her while Po was away. They say her as a threat in more ways than one. Her predatory appearance scared many of the villagers and the villages misconception of her and Po caused tension between her and those she hadn't even met before.

If she had heard about this situation in anyone else's life she would have scoffed. It was ridiculous, she could barely go anywhere without Po holding her hand. Not that either of them could fix it. She lifted her legs onto the bed and laid back against it. She was tired, more so than she should have been. Her injuries were really taking a toll on her schedule. She scoffed and pulled the covers up to her chest, digging her claws into the soft blanket.

If only her body could heal faster, than he wouldn't have to have Po look after her. She could do it herself. Maybe then she would stand a chance with the Tăoyàn Princess. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, wishing sleep to come to her.

* * *

Po walked into the room, the council looked down at him. Po didn't like the looks he was receiving. "Ah! Po!" He looked at the friendly elder.

Po waved his paw back at the grand elder, smiling wide. "Jun! I finally did it!" He proudly placed his hands on his hips, "I was able to control the chi flow in my body." As proof he held out his right paw, emitting a golden glow. The elders broke into chains of whispers. Po's smile diminished, confused at why that had caused an uproar.

"Very good, Po." Jun didn't seem to be bothered by his comrades, "We can proceed as planned then." The elderly panda stood to his feet and made his way over to Po. "Are you ready for the ritual?"

Po noticed that the other elders whispers begun to die out. "Yeah, I was also wondering if I could still see what I saw last time. I need to know more."

"Destiny." Jun whispered to himself as he led Po away and towards the back of the room. It didn't take long for them to once again come across the rift, the ground around them rotted by the spirit realm. The candle was already laid out and Po sat in front of it. Jun sat across from him. "Summon your chi, but keep it from pouring out of your body. Keep it flowing." Po nodded and did as he was told. "Now, close your eyes and let this place connect with you. I will guide the energy of this place." He started to place coins around the candle, each lighting up with a small golden flame.

Po closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A chill went down his spine as images flashed through his mind. He focused on them as his chi pushed it's way through his body. His blood started to boil and the tips of his ears felt cold.

 _His foot dug into the snow and he frowned, "And Shifu didn't tell you what the artifact was either?" He looked back the the tiger who had a satual strapped over her shoulder. The fragment was stashed inside and she shook her head. Po crossed his arms across his chest and looked forward. "Must be important, then. Send us all the way out here. And on foot too!"_

" _Po, calm down. It's obvious he wants it kept a secret. The artifact must be dangerous if he's worried about someone trying to steal it from the two of us." She was right. Tigress was always right. He laughed to himself, he should drop the subject, nothing they could do about it now except complain. But, he knew she didn't like to hear it. "What's so funny?"_

 _He was confident she couldn't see his face so he let himself blush under his fur. He didn't need to hide it. "Nothin'." He didn't hear her growl or snort so he considered himself in good graces. "How far are we from the checkpoint anyway?"_

 _There was a pause before she gave her answer. "Around thirty miles."_

 _Po nodded, aware that she couldn't see the movement and held out his paw. It had started to snow and he smiled. "At this rate we're going to get snowed in."_

" _We're literally constantly on the move, Po. I don't see how we could get 'snowed in'."_

His muscles expanded and his ears twitched. There was a loud snap and he was brought out of his trance. "Uh . . . mmhm." He lightly shook his head, "I think I was the thick of it, why'd you do that?"

The elder shook his head, "Look at your muscles."

Po looked down to see that his muscles were close to twice as big as before. He could feel the heat inside boiling his blood. "Oh!" He shook his arms, only wincing at his behavior. "What's going on? How do I fix it?"

"Let your chi flow through your paws, let it out." He waited until do did as he asked, watching in satisfaction as Po's muscles reduced to their normal size. "That was dangerous, you know. I should've known better, though. Asking you to keep your chi in your body without telling you how to safely use it at the same time. Your body was bloating up, it would have collapsed on itself if you progressed any further." He looked off to the side, "Among other things."

"Other things?"

He hesitated, unsure if he should even tell the young panda. "Long ago a turtle was among us. With him, a yak. The turtle learned our ways correctly, but the yak? He didn't. His body was permanently damaged by his chi usage. He may have become physically stronger, but his ability to use chi was impaired."

Po's eyes widened, "His muscles . . ."

"Expanded, yes."

"How do I do it, then? Do both at once?"

Jun turned his head towards Po, "For someone as inexperience in chi as you, you need to subconsciously preoccupy your body. You cannot think about it, but you need a process to use your stamina while you search through your memories."

Po nodded, "Subconscious, huh? I think I got just the thing." He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Inner Peace had been a strong technique, but inconvenient to start up in the middle of a battle. Shifu had worked with him to develop a new way to enter the state. They had turned it from a physical stroke to a few seconds of meditation. Po himself was a bit rusty on the activation, but Shifu had been able to switch into it given just one second.

Po took one last deep breath and then he could feel the universe flow around him. It didn't feel as alive as it once did. It was almost as if it was crumbling all around him. He chalked it up to the rift, it was messing with his senses. "This power should do. Let's continue." He didn't need to wait for the elder to begin, he felt a warmness coming from in front of him.

 _Po tossed a couple of sticking into the fire. "There, that should do it for now." He watched the flames as they kicked and fought against the chilly night air. He was glad it had stopped snowing, that meant he had less fire maintenance to do. He lifted his arms in the air and pulled them towards the sky. The last few days had been met with constant movement. Tigress had wanted to make it back to the valley quickly. He had shared the idea, some cooking with his dad would do him some good. He noticed Tigress was staring at him as he stretched his muscles. "What?"_

 _Her stare lingered before slowly moving it's way to the fire. "I had wanted to wait till we got back to the valley, but you make it so hard."_

 _Po lowered his arms, "I do?"_

" _Do you remember Gongmen, Po?"_

 _Of course he remembered Gongmen. There was no way he could forget. "Yeah?"_

 _Her eyes twitched slightly, realizing what she had said. "Sorry."_

" _It's fine. What do you need?"_

" _Something's been happening to me since then and I think you should know." Her eyes watched as the curvature of the flames flickered into new positions. "When we were put on this assignment I promised myself I wouldn't wait any longer. I have to come clean." She sat up straight and turned to him. "Po, before I begin I need you to promise me something."_

" _Anything." He spoke without hesitation._

" _You are a great friend, one of the best anyone could wish for. You're kind, forgiving, sweet. Anyone would be lucky to have you." A gust of wind rushed by, swaying their fur. The flames was irritated and thrashed violently against it. "As a friend." She stuttered, quickly adding it in, briefly looking away. "I want you to promise me that what I say next won't ruin our friendship. That, if all else, we'll still be friends."_

 _Po had no idea what she was going to say, but he nodded despite his dry throat. "Are you sure you want to tell me? If it's too hard— "_

" _No!" She raised her paw to her mouth and cleared her throat. "I can't wait, Po. I've waited too long and it's eating me alive. I need to get this off my chest." She stood to her feet and walked around the fire over to him. She took a seat on the ground next to him. She stared into the fire, "I want to hear you promise me."_

 _Po placed a paw on her shoulder, "Okay, I promise you. No matter what you say we will remain friends, as close as we are now."_

 _She half sighed and half laughed. "Po, you have no idea how much that means to me." The two sat there for a moment before Tigress spoke, "Po." She turned her head towards him, "Ever since Gongmen I've- I've . . ." She grit her teeth and Po could tell she was berating herself for being so weak. She pounded her fist against her knee,"Ever since I lost you I'd realized my fe— "_

 _An arrow whizzed by, mere inches away from their heads. Both warriors strung to their feet and slammed back to back. Po's eyes scanned the darkness in the direction the arrow had come. His eyes twitched anxiously. "See anything?"_

" _No." Tigress's voice held venom, furious at being interrupted._

 _The two warriors scanned the dark, looking for any sign of movement. His mind was racing, of all places they could have picked. Why next to a line of trees? His eyes widened as a volley of arrows came towards them. He pushed his legs backwards, pushing them both backwards and sending them to the ground. They landed next to each other and Tigress's ears twitched as the arrows passed overhead. "We need to move!"_

 _Po scrambled to his feet and swiped the artifact from the ground. "Run!"_

Po was knocked out of the trance once again, but not by the elder this time. The young panda's breathing was erratic and he could feel his muscles locking up. His jaw was in pain and his eyes were irritated. He looked down at hi apws to see them shaking. "W-what . . ." He had no energy, it felt like he had ran for several hours, fought Tai Lung, and then got beat into the ground.

Golden energy slipped away from Jun's paws, "I'm impressed, Po. Your chi reserves are larger than normal and using your Acceptance of Self to utilize your stamina drain was brilliant." He folded his arms across his chest, "You've run out of usable energy, your body automatically cut you off. Seems you have about half left."

Po's eyes widened, "H-half?"

"Indeed. While it was a brilliant tactic to use both your acceptance of self and chi at the same time, it did increase your consumption of chi tenfold." He nodded his head at Po, "You've done good kid, you might even make a great elder one day." He placed his paw on Po's chest and pumped chi through his arm.

There was a flash of light and Po squeezed his eyes closed as the light dissipated. When he opened his eyes he saw golden smoke coming from his chest and Jun's paw as the elder pulled it away. Po twisted his arms in place. His body was still sore, but he was no longer tired. "What did you just do?"

"I gave you a bit of my chi."

Po looked down at his chest, "A _bit_ of your chi was half of mine?"

Jun shook his head, "More than half. When you transfer chi it has to adjust to the new body, in the end it becomes weaker. More is needed to fill the other's energy and stamina." Po nodded and Jun narrowed his eyes, "Now, about what you saw last time."

"You want me to refind it?"

"No. While your energy is back, your body is still weakened from your usage of chi. Your body still hasn't adjusted to the new flow of energy resulting in your body being more fragile when using chi. I'd give it a day or two before seeking anymore memories." He smiled, "I will search for what you seek."

* * *

Crane and Viper walked into the Jade Palace side by side. "Ah, I see you two have arrived." He waved the jaded scroll at them. "Come, I think it's about time we talk about Kai." He motioned for the two warriors to stand next to Monkey and Mantis. Crane kept his head forward, avoiding the gaza of his fellow warriors. "Kai is a warrior and warrior that led an army in unison with Oogway. If my interpretation is correct then they were about equal in strength by the time of his death."

Crane's eyes widened slightly at the proposition. The yak was as strong as Oogway? He found it hard to believe that anyone could hold a candle to the old master. "When exactly did he die?"

Shifu took a deep breath, "That is the thing that I find extremely hard to believe." Shifu narrowed his eyes, "According to this scroll his death was over five-hundred years ago."

"No way!" Crane looked over to Mantis, who had taken a few steps forward. "There is no way we are dealing with a guy that old!"

Shifu bowed his head, "Afraid so. A pack of wolves have been hunting down Kung Fu Masters all across china to recover pieces to an artifact that could resurrect dead souls. Somehow they knew of Kai enough to think of resurrecting him."

"No." Crane shook his head, "They didn't know about Kai. Originally they had wanted to resurrect Shen, but somehow it picked him." He started past SHifu, into the distance, "He said something about reuniting us."

Shifu stroked his beard as Viper slithered in front of Crane, "He threatened to kill you?"

"Yes-no." Crane took a deep breath, mulling over his thoughts. "Maybe. He could've been, but I think he meant it to be more literal." Crane's thoughts shot back to Kai, when he had first addressed him,

" _You know, you're all pitiful. None of your chi is actually worth taking." Crane could feel his eyes lock onto him. They bored into the avian, glowing jade. Something pried it's way into him and he felt to sudden urge to run and escape. "Except yours. You trained with him, didn't you? You're one of his students."_

"Worth taking?" His eyes lit up, "He said something about being able to take chi. And somehow, he can sense it." He shoulders slumped, "He knows where we are."

Shifu snapped his head up, "You sure?" Crane nodded as a response, "And the villagers are evacuated?"

Viper chimed in, "All except Mr. Ping, he won't leave."

"Still?" Monkey scratched the top of his head, "I don't get it, he understands that it's dangerous, right?"

Crane nodded slowly. Mr. Ping understood alright. But, now he may have been too distraught to concentrate enough to pack his stuff up. He saw Shifu's ears twitch.

"Someone's here."

All five warriors turned to stare at the closed entrance to the great hall. Soon enough Crane could hear the heavy footsteps, the ground shaking beneath each one. _He was here. Kai had come for them._ Crane couldn't stop his shaking, fear coating every nerve in his body. _This was it._ He looked over to see Monkey gritting his teeth and Mantis lower into a fighting stance. Viper had posed herself high, ready to strike. _They weren't afraid._ No wait- _they were,_ Upon closer examination he could see them shaking slightly, Monkey had a few strands of sweat making their way down his face.

The doors burst open and a trio of jade warriors walked in. His confusion was replaced with horror. A snow leopard and a moon bear stood in front of him and a taller , older tiger walked in behind them. He had seen them when he went to find the artifact fragment for Shifu. _Master Fuqin and his students._

Their fur had become solid jade and their eyes glowed a malicious dark green. They simultaneously ground and pounced towards them.

* * *

Po stepped back into the cottage, closing the door behind him. _Nothing._ Jun had seen nothing. Po clenched his fists in irritation. Whatever he heard couldn't be detected by the Grand Elder. His eyes darted to Tigress's sleeping form. His thoughts drifted back to the elder. Po had inquired about how Tigress's body had healed itself temporarily while his did not. Apparently not chi damage wasn't affected by the rift. Go figure.

He walked over to her, studying her face while she slept. There was no aggression or tension. No worry. There was something in the village that scared her. Po could see it on her face every day, it tore him up. He placed a paw on her cheek, stroking her face softly. He didn't want her to be afraid, not could he just watch it, but she wanted her space.

A soft golden light emitted from his paw, coating fur in the small area around his contact. Her eyes twitched, but she didn't wake. He held a small smile as the light warmed her face. He ignored his body as it screamed against his action. Soon enough his started to have trouble breathing. He must've hit the tenth mark for his chi usage. He lifted his paw from her face and she immediately rolled over, facing the wall.

He leaned against the wall next to her bed and slid down to the floor. "G'night, Tigress." He narrowed his eyes on the door and whispered "What did you want to tell me?"


	14. True Power of Chi

The Jade Palace Warriors soon realized that the jade copies of the kung fu masters were just as skilled as the originals. The snow leopard's fist slammed into the ground, jetting tile into the air. Mantis slid across the ground and glanced towards Monkey. The ape nodded and Mantis dashed in. The green bug went low, hitting her ankle. He jumped back, launching himself into the air. Monkey kicked at her head and she ducked, grabbing onto his leg and throwing him into the ground.

Mantis landed on the ground as Monkey sprung to his feet, dodging a few more strikes and backflipping away. "We need a plan! This isn't working!"

"I know. It's like my attacks aren't doing any damage. She must be made from actual jade!" He narrowed his eyes as he lifted his arms in front of his chest and face. "Her technique is similar to Meile's technique. They must be direct copies."

Mantis nodded. They had met Meili just after Shen's defeat at Gongmen. Now that he thought about it the Moon Bear was there as well. He had a feeling in his gut that something was very bad. He launched forward, sliding in front of her. She punched down and he zipped out of the way. "Monkey! Follow my lead!" He zipped out of the way of a few more strikes before jumping into the air. Monkey jumped onto her back and grabbed her head, pulling it back. Mantis landed on top of her head and jabbed at her neck. He reeled back, shocked. "What?"

Monkey was grabbed by a jade paw and flipped onto his back. "Ow." She slapped a paw on her head, but Mantis was already in the air. "What happened?!"

Mantis landed next to his, eyes wide. "I don't know. I-" His shoulders fell, "Oh. They're jade. They don't have pressure points." Meile stood to her full height, slamming her tail into the ground and flexing her jade muscles. "New plan?"

"I've got one." Monkey turned his head towards Mantis, "Let's tire her out."

"Right!" The two warrior jumped forward, lading in front of her. She twisted her body and punched at them, but the jumped out of the way. Her tail lashed out, smacking Mantis. His body hit the ground and he skidded a few feet before coming to rest. "Ugh." He pushed himself to his feet, wobbling a bit before stabilizing, "Don't get hit. She hits really hard."

Crane slammed backfirst into a pillar. He coughed and fell to his feet, his knees shaking. He looked up as the moon bear's fist was heading straight towards him. He flapped his wings and took off into the sky as the moon bear made contact. His fist tore through the pillar, coming out the other end with a large sweeping motion. Dust trailed his fist as he swung his body around and stared up at Crane. The jade glow in his eyes brightened and his now open paw slammed into the pillar and ripped a chunk of it out. He reeled back his shoulder and chucked it into the air. Crane's eyes widened and he swerved around the rock.

Viper let out a battle cry as she wrapped herself around the jade bear's arm. Her tail shot out and wrapped around his neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled, but the resistance was too strong. A jade paw clasped around her neck and she squeaked, " _Crane!_ " He tore her off his arm and squeezed on her neck. Viper screamed out in agony.

There was a gust of air and Crane slammed his body into the moon bears chest, throwing them both back and causing Viper to fall. Crane fell onto the floor in front of the moon bear. _Can't forget it's not_ _Xióng_ _. He won't show us mercy._ Crane felt two jade paws grab him by the shoulder and leg. He was lifted into the air above Xióng's head and slammed back into the ground.

"Crane!" Viper wrapped herself around Xiong's neck and pulled back, but to no avail. The moon bear placed a foot on Crane's chest and made no more move. "Fight me! Only me!"

Crane's breathing was rigid, he had heard cracking and was sure that something had broke. These jade warriors were stronger than them, he was sure of it. His eyes zeroed in on the jade mist emitting from Xiong's body. "Fog." He winced, "Jade fog. The same . . . Kai, it's him. It's Kai."

Xiong's month opened and Kai's voice came forth, "Very good. After centuries of being forgotten it's nice to get a bit of recognition."

Crane narrowed his eyes, "Too scared to face us on your own? Had to send in these jade copies of our friends to beat us down first?"

The laugh that came from the warrior scared him. " _Copies_? No, no, little avian, I assure you that these warriors are the real deal. What did you think happened to them when they crossed over to the spirit realm?" Crane felt the foot on his chest push down a bit harder. "Now, sit tight, I will be there soon. _Very soon."_

Viper's eyes shot open and she sprung off of Xióng's neck. " _Enough!_ " She spun her body around and slammed her tail into the side of Xiong's head and there was sicking crack as the moon bear's head whipped to the side and he stumbled back. She landed on the ground, hissing. Crane rolled over, every breathe exuding pain and pushed himself to his knees. He waited a moment before standing to his feet, his breath was labored and his eyes darted to Viper.

"That noise. It wasn't Xióng." Her turned his head towards her. "Viper, what did you do?"

Her eyes stayed locked on the jade creature, " _What had to be done._ "

Shifu legs pounded on the ground and he continued to run. He his arm shot up and his neck twisted. He jumped into the air and the tiger jumped after him, continuously throwing punches and kicks in his direction. Shifu had to admit, it took everything he had in order to just dodge the jade warrior. His eyes darted to the side and he grabbed onto the jade leg and pulled himself over it. The both landed on the ground and he started running in reverse, twisting his body out of harm's way at a moment's notice. What truly bothered him was the fact that this Master Fuqin was indeed weaker than normal. He had less focus. If it was any normal fight Fuqin would have got in a few solid blows by now.

 _They were puppets._

Shifu jumped forward and pounded his arms into the ground, launching himself towards the doors. He kicked them open and rolled out into the night air. He did a couple of back flips before landed on his two feet. Fuqin stopped moving as well, standing a few feet away just staring at him. Shifu's ears twitched and he looked off to the side.

Two jade eyes pierced through the dark as the hulking mass of muscle approached him. He could dozens of Jade Amulets strung across his belt and a single one on a necklace. That one shined just a bit brighter than the others. He chuckled darkly, "You must be the Master Shifu. I'm getting some mixed feeling about you."

Shifu went to turn to face him, but Kai crossed his arms, "Relax. I don't intend on breaking up your fight. Go ahead," His eyes glowed jade and Fuqin twitched forward, rushing towards the red panda. "I'll just watch."

His eyes widened and he jumped back, avoiding a sharp slash of the old tiger's claws. He jerked his body to the right, rolling across the ground. Fuqin smashed his paw into the ground and lunged at Shifu. Shifu's feet touched the ground and he narrowly avoided the kick. He turned around and ran away from Kai and the jade warrior. He needed to lead the battle elsewhere. There was no way he could damage it here. He jumped from rock to rock, finally landing in the middle of a group of statues, currently in front of Oogway's memorial. He waited for Kai and Fuqin to land. "Welcome to the Master Garden. I thought we could use a change in scenery."

Kai looked up at the statue, "A bit tacky, don't you think?"

Shifu rubbed his paws together. _Time to get serious._ Fuqin dashed forward and kicked at his head, causing the small master to twirl out of the quickly grabbed onto the jade warrior's leg and pulled, throwing him to the ground. He let out a shaky breath before dashing towards the jade manifestation. His paws glowed a bright gold and he shot out his palms.

Kai covered his eyes as a burst of golden light covered the two warriors. He swiped his arm down, a scowl covering his face. Fuqin's body hit the ground and rolled to Kai's feet, golden smoke coming off the crystalline skin. He called back the old master, grabbing the pendant from midair.

"What have you done to them!"

Kai chuckled, "I've taken their chi, just as I'm about to do to you." He tightened his grip on the pendant in his grasp, "You and this tiger. You were close." Shifu's body tensed up. "Yes, very close. Brothers, in fact. I can _feel_ it." He put the pendent on his belt. He flexed his muscles, "Time to reunite you with your family!" He jumped forward and punched the spot where Shifu had been. He turned his head as Shifu threw his leg out, snapping Kai's head back into place. Kai twisted his body and slammed his arm into the ground. Shifu had barely dodged, standing straight and with his arms behind his back. "Don't mock me!"

Shifu continued to dodge Kai's attacks. They were definitely slower than Fuqin's, but Shifu could tell one thing. He slid out of the way as Kai's fist embedded itself into the ground. The ground shook and the rock around the impact shattered, huge chunks of it jetting upwards. _Even a single hit could do a ton of damage._ He dashed forward and landed on Kai's back. His paws seared with chi and he repeatedly punched him in the back.

Kai's eyes widened and he ripped his fist from the ground. "What are you doing?!" His pendants all glowed green and he flung chi from his body, knocking Shifu off his back. The lights dimmed and he scowled. "You won't be doing that again."

Using chi he could move faster, hit harder, but chi alone couldn't cause that type of damage. Golden smoke rose from Kai's back as he looked on Shifu in annoyance. Yes, Shifu understood now. Even after escaping from the Spirit Realm Kai was still weak. _He was still dead._ "Even if you beat us here, you won't last. The Spirit Realm will reclaim your soul; after all, the dead can't remain in the world of the living." He didn't expect to see Kai chuckle and then start to laugh. Shifu narrowed his eyes, just what was going through the yak's head?

"You're smart, but you really didn't think I didn't know that, did you?" He held his arm out towards the Jade Palace doors, his hoof glowing jade. "I know what I am and I know what has to be done. Do you want to know something, red panda?" A jade pendant flew into his grasp and Monkey and Mantis rushed outside, landing next to Shifu.

Mantis looked up at Kai, "Woah, this guy is huge!"

Monkey eyes his muscles, "I've seen yak's before, but this guy . . . he's jacked!"

Kai clipped the pendant onto his chain belt and turned to look up at Oogway's statue. "I didn't have a normal death, not by your standards. Oogway may have killed me, but our battle. It _left a mark_. A rift if you want to call it something so mundane. My chi mixed with his and tore a hole through realities." He took his right jade sword off his belt. "I will go there and absorb what Oogway left behind. I will become _mortal_ again!" He turned and started swinging his sword by the chain connected to it. It sliced through the ground and he thrust his right arm out, shooting his jade sword at Shifu.

The three warriors split. Shifu jumped and flipped in the air, landing on the hilt of the sword. Kai pulled on the chain, bring the sword back into his grip and Shifu closer. Shifu jumped from the hilt to his shoulder and japped his neck. He jumped back and onto the ground. "Mantis, pressure points won't work."

Mantis zipped across the ground, "Figures!" He jumped off the ground and pounded off of Kai's sword, kicking him across the face. Kai's head snapped to the side and he shot out his arm to grab the bug. Monkey fell down from above and grabbed Kai's arm, swinging around it and landed on top. He punched Kai in the snout before backflipping off as Kai swung his arm to get rid of the ape. "Ha! Take that big guy!"

Kai's eyes darted between the three of them., "Don't mistake this. You're not winning. In fact, if I wasn't distracted you'd already be in my grasp. The bear it taking a lot of my attention right now." He lunged forward, slicing his sword through the ground, causing Mantis to jump to the side. He slammed his foot into the ground and Mantis jumped into the air. Kai's gaze snapped upwards and he backhanded the bug, knocking him into a wall of rock. "Besides, I haven't tapped into my true power as of yet. Nor, do I plan to. You lot are too weak to permit that amount of power."

Monkey lunged forward, but his neck was instantly grabbed by Kai. Kai smirked and slammed the monkey into the ground. It cracked underneath the pressure and the cracks went up the statues. Kai let go of Monkey's neck and turned to Shifu as the red panda lunged at him. Kai threw his sword at him and Shifu lifted his legs into the air, allowing the strike to miss and pass under him. The sword hit the statue behind Shifu and the red panda landed on the chain and broke into a sprint, heading for Kai. Shifu reeled back a fist to strike.

Kai raised his hoof, jade energy swirling around it. He flicked Shifu in the chest and the red panda was launched backwards. He hit the ground and bounced into the air, flipping to his feet. Kai ripped his sword from the statue and let it come back to him. He held Monkey up by his arm, his eyes gleaming with malicious intent, now ignoring the others. "Your _chi_ . . . _little ape_ , it is _worth taking_." Monkey's eyes opened slightly as Kai held his other hoof to his head. Kai smirked and Mantis pushed himself up. He turned to look at the scene, his heart beating fast.

Kai let go of Monkey's arms and his hooves glowed a sickening jade. Monkey levitated just in between Kai's hooves and a jade light poured out of his eyes. His chest pulsated and a green mist foamed from his mouth. Mantis moved to lunge forward, but Shifu stepped into his path, shaking his head. "It's too late." Several Jade rings burst from Monkey's body and his physical form turned to chi. The golden light burned softly, and a shot of corruption shot through it, turning it jade.

The pendent fell into Kai's palm and he held it up for inspection. Shifu snarled, "I won't let you take any more of my students!"

Kai turned his head to face him, "They're just the bonus. If I was going after chi all willy nilly then I would have gone after the two near the rift. But, you see, I'm after a huge level of power right here in this village. I'm after _you, rodent_. With your chi I will be even stronger than Oogway and I were in our prime!"

A small jade light flew towards Kai and automatically clipped onto his belt. With a flap of his wings Crane landed on the ground, Viper coiled around his neck. "So . . . Kai, by _soon_ , you meant _very soon_." He was leaning heavily to his right side, his eyelids lowered, his body oozed fatigue. "Whatever you've done, you won't get away with it."

Viper's eyes darted around. "Where's Monkey?"

"Let me answer your question." He held up the pendant flicked it forward. It hung in the air before bursting into jade light. A jaded Monkey hit the ground on all fours, his back arched. His gaze turned towards Crane and Viper, eyes glowing green. A jade mist oozed from his feet and his tail pounded into the ground, kicking up dust. "He's part of me now. And his fate," He leaned forward, "is shared with you."

"No! Monkey!" Viper slithered from Crane's neck before the avian could react. "You monster!"

Crane moved to her side and lowered into a fighting stance, ignoring his injuries. "Viper, listen to me. We need to think before we act. This guy . . . can't you feel the power radiating from him?" She nodded slowly, but her eyes didn't change, still burning with a deep rage. "Be careful." Mantis landed next to Crane, "Mantis?"

"Together we can do this! For Monkey! For the others he has taken!"

Shifu walked up to them, not taking his eyes off the jade Monkey. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting the world sway around him. HIs breathing evened out and his foot dragged across the dirt. "He's still there, his presence is still intact." His eyes opened, a very light blue. "Don't lose your focus for a second. Kai may not be killing you, but each _small_ victory makes him stronger." He turned his gaze to Kai, "I want you three to fight Monkey, I will fight Kai. Alone."

Mantis's shoulder sunk, "Uh, what? But, there's three of us! Surely we'd be better to face him."

Shifu didn't break eye contact with the yak. "No. He is much too powerful for you to fight. I should've done this before he assimilated Monkey. For that, I am sorry." He dashed forward , running up to Kai. He said nothing as Kai punched the spot he had been. Shifu landed on the tip of the yak's fist, his eyes darting around anyilizing Kai's every movement. Kai dropped his sword and swung his fist at Shifu. The red panda dodged again, ducking under the strike. He sprinted up Kai's arm and jumped at his chest. He kicked the larger animal in the chest and launched himself a few feet up, coming eye to eye with Kai.

"What do you think you're doing? I can see— " Shifu quickly jabbed him in the eye and he reeled his head back, "Ah! My eye!" Shifu landed on the ground and harshly kicked Kai's legs out from under him. Kai fell on his back, shaking the ground beneath them.

"I won't let you besmirch Oogway's memory."

Kai picked his head off the ground, staring at Shifu with eyes full of malice. " _Why not? He destroyed mine._ " He pushed himself to his feet, effectively looming over the small panda. "How long can you stall?" He sent a series of punches at Shifu, all of which the red panda danced around. Kai's left eye twitched, "How are you doing this?"

"Inner Peace."

Kai's eyes widened, "Inner Peace?"

Shifu folded his arms across his chest, "Oogway meditated for thirty years to attain harmony and focus like the world had never seen. He accepted the world around him and finally understood who he was and his place in the universe. The grand acceptance that led to his Peace of Self. I too have attained this understanding and with it a certain strength to combat those who stand against the way of life."

Kai closed his eyes. _Oogway. Harmony. Focus. Accepted. Understood. Universe._ Those words rungs through Kai's mind. He tilted his head as the words poured into his very essence. Pain flooded through his skull and the pendant around his neck lit up.

 _The young yak pushed open the hanging cloth and walked into the tent. He looked down to see the turtle wiping clean a spearhead. "Oogway, I— uh . . ." Oogway continued to scrub harder and harder. It was far more aggressive than the yak was used to his friend being. "_

 _Are you alright?" He settled himself on the floor next ot the reptile. "Oogway?"_

 _The turtle finally looked up from the spear, seemingly knocked out of his trance. He groaned, letting the spear reside in his lap and placed his head in his palms. "I'm never going to do it." His claws tightened around his face._

 _Kai didn't really have experience with helping people, even as much as he wanted to sometimes. "Listen, whatever 'it' is, I'm sure you can do it. You just need to believe in yourself more."_

 _Oogway raised his head and looked up at Kai, "Harmony and focus. I'm sure of it, Kai. They are they key to total power. Maybe then . . ." He eyes seemed to miss Kai entirely, looking past the warlord-to-be. "Maybe then I will finally be accepted."_

 _Kai wanted to tell Oogway that he would always be accepted, but something totally different came from his mouth, "You don't need need to be understood by anyone from that hellhole. You've found your place in this universe and it's not by their side. They won't care if you conquered all of china in their name. They'd still treat you like garbage." His expression turned for the worst, his eyes containing hatred and his lips curling into a snarl. "I wonder if they've ever felt that way. Maybe I should show them!"_

" _Enough, Kai. Those are my parents you're talking about."_

 _Kai folded his arms, "They sure act like it." His expression turned soft, "I don't get it. They have such a wonderful son. How could they not love you?" His eyes darted to Oogway, to see the smale smile that warmed his dark heart._

The glowing dissipated and Kai's eyes snapped open. Shifu lowered into a stance, watching Kai's every move. The conqueror's eyes were darting around, as if he forgot where he was. Their eyes met and Kai laughed bitterly to himself. "Right . . ." He stood straight up and eyed Shifu. "So he finally did it, then. He got the power he seeked." His jaw tightened, "And he did it without me."

Monkey slammed his fist to Crane's stomach, knocking the avian to the ground. Mantis kicked his chest, causing the jombie to take a step back and Viper wrapped herself around Monkey's hands. "Snap out of it, Monkey! It's us! Your family!" The monkey ignored her and tried to stomp on Mantis, who zipped around. Viper squeezed around his hands tighter, slightly wincing as the tip of her tail flashed in pain. Crane jumped to his feet and flew at Monkey.

The ape jumped into the air and kicked Crane to the ground. He flexed his arms, causing Viper to gast in pain and fall to the ground. He turned and dodged Mantis's strike. Crane stood to his feet as Mantis excalmed that he never thought Monkey was so strong.

"He's not." Crane narrowed his eyes as he let out a few labored breaths, "We're tired and injured. Mantis, you're the only one in good shape. We're fighting a downhill battle."

Shifu slammed his foot into the base of Kai's neck, before jumping back, twirling in the air to dodge Kai's fist. With every breath he took he could feel universe around him, whispering. His feet made contact with the ground and he slid backwards. "Tai lung, Shen, and yourself. There is a reason none of you could ever attain Inner Peace." He sidestepped Kai's attack, his body a blur, and shot himself into the air. He landed on top of Kai's head, his eyes looking off into the distance. "You are too self-absorbed. All you care about is yourself!"

Kai's eyes constricted, "WRONG!" The amulets around his belt shined a bright jade and chi flooded from his body. Shifu was thrown into the air. Kai grit his teeth and stomped froward. Shifu landed on the ground, bouncing off his shoulder and rolled across the ground. "You are wrong and so was Oogway." Shifu pushed himself to his feet as Kai neared. "Everything I did I did for _him_. I saved him. I abandoned my dreams for him! I only stayed in that filthy village for him, no one else!" He slowed to a stop, "And what does he _do_?"

Shifu's paws glowed as he pumped chi throughout his body. He dashed forward, a golden trail of energy left behind as dust kicked into the air. Before Kai had time to respond Shifu was already on him, digging his fist into the yak's stomach. A mixture of golden and jade chi twisted around them, the golden lighty quickly overtook the menacing jade. Shifu's eyes flashed a bright gold before returning to their full blue color.

Shifu reeled back from Kai, his body spent of energy. Not only had he used the last of his chi reserves with that attack, but he fell out of his inner peace, as well. He stumbled in his steps, his breathing erratic and his body flaring up in pain. He could feel his muscles burn and his focus wavered. All of the sudden he was starting to lose his grip on conscientious.

Kai stood to his feet, his knees shaking. When he opened his eyes all Shifu could see was a blinding rage. He reeled back his fist, " _He denies me my destiny!_ " He slammed his fist forward, hitting SHifu square on in the chest. Shifu flew back, his body scraping against the ground and tearing through a statue of the last Master Thundering Rhino. Shifu's body flew over the edge of a cliff, plummeting.

Viper snapped her head to follow Shifu's body, "Crane!"

"On it!" Crane flew into the air, curving in the air to follow Shifu off the cliff. He pumped his wings, getting closer and closer to the falling Master. "Gotcha!" His talons gripped onto Shifu's shoulders and the old master coughed. "Shifu, you alright?"

Shifu shook his head, "Quick, get us back up there!"

Kai turned head to Viper and Mantis, holding out a glowing hoof, " _Bring them to me_." Monkey grabbed onto Manti and jumped towards Kai. Mantis didn't have time to scream as he was quickly jaded. Kai stalked towards Viper, placing both pendants of Monkey and Mantis on his belt. _The less chi they have, the easier they go._ " Viper hissed and lunged at him, whipping her tail across his face. Kai's head jerked a bit, but soon returned to look at her. He grabbed her by the tip of her tail. She winced and hissed in pain.

Crane dropped Shifu, who collapsed onto the ground, and thrust himself towards the confrontation. "Viper!" He watched as her eyes flicked to him. His heart pounded as a jade light covered her body and condensed into a pendant. "NO!" His talons touched the ground and he moved to strike, but a weak call caught his attention. He turned his head to Shifu, who had a paw outstretched. He turned his head to heavy footsteps as Kai walked past him towards Oogway's statue.

Kai pulled his sword to him and it flew into his grasp with a jerk of his arm. He plucked his other sword from his belt and started swinging them. "I will show you the true power of chi, _brother_." He thrust his arms forward, shooting his swords out. The chains twisted around Oogway's statue and the swords embedded themselves into the back of Oogway's shell. With a shout, a burst of jade energy travelled along the chain and into the stature. Kai pulled on his chains and ripped it from the ground. He pulled on it, pulling the statue through the air and directing it into the Jade Palace.

Shifu and Crane looked on in horror as their home was destroyed. Countless artifacts and scrolls were shot out of the Jae Palace along with the debris of the structure itself. A few scrolls landed next to Shifu, nothing but paper and ash. His head turned to follow Oogway's statue as it crashed into the stairs leading to the valley. He shook his head and called out for Crane, urging him to come closer. Crane landed in front of him and SHifu pulled out a jade scroll from his robes. "There is a map. Follow it. Destroy the rift."

Crane took the scroll in his talons. "But, Shifu, what about you?"

Shifu looked over to Kai as he approached, "I will stall. Go." Crane nodded and took off, heading to the valley. Shifu narrowed his eyes at Kai as he stalked closer. "You m-may have defeated me. But you will n-never succeed. There will always be one to stop you."

"Who? The avian?" Kai's eyes flickered to the side for a brief moment, in the direction that he had gone. "He's not nearly strong enough to best me. Or, are you talking about the others?"

Shifu's eyes widened. _The two near the rift._ "They're alive." Shifu laughed to himself. "I'll have to berate Po for giving me a heart attack, but that comes later." He held his paws together, barely cupped apart. A brilliant golden light sprouted between them A yin-yang symbol of chi flashed before swirling into a ball of chi, constantly rotating.

"A final attack?" Kai snorted, "When will you just cease struggling and accept your destiny?"

"I am." Shifu closed his eyes. In the palms of his paws he held his own life essence. The very thing Kai wanted to become stronger. He smiled, "And I accept it with only one regret." _I only wish that I spent more time being a father to you, Tigress. If only I could have another chance to love you like you deserved. Goodbye, my daughter, live well._ The chi in his palm started to fade and his body cried out in pain, wishing for him to stop. But, Master Shifu of the Jade Palace, greatest teacher in all of china, didn't surrender, didn't stop. His love was too great for him to quit when it mattered.

Kai watched as Shifu's life energy became weaker and weaker. His eyes snapped open in realization. "NO!" He rushed forward, lighting his hooves ina jade light and held them to Shifu. Instead of subcomming to Kai's will, the red panda slumped over, breathing his final breaths. "This cannot be happening! I can't— "

Shifu chuckled. "I . . . win." He fell over, his arms falling lifelessly to his side.

* * *

Lightning struck and Po's eyes snapped open. He had been roused from his his sleep. Something was wrong, he could feel it. The universe was screaming at him and a feeling of dread came over him. He stood to his feet walking over to the door and opening it. He walked outside into the rain, letting his fur get soaked. His body trembled and he closed his eyes. "What is this feeling? What's wrong?" He clenched his fists. Why did he feel a great sense of loss? What was the universe trying to tell him? More lightning struck and his eyes flashed open. He lifted a paw to his eyes to see he was crying and the thing that scared him the most was that he didn't know why.

He continued to stare into the night sky as the storm crackled around him.


	15. Restless Dreams

Tigress's ear twitched sometime in the middle of the night. Her mind started up slowly, reeling from the grogginess that consumed her. She wasn't entirely sure what had woke her. Whether it be the crackling thunder or the lumbering footsteps she had become all too familiar with, she didn't know. She rolled over and forced herself to stare up at the ceiling. Now that she thought about it, it could have been the buzzing in her paws. If she was at the Jade Palace she would have gone to punch some ironwood trees, that usually got rid of the buzz in her paws. It didn't take long before she got to her feet and turned towards the door.

She yawned, completely forgetting to mind her body and it's injuries as she walked over to the exit of the cottage. Po, what had he been doing in there? Tigress could swear that it wasn't even close to morning, yet. She pushed open the doors and stepped out into the rain. Her eyes locked forward on the matted and damp fur of the gentle giant. She stayed silent as he looked up into the clouds of the storm, his breathing slow and precise.

"Po." She saw his ears twitch. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." His head lowered until it was straight. "Shouldn't you be asleep right now?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I haven't slept properly since you've been injured." He turned around to face her. "Besides, not sure I could right now. I've got alot on my mind."

She lightly shook her paws, the buzzing starting to get on her nerves. "Is that why you were in the cottage? To think?"

He shook his head, "No." He looked off to the side, lightning striking in the distance behind him. "When you were injured I couldn't leave you alone, so I slept in the same room. And, it became a habit of sorts." He turned his head back, snapping water off his head and onto the ground. "What about you? Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Then why are you awake? Are you hurt?"

Tigress's eyes widened and she focused on her body. _Was she hurt?_ Her body didn't feel any different from the day before. "I just forgot to grab my walking stick, my body may not be in the best shape, but you don't have to worry."

Po's frown deepened, "Nothing's changed? Nothing at all?"

Tigress bit her tongue, she wasn't sure if she wanted to share her trembling paws with him. It wasn't a problem she didn't know how to fix, after all. She opened her mouth, prepared to say that nothing was wrong, but her mouth stopped working. She couldn't say the words she wanted to. Or wouldn't. Po had been upfront with her about everything and all she had been doing was keeping secrets from him. _The marriage. Her feelings. Everything._ "My paws." She let out a breath that had been stinging her throat. "They . . . sting."

" _Sting?_ " Looking into his eyes she could see a certain layer of excitement. " _Like you! So hardcore that you don't feel anything."_ "You felt that?"

She brushed the comment aside, "No, it's just a result of my training. It happens once in awhile, nothing to worry about, Panda." She could see him frown as she pushed him away. Her eyes avoided his. Why did she have to be so afraid? So . . . weak? She wanted to tell herself to open up, but her nerves weren't made of steel. Despite what others may have believed, she didn't have a soul of platinum.

"Give me your paw."

She almost took a step back in surprise. "What?"

He held out his paw, "Don't you trust me?" Tigress narrowed her eyes. They had fought back to back on many occasions, he knew that was a trick question. Of course, she trusted him. Far more than she could ever admit. She looked into his eyes, a swirl of unreadable emotions flowed through them. She raised her arm and held out her paw, letting it form a horizontal ridge with her knuckles. He smiled, "Thank you, Ti."

She felt a flurry of emotion burst from her chest. That nickname always was something she held closer to her and she had reserved it only for Po. She watched as he moved his paw to hers. _There is nothing he could find_ that Tigress didn't already know. She narrowed her eyes as his paw hovered just next to hers.

With a single brush of their paws, her heart skipped a beat and a chill was sent down her spine. Her pupils contracted and her mouth hung agape. _There was no way._ Po grasped her paw in his own, silently examining it. Her shoulders slumped and a lump formed in her throat. _Impossible . . ._ Her other paw flexed as she _felt_ Po's paw grasping hers. Po had been right, she had felt it. "But how . . ."

Po's gaze met hers, "How . . . what?" He gently squeezed on her paw and she took a sharp intake of breath. She saw a smile break out on his face, "So, that's it, huh?" _All that healing. It went into her paws. Guess chi healing mends the most damaged areas first._

"I-I can- I can feel." Tigress tore her paw from Po's grip, bringing it up to her face. She slowly rotated her paw, softly poking it with her other paw. It had been so long since she could feel in her paws, she had missed the sensation. I don't understand. I just- I can't." Po placed a paw on her shoulder and her eyes snapped to him. Her paws lowered and her pupils twitched to between his paw and his face. She opened her mouth, her throat pulsated and her lips twitched.

"Does the how really matter?" His eyes widened slightly and he looked to his paw and quickly removed it from her shoulder. "Oh, right. Personal space. I'll just— " Tigress snatched his paw up by gripping it with both of hers. Her eyes focused on his damp fur as the rain continued to pour down upon them. Her breathing accelerated and pain shot through her body. It was the same pain. She remembered that day clearly.

 _Tigress let herself drift on the wooden raft, her right leg submerged into the water. The weapon had shot her through the bay, soaking her down to the bone. She let out a light whimper, never before being in such pain. She couldn't even will herself to open her eyes, she didn't want to see the destruction around her. Fear coated her nerves, she didn't want to see him dead. Not again._

" _Tigress."_

 _The whisper sent chills down her spine. It sounded so weak. She lifted her head up as much as she could, barely an inch, and forced her eyes open. Her eyes focused on the image in front of her. She let out a breath, finding relief in his survival. She was glad to take most of the blow for him. Her eyes drifted down to see him holder her paw. Oh, how she wished she could feel his worry. His concern. His . . . love._

 _Her head dropped back down onto the wood. She would give almost anything just to feel his grasp with her own._

 _And then he pushed her away._

 _He was going to get himself killed. Her eyes cracked open and she reached her arm out, searching for his grasp. But, she couldn't. She was too weak. She had lost him once and now she was going to lose him again. Her paw dropped onto the wood, defeated. She had just figured out she had loved him and now she had lost him all over again._

"No." She shook her head, but refused to let go of his paw. "It doesn't matter. It just is, right? Permanent?" She didn't even consider how desperate she sounded. She just wanted a _yes_ , a confirmation that she could regain her senses. She wanted this ability to feel to last.

"I hope so."

* * *

Crane landed in the noodle shop. "Mr. Ping?" _Great, where is he? I know he didn't leave._ "Hello? Mr. Ping?" He walked into the center of the dinning area. "Now is not the greatest time to be hiding! We need to leave, now." Again he was met with silence. He knew for a fact that Mr. Ping would not have left, not after the scene they had made earlier. But, here he was was, staring in the empty shop.

"Leaving is not an option."

Crane whipped his body around as a table slammed into him. His body crashed into the wall and the jade scroll hit the ground. Crane pushed the table off himself and looked across the shop at the yak. "You're here? But, I thought Shifu was stalling you?"

Kai snorted, "Stalling? It may have been enough if you left right away, but now that you're looking for this . . . _Ping_ , you've signed your own death warrant." He took a step forward, "The rodent is dead, not even apart of me, he killed himself and it's made me angry. If i can't have his chi . . ." He clenched his fists, "I'll have yours!" Kai threw himself at Crane, reeling back a fist and throwing it forward. Crane ducked under the strike and jumped behind Kai. The yak tore his fist from the wall and backhanded Crane.

The avian's body tore through the wall and flew into the street, skidding across the ground. He slid into the wall of a building and scrambled to his feet, hiding behind it. He heard Kai's heavy footsteps nearing him and he closed his eyes and forced his breathing to slow. Kai placed his hooved the on the building where he last say Crane and pulled himself to look around the corner. He snorted when he say nothing. "You know I can sense your chi, right?!" He narrowed his eyes. Crane's chi was so weak he could barely get a signal, all he could tell was that the avian was near. He cursed himself for causing so much damage. "I'll find you. And, mark my words, your chi will be mine."

* * *

The universe screamed in his ear and Po growled to himself. "Sorry." He gently removed her paws from his own. "Shifu said that I'd be in touch with my surrounding and all, but this is ridiculous." He pursed his lips and reached an arm past Tigress, pushing open the door. "Let's go inside." He slowly pushed her inside. She had seemed to be in a sleepy, trance-like state ever since she learned that her paws could touch. She had stared and zoned out multiple times by now. He closed the door behind them and grabbed two towels in a basket next to the exit. He drapped one across Tigress's shoulders and started working to dry his own fur. "Tigress?"

She seemed to snap from her trance and she shook her head. She grabbed the towel, briefly pausing again before setting to work, drying her head first. Her eyes drifted to Po, his face his serious, not a single gleam of happiness shone through. "Is everything alright, Po?"

His eyes drifted to her face, seeing her fur spike in all directions, all fluffy-like would generally cause him to smile. "I'm not sure. I wish I was, but I'm not. The universe- something just happened. Something terrible and I can't tell what. Maybe if Shifu was here he could understand, but I can't." He continued to dry himself off, paying little attention to anything else. As soon as he was done drying off he put the towel back in the basket and stepped into the room. "You should go back to sleep."

Tigress got rid of the towel and worked forward, she noticed Po's eyes drift to her chest. She looked down to see all her bandages were soaked and starting to tear. "Uh— "

"We've got more." Po walked past her and into the kitchen, soon coming out with a roll of bandages. "Alright, take a seat on the bed. Let's get started." Tigress sat down and immediately felt the weight of the bed shift. Po started to unwrap her bandages and she waited till they were all removed. Her ears twitched at Po's light gasp. "That's . . . good."

"What is?" She looked down as her chest and ran her paw through her fur, she couldn't feel any cuts, scrapes, or bruises. But, she did wince upon running her paw over her ribs. Her bones were still broken. "What's going on?"

"You've healed." Tigress shivered as he ran a paw down her back. "Yes, all your wounds, they're gone. Well, all the surface wounds anyway." He started to set up her bandages, "Still, orders are orders. Jian will want to make sure you heal properly." He pulled the bandages around her chest several times, his arms brushing against hers multiple times. "There." He ripped the bandages from the roll and tied the bandages across Tigress's back. "All good?"

She nodded as he got off the bed and set the bandages on the floor. "Where are you sleeping?"

Po placed his paw on the wall, "Where do you think?"

She narrowed her eyes, "The floor?! Absolutely not!"

Po raised his paws defensively, "Well, it's not like I have anywhere else to not at this hour."

Tigress's paw smoothed the bed she was on and she smiled, "Po, these panda beds are twice the size of the cots we have at home."

Po raised an eyebrow, "I don't see your point."

"A cot can support one warrior."

Po scratched the back of his head, "And?"

"These beds are twice the size."

"I still don't understand."

Tigress wanted to facepalm. "They can support two warriors."

Po's eyes widened in realization. "Ooh, no. Definitely not, no way." Tigress could see him literally shake in fear. "The last time we slept back to back on a mission I woke up upside down. Besides, do you know how many times Shifu would kill me?"

Tigress sighed, "Po, he can only kill you once."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He shook his head, "I'll take the floor, thank you. Anyway, Shifu probably has an artifact or something that would bring me back from the dead just so he could kill me again, or something."

"That's ridiculous, Po. You can't bring someone back from the dead." She folded her arms against her chest, "I won't go to sleep unless I know that you're comfortable."

Po blinked, "Are you using blackmail just to get me to sleep with you?" His eyes widened, "I could have worded that better."

"And you could be a bit more mature about the situation. We're not teenagers, Po. We're warriors. Being on the job means we do things most people don't. You literally just saw me topless." She pushed herself to the wall. "Now, get in the damn bed."

Po grumbled to himself. "Fine, but Shifu doesn't find out. I like living." He laid down next to Tigress and stared u at the ceiling.

"See? Was that so hard? Now, you might be able to actually get some good sleep. I doubt the floor was helping you." The room ran silent except for the occasional creak of the bed and the sound of rain hitting the roof. Tigress could tell the panda haden't went to sleep, he may not have snored as bad as he used to, but he breathing was heavy when he slept.

"Do you remember the campfire?"

 _Campfire?_ "No."

He grunted, "Bummer. Maybe when you regain your memories." There was a slight pause, "We were attacked. That's where our injuries came from. That night."

"Our? I didn't know you were injured."

"Not as bad as you." He rolled onto his side, facing away from her. "Sleep well."

She stared at the wall. Somehow she wasn't tired anymore. She clenched her paws, feeling her own claws. "Goodnight." She focused on the warmth the panda was emitting, letting it soothe her. Soon enough, her eyelids feel heavy and she let herself fall in a light sleep.

* * *

Crane hit the ground. Hard. He rolled over onto his stomach, holding onto the jade pendant in his talons. He had managed to get a sneak attack on Kai. His breath was stale and rigid, he felt like he was dying. He had managed to snatch a pendant from Kai. He had memorized where Kai had put Viper on his chain belt and he had gone for that. Unfortunately for him, Kai had time to twist his body a bit, so Crane could have got Viper of one of the guys. He could hear Kai growl with rage, but Crane couldn't help but smile. He would free her, all he had to do was get away.

Only problem with that; his body burned with pain. His eyes opened to see Kai hold out his hoof,, glowing jade, "Return to me." He waited a second, but nothing happened. Kai looked at his hoof and then pushed it out further, increasing the light emitting from him. "What? No, that's not- that's not possible. Nothing has enough willpower to resist me!" He clenched his fists, dismissing the chi. "Fine!" He stalked forward, every step he took shook the ground and Crane pushed himself up, barely off the ground by the point Kai was almost upon him. "I'll take your chi and reclaim what's mine!" He lunged at Crane, his hooves glowing green, ready to absorb the avian.

Crane was lifted into the air and dragged out of Kai's path, before being dropped back onto the ground. Mr. Ping landed on the ground next to him. "Mr. Ping?"

Kai turned to the two avians, "A goose? Really? Are you going to fight me?" His eyes glowed jade, searching for Mr. Ping's chi. "Oh. Definitely not."

Mr. Ping turned his gaze towards Crane, "Have you thought about flying?"

Crane pushed himself to his feet. "Looking . . . for you." He spread his wings, "We need to go now."

"I can see that."

With that the two avians took off into the sky. Kai narrowed his eyes, laughing to himself. "Oh, avain. Don't think you can get away from me! I will have your chi, you won't escape a second time." He took his jade swords of his belt and started swinging them by their chains. They ripped through the air, heading directly towards Crane. Kai's eyes gleamed with excitement as they neared, _finally._ The swords stopped inches away from Crane, the chains reaching their limit. They fell slack and the swords dropped to the ground. " _Dammit._ "

Crane weakly flew to towards the mountains, Mr. Ping trailing behind him. "Thanks for the assist."

"I did what I could. I couldn't let one of my son's best friends be killed." His eyes searched the mountains, "As much as I hate leaving my stuff behind, I won't just stand by and watch you die." They flew for a few moments in silence. "What happened to the others?"

"Kai has them." Crane's grip tightened the pendent still in his grip. "Almost all of them. When he _absorbs_ people they turn to these pendants. If we can free them, then . . ." They started their descent, landing on a plateau that overlooked the valley. "When I grabbed this one I was aiming for Viper, but I could have missed and got one of the others."

Mr. Ping held out his wing, "Give it to me, you don't want to carry it forever." Crane reluctantly handed it over, averting his gaze to the valley.

"That's not all either. Shifu gave me a scroll and I have to go back for it. I have to destroy the rift so Kai doesn't become . . . I don't even know."

Mr. Ping pulled the jaded scroll out of his sleeve, "You mean this?"

Crane's eyes widened, "You have it? How?"

"It was in my shop." Mr. Ping opened the scroll, eyeing the map at the front of the scroll. "We have a long way to go."

"We?"

Mr. Ping smiled, "I told you, Master Crane. I won't let you get yourself killed. You need someone to treat your wounds. Besides, if my son is truly dead— " He snapped the scroll shut and pointed his wing at Crane, shaking his head. "And I'm not saying he is!" He put the scroll back up his sleeve, "Then, I'll take care of what is left of my family."


	16. No Special Favors

As they made their descent towards the village Tigress couldn't help but yawn. She was rarely a tired creature, and this further confused her as she remembered entering a restful night of sleep. Her walking-stick clicked with the ground as they continued on in complete silence. Her eyes glanced over to Po, watching as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Why are you tired?" She shook her head slightly. She had to ask herself, _Just why was she so exhausted?_ Even in earlier periods of her life when her body had been damaged she wasn't this tired. It was as if her body had worked throughout the night.

"I used chi last night, a ton of it." He folded his arms across his chest, "If I had to guess my body is just plain exhausted from using so much of it." He narrowed his eyes on the road as they entered the village. "We'll . . . get something to eat." He yawned, almost causing Tigress to yawn as well. "That should wake me up a bit. But, you seem tired too. Did you sleep last night? I didn't take too much of the bed, did I?"

Tigress stiffened under the gaze of the pandas they passed. The vibes they must have been getting, the false realizations they must have come to. "No, you were fine, I don't know why I'm so tired."

Po's eyes widened just a bit before returning to their narrowed gaze. _Could it be? Could that be it? Was her tiredness his fault?_ He closed his eyes and searched his mind for what Jun had said. " _When you transfer chi it has to adjust to the new body, in the end it becomes weaker. More is needed to fill the other's energy and stamina."_ The old man's voice rung through his head. Is this what he had been talking about. With restoring chi and healing, did it leave the patient tired and spent? He knew she had been healed, even if most of her wounds were still intact, and now she was tired. Putting it together he could see that he had made her tired. Po opened his eyes, not that he would rather have her awake and weakened.

"Oh!" Po chuckled nervously, "Forgot about something. We need to make a pit stop before we actually decide to eat. I need to talk to my cousin."

Tigress nodded, "You're talking about Ning, right?" He nodded. "You don't think he came up with more names, do you?"

Po smiled wide, "You know it, Tigress. I'll make the conversation short and then go get something to eat. Maybe another thing depending on how things go." He raised his paw to his chin, "Hm. Where to eat though. Maybe someplace on the way . . . Serpent's hand is closed this early. Most places don't open for another hour or two." The pair passed by another set of building before Po snapped his fingers as they arrived at Ning's shop.

Tigress stared at his paw, slightly shaking. It was almost too small of a jittery notion to catch her eye, but she turned her gaze upwards to Po's face. The bags under his eyes caused her own eyes to linger for a second too long. When their gazes meet she narrowed her eyes. "Po, are you alright?" He could've just been tired, but she wanted to hear it from him. If he thought that was the case, she'd leave it be.

"I'm fine, really. Just in a bit of a rush this morning." He pushed the door open, "Look, I need to talk to him alone, got it? Stay out here." Before she got a chance to argue, he entered the building, leaving her out on the street.

Tigress grabbed both her paws around the walking-stick. _In a rush?_ A part of her told her that she leave it alone, that he would respect her privacy. And, as true as that was, the other part of her told her that last time he kept something that was bothering him from her he almost died. Up until now he had told her everything since Gongment. Everything about his races extinction up till what he saw in the rift. Her heart pounded against her chest. _He could get killed._

She made up her mind on the spot that she would figure out what he was keeping to himself.

Her ears twitched at the familiar fuming footsteps, so delicate it made her sick. She turned her head to see that panda walking towards her. She had hoped they wouldn't have anymore contact. She hesitantly smelled the air. _She didn't smell that bad, right?_ She turned her body towards the young woman. "Mǔgǒu." She spat out the name as calm as she could.

"See you're still using that crutch, _feline_." She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the clothing shop. "Playing off sympathy to get what you want? _Pathetic_. That's all that's between you and Po, isn't it. Just a mixture of pity and fear."

"He isn't afraid of me." The lack of confidence in that statement surprised herself, but she played it off, pretending not to notice. "He doesn't pity me either, he just has my back. It what caring for another is all about." The panda snorted at her. _Is she picking a fight?_ Tigress clenched her jaw. Was this panda trying to get her kicked out of the village? _I won't be manipulated._

She heard a dark, sinister whisper in the back of her head.

 _Oh, but you are so easily twisted, my dear. So full of rage that comes at a moment's notice. It's quite easy to pull your strings and make you lash out ready to skewer and gut those you hate._

Shen. His voice taunted her, but she refused to let it take control. "I am stronger than that."

* * *

Po pushed several clothes hanging from the ceiling out of his path. "Ning?" He winced as there was a heavy crash coming from the back of the shop. He waited a moment until the panda in question appeared. Ning was messy at best, obvious to Po that he had just woke up. His fur was matted, much like Po's own fur, and his vest hadn't been buttoned all the way up. "You okay?"

Ning laughed nervously, "Yeah- I mean, I just woke up, so . . . basically- totally- yes. I'm okay." He briefly looked towards the back, "Can I help you?"

Po looked towards the door, "If you're tired I can always come back later."

"No! No. That's not necessary. I woke up half an hour ago." He clasped his hands together, "The spare cupido isn't done yet. At best, it'll be a few days."

Po turned to Ning, "That's not it. It's the storm."

Ning tilted his head to the side. "Storm? You mean the one that passed last night?"

Po shook his head, a deep frown covering his lips. "No. Look, Ning, I'm more in touch in the universe than I've ever been and last night . . ." He paused, unsure on explaining just what had happened. Truth was, he didn't even know what had happened to its full extent. "I felt a . . . ripple. And now I feel a growing darkness. It's stationary right now, but I believe it's coming here."

"Darkness? In touch with the universe?" Ning's eyes widened slightly. "You sound like an elder, right now." He slowly nodded his head, "Okay. Growing darkness- but it can't move right? I mean, that would be ridiculous."

Po shook his head, eye heavy. "I felt it." He watched Ning's face fall into despair. "It wasn't much, but I felt it move last night."

Ning back up to the wall and rested his back against it. He slumped against it, "Why? Why are you telling me this?" He paused, "Wait. Who else knows?"

"No one."

"The elders? Your dad? What about your tiger friend?" He narrowed his eyes, "You haven't told anyone else? But, why me?"

"Tigress is injured, even if she is getting better at a marvelous rate. She tends to take matters into her own paws. My dad would overreact and I don't trust the elders. But, I trust you." He nodded slowly. "I need your help. Please." Ning nodded slowly and Po continued, "I had a dream- no, a _vision_ last night. I don't understand everything about it, but I do know what I need to do to prepare for the future. Do you know a blacksmith that would make tools and stuff? Metal weapons specifically." His eyes darted to the side as he heard sounds come from the back of the shop, "Oh, Qiu, didn't know you'd be here."

She sighed, "We live in the back, Po. Of course, I'm here."

"Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake us." Ning's eyes widened at her words. "We were having-"

"A nice chat!" He pushed himself from the wall, whispering to himself, " _Oh boy._ " He cleared his throat, "Qiu and I just love talking about our business!" He narrowed his eyes at her, his gaze scolding. "Now- ah- you were looking for a blacksmith?"

Qiu was thoughtful for a moment, "Well, there is Cuòwù, but he's a Tǎoyàn. It could be a mistake going to him."

Po dismissed the thought with a shrug, "Nah, I'm sure it will be fine."

* * *

Po had once told her that she had started to develop traits from Shifu. As her left eye twitched, she could say that he was right. The longer Mǔgǒu dragged on, the more she seethed in her anger. From what she could piece together, it sounded as if the entire Tǎoyàn family was as manipulative and conniving as her. She folded her arms across her chest, wishing for Po to come back from his _short chat_ with Ning. She sighed, _this is going on too long_. She had enough. "Do you have anything useful to say?"

Mǔgǒu's clenched her fists, "Everything I say is useful. You're the one who hasn't said anything worthwhile! How did you win him over anyway? Someone like him shouldn't like someone like you!" She pounded her foot on the ground, "My sister should be the one! He was promised to be hers!"

Tigress narrowed her eyes, _how dare she?!_ How dare she insinuate that Po was just an item waiting to be claimed. She growled, causing the panda to step back warily. She hissed, "Watch yourself, you're entering dangerous territory." Her ears shot up, "Wait, why are you saying _win him over_? Just yesterday you referred to us as friends."

"I was regretfully informed of your . . . _partnership_." She sneered at Tigress, "The thought sickens me, but it's still not over." She smirked, "If he can see you for what you really are then he'll abandon you and we can finally kick you out."

Tigress narrowed her eyes. _We?_ Her breathing was a bit more erratic than she would have liked. Even the thought of Po leaving her scarred her. It may have been her sleep deprived mind, but fear was struck into her. "There's only one flaw in your plan. Po knows me really well. He knows the _real me_. So go ahead, try your tricks, try to anger me. I won't lash out. I'm not that kind of person. And sure, I may be a tiger, a _monster,_ " She almost choked on the word, "but, he looks past that." She almost smiled as Mǔgǒu frowned. Tigress decided to keep it to herself that Mǔgǒu was wrong about Po and her being a couple. It seemed to be angering her.

Tigress turned her head to the side as the door opened and Po walked out. He stopped in his tracks, alternating his head between the two of them. " Hi . . . Mǔgǒu? What are you doing here?"

Tigress froze. _He knew her_? The panda in question shrugged, "Just meeting your girlfriend."

Po nodded. Tigress could've swore he was going to object to the false information, but he just pushed it to the side. "Actually, do you think you can help us find Cuòwù? I need to ask him for a favor."

Mǔgǒu nodded, "While we're out that way you could visit my sister."

Tigress clenched her fist as Po shrugged. The tree started walking with Po slightly behind Tigress and Mǔgǒu, the two seemingly walking for dominance in the group. "I guess we could. It's been a few days since I've really interacted with anyone. Besides, I should probably introduce Tigress to a few more people." His eyes lit up and he turned his head to Tigress, "Speaking of which. _Xiuying_. Ning would like to know if you like it."

"It's a good name, but I don't feel like it's me."

Po nodded, "I'll let him know. I'm sure he'll be drowning in his sorrow." He chuckled.

"How 'bout Chǔnǚ?"

Po flared his nostrils and Tigress wrinkled her nose. Tigress grinded her teeth, her tail twitching frantically. "No. I don't like that name. Besides, it wouldn't be true forever." She smiled to herself as Mǔgǒu turned her head forward and sped ahead by quicking her pace. Po sped his pace to walk next to Tigress. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I know. Not mature."

"I don't really care about that. I know what it's like to deal with her." His eyes focused on Mǔgǒu, barely noticing as she briskly walk past the Serpent's Hand. "Besides, she was the aggressor. This is the risk of intruding you to everyone after all. People here are just a little . . . picky. But, I do want to know. Is that really your endgame? To get in a relationship and have children?"

Tigress blushed. "It's a thought."

"I always thought you wanted to stay a warrior. Teach Kung Fu like Shifu and Oogway. Inherit the Jade Palace."

"I can do both, Po. Unless, you think I can't."

Po quickly put his paws in front of his chest, turning his body to walk sideways, facing Tigress. "No! No. You are definitely a strong, independent woman. I honestly doubt there is anything you can't do."

"Except gain Inner Peace."

"You just have to believe in yourself. Shifu and I experienced great trauma and came out of it understanding who we were. We achieved Inner Peace in that singular moment. Y'know, Shifu lied to me when he told me about his Inner Peace. He achieved Inner Peace once after he apologized to Tai Lung. When Tai Lung lashed out against him he realized that there was nothing more he could do. He accepted his faults in raising him. He let go of twenty years of self hate and guilt." Po's eyes were locked on the distance, "I achieved Inner Peace when I accepted what happens to my race. Although, I guess it's more of what happened to my mom, then the entirety of the pandas. I let my memories flow and I realized who I was."

"And when I experienced trauma I didn't gain Inner Peace. I got scared."

Po shook his head. "No, Tigress. Scars fade." He interlocked his paw with hers. She turned her head to look him in the eye. The slightest touch still robbed her breath away. "You were wounded. You just need to heal." She could see the sadness in his eyes. "You need to let go and just _remember._ I know what Shen did hurt. I know that you can't stand to remember those days in his dungeon. But, holding onto hurtful memories will only lead to bad things. Trust me, I know. I almost lost all of you guys when I let my memories bottle up."

Tigress stayed silent. Between her memories of Shen, the thoughts of losing him, and her injuries, she had a lot on her mind. Shen hadn't just wounded her, he bruised her soul. The taste of life without Po broke her. It made her weak beyond recognition. "Po . . . how? How did you do it? How did you just . . . accept it? How do I do it? How do I just accept that reality? How do I get rid of the wound?"

Po tightened his grasp around her paw, trying to show comfort. "I don't know. It has to be _you_."

"Almost there."

Their contact dispersed as they entered a small hill with stairs etched into the side. It lead up to a hollow building. They walked up the stairs, Tigress having to take it a bit slower with her cane. There was a furnace in the center of the space, with boxes of materials around it and benches not too far away. There was a panda wearing an apron standing in the middle sifting through one of the boxes. Tigress could hear the clatter of metal.

Mǔgǒu ceased her motion, "Cuòwù, you have some guests."

The panda stopped what he was doing, turning towards them. His eyes glanced over her briefly. "So, this is Po." He stepped towards Po, "Of all the places you could visit, I didn't think here would be one of them. Even my sisters don't visit me all that often."

"Speaking of sisters . . ."

Cuòwù turned towards Mǔgǒu, "She's not going to be around today. You know very well today is the day she studies with the elders." He narrowed his eyes, "And you are not to disturb her. You know how serious our parents take her education." He turned to Po. "Is there something you need?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Please."

Cuòwù took a step towards the furnace, leaning his back against its side. He thought for a moment. ". . . no. I will not do you a _favor_." Po's face fell as Cuòwù smiled. "You will not owe me for this. You already make my twin happy. Now!" He strung off the furnace, "What can I do for the Great Dragon?"

Po shook his head and walked forward, "Don't- don't call me that. Please, it brings up memories." He took a deep breath. "I need a sword." He spread his arms apart, stopping infront of Cuòwù. "Blade about this long with a hilt of the same length. I know it's crazy specific and strange. But, it has to get done. I don't know why, but it just has to."

Cuòwù nodded in complete understanding. "It's be done. Any brandings or carvings?" His eyes flickered to Tigress before going back to Po. "Perhaps this is a gift for someone?"

"No, it's not. Thankyou." They shook hands before Po peeled away, finding his way back to Tigress. "Let's go." Mǔgǒu took a step to follow them, but Po held out his hand. "No. Sorry, but no. We're going to be busy."

They walked down the steps before Tigress turned her head towards him, 'What plans do you have? I didn't think we were busy today.'

"We're not."

Tigress's eyes widened slightly, "Then why did you tell her we were? Lying isn't like you, Po. WHat's going on through that head of yours?"

Po sighed, lowering his head slightly. "You're right. I don't lie often, just on rare occasions. I just- she was bothering you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You are still my number one concern, after all." He continued on, quickly changing topics. "So, I guess I can make us some soup."

As the two walked Tigress grasped her walking-stick in both paws. The texture of the wood soothed her. Inner Peace just wasn't in her grasp. She would never be able to get over what Shen had caused her. Not only that, but her despair and nightmares would only increase once she had to leave and Po stayed behind with the _Tǎoyàn princess_. Despite their friendship, how could he just leave this world behind? They were his people, eventually she would seem too small, insignificant to measure up to all that he had concede lost to him. A mere tiger in comparison to a village of pandas? _Worthless_.

She pushed the thoughts down. It was all she could do.


	17. The Path Opens

Tigress looked around her, not at all pleased with the deep darkness that surrounded her. She clenched her fists, feeling no sensation in her paws. She clenched her jaw. She was dreaming again, but this time it wasn't a memory. For once, she was glad it didn't push her back into the roots of her mind. If she was going to confront what had happened, she wanted to do it at her own pace. That meant she wanted to be conscious.

A flow of whispers tugged at her ear and she turned her head. She paused for a moment. "Master Shifu?" The small red panda was staring past her into the distance. His clothes were torn and burnt and his left eye glowed jade. He raised his arm, blood dripping from his fingertips. He extended a finger, skin flaking off it. Tigress took a step back before turning around, her gaze drifted upwards. Her eyes centered in on a flag flapping in the wind.

" _You . . . you were there."_

" _Yes. Yes, I was."_

The peacock's eye twisted as the flag moved. Blood started to drip down the flag, coating it red. Her eyes twitched to a single drop of blood fall from the flag. It splattered on the ground, cracks shooting out and upheaving the earth. Tigress found herself falling through the air. Her body hit the surface of the water. Her fur became soaked as she frantically swam for the surface.

She shot out of the water, grabbing onto the first thing she could find. She dug her claws into the wooden raft and pulled herself up. She coughed a few times before looking around her. All she could see was water in every direction with a heavy mist behind it. The waves clashed with each other and her raft jerked to the side. She still couldn't feel anything.

She snapped her head to the side upon hearing that sickening laughter. Her eyes scanned the mist, but she saw or heard nothing else. She stood to her feet, tensing her muscles and baring her fangs. She twisted her body, tail flicking back and forth. Her claws were ready for an attack.

" _As you wish. Let's finish this."_ His voice boomed from the shadows, Tigress's eyes widened as there was a flash of red light from the fog. A red sphere shot from the fog, splitting it apart. The object rushed at her. She tried to move, but her legs were cemented in place. She put up her arms and closed her eyes. She turned her head wail of the cannon tearing through the air caused her heart to pound against her chest.

The raft jerked backwards and there was a powerful gust of wind that rushed past her. She opened her eyes, seeing that the shockwave had knocked all the water away. Dirt and stone had taken its place. She lowered her arms and turned her head back to the way the attack had come.

A mass of black and white fur stood in front of her, shoulders shaking and smoke rising from his chest. He fell back into her arms as she laid him on the ground. Real fear worked its way into her heart. Blood trickled down his mouth as he stared into her eyes. " _Tigress . . ."_

He slowly raised his shaking paw to grasp hers. She didn't feel his grip getting weaker. She placed her paw over his wound. She couldn't feel the blood or the torn flesh. "Stay with me." Her plea seemed to pass by his ears. "Po, please." She didn't feel the tears rolling down her face. "Don't go." She didn't feel his grip leave hers. "I can't lose you."

 _She did feel him die._

She retreated from his body when he realized he had passed. This was her mind. Po wasn't dead. He was still alive. She was sleeping. Her back hit a wall and she turned around. She was boxed in with the corpse.

Her breathing was heavy. _This was her mind_ , so why was it doing this? She bawled her paw into a fist. "Why can't I feel anything?" She slammed her fist into the wall. It didn't budge and she reeled her fist back again. "Why?! I know I can feel! I'm not broken!" She pounded her fist into the wall again. She could understand the raft and the water. She could understand Shen's voice from the shadows. "Why him?! Why did he have to die?!" She had to embrace her memories if she wanted Inner Peace, that's what Po did afterall. But, he didn't die in her memories. "So, why did he die?! Why did I . . . lose him."

She pulled her bloodied fist from the wall, eyes wide with realization. "I lost Po." She took a step from the wall. "It's not just death. It's him being gone." Her throat was dry. "Maybe forever." She turned back to the body. "To gain Inner Peace I have to lose him."

The world around her faded to darkness and she woke up in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. _That's it, then._ She clenched the bedsheets. She took short, sharp intakes of breath. Was she that afraid of losing him? Could she not bear the thought? She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. _Was she so weak?_ Her eyes snapped open, "I need to take a walk."

* * *

Po sat in the chair across from Li Shan. He stretched his muscles, pulling his arms back to pop his shoulders. He wiggled his fingers and twisted his feet, sore from all the walking. He was still having a silent conversation on whether to tell his dad about the immense darkness, his dream, or the ripple through the universe. In the end, it may be have been easier just to keep it from himself, but he knew that it could very well backfire as well. "I healed her. Partially."

Li Shan pushed a plate of dublings across the table over to Po. "I see. How'd that go?"

"Most of her internal bruising and broken bones are still . . . not good. But, her skin has healed up. Maybe one or two more bursts of healing energy and she'll be healed up." He plopped a dumpling into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before speaking again. "No one said anything about her being tired."

"Of course she's tired. It's her body doing all the work. You pumped your energy into her. Not only does it have to convert your chi to suite her, but it has to apply the new chi to rapidly fixing the body." He laid his paws flat on the table. "It's recommended to sleep off the healing process, maybe a few hours. Is that what she's doing right now?"

"Yep. Been out for half the day." He ate another dumpling.

Li Shan nodded slowly, "Son, how aware are you of your friends thoughts on Shen?"

Po swallowed harshly, " _Shen._ Tigress would kill him if she could. The only other person I've seen hate someone as much as she hates him . . . is- well, I-" He bit his lip, "Shen hated me with every fiber of his being. I was the panda that he couldn't kill. The one that stood in the way of his destiny." He turned his head to the side, "I hate to compare them."

"Do you know why she hates him?"

Po turned his gaze back to his father. "No, I don't."

"She said Shen tried to take something away from her." Li sat forward, "What exactly did he do?"

"Don't know. I wasn't really around." When he noticed that Li was confused he elaborated. "I confronted Shen in his weapons factory and he kinda shot me out into a nearby river. I was unconscious for a bit and it took me nearly a week to get back to Gongmen City. Everyone thought I was dead."

Li Shan nodded slowly, "You think that's why she hates him so much? He took you away from her."

Po shrugged, "Maybe. She did give me a pretty stern talking to before the factory incident. We have a pretty strong _friendship_."

Li Shan let out a shaky breath. " Speaking of which, I may have started a rumor of sorts."

Po narrowed his eyes. He pointed a finger accusingly at him, "It was you! The rumors about Tigress and I dating were yours?" He retracted his paw, "I guess I didn't really help it though. I didn't deny the fact and openly discussed sleeping with Tigress earlier today."

Li Shan reeled back, "Oh. So, not rumors, then? Progressing a bit fast; might want to slow it down?"

Po shook his head fervently, "No, it's not like that! We just shared the mattress." He folded his arms across his chest. "Man, I could have phrased that better. Tigress got tired of me sleeping on the floor." He laughed a bit to himself, "Man, Shifu would kill me like three times if anything happened."

"You've mentioned this . . . Shifu a few times. Who is he?"

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry 'bout that. Shifu is my Kung Fu teacher. He adopted Tigress when she was little, so he's basically her dad." He grabbed a dumpling out of the bowl. "Even if their relationship is a bit convoluted they do care for each other. Shifu's just never been too good at showing affection. Although, he has gotten better after our run-in with Shen."

Li Shan frowned, "He really changed you lot, didn't he?"

Po nodded, "Oh yeah. Shen was a _big deal_." He dropped the dumpling back into bowl. He was no longer hungry. "I don't think anyone came out of Gongmen unscarred. He locked my friends away in his dungeon for a week before the final battle." He clenched his fists. "It's because of Shen that I learned about my past. That I changed." He lit his paws up with chi, "It's because of him that I have Inner Peace."

"You can't really give him the credit, though. All he did was hurt you and those around you."

"I know. That's why I have Inner Peace. Not through meditating for thirty years, but through pain and suffering."

* * *

Tigress walked past a group of pandas. She could feel the stares on the back of her neck, but she was used to it. _It's the same everywhere I go. Treated as a freak. As a monster._ She resisted the temptation to look down at her paws. There was no helping what she was. Her walking-stick clicked with the ground as she continued to walk by houses and shops. She hadn't really got the chance to explore the village yet, now was her chance.

Out of the corner of her eyes she say someone wave her down. She stopped and smiled nervously. This interaction wasn't probably the greatest. "Hey, Jian." _The family doctor_. And here she was just walking around when days ago she wouldn't even think about it. Her smile quickly dropped at Jian's narrowed eyes and stern posture. She was standing outside what appeared to be the daycare.

"I see you're walking just fine." She folded her arms across her chest, "I doubt that's good for your injuries. Where's Po?" She turned her head up in the direction of the cottage, "That boy is supposed to be keeping an eye on you so you don't do something ridiculous like this."

"Oh relax, Jian." Grandma panda walked out to stand next to her. "Give the lass a break. She's with him literally every other hour of the day." She turned her head to Tigress, "Y'know, Li was a bit like you when he was younger. Never sitting still, always on the move."

Jian snorted, "He only was so finicky because he believed he could _heal himself_. Only increased the intensity of his wounds." She looked over Tigress, "Although, you seem to be in decent shape. How suspicious."

Panda Grandma nudged Nian in the shoulder, "Come on, just be glad her wounds are better." Her eyes darted over to the feline. "Come in, won't you. I accidently made a extra batch of cookies."

Jian snorted, "Right. _Accidently._ " She focused on Tigress, "The fourth batch is never an accident. Just an excuse." She pushed open the door and walked inside.

Zǔmǔ sighed, "Will you join us, dear?"

Tigress looked back into the street. The staring was less potent now. She looked back to the panda, her warm smile inviting her. "Sure." A bit more positivity in her life couldn't hurt. She walked up the steps to the daycare wand walked in after Zǔmǔ. It was a small room with a round table in the center. Off to the side there was a counter, which she presumed to be the cooking area. Her advanced hearing picked up snoring kids in the other room. "Kids asleep?"

"Most of them."

Tigress placed her walking stick against the wall and took a seat at the table as a plate with a few cookies on it was placed in front of her. She looked up at the grandma as she took her seat next to Jian. This wasn't just because they felt sorry for her,was it? "I'm not really sure if I'm hungry."

Zǔmǔ held up a paw, "I'm the one who offered, dear. Help yourself, I insist."

Tigress's paws stopped at the edge of the plate. "Why? Why aren't you afraid of me? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Zǔmǔ's eyes grew heavy. "There used to be a time when neither of those questions would need be spoken. You have done this village no wrong, no matter how much anyone tells you otherwise." Tigress looked down at the plate and she continued, "You shouldn't go through life thinking of those you've offended; only those who you haven't. And you, dear, have quite a bit of us left to offend."

Tigress picked up one of the cookies, holding it deliquitly in her paws. It radiated looked the old panda in the eyes, "Thank you." Her ears twitched and her eyes darted to the side. She set the cookies down on the plate. She could hears soft footsteps heading towards the kitchen. "A kids awake."

A small female panda walked into the room. Her eyes lit up upon seeing Tigress sitting at the table. "Striby baby!" Tigress raised an eyebrow as Jian scooped up the panda cub into her arms. Lei Lei giggled. Tigress's eyes narrowed in on the doll that she was holding. Po's doll of her. "Po's matured alot since we've been here."

"What makes you so certain?" Jian continued to look down at Lei Lei.

"He would have never gave away his _action figures_ at home." She folded her arms across her chest. "His mannerism has changed too. He's not as childish or giddy as before. Has anything else happened other than my injuries and . . . " She sighed, "his arranged marriage? Although, he doesn't even know about it, does he?"

Zǔmǔ shook her head. "No. Have you ever thought that it was your injuries that made him mature. He has been the one taking care of you."

 _True._ It had always been her looking out for him, not the other way around. She remembered having to take his hand when they were first escaping Shen. guide him up the building to escape. Po had always been inexperienced and someone had to take up the slack. Since they arrived, she had been out of commision. Po must've forced himself to change . . . _for her._ She wasn't sure how happy about that she was. Whatever happened, she should have been more careful. She was a burden.

Before she could realize what was happening Lei Lei was in her lap and Jian was walking back to her seat. "Striby Baby!" The small panda hugged her and she could feel the doll up against her stomach. "So soft."

Tigress's eyes followed Jian, "What's going on?"

"You zoned out. I don't know what was going on in that head of yours, but your face told me you needed to cheer up."

Tigress looked down at the young panda. _So, her answer is placing a kid in my lap._ A small smile tugged at her lips. She had always liked children, despite not knowing how to play with them or properly care for them. She had no experience on the matter, even from her own upbringing. Her smile faltered. How could she ever take care of a child? All she would do is make them cold and distant. They would turn out like her before she met Po.

Tigress gently placed her paws on the child's back, careful not to be too harsh. She didn't want to hurt her. _So fragile._ A burst of heat opened up in her chest and her smile gre justa tiny bit. She wasn't afraid and neither was Tigress.

Her eyes widened, "Wait, did you say Po's dad could heal?"

Jain crossed her arms, "If you could call that healing. Honestly, chi doesn't do the healing process justice. Sure, you can recover really fast, but it leaves the body tired and spent. Your body doesn't improve from the injury and it's just palin unnatural. I recommend bed rest instead of pumping chi into another person."

"Did you just say . . . it would leave me tired?" A large horn sounded from outside causing everyone on the room to jerk. Tigress's smile dropped as she tried to sooth the child from shaking. "It's okay. It's okay." Her head darted between Jian and Zǔmǔ. "What's happening?"

Zǔmǔ winced at the dozens of voices crying out. _The children were awake._ "That sound. That's the invasion warning, isn't it?"

Jian nodded, "It couldn't be though. We're so high up." She winced as the children continued to scream and cry. "I'm going to check up on them." She stood up and stormed into the other room.

Tigress stood to her feet and tore Lei Lei from her. She placed the small panda on the chair and moved for the door. Zǔmǔ called out for her to stop, claiming that it could be dangerous. Tigress pushed open the door. "I know. But, I can't stay here, not at a time like this. I'm a warrior, a protector. If people die while I sit and wait here, then I'll be responsible." She walked out the door, leaving her walking-stick in her haste. She turned her body towards the sound of the horns and entered a light jog. Her body screamed out at the physical activity and she placed a paw on her stomach to hold onto the pain.

She ran by a few pandas running the opposite way and stopped by the corner of a building to lean against it. Something had ripped. She closed her eyes and counted her breaths. She rounded the corner to see a group of pandas circled around the edge of the village. She could barely see past them enough to see the edge of a cliff. _The invaders._

Tigress pushed herself past a few pandas. Her eyes dilated. There they were. Mr. Ping was in front of Crane, yelling at a few pandas, seemingly not phased by the presence of a dead race. Crane was a different story. His head was slowly turning to take everything in. His head stopped upon looked at her. Her grip tightened around her stomach as he face fell and he started to breath heavily. She could see him whisper something to himself and she started to walk over.

Mr. Ping turned his head to see the Tigres making her way over. Tigress allowed herself a small smile as she stopped a couple of feet away from the two. Her smile didn't last upon seeing Crane's ruffled and dirty feathers and the occasional twitch of his wings. "What happened?"

Neither of the two answered her 's eyes were wide, "You're alive . . . " He shook his head, "But, Shifu said— but, the shard— how is this possible?"

Mr. Ping walked up to her, "If you're here, does that mean Po's alive too?" She nodded and Mr. Ping smiled. "I knew it! Nothing can take the two of you down when you're together!" His eyes fell onto her stomach, "You're hurt?"

"Yeah." Her ears twitched as the siren horns continued.

There was a collective gasp and Tigress turned around to see two familiar panda's burst through the crowd. Po skidded to a stop as his eyes landed on the three. A smile broke out on his face as Li Shan turned to the panda crowd. "Will someone stop those horns!" He turned back to Po after eyesing the two new visitors, "Do you know them?"

Po broke into a sprint, picking up Mr. Ping and bringing him into a hug. "Dad! You have _no idea_ how much I missed you." He relaxed the hug a bit, looking at Crane. "Woah, you alright, buddy?"

Li walked up behind Po, "So this is your dad, huh?"

Po place Mr. Ping back on the ground. "Oh, right! Dad meet Dad." He paused, "Oh. Goose Dad? Panda Dad?" He stroked his chin, "I don't know." He swiveled his head to Tigress, "What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks." Po, Li Shan, Mr. Ping, and Tigress turned their head to the source of the voice while Crane continued to stare at Po, eyes wide. He started to hyperventilate.

"Keun." Li hissed. He narrowed his eyes at his brother-in-law. "Stay out of matters where you don't belong."

"This is my village as much as it is yours, Li Shan." He crossed his arms over his chest, "We can't have this filth stay here."

Tigress narrowed her eyes. Who was this man?

" _Filth_?" Po stepped away from the group, towards Keun. "First, you call Tigress a monster. Tell me I can't save her life just because she's a bit different. And then, you have the audacity to call them _filth_?" He walked up to Keun, pushing himself into the older panda's face. His eyes were burning with anger. " _How dare you!_ This is my family you're talking about."

"They're avians. _Just like him._ "

"You dare compare them to Shen?!" Po clenched his fists, "Shen was a maniac who only cared about world domination, genocide, and revenge! Crane is a defender of the innocent and my dad is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet!" He turned his back, "Maybe you should focus on your own hatred. Ask yourself _why?_ If you let your past define you, then you'll never grow. Shen's dead, he doesn't control you anymore."

Tigress turned her head to Crane as he began to sway, "You two are alive . . ." His eyes drooped and he fell.

Po's body moved rapidly to catch the falling avian. Golden steam flaked off his back and he winced. "Crane?" He twisted his body to lay Crane on the ground, the bird's eyes closed and his breathing shallow. "Crane?! What happened?" He placed a finger under Crane's chin. His eyes widened and he looked up at Mr. Ping and Tigress took a few steps closer. "Why is he like this?" The immense darkness tugged on Po's mind, surging in a devastating power. He grit his teeth. "Dad, come on!"

Li Shan looked between the two as Mr. Ping spoke, "He was injured badly before we left the valley. He hasn't stopped flying since."

Po grit his teeth and reeled an arm back, letting his paw glow gold. Chi rose off his paw like steam from a fire. Tigress's eyes widened at the show. _What was his plan?_ Li Shan grabbed his arm and Po's head swiveled to look him in the eye. "You already healed someone last night! If you do it again right now, you'll die!" Tigress's heart skipped a beat. _Die?_

Po ripped his arm from Li's grasp. Tigress could've swore he growled at the larger panda. "If I don't do something he'll die and it'll be my fault if I just stand by and do nothing! I have to heal him because we both know you can't!"

Li took a step back. "Po I— I know I'm not the healer I always wanted to be, but I can't lose you again."

Po turned back to Crane, no longer paying him any mind. Li Shan took a step forward, but a paw grabbed him by the side of the head and pushed him off to the side. He stumbled, almost losing his footing. He looked back as the figure approached Po. Po raised his paw again, ready to heal his friend. A paw grabbed his wrist and he looked up. "Kuen?" The older panda tightened his grasp on Po's wrist. He grit his teeth, "I told you. He's my friend I'm not going to— " He was tossed to the side, rolling on the ground and onto his back.

Tigress was at his side in a second, placing a paw on his shoulder. They both looked at Kuen, anger in their eyes. This was the man trying to kick her out. Trying to wrap Po up in a marriage.

Kuen loomed over Crane, his eyes narrowed. " _I know_." He placed his paws together, tips pointing into the sky. Without so much as a single breath a golden light emitted from his paws and they were forced apart as a ball of chi formed in the palms of his paws. The energy swirled and beams of light flickered from it. His fur swayed away from the ball of chi and he pointed it downwards, towards Crane. He kneeled on the ground and there was a flash of golden light.

Po raised a paw to cover his face as the blinding light consumed the two figures. _The darkness swayed._ The light started to diminish, allowing him to see again. He rose to his feet. Kuen took a few steps back from Crane, clenching his fists and dissipating the chi.

Crane coughed and Po dashed to his side, feeling his pulse. He smiled up at Tigress as she walked over. He looked over to Kuen, his smile remaining but becoming uneasy."You saved him."

Kuen turned his back and walked past Li Shan, who turned to his retreating form. "Tell me something. Why did you heal him? What do you have to gain?"

Kuen stiffened as he stopped. "Gain? Do I have to gain something?" Li could see him lower his head. "You're not the only one who regrets what happened with Shen." With that final word he stalked off.


	18. Dormant Danger

Tigress walked through the door. She watched as Po laid Crane down against the mattress. The avian was still out cold from fainting earlier. During their walk Li Shan had caught up to them, carrying a grand total of three mattresses. He was stronger than she had thought. He told them to head up to his house instead. He set the mattresses against the wall and walked over to Po. "You and your friends will stay here." He turned his head to Mr. Ping. "Your dad too. There's more space here than the tiny cottage."

"Are you sure?"

Li Shan nodded and backed away from his son, keeping his head low. He came to a rest by the door, leaning against the wall. Tigress shut the door behind her as Po sighed and turned towards Mr. Ping. "So, you said he was injured? How?"

The goose seemed to mull over what he was going to say. "Ah . . . there was a yak attacking him. He didn't fare very well."

It didn't seem like Mr. Ping knew very much. Tigress felt a lump in her throat. Where were the others? She turned her head to see Po staring at his dad with widened eyes, "Was the yak buff?"

That was the question he asked? Tigress almost facepalmed at the ridiculousness of the question. "Po. All yaks are buff."

Po shook his head, "Yeah, but not normal buff. Like, huge muscles. Unnaturally huge muscles. Was this yak like that?"

Mr. Ping nodded slowly, "I think so. Had two jade swords on chains that he flung around."

"Oh . . . that's bad." Po started pacing, "If this is the yak I'm thinking of then we are totally screwed." The ran his paws through the fur on the top of his head. "Crap. Crap. Crap. We're going to die."

Tigress sighed, letting her shoulders think. "Po, look— " Her eye twitched when he didn't listen. She walked over to him and roughly grabbed his shoulder. "We're not going to die. Not after we've survived . . . whatever we survived that brought us here."

Po looked down at her, "Ah . . . nighttime arrow attack."

Tigress forgot that he had a few more memories than him. "Right. Anyways, we're not going to lose each other now. Not after this. We'll survive."

"You don't understand, Tigress. This threat is on Oogway's level. We can't win."

"Po, you can't lose hope."

Po looked back at Crane. "He ran, Tigress. Do you know what that means? Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Shifu, they're all dead. This yak killed them all."

"Not necessarily." Everyone turned towards Mr. Ping who held up a jade pendant. "Crane said that the yak could absorb people and turn them into pendants. He was sure he could free Viper."

"That thing is Viper?" Po took a step closer to examine the object in his father's grasp. "Really?"

"No. That's impossible." Tigress turned her head to Li Shan as he pushed himself off the wall. "That." He pointed at the jade amulet. "That's just a myth. Just some story parents tell their kids to make them behave. Taking someone's chi isn't real. It can't be."

Po took the amulet into his paws, cradling it. "It has to be." He turned towards Li Shan, "If it's true then we can still save the others." He held up the amulet, "We just have to figure out how this works!" He smiled, "We can save them. We haven't lost anyone yet."

Li Shan nodded slowly, "Alright, Son. We'll see what we can do." He pointed at him harshly, "But, not tonite! Remember what I said about your chi. You need to let it recover before you do anything else, involving chi or not." He loosened his paw and placed it on his shoulder, "Tomorrow. I promise we'll get your friend free. Whatever it takes I will stand by your side."

Tigress turned her head to Mr. Ping, wondering how he was taking everything. He head was slightly angled down, but his posture seemed to be straight. She walked over to his side. "You must be tired." She wasn't exactly sure where they were in regards to the Valley of Peace due to her memory loss. However, she was certain that the avians had to fly quite a bit to arrive, considering that Crane collapsed upon entry.

Mr. Ping nodded slowly, "Exhausted." He looked up at her, "I saw you were hurt. Is it because of the arrow attack Po mentioned."

"Yeah. Po and I lost a lot of memory due to that. The last thing I remember before all this is having dinner at the Jade Palace." She turned her head to watch Po and Li Shan crap two of the mattresses and place them on the ground a few feet away from the fireplace. "Po has a few more memories than me. He can actually remember getting attacked."

"Will you be ready to fight the yak?"

"When the time comes, Mr. Ping, I will do all I can to make sure your son is safe."

"I'll take care of it." Tigress turned her attention to Po as he and Li Shan walked towards them. Po had a thoughtful look on his face as Li Shan neared the door. Li Shan said he best be going, that he would leave the four to talk. Po's eyes widened and he looked over to Tigress. He nodded his head over to the larger panda. He wanted her to distract him. Just what was the panda planning? Po pulled Mr. Ping to the side as Tigress made her way to block the door.

"Can we talk for a minute?" She didn't know why Po wanted his dad to stay, but the matter of the fact was she had nothing to say. She did a quick search through her thoughts looking for something— anything to say. Li Shan nodded and waited for her to speak. "You . . . you said Po healed someone already?"

"Yeah. He healed you."

Tigress nodded. It hadn't been that difficult for her to piece that together. "And that's why we were tired yesterday. We both had to recover from the healing process."

Li Shan nodded, "It's dangerous for him to heal again tonite. Keep an eye on him, will ya?"

Her eyes widened as he turned around to face the door. The conversation ended just like that? But, she hadn't distracted him for long enough. "Hey Dad!" Li SHan turned back and Tigress took a step back, allowing their conversation to commence. "Change in sleeping arrangements. Goose Dad is going with you." Po handed the spare mattress over to him, chuckling. "I can spend time with my dad anytime, but you guys should get along. Besides, you don't want to be alone, do you?"

Mr. Ping took out a scroll from his sleeves and tossed it to Po. "You can fill me in on the parenting you've done."

Li Shan cracked a small smile, "Only if you fill me in one everything you've taught Po." The two fathers walked out the door.

Tigress turned her attention to Po after the door closed. "You don't want your dad to be lonely so you send your other dad to hang out with him?"

"Not really." He walked over to Crane, rechecking his pulse. "I actually sent Dad to stay with Dad because I'm worried."

"Worried?"

He walked back over to Tigress, gesturing to the table. "Tigress, how many times have I done something that put my life at risk just to get something done?"

Tigress grunted as she took her seat, "Way too many."

Po nodded and placed the scroll on the table, leaving it closed. "Exactly. When he showed me chi he was doing something very dangerous." He placed his paws on the table. "When I was with the elders I learned that chi can lead to you damaging your body. It's a fragile practise and can lead to death if overused. I think he hurt himself just to teach me chi so I could get some memories back. Also why I haven't taken you to learn chi."

"You think I'd hurt myself?"

He seemed to shrink back a bit."Can we stay on topic? My Dad, I think he'll do some risky maneuvers to help out with freeing Viper. I sent my Dad to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He laughed a bit to himself, "Kinda like how you're always making sure I don't do anything stupid."

She nodded, "You're worried that he might hurt himself." She tapped her claws against the table. "That is something I understand perfectly." Po stiffened up and she turned her head off to the side. "What about me? Could I use chi?"

"Well, I'm sure that you could. But, it's going to be more difficult for you than me."

She turned her head to look straight into his eyes and narrowed her own. "Oh? Is that a fact?"

"Inner Peace, Tigress. Inner Peace." He pulled out a chair and took his seat. "I already knew how to let my body flow because I've trained with Inner Peace. You, on the other hand, don't have that luxury." He leaned back in his chair, "Besides, I'm not supposed to do chi. I'm not going to do something stupid."

She smirked, "Then help me do something stupid. Help me bring out my chi. Just . . . help me through it."

Po stared into her eyes for a few moments before sighing, "Fine, but you have to promise me that you won't do anything with chi until you're fully healed. I'll explain everything I know if you agree to those conditions."

She hesitated. Po took his promises very seriously, if she broke it— no, she could wait. She nodded her head and he clasped his paws together. "Good. Now, first thing you do is find your center. You already know how to do that so then we get to the hard part. You need to control your center and change the flow of energy in your body. This is where Inner Peace helps. Flow is probably the hard part."

She tilted her head when he stopped talking. "That's it? I already know how to do that, Po."

He smirked, "I know. That breathing technique that Shifu showed you is really close to chi. That energy— that heat that was emitting from your paws was life energy, just in a weaker state. I didn't realize it till recently, but you've known how this entire time." He folded his arms across his chest, "You could use chi if you wanted to. Probably."

"I thought you said it would be harder."

"It will be. Having Inner Peace allows you to access a larger reserve of chi. That's why I have more chi than my dad. Since you don't have mastery over yourself you'll find it harder to use chi. You're going to struggle, but I know you'll overcome. You are definitely hardcore."

Tigress blushed under her fur. Po had always had a lot of faith in her, even when it shouldn't have existed. She smile slowly dropped as she came to the realization. She couldn't do it. She watched as he held up the amulet, his small smile sending flutters of warmth down her chest. Letting him go was an action she couldn't do. He had dug himself in too deep and broken down too many walls for her to just forget about him. She couldn't achieve Inner Peace, not without tearing out her heart.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, Icy Recovery is somewhat coming to a close. It has around five chapters left to go, give or take a chapter or two.**

 **In response to this I have started a poll on my profile page on which idea I'll use for my next story. I'm really exited for the next few chapters and I'm sure you guys will have a bit of fun in the process.**


	19. A New Era

The elder's chamber echoed with their separate conversations. Po held up the pendent for them to see, but his arm was getting tired. He had been standing there for a few minutes, hoping for them to just help him already. He knew they had enough chi to break open the Amulet, so _why wouldn't they just do it_? Even Jun seemed to be debating with the others.

"If that's true then the legends are not mere stories. They are real and we should be very very afraid. Both of the yak and the trapped warrior, themselves. Po himself said that this avian wasn't sure of the warrior trapped inside."

"He said the that the other avian was sure it was this . . . Viper. A serpent of venom shouldn't allowed to roam our lands freely!"

"No non-panda should be allowed here."

"Maybe we should consider allowing them to aide us. We all know that the yak will need to come here. We may have our defences, but this threat may take all of our chi."

"We do not need out pure panda lands to be tainted in this time of turmoil. Anyone of those animals are a threat to our stability."

Po turned his head back and forth as the elders continued to bicker. His free paw shook and he grit his teeth. _They were getting on his nerves._ "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" The elders shut up real fast. Letting his anger burn he continued, "Someone's life is on the line and you lot are just going to sit back and continue to do this? Someone could die and you're stuck in your ways. Wake up! You guys are supposed to be the wisest this village has ever seen, but what good is wisdom if you horde it all to yourself?"

After a moment of silence Jun was the first to speak. "Po, that was very . . . thoughtful of you to say. It is true that wisdom should be shared and we're not doing a civic duty to the outside world and yourself by bickering over something so trivial. But, surely you have to realize that the risk is too large. It's one we cannot take." He pressed his paws together, "I'm sorry, Po. We cannot do this. Too much is at stake."

* * *

Tigress sat on the steps overlooking the village. Mr. Ping and Li Shan were behind her. The panda was pacing while the goose was talking to them about just why he couldn't go in with his son. Li Shan had been trying to explain that the village was a little rough around the edges, but the small avian was having none of it. He had raised Po, after all. They had left Crane to rest, still knocked out cold from the days prior events.

"Listen, doesn it really matter at this point. I'm a panda and even I'm not allowed for something like this." Mr. Ping shut his beak as Li's pacing started to slow. "I mean— it's not like he's highly impressionable or anything. Oh man, what are they telling him?"

"I doubt the marriage is the first thing on their minds."

Tigress immediately straightened her back from the slump her posture had taken. "You know about the arranged marriage?"

Mr. Ping laughed, "I know much more than that, dear."

Li shrugged as he finally stopped pacing, "I filled him in last night."

Tigress nodded her head in understanding, "What did you tell him?"

"Everything."

"Especially about your injuries." She could hear the concern dripping from the goose's voice. "A whole week. You were unconscious that long." He sighed, "Well, at least my Po was there to take care of you. Seems you two always have each other's backs."

"I try to make sure he's safe whenever I have the chance." _No need to mention that the one time I didn't he almost died. Not making that mistake again._ She never wanted to feel that again, the pain and sorrow of losing him.

"So, when you going to seal the deal? You should probably do it before someone brings the arranged marriage up to him."

Tigress turned to the goose. Her eyes widened, "Pardon?"

"It's obvious that you two like each other." Mr. Ping smiled at her, "Oh! Just think about it! Two warriors watching each others backs. Both love what you do and definitely care for each other's well beings." He turned his head upwards to Li Shan, "Just think of the children!"

Mr. Ping was thinking way too far ahead. Tigress sprung to her feet and shoved her paws out in front of her. "Woah, Mr. Ping, let's not get ahead of ourselves." The goose's smile didn't falter, not in the slightest. She had thought about having children before, but she always envisioned that she would adopt a child. However, the strike of simply being with Po did strike a chord in her. "Do you— " She bit the inside of her lip. "Do you think I actually have a shot?"

His smile dropped and Li's shoulders dropped. The two fathers shared a quick glance before simitanious stating, "You have got to be kidding me."

Mr. Ping shook his head, "Oh no, you aren't really asking yourself that, are you? Of course he likes you."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Sometimes I have to call you his friend to remind myself you two aren't an item."

Her gaze drifted between the two. They really believed what they were saying. Could it be true? Could he like her? Or, was it life playing a cruel trick on her? She clenched her paws into fists. Was that even a chance she wanted to take? What if she ruined their friendship by confessing? She shook her head. _No._ She would not be ruled by fear. She didn't back down to any threat that could've took her life, so why back down to her fear of love? She would tell him first thing!

Po burst out the doors of the Elder's Temple, seething in anger.

Okay, maybe not first thing. She watched as he stormed up to them, tightly holding the amulet in his paws. _She would tell him._ But, maybe later than sooner. "I can't believe them! They just— " He growled and clenched his free paw. "They may be wise, but they lack compassion of any kind. They're no Oogway."

"They said no."

Her eyes darted to Li Shan before darting back to Po. "Exactly! Those bigots were saying 'outsider this', 'outsider that'. It sickens me just how far they are willing to go. They're letting someone die." He sighed and let his shoulders sink. "Jun was the only one who was any help, despite voting against us." He turned towards Mr. Ping. "Dad, go make sure Crane is alright. I'm hoping he wakes up soon." He turned his head to Li Shan, "Other Dad, we should have enough chi between us to crack the chi barrier around the pendent and still have enough to live." He turned to Tigress and his hard expression of anger and annoyance fell. "You okay?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Why?"

"Just checking. Let's go."

They four walked down the steps with Mr. Ping taking off into the sky a minute into the walk. The silence was painful, but thankfully Li decided to break it with a hammer. "I've heard enough. Who's this Oogway?"

Tigress swiveled her head to Po, half actually confused and concerned and half just glad a conversation existed to converse with him. "You never mentioned Oogway?"

Po chuckled nervously, "It wasn't important information."

"Oogway wasn't important information?"

"To be fair, I didn't mention Shifu either. Or Crane. Or Mantis, Monkey, Viper— "

Tigress crossed her arms, "You didn't mention our home life at all?"

"Oh, come on! Don't be mad. I only mentioned what was important at the time. That was you and a couple quick mentions of my dad." He nervously fiddled with his paws under her gaze. "I really wanted dad to meet my friends without any prior knowledge. Y'know, mek his own judgements on them."

"Then why tell him about me?"

"Cause, you were taking up a room in his cottage and half your body was broken and— " He tightened his lips and narrowed his eyes at the village in front of them. "And I wasn't sure you were going to wake up."

Tigress had the sudden feeling to reach out for his arm. She wanted to comfort him in some way. She knew what it was like to miss the other. Unfortunately Po shot out into the village, motioning them to follow him. They walked through the village before coming to the area near the cliffs. "This is it. The ground where we'll bring someone back from death." Po's paws lit up with chi and he cupped them around the pendent. It floated just above his paws and he took a seat. "Dad, let's do this."

Li Shan ran a paw through the fire on top of his head. "I'm not prepared for this." He moved over to sit across from his son.

"Don't go full strength, Dad. Slowly feed it."

Here she was, helpless again. She had already promised Po that she wouldn't use chi until her body was ready, going against that arrangement now would be shameful on her part. Her claws tightened around her biceps. There was an itching feeling deep down, telling her that it was now or never. Po had just shown his weakness to her. His feelings. Shouldn't it be time for her to do the same?

She took a deep breath. She had to do it. She had to tell him her feelings.

She watched as he poured chi into the amulet and his father's chi slowly mixed into the jade arua now protruding from the gemstone. Po's arms were steady, cradling the life of another. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. _She needed to get it off her chest._ Tigress flexed her paws. She knew for a fact that she was not ready for this confrontation, but it had to be done if her sanity was to stay in check. If obtaining Inner Peace meant leaving him, then she wanted nothing to do with it. " _Po_." So far a good, solid start. One that she could be proud of. "I— I need to tell you something before I get cold feet." Her lips quivered as she faltered. Maybe she already had cold feet. Maybe she couldn't do this. "Something . . . I've been feeling since— "

"Gongmen." Her eyes widened as Po cut her off. "Something since Gongmen." His head lifted a bit to look his dad in the eye. "Dad, handle this for a bit." His paws stopped glowing gold and he stood to his feet. He turned to her, "Last time we had this conversation we were sitting. Do you need to take a seat?"

"Last time?" _The memories._ "You know what I'm going to say?"

He chuckled, "Well . . . no, not really. We never finished the conversation." It would've been easier if they had. At least then she would know where they stood. "And yes, I promise that we'll still be best friends after this conversation. You don't need to worry."

 _Would he have noticed if I flirted at all?_ She closed the gap between them She looked straight up into his eyes, letting her fear shine through her crimson orbs. All her life she had been a _woman of action_ , never passive. At Gongmen she had hugged him instead of telling him how she felt. She narrowed her eyes. _Action. Po understood action._ She took a deep breath, readying herself for what she as about to do, and Po raised an eyebrow in question.

"If you're not ready then we could always— "

It had been quick and soft, nothing of deep intensity or value. She quickly came down from the tips of her toes, letting her height fall back down. She took a step back from his wide eyes. "Oh. That's what you wanted to tell me."

She knew it was a mistake. She looked off to the side. She should have just kept to herself, but instead she made it awkward.

Po reached his paw up to touch his lips. "Since Gongmen . . . all that time. _This_ is what you wanted to tell me?"

Tigress took another step back, "I'm sorry. I don't— I didn't. I just thought— " She clenched her jaw. "Would you mind pretending that didn't happen?"

Po's eyes softened, "Tigress . . ." He took two steps forward. "I can't and neither should you." He cracked a small smile, "It was . . . nice." He parted his lips to say something, but quickly closed them. He nodded his head, "I can't believe you felt this way." He put his paws on her shoulders when she nodded solemnly, "No. No. I mean, I feel it too. I would like something between us, but I was always too afraid to say anything."

Tigress smiled, "You . . . don't hate me or anything?"

"No. I like you too. Have for a while." He turned his head back to his dad, who was struggling to keep the chi around the amulet contained. "Listen, can we talk about this later? I have a lot on my plate right now."

Tigress berated herself. How could she be so selfish? Viper's life was on the line and here she was. Dealing in personal affairs. She nodded and backed away from Po. He smiled gratefully and turned back to the floating pendant. He took a seat and resumed his work.

Two heavy thuds alerted her to the newcomers. She turned her head to face them. Both avians had smiles plastered on their faces. Crane tilted his head down to Mr. Ping. "About time."

Tigress's eyes widened, "I wouldn't go around thinking of grandchildren anytime soon, Mr. Ping."

Mr. Ping could barely hold in his excitement. "Of course, dear." He looked past her at the two pandas pushing their chi into the amulet. "When Li told me that you two were heading towards this path I didn't think it would be so soon. But, hey! Shifu owes me some yuan."

Crane stiffened at the mention of Shifu. Tigress felt a pang of sympathy for the avian. He had seen all his friends get absorbed, essently dead if they didn't win this fight. However, her curiosity dug its claws into her. "Really? Was Shifu betting against us being a . . . thing?"

Mr. Ping waved his wings in front of him, "Oh, no! Shifu was as sure that you two would end up together as I was. He just thought Po would make the first move. My money was on you. Shifu lost that bet the second it was made. Po may be strong, but he'll would have never had the bravery he needed to confront you with his feelings."

"What a distasteful sight."

Her ears twitched at the familiar voice. She had been about to say more, but instead her head turned to see two pandas approaching them, one that she knew. Mǔgǒu. The other one that was with her, it must've been her sister. _The princess_. _Her competition._ Not that it was much of a competition anymore. It was to her surprise when the taller female panda slapped the back of Mǔgǒu's head.

"That was so rude!" She folded her arms across her chest, "I thought it was very cute."

 _They saw?!_ She turned her body to full face the duo. "Cute?"

The older sister laughed nervously, "Excuse my sister for being rude. It's not really our place to judge you two. But, I did think that little peck was kinda cute." She extended her paw, "Names Mei Mei. Po's told me so much about you! I can really see why he hasn't dropped by in the past few days." She winked at the tiger master.

"He's been looking after my injuries." She said a bit too quickly. "Wait. Po told you about me?"

That response only made Mr. Ping smile wider.

She nodded, "Of course he did. It's the first thing he told me after I told him of the arranged marriage." She retracted her hand. "He didn't tell you about it?"

Tigress turned her head towards Po. _He knew. The panda knew the entire time._ A secret she had kept away from him because of her own fear and he already knew about it. "He . . . mentioned me when told of the arrangement?"

"Yeah. Kinda works out for both of us. Neither Po or myself wanted to get married."

Mǔgǒu's eyes widened, "Wait— what? You don't want him? But— he was promised to you— to our family. He's yours, just claim him already!"

Tigress was sure that she wasn't the only one glaring daggers at the panda.

Mei Mei shrugged, "Guess he's just not my type. Besides, they're already an item."

Mǔgǒu stomped her foot on the ground, "But, she's a monster!"

Tigress placed her hands on her hips. "Enough of this. You may call me a monster, but it's obvious you're too young to know what a true monster is. Shen was a true monster. He killed. He enslaved. He subjected. He tortured. Monstrosity isn't physical, it's a lack of a moral compass. Shen was that and beyond. I may not be normal, but I'm not him."

A gust of wind rushed past them, nearly throwing her off balance. She turned towards Po and Li Shan as they sprung to their feet. Po took a fews steps back. "Dad! Get back, it's happening!" Mr. Ping called out, saying that he was already back.

The Jade amulet floated higher and higher into the sky, pulses of golden rings flowed through it. It twisted and twirled in midair, sending wave after wave of pressure around it. Tigress's fur swayed in the wind, her eyes locked on the amulet. She smiled. _Finally. Viper, welcome back._ Crane walked up next to her. She could feel his excitement radiating off of him. She looked over to Po, ready to congratulate him, but stopped. His back, it was tense. He arm muscles tightened and he clenched his fists. "Po?"

Red light shot out of the amulet, pushing everyone back a few inches. Po narrowed his eyes, "Everyone! Get back, now!"

Cracks shot through the pendent, shining red light and blinding Tigress. She put her arms up to cover her eyes as a heavy pressure coated her. Steam poured from the jade pendant as it slowly started to turn the color of blood. _What is happening?_ She focused her eyes on the shape within the light. It expanded, growing larger and larger by the second. Her eyes widened as the shape extended its appendages. _That's not Viper._ A flash of golden light burst from the red, canceling it all out.

The figure dropped through the steam., landing not with a _thud_ , but a _clang_. Red eyes shined through the steam as the figure stared right at her. It stood up to it's full height, letting it's silk robe swoosh in the wind. The steam was blown to the side and she could see the figure in his full devastating glory. He extended his _wings_ , letting his _white feathers_ stretch. "It's been so long since I felt this particular sensation. Could it be?" Shen smirked as he looked forward, meeting eyes with the tiger. "Is this my resurrection?"


	20. The Deal

Her sight flickered in and out of reality. Her paw twitched in anticipation. Her claws . . . were mere centimeters away from his flesh. She saw him in her cell and in the village, the world swirling around her. She felt the chains around her arm and the next second she could feel a paw gripping her muscles. She reeled back her other paw and slashed it forward, only to have a arm wrap itself around her shoulder. _Chains held her back._ Shen smriked as she thrashed to get free. She was so close. She could _taste_ his blood in the air. She was yanked backwards and thrust back into reality.

" _Well_ . . . isn't this interesting." His voice sickened her and she bared her teeth, growling. She wanted to treat him apart. _He didn't deserve to live._ A monster like him deserved to be put back in the ground.

Mr. Ping's mouth hung agape. "The peacock." His voice trembled. "That's— "

"Shen." She could hear Li shift his body, moving in front of something. The arms around her pulled her back and she could see Shen's smile widen. "No, no. _He_ can't be here. I couldn't have been involved in this."

"I don't understand." Tigress froze. _Crane._ "Where's Viper?"

The arms around her tightened and Shen titled his head up to look her captor in the eye. "Well, _Panda_ , should you tell him or shall I?" When Po didn't respond Shen cackled, throwing his head back. "What? The silent treatment? Very well, I will inform your friend of their . . . miscalculation." Tigress narrowed her eyes at the peacock prince. _Miscalculation._ "You loved her didn't you. This . . . Viper." All Tigress could see was Shen's eye widen and his smile curve. "Well, here's your answer. _You_ messed up. You grabbed the wrong gem. This Viper . . . is still in the hands of Kai."

"Enough!"

Shen snapped his head back to Po, "I was just getting to the good part. Going to inquire on how he felt. Inadequate. Useless. Instead of bringing back his love, he brought back the man who killed his friends parents."

"I said enough!"

"Fine." Shen straightened his back, his smile gone. "Why save the likes of me. You know what I've done. What I'm capable of."

She could feel Po tightened his grip on her. Tigress snorted. Did he actually think Po did this on purpose. She knew for a fact that he would never bring Shen back. That monster had took things away from him, hurt their family. "I'm not about to let Tigress kill anyone." He brought his lips to her ear. "Calm down. You're in no shape to fight him."

Tigress grit her teeth. _That was why he was holding her back?_ She ceased her struggling. She was one-hundred percent sure she could take the devious avian.

"Not that!" Shen scanned his surroundings, "Don't take me as a fool, Panda. That's your fulfillment." He sneered at the pandas around them. "I know you could sense me in that amulet."

Her eyes widened at Shen's statement and Po dropped his arms to his side, relwasing her of his grip. She turned her head to look Po in the eye. He looked at her briefly before stepping in front of her. "Shen don't play mind games with me. You know why I set you free."

Her shoulders dropped and she took a step back. "You . . . did this on purpose?"

He turned his head to slightly. "Tigress— "

"No! You listen to me! After everything he's done." He turned to face her completely. "Everything he's done to you. He tried to kill you, Po. He tried to kill us all! He traveled China wiping out village after village. He's a monster. You can't bring someone like that back to life. You can't even let them live!"

Po was silent for a moment. He lowered his head, almost shamefully. "I know what he's done."

 _What was with him? Why wouldn't he listen to her._ "Po, listen to me. Really listen." Shen stretched his neck and Tigress tensed up. She growled, "C'mon. How could you be so . . . _blind_. You think he'll just stop? He's a maniac."

"You're not seeing the bigger picture, Tigress."

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down. They were now eye to eye. "If he lives, there will be no picture. He'll burn everything to the ground."

Po ripped his arm from her grasp. "Don't forget about Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Shifu. Shen may not be the best person, but he is our best shot."

She shook her head as he took a step back. "How do you know that for sure?"

Po didn't say anything, instead opting to take another step backwards. "Help you?" Shen laughed dryly and Po turned back to him. "Why would I help you of all people? Only someone idiotic enough to turn their back to me could even dream of the likes of myself aiding you in battle."

"You don't help us and he'll come after you next."

Shen's eyes light up, "Ah, yes. Kai." He sighed and started to walk in a circle around them. "Maybe it would be in my benefit to help you, but what about after that? I'm dead no matter what I choose. Be it a trail or a jade sword gutting me. I know my fate, Panda. I know my destiny." He stopped walking and turned his back to Po. "You might as well strike me down now, if you have the guts."

Tigress unsheathed her claws. _Oh, she had the guts._ Po put his arm in front of her, cutting off her path. She clenched her teeth as he took a step forward. "No trail."

Shen turned his head back, "Pardon? You're hardly making sense."

Po's arm was shaking. Tigress felt a part of her aggression slip away, he was having trouble dealing with Shen. She put a paw on his shoulder. He must've been as afraid as she was and here she was giving him such a hard time. Maybe she needed to tone it down a notch or two. "No trail, Shen. I'll . . . give you a pardon."

Her eyes widened and Po shrugged off her paw. He walked forward and Shen turned to him completely. "Come again? Not sure I heard you correctly."

Po clenched his fists, "If you help us fight Kai and we survive. I'll give you a full pardon of every crime you've ever committed. Genocide, murder, theft. You'll be a free bird."

The way Shen's smile curved made her feel like someone shot a crossbow into her stomach. " _You_ would be willing to disregard everything I've ever done? How . . . _idiotic_ of you. I killed your parents. I should've scarred you for life."

"I see you still don't care about scars. Maybe you did kill my mom, but I care more about the friends Kai took away from me then what you've done in the past." He folded his arms across his chest. "Now, do you take my offer or not?"

Tigress clenched her fist. "No! I can't believe you're even thinking of— " A paw grabbed her shoulder and she snapped her head back. Her eyes widened slightly, "Li Shan, please tell your son what a fool he's being."

Shen's eyes narrowed, "Oh? The father survives? I'd rather have gotten you both. Maybe I could reunite you with your wife."

Li eyes darkened, "Sure. Why not? While we're at it, why don't we reunite you with your parents. I'm sure they'd be so _proud_ of you." He turned his head over to Po, "Look, I know what's going through that head of yours, I really do. I know we do drastic things for our families, but are you sure about this? About controlling Shen?"

Shen narrowed his eyes, "I will not be controlled, definitely not by some . . . panda!"

"Dad! Let me handle this." He kept his eyes on Shen, "You're right, Shen. You won't be controlled. All I ask is your help in the fight, you don't even have to be in the village until Kai arrives."

The peacock hummed in thought, "I must say, Panda. Your offer is intriguing." Tigress tensed, _was he going to accept it?_ "But, I would need a weapon. As you can see, I am without my sword, daggers, or cannons. I'm sure you're well aware of my skill in martian arts and how I just wouldn't be up to the task."

Tigress clenched her fists, did Shen honestly think he could manipulate Po into providing him with a deadly weapon. She remembered her fear of the sword, of the damage it could do. Shen had dreamed of gutting her friend with the blade of his sword. That was a dream she wouldn't let pass, even if it killed her.

"You don't need to worry about that, Shen. I have a sword in production for you."

 _Cuòwù. Is that why Po had the sword made._ Tigress had started to hyperventilate as Po conversed with Shen. "Two nights ago I had a vision. I didn't understand most of it at the time, but I knew I needed to make a sword. It's yours to use against Kai."

Shen raised an eyebrow, "And you're willing to let me kill Kai?"

Po narrowed his eyes, " _Only_ Kai. Kill anyone else and I'll deal with you myself."

"Very well." Tigress's breath was caught in her throat as Shen straightened his back and flexed his tail feathers out. Li backed away from the sight, covering his eyes with a arm. "I accept your offer for this temportly alliance against the yak. But, just so you know, when this is over I will have my revenge."

Po nodded slowly, "You are under my protection from the villagers for now, but you will not harass them or demand items from them. That includes food and bedding." He folded his arms across his chest, "You come to me if you need anything. I mean it, Shen. No One else will help you."

"And you will?"

"I offered you a second chance before Shen, on your boat. I'm extending my paw once more, but this is the last time. There will be no more second chances."

Shen didn't seem unhappy about this, he smirked. "Of course, Panda. Of course." He slowly walked past the group, purposely waving his feathers in front of them. His smirk deflated, disappointed that it no longer affected Po. "I have been given a second chance at life. Trust me, _I won't waste it_." And with that final word he trotted into the village, disappearing after a stressful minute for the small group.

Po turned to the others as they stared at him. "Okay . . . you can start." Tigress narrowed her eyes. _Start? Start what?_

Mei Mei sighed, "Po, my dad is going to kill you when he learns you brought back Shen."

Po grunted, "He can do it after Kai is gone. For now, we need him."

Tigress wanted to do nothing more than disagree with the panda, but Mr. Ping cut her off. "But, Po, he killed your race . . . your people. You told me of all the terrible things he did and you just . . . forgive him?"

"I never said that. I don't forgive him. I can never forgive him, but revenge isn't how I want to live. Despite everything he's done, I don't want him dead."

Tigress couldn't understand. Shen had done much more to him then to her and yet, she hated him far more than the panda ever could. It didn't make sense. She opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off, yet again. This time, by Crane.

"You knew all along, but you never said anything." Crane seemed to close in on himself, "You let me believe— you deceived me, all of us, into believing we could see Viper again."

Po's eyes softened, "You still can."

"But why? If you had just explained the situation I would have understood. I _fought_ him. I know how strong Kai is and we need all the help we can get." His shoulders sunk, "Why couldn't you just trust me?"

Po sighed, "Crane . . . I do trust you. It's not you that I was hiding from. It never was."

Crane's eyes widened at the panda's words, "Oh . . ."

Li Shan took a step closer to his son, suspension growing in his eyes. "Then who? Who can you not trust? Who were you afraid of the information spreading to?"

Tigress looked over to Mr. Ping and then back to Po, "Po, the only two left are Mr. Ping and . . . _me?_ It was me?" He looked towards the ground, " _You don't trust me_?" Her heart shattered. _He didn't trust her._

"Tigress . . ." He didn't bother reaching out for her, he knew she would just flinch and back away. "It's not that I don't trust you. I trust you with _my_ life. I just don't trust you with Shen's." Her frown deeped and her ears flattened against her skull. No doubt with the conformation that she was the problem. "You have too much hatred for him. For what he did to you."

" _For what he did to you,"_

"You don't have to say it, Tigress. I know that he did things to you when you were locked up. I know why you hate him and that's why I couldn't tell you about my plans. You would stop at nothing to stop it. Stop him. I— "

Tigress roared into the sky, startling the group around her. Po took a step back as she marched up to him. "You know nothing!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, yanking his head down to look him in the eye. "I thought you knew me. That I could take the beatings and the torment. I can handle chains. Shen wasn't the first time I was tortured, Po." In her anger, her claws dug into his shoulders. "I don't care about that. I never did."

Li Shan shook his head lightly, _Oh, should've treaded more carefully._

" _I cared about you_." Her words didn't cause him to flinch like she thought he would. She continued, "Shen took you away from me. I thought you were dead for a week. I thought that you finally understood how much I cared for you. Especially after that moment we shared. I thought— " She removed herself from Po, staring down at her bloodied claws. She shook involuntary. " _I thought wrong_." With that final word she took off and ran into the village.

Crane's head followed her form disappear behind a building, "Po . . . shouldn't you go after her?" He turned his head to the panda, "Po?"

Po was looking at the ground, his eyes lost in thought. He tilted his head up just a tiny bit, "I don't have time."

Before Crane could muster another response Mr. Ping bursted at his seems, "WHAT?! Po, you've been crushing on her forever and you just let her walk away?"

Po turned to his dad, grimsing a bit. "Things don't have to be peachy between us right now, we have other concerns." He turned to Crane, "Will you be ready to fight in two days?"

Crane's eyes widened, "Two days?"

Po nodded, " _He's coming. Kai is finally heading here._ "


	21. The Plan

_The boat swayed in the water. She sighed as she cracked her neck. She had tried to sleep, but boats were no longer her thing. Not after what had happened in Gongmen. The masters of the Jade Palace had decided on renting a larger boat to return to the Valley of Peace. They had spent a week cleaning Gongmen with the remainder of the Master's Council. Croc and Ox had been grateful for the assistance, but time had required them to leave. They had left a valley undefended._

 _She stood to her feet, careful not to wake Viper. There had been enough rooms for them to split into pairs. Viper had convinced her to share a room with her instead of sleeping out on the deck. The snake had been worried about her behavior in the cells when they had been captured. She snuck out of the room and headed for the deck. She needed fresh air._

 _Instead of finding an open deck, she found an occupied one. The Dragon Warrior stood against the railing staring off into the sea. She could hear his breathing to be rhythmic. Hypnotising. After all that had happened she was glad to hear it. She walked up next to him and leaned against the railing, dangling her paws over the side. "I suppose you're not out here just to watch the waves, are you?"_

 _He took a deep breath before he responded to her. "No, I suppose not."_

 _She looked over at him briefly. "I won't force you to talk about it. But, I am here for you."_

" _It's not that big of a deal." He paused for a moment, "Actually, it is. But, I'm not that hurt by it. I'm just thinking." His voice had gotten lower as he ended his sentence. "I think I can tell you. It's not like Shifu doesn't already know." Po laughed a bit to himself, "He confronted me the night after Shen's defeat."_

 _Tigress nodded, "Okay. I'm all ears."_

" _I found out what happened to my parents. You know the old goat?"_

" _The lady that was with Shen?"_

" _Yeah. She was a soothsayer, y'know? Predictions and stuff. Well, the old rulers of Gongmen City hired her to give a prediction of their son. To see where his path was going." His smile was weak and forced._

 _Tigress tilted her head, "WHat does that have to do with your family?"_

" _That son was Shen." Her blood ran cold. "He had been experimenting with fireworks. His path to create the weapon started there. But, the Soothsayer gave her prediction. That if he continued on his current path he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. He would be defeated by me."_

 _She placed a paw on his shoulder. She could see where this was going. "Po, you can stop."_

" _He set out to change his fate. He gathered his royal guard and descended upon the village. He killed them all. I survived thanks to my mother who hid me in a radish crate." Tears started to fall from his eyes, "She sacrificed herself to save me."_

 _Tigress lowered her head, "I'm sorry. You must've hated Shen for what he did."_

 _Po shook his head, "I should hate Shen. It would be so easy to do so. But, I can't. Blind hatred won't get me anywhere. What he did is done and any lust for his suffering won't bring them back." He looked her in the eye, "When I faced Shen on his boat I gave him another chance. I offered him peace and in his hate he choose to kill me instead. He died because of his anger. So . . . I choose to let go. To accept what has happened and not bring negative emotions to the surface. Sure, I wish I could've known a life with my parents, but nothing I do will change this. Hate will bring me nothing." He let out a breath and smiled, "So, why are you out here? Viper doesn't snore, does she?"_

 _Tigress had to collect herself. Po had switched topics so smoothly it almost seemed like his pain was absent. She shook her head. Po had told her his pain, there was nothing more she could do at the moment. "No . . . I'm just homesick."_

 _Po chuckled, "Trust me on this. You are not the only one."_

* * *

Tigress's eyes slowly opened as she awoke from her slumber. She threw the blankets off her and stood to her feet. Her eyes scanned the room. Crane and Po were standing near the fireplace. She turned her ears into the conversation. The avian master shrugged his feathers, "Brute strength alone won't be enough. We need something different."

Po nodded, "Like speed? Will that work?"

"Shifu held his own for a bit, but he fell all too soon."

Po's shoulders tensed up, "Right. Forgot about that." He was silent for a moment, "Did- did you have to watch?"

Crane shook his head, "Not Shifu no. But I did see his Jadeification process. We have to be careful when fighting him."

"Then we'll have to use chi."

Crane sighed, "I don't know chi."

"Then you can't fight him. The plan needs some work, but maybe Shen can— " He turned around to face Tigress. "You're up."

Tigress nodded and walked closer, "Surprised I'm awake?"

Po shrugged, "Honestly? I thought your body would be too exhausted for you to wake until later." He turned to look at Crane, who nodded. His head turned back to Tigress, "There's something you need to know. Kai is on his way. He'll be here soon. Sooner than I thought."

Crane took a step back, "What do you mean?"

"His presence is still at least a day away, but there is another dark force that's close. Really close." He turned to Crane, "I don't have anytime to hang around. I need to go. Fill her in, will ya?"

Tigress watched him go, quickly exiting through the door. "He's avoiding me, isn't he?"

Crane nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, he's distracted."

Tigress sighed,"How dangerous is Kai?"

Crane was silent for a moment, "There is something you need to know. About Shifu."

Tigress raised an eyebrow, "I already know his chi was taken. What else is there?"

Crane shook his head, "His chi was never taken. Tigress . . . I'm sorry. Shifu didn't make it."

—-

Shen snarled and threw another wadded up piece of paper to the side. There was no way he had enough time or resources to make another cannon to use against Kai. There was hardly any metal out in these parts and it would take weeks to create another weapon. He had no doubt Kai would come to reclaim his chi. It was only matter of time. Shen stood to his feet and started to pace angrily. Was there no way to achieve victory? Were they doomed from the start?

He was never one to give up, despite how futile is was. He had thought about running, but Kai could track his chi. He could track any chi. He wished he had been able to see while he was stuck in that pendant, but no memories swam to the surface. He was as blind as the rest of them in this instance. "Dammit all!" There was a crunch in the snow and he stiffened. "What do you want now, panda? I told you all I required was a pen and some paper. I have no use for anything else. Unless, you have some useful information from your avian friend?"

"Plotting something, Shen?"

Shen whipped his body around. "No . . . this is too soon." The Jade creature marched towards him, "No! Stay back!"

Kai's voice boomed through the jade manifestation, "Return to the fold, you winged fool. There is no escape from me." The old tiger reached to grab his neck, but Shen dashed to the side. "Shen, you do realize I could unleash this manifestation. It had great hatred for you, it might even kill you."

Shen skidded across the ground. "I would rather die than be apart of you again."

"Very well, but know this— I will be watching closely." The jade creature pounced forward, striking down at Shen.

The peacock twisted out of the way, only to be kicked in the back. Shen slammed fast face into the ground. He snarled and jumped to his talons. "Where is the damn panda when you need him?!" He took a few steps back as the jaded tiger slowly approached him. Kai unleashed it, huh? Let its emotions run wild. Maybe he could manipulate the creature. It was a good thing he recognized it. "You are Fuqin. Old student of the Gongmen Kung Fu Academy. You and your master were part of Gongmen's defence when I was a young prince. You were there when I first started my crusade. You failed to stop me." His words only seemed to anger the tiger. The master pounced forward and slammed it's fist into the ground. Shen rolled off the ground and jumped backwards.

It grabbed him by the neck. Shen hadn't been expecting it to be that fast. It lifted him into the air and Kai's voice once again boomed from it. "Surrender Shen, you are beaten."

Shen's eyes darted to the side and he smirked, "You are the fool." A heavy attack hit the tiger and Shen dropped onto the ground. The jade tiger slid back a couple of feet and it's eyes landed on the panda. "I will never surrender." Shen's eyes turned to Po, "Took you long enough."

"Didn't know I was expected." Po narrowed his eyes at the tiger. "What is this? Is that Master Fuqin?"

Shen rubbed his neck, "It is one of Kai's Jade creatures. I would be cautious if I were you."

Po pulled back his fist and rushed forward. He slammed his paw into the tiger's face. There was a mighty shockwave and dust kicked up into the air. Po pulled his paw aback and held his wrist. "OW! What is this thing made of?!" The tiger's fist shot out and slammed into his face. Po flew back and landed on his back next to Shen.

The peacock rolled his eyes, "Jade."

"Oh." Po pulled himself into a sitting position. "I mean, I'm the Dragon Warrior and I'm not made from dragon." He stood to her feet and rubbed his face. "Okay, maybe this is what Crane meant by not using brute strength. I can't hit it without damaging myself. Got a plan?"

Shen narrowed his eyes, "My plan was to have you beat it. I've never seen one of these things defeated. However, if I had a cannon— which I don't— it would be easy."

Po lowered into an offensive stance, "We freed you with Chi. Maybe I can defeat it the same way." He had never used chi as a weapon before. He took a deep breath, gathering all the latent energy in his body. Time to give it a shot. He clenched his fists and a dim gold glow emitted from them. "Okay, let's do this."

He shot his body forward and goated his right paw in chi. Once the attack connected a flash of light went through the jade creature. Immediately it slammed it's fist into his stomach. Po retaliated with a punch from his other paw. As a reaction he forgot to coat his paw in chi. There was a crunch and he reeled backwards. The tiger grabbed him by the side of the face and dug his jade claws into his head. Po growled and lit both his fists with chi. He quickly did a double palm strike on the jade creature, throwing it back. Po backed up and placed a glowing paw on the side of his face. In seconds the wound was gone.

Po's breathing was erratic and sweat dripped down his face. "Shen, running on fumes right now. Those attacks are taking a lot out of me."

The peacock watched as the jade creature got back to its feet. "Then what do you suggest, panda?! I don't have a plan!"

"I do. But, I need you to distract it for a about ten seconds. I need to gather my chi."

Shen wanted to snort at the notion of fighting the creature again. He wanted to watch Po get crushed in battle, but he knew that the panda was his only shot at survival at the moment. "Then do it quickly!" Shen ran forward and opened his tail feathers, waving them back and forth. The creature turned its attention to him and pounced. Shen pulled his tail feathers back into a tight formation and dove out of the way. He scraped his talons across the ground to kick dust into the air. The tiger dove through the dust and Shen jumped over him and backed up. "I'm growing tired of these games."

The tiger stopped and Kai's voice came forth, "Who do you think you are to be issuing commands? A prince?"

Shen smirked, "I am the rightful ruler of Gongmen City! I am Lord Shen!"

"Well, My Lord. It's over."

Shen smoothed out his robes, "You simply don't understand, Kai. It is my destiny."

"Your destiny is about to be cut short!"

The tiger moved to run at Shen, but Po grabbed onto the side of his face, golden light exploding from his paws. He quickly slapped his other paw onto the other side of the jade tiger's head and pulled the head back, away from Shen. He tuned out Kai's painful screaming and he narrowed his eyes. "You couldn't have goaded any less? He was going to kill you!"

"A distraction is a distraction, panda. No matter how egotistical."

The chi wrapped around the tiger's body, "Oh! So, you admit that you are literally half ego?" Kai's screams changed into a new voice. "I can hear him!" He turned back into a pendant and Po wrapped his paws around it as it pulled away. "How is it trying to run away? How can it do that?!"

Shen stomped his talons onto the ground, "Kai's trying to pull it back! Don't let go!"

Po dug his feet into the ground, "Trying to!" His grip loosened and the pendent pushed against his fingers. It flashed gold and a small smile came to Po's lips. "Almost got it." He clenched his jaw as he pushed out more chi into the pendent. It stopped moving and he pulled it back. He stumbled back and let it rest in his palm. The flow of chi stopped and the gem lifted into the air. "Looks," He paused to take a couple breaths, "like we got another ally." The pendent flashed gold, turned into chi, and then vanished. Po's shoulders dropped as smoke was the only thing left of the pendent. ". . . or not." He fell forward onto his knees.

Shen narrowed his eyes and focused his gaze on where the pendent had vanished. "Interesting." There was a couple of thuds and he turned to the tiger and avian. "Little late, wouldn't you say?"

Tigress looked from Shen over to Po. She scrunched up her nose and turned back to the peacock. Anger burned in her eyes, "Shen!" Before she could jet forward and wing snapped into her path.

Crane shook his head at her, "What do you mean? Tigress heard sounds of fighting, but it's only you two."

"Master Fuqin was here. All jade and stuff." Po let himself fall onto his back. "I don't think I have anything left. I'm beat."

Crane took a deep breath, "Where's the pendent?"

"It turned to smoke." They all turned their heads to Po. "Just poof. And I put so much into it. It wasn't fair."

Shen walked away from the group. "Chi . . . how many other warriors are there that can use it?"

Po tilted his head to look at Shen, "None. None of them are warriors. Just old guys."

Shen nodded slowly, "We must find a way to use them to our advantage. One of you should seek out these Chi users and convince them to give their aid in the fight. If we can free enough of Kai's pendants then we will also eliminate his power source and gain allies of our own. We'll weaken him enough to fight hand to hand. Your lot's specialty." He spread out his wings, able to see his scheme. "Yes, yes . . . The tiger and the panda will distract Kai while the avains lure the slaved warriors over to the chi users. I can see it now."

Po tried to push himself up, but fell back down. "I think I'll just rest a bit. Tigress, you can convince Keun to help us. He has a lot of chi. Crane, go to my dads. Tell them about the plan and get my panda dad to teach you chi. I will talk to the elders." He waited a moment, "Shen , perhaps you should do some warm ups. You have been dead for awhile."

Shen crossed his wings into his sleeves, "You sound so casual about it."

Po nodded for his friends to go. Crane immedily nodded and took off, but Tigress stayed. "Po, I can't just leave you. You can barely stand and Shen— "

"I can hear you, dimwit."

She didn't pay Shen any mind, "Po, let me help you."

He waved her away, "No, we have to work as a team. You, me, Crane, Shen. It doesn't matter what he did in the past. Right now, only Kai matters." He pushed himself into a sitting position, "I'll be fine, Tigress. Go." He could see the sadness and fear in her eyes. He waited until she left before collapsing back onto the ground. "Ow."

Shen slowly walked up, "She was right about one things, you know."

"Don't say it."

"I could kill you right now. It would be so easy."

Po groaned, "And there it is. C'mon Shen, you and I both know that you won't do it now. You need me for the fight against Kai. Besides, kill me and you don't get that pardon."

Shen shrugged, "I am aware of the fact, Panda. I may hate you with _every_ living fiber of my being, but even I am aware of your prowess as a warrior. You'll get ends met. Not to mention you're tearing up your own group by vouching for me."

Po closed his eyes, "Whatever. I'll get your sword later." He was still for a minute before snapping his eyes open, "We have a night to prepare. Kai will be here early tomorrow."

Shen narrowed his eyes, "We'll be ready."


	22. Furthering The Plan

Shifu woke with a start. The first thing he noticed was the horrific jade sky overhead. His chi felt weak and his body shivered from the icy air. He pushed himself to his feet, breathing heavily. "The Spirit Realm . . ." The place warriors went when they died. Rocks, boulders, and destroyed buildings floated around aimlessly in what he could only call _the void_. He couldn't feel the flow of the universe around him, almost as if the air was tainted with corruption. He placed a hand on his chest. His heart pounded against his chest in an effort to get his blood pumping. His frame remained weak and ill.

Shifu slowly made his way forward, pushing the pain aside as he maneuvered his way to the platform's edge. His last dying thought had been of victory. _Bittersweet._ If things went in his favor he wouldn't see Po or Tigress for another few decades. Of course, that meant he would be seeing Kai soon. His grip on his chest tightened. All of his regret flooded him. It was overwhelming. _I was no father to you, Tigress._ If only he hadn't been so scared. Even after Tai-lung's defeat he didn't become the father she deserved. "I am so sorry."

His ears flipped up as the sky flashed gold for a split second. A gold strike slammed into the ground in the distance and an explosion of golden energy rocked the realm of the dead. The sky returned to it's sicking corruption of a color and he narrowed his eyes into the distance, his pain forgotten. _What was that?_ Could it be that Kai was already defeated or . . . one of his students? He would have to see it to believe it.

He leapt across the platform, jetting across the the emptiness of the Spirit Realm's void. He flew over the platform and slammed into the side of the next one. He dug his fingers into the side of the boulder and pulled himself up. "Gravity is different here. I'll have to be careful." He continued to jump from platform to platform. He got closer with every jump and leap. Soon he landed just a few away from the landing site. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the tiger. _Tigress?!_ He jumped another platform closer and his eyes widened in shock. _That's not Tigress. That's Fuqin!_ He landed next to the tiger master and placed his hand on his back. "Wake up." He shook the master a groan escaped his old friend's throat. "Fuqin, now is not the time."

The tiger's eyes snapped open. "Shifu." He pushed himself to his feet. "Your presence. Why is it so weak?" His eyes narrowed, "Wait . . . I'm free?" He clenched his paws and closed his eyes.

"Yes, it would appear so. I suppose that's less strength that Kai holds." He started to pace back and forth, "Perhaps my students could have done it— no, they don't know of chi. They haven't gotten through the thousand scrolls as of yet."

Master Fuqin cracked his back. The adjustment period to the Spirit Realm was always the worst. Blood would stall and skin would itch. Being dead was no fun, it was torture. "If I remember correctly, your daughter was far enough."

Shifu shook his head, "Tigress is almost done with the thousand scrolls, but she hasn't read a single chi scroll as of yet. Is is more likely there is another master out there that has discovered chi another way, like you or I."

"Right. Don't know who. A few of my students survived Shen's Remnant, but they didn't know chi." Fuqin crossed his arms, "Ying and I, were the only Master's I knew of that could use chi that didn't learn from the Jade Palace. And she died as well. She's either here, in this endless expanse, or with Kai as a slave. Odds aren't looking too good, Shifu."

"Could you search for her chi?"

Fuqin shrugged, "Maybe. But, do I really want to know where she is?"

"I know you care about her, but we need to find her. If she is here then my students will have an easier time fighting Kai." He looked into the distance, "Besides, I have a plan. Now, can you?"

Fuqin started at the red panda for a moment before nodding, "Yeah. There aren't any chi signatures in this void. Well, there shouldn't be. If she is here, she'll stick out like a sore thumb." He lowered himself onto the ground and closed his eyes, "Kai isn't the only one who can sense chi."

* * *

Tigress's arm was grabbed and she was ripped from her thoughts. Her amber eyes locked onto her assailant, who sheepishly released her and took a step back. "Sorry! You just weren't watching where you were going." Tigress looked ahead of her to see the panda populace scurrying about, moving boxes and supplies. "I've never seen a migration of this size." Mei Mei looked into the distance, up towards the temple. "The elders have put out an evacuation notice. They sense a great darkness heading for the village."

"Kai." Tigress grit her teeth, "They have a day to evacuate. Tell me, is Kuen evacuating?"

Mei Mei turned her gaze back to the tiger. "My dad? Yeah . . . " He voice had grown small, "He used to be a warrior, but now he just lets everything happen around him. You're going to ask him to fight with you? Right?"

"The plan is to gather as many chi users as possible so we can weaken Kai. I need to find him and convince him to help."

Mei Mei looked off to side before sighing, "I wish you luck with my father. You're going to need it. He's up at the smithery with my siblings. Both of my siblings." She was silent for a moment before turning back to Tigress, "Here, follow me."

"I know how to get there."

Mei Mei shrugged as the two walked, "I . . . want to be there when you talk to my father. I want to help convince him to stay."

"You want him to fight?"

Mei Mei nodded, "Of course I do. This is our home and we shouldn't just run away like cowards. We should fight for it." She let out a small, soft sigh. "He used to be a warrior, a defender of our previous village. I was too young at the time to remember, but some of the older panda's have told me that when Shen invaded he fought like a demon to protect the village."

"And he failed."

She nodded, "He is no longer drove by his strength, but by his fear of what is to come. He no longer tries to be a good person— or goodish. My father has fallen over the years." Tigress could see her clench her fists, "I just wish he wouldn't give up so easy. I wish he would try."

"It's hard." Tigress herself wasn't on the best of terms with Kuen, but even she could understand how he was feeling. As of late anger and fear had fluctuate throughout her body, claiming control over her senses. "Fear manipulates and twists your actions. It's a strong emotion that can't always be controlled. Sometimes you have to rise above it, but it's easier said than done. Your father is afraid of losing his children."

Mei Mei rolled her eyes and sarcasm rolled off her tongue, "Right."

Tigress looked ahead as they neared Cuòwù's smithery. "I wanted to see Kuen."

"He's here. Trying to convince my brother to leave." As the two woman approached the stairs they could hear a mighty argument. The two men were yelling at each other, fury burning the air around them. They walked up the stairs and Mei Mei shot a look at Tigress, as if saying " _Told you so."_

"I won't leave my work behind!"

Kuen narrowed his eyes at his son, "Your work is forfeit! If you stay then you die."

"At least I'm willing to help. You could at least ask the elders if they need you to stay. We both know they won't leave, not without the rift."

Kuen sneered, "They are old fools, caught in the glory of old times. They will die with this place and so will you. If you don't follow me, then you'll be subjugated by the Jade Menace!"

Cuòwù shook his head, "The yak is a story. A five-hundred year old story. Don't you think it's been exaggerated over time? And don't you even dare bring up the peacock again." He turned his head to the two newcomers. "If you have anything else to say, be quick, I have other guests."

Kuen looked over, "Oh, it's you." The disdain in his voice almost made Tigress wince. "And with my daughter." He sighed, "Make your business with my son quick. I have things to discuss with him."

Cuòwù clasped his paws together, "What can I do for you today? I sure hope you aren't here to pick up Po's request. It's not done, yet."

Tigress shook her head, "Actually, I'm her to speak with Kuen."

Kuen's eyes widened slightly and he folded his arms over his chest, "Oh?"

"I came to recruit you for our offensive against Kai, but I can see the effort will be in vain." She stared into his eyes, "A coward like you wouldn't dare fight against Kai."

Mei Mei grabbed her shoulder, "What are you doing? Don't anger him!"

Kuen clenched his paws, " _What_ did you just call me?"

Tigress held her chin up high, "At first, I thought you were leaving to protect your kids, but that's not the case. You're leaving to protect yourself. You are selfishly afraid." She narrowed her eyes as Kuen walked closer to her in a vain attempt to intimidate her. He towered above her, but she didn't flinch. "Your daughter told me you were a warrior, but I know the truth. You never were one. _True_ Warrior's don't let themselves be ruled by negative emotion. Fear. Anger. Greed. Pride." She crossed her arms across her chest to show that she wouldn't budge. "Po was wrong to send me up here. He didn't once consider your _personality_. All he considered was your power. A mistake he's been making in spades."

Kuen looked down at her for a moment before walking past her, towards the stairs. Mei Mei looked after him, "Dad! C'mon!"

Tigress didn't turn. "Run all you like. It won't do you any good. Kai will find you, he will always find you." Kuen left as soon as the words exited her mouth. Silence entrenched the space and her ears flicked in annoyance. _There was no running from this battle._

* * *

Po burst through the doors and walked into the room of the elders. They looked down at him, eyes holding contempt and disapproval. Jian shook his head as Po hastily limped into the room. "Child . . . what have you _done_?"

Po took a moment to catch his breath, "I bet . . . you don't need to be told. You could feel the ripple."

One of the elders cried out, "Shen has returned! With it only misery and destruction will be brought to our sanctuary."

Po snarled, "ENOUGH! I did not come here to hear your negativity. We have a plan to beat Kai."

Jian slowly nodded his head, "We know of Shen's plan, Po. We have foreseen it's failure."

Po clenched his fists, "I didn't ask for your opinion. You will not scare us out of this. The way I see it, you either get on board or get out of the way."

Jian stared down at him for a couple of seconds before letting his shoulders fall. "So be it." He looked across the elders, "This is an individual dilemma. We will make our own choices." He turned his head back down to the lone panda. "I will join you in your battle against fate."

Po scanned his eyes across the elders, several of them nodding their allegiance. He did a deep bow, "Thankyou, elders. We will not fail."

Jian raised his paw and pointed it at Po. The young panda lifted his head back up and took a step back. All the elders followed Jian, even the ones who had decided to not join the fight. Their paws glowed gold and a warm sensation covered Po's body. Every single inch was soothed and massaged by the flow of energy. "I'm healed?"

"Destiny may be sealed against us." Po turned his head to look at the elder. It was the same one who had tried to deny Tigress access to the rift. "But, you deserve a shot at controlling your fate."

Po bowed one more time, "Thank you."

* * *

Shifu and Fuqin walked through the void. The tiger master had sensed a huge arua not too far away. Bonus, it was heading towards them. It was Ying, they were sure of it. Shifu remember the snow leopard master from his younger days. He remembered Oogway taking him to Gongmen to speak with the master there. Fuqin and Ying had been students in the city. Those times were . . . dark. _The rise of Lord Shen and the fall of a civilization. A massacre. Banishment of the tyrant._

A surge of energy gripped his senses and his head perked up. "Did you feel that? That . . . spike?"

Fuqin smiled, "Oh yes. Yes, I did." He stopped his approach and stood still, a slight breeze of chi swept by, ruffling his fur. "She's here." Within moments a snow leopard landed mere yards away from them. She looked straight at Fuqin, her gaze unwavering. Fuqin smiled, "And here I thought Kai took your chi. How did you manage it? Squirming out of the claws of death."

"If you trained in chi as much as I did, you would know how to hide it." She narrowed her eyes and walked forward.

"Oh? Is that all it took to get away from Kai. I must say, that's disappointing." Fuqin walked forward and the two embraced, tightly hugging each other.

Ying rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You're alive." Her claws dug into his back, afraid to let him go. Finally willing to let her guard down. "When you were taken I thought I lost you. I thought I'd never see you again. Even when you got here I thought it was a trick, some kind of twisted deception. But, being _this_ close. I know it's you."

Fuqin didn't seem to mind the sharp talons digging into his flesh. "I promised you decades ago that I would never leave you. That promise still and always will stand. No matter what divides us, I will always find a way back to you." The old master smiled, "Be it in death or in life."

Shifu looked away from the pair. Intimate interactions were always beyond his capacity of understanding. Somehow the sky didn't seem as corrupted as it had before. "Shifu." Instead of turning back to look Ying in the eye he just grunted in conformation. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious. I'm dead."

The two felines separated. Fuqin placed his hands on his hips as Ying stood beside him. "My question is why didn't Kai take your chi. You may be one of the most gifted chi masters in all of existence." His eyes hardened, "Wait— weak chi. Kai not getting your chi— no . . . you _didn't_ , did you?"

Shifu's ears flattened against his skull, "Kai would have only gotten stronger. I had no choice."

Ying shook her head at the small panda, "Shifu, you don't know what you've done. The problems you've caused for yourself."

Shifu snapped his head towards the two. "Can we get down to business?" He waited for them to speak up. He nodded his head softly when they remained silent. "We need to stop Kai. That is our only concern as of now. Understood?"

Fuqin and Ying looked into each other's eyes. "Understood. But, there is one thing we need to consider." Ying folder her arms across her chest. "We are here and Kai is in the mortal realm. We can't reach him to do battle."

Shifu frowned, "I have thought about that, but there is a solution. A technique Oogway showed me before he passed. A technique I was supposed to teach the five." He looked at the ground, "I never got around to that."

"Why the furious five? What about the Dragon Warrior?"

Shifu tilted his head up, "This is a technique that requires five Masters of Chi to work. Oogway discovered it when he meditated to gain Inner Peace. This technique has the power to open a two-way portal to the Spirit Realm. However, it drains the energy of the users, hence why there must be five."

Ying smirked, "But we're already dead. We have infinite energy."

Fuqin's eyes shined with hope, "And once he's here we can free the others with our infinite chi."

Shifu nodded, "Shall we get started?"

Both their voices startled him at once, " _ **No**_."

Ying stepped forward and crouched down to look him in the eye, "Shifu, if you use that amount of chi right now, even with infinity, you will cease. You need to give your body a chance to become acclimated to the void and unfortunately that will take a bit longer than normal." She shook her head at him, "We still have time before Kai reaches your other students, we will attack when the time's right."

"And how do you know?"

"Through meditation I was able to track Kai's chi through the barrier. We still have some time to prepare." Ying nodded to him, "We can get your much needed rest."

Shifu nodded slowly, "How long do I have?"

Ying shrugged with her shoulders, "Half a standard day? Depends if he decides to pick up the pace."

"Fine." Shifu looked between tiger and snow leopard, his mind wrapping around how he should proceed. "By all means, let's get started with your training."


	23. Start of the End

Tigress leaned against the wooden frame as Po swung the sword. The panda turned to the blacksmith, "Yep, this should do!" The sun had set a while ago, leaving the moon to illuminate the village. "Thanks."

Cuòwù nodded, "It was fun while it lasted. I only hope you put it to great use."

Po nodded, "Well . . . I don't know how great of a use any sword can be. I don't exactly agree with the tactics were going to use. Death of any kind really isn't my fortay." He rested the blade on his shoulder, "But, don't worry. We'll protect your home." The two panda's parted and Po walked over to Tigress. "How long have you been standing here?"

"Far longer than I would have liked." She peeled from the frame and the two started to walk down the stairs. "I've wanted to speak to you— actually speak to you for awhile. Without anyone getting in our way."

"You've been waiting for me to leave Shen."

Her heart pounded against her chest and her nose twitched. " _Yes._ No warlords to get in the way." Her arms swung freely by her side, "Po, help me understand just why you're letting him live. Why you're pardoning him."

"Let me heal you."

"I won't have you wasting your energy this close to Kai's arrival."

He sighed, "Deep down you know why I'm doing this. You know that it's the best shot at defeating Kai. The more allies the better."

She scoffed, "Allies? Shen is going to turn against you the first chance he gets. Shen is a lowlife with no honor."

Po shrugged, "Well, sure, Shen isn't the best morally, but he's strong in a way. And he's a brilliant strategist. If we're going to win this fight we can't expect everything to go in our favor. We have to improvise and go with the flow. And, if it makes you feel any better, I only trust shen up till the tip of this sword."

"It doesn't."

"I'm doing what I have to. Winning this battle against Kai is all that matters." He looked straight ahead, "I don't care how it gets done, but if we win we can save the others. We can reverse their fall."

"All that matters?"

"Yeah. It is."

The two walked in silence before Tigress grabbed his arm. "Po, we need to have a conversation."

Po raised an eyebrow, "We just had one."

She narrowed her eyes, "Po, this is serious."

"Okay." He walked over to a nearby building and laid the sword against it. "You have my full attention."

Tigress mulled over her thoughts, picking and choosing just what to say. Finally, after consideration, she spoke. "Yesterday . . . I've waited a long time for that— to finally let go of my fear and tell or show you how I felt. It took alot to do that and then . . . it's forgotten."

Po sighed, guilt striking his heart. "I didn't forget."

"And yet you avoided me." She bit her lip, "Po, I ran away because I had to control my feelings so that I wouldn't lash out against you. Anger has always been my problem, but you've always come after me before. You always made sure I was alright. Why not now?" _Was it the village? Had he lied about his feelings._ Doubt has crawled into her heart and it sickened her.

"We don't have the luxury to take as much time as we want to face Kai. He won't wait for us, Tigress. If we aren't prepared he will take us down." He took a brave step forward, "I never wanted to hurt you. Not by reviving Shen, hiding secrets, or avoiding you, but we have to win this fight. It's all or nothing. I do _love_ you, Tigress. Really, I do! But, it's best for this fight that we give it our full attention and don't let our emotions cloud our judgement."

"Po, normally I would agree with you. I take pride in controlling my emotions, but I realized that I don't want to do that anymore. When you didn't show up— it hurt. It hurt a lot." Her ears flattened against her skull, "Hiding my emotions from you has caused nothing but trouble. So much angst could have been avoided. So much pain. I want to share my emotions with you, even in this circumstance." She took a step forward, bringing herself inches from him. She could feel his body radiating heat, it felt . . . different than before. His heat must've been amplified by his mastery over chi. "If Kai is really as dangerous as we're lead to believe, then if we don't get close now, what time will we have? I don't want to die without knowing that we aren't on bad terms."

Po briefly closed his eyes, "You . . . know what buttons to push. Look— "

"No. The fight isn't here, yet. Kai isn't here." She desperately wished she could search his eyes. They were the easiest part to read. "You can sense his darkness, can't you? So, stop worrying."

Po opened his eyes, full of sadness, despair, and guilt. "I can't."

"You don't need to worry, Po. I won't let you die."

"No, not that." Po's shoulders dropped, "I can't sense Kai. He's vanished. He must've learned how to hide his chi signature." He turned his head to the side. "I don't know where he is."

Tigress didn't flinch or take a step back. Instead, her eyes held great pity. "Po . . . stop stressing out. We'll know when he's close. Trust me."

Po looked down at her, "There's . . . something else. Something else you want to say."

Tigress forced the rising smile to die down. "Po . . . a minute ago you said that you . . . _loved me_. Is . . . is that true?"

Po nodded, "Yes. I do love you. I can prove it." She was close enough know to where he could could lift his paws to her cheeks. Nervousness plagued his face as warmth spread out from the paws he had gently placed on her face. Tigress didn't squirm or resist and she nodded to him slightly. He had her permission. He leaned down and locked lips with her. The first time they had kissed was just a peck, but Tigress let herself fall into this. She could feel a warm sensation not only spread through her face, but her whole body.

However, it ended just as quick as it started and Po pulled away, taking a couple sheepish steps back. He nervously chuckled, "Sorry."

Tigress felt great. An energy she hadn't known she had sprouted to the surface. Her body felt more intact than it ever had been and her spirits were at an all time high. " _Don't be._ " Her eyes widened at her tone and she awkwardly cleared her throat. "That was . . . nice." Po nodded and Tigress tightened her lips and looked off to the side. She placed a paw on her cheek, she could feel her blush.

"I have to go deliver a weapon." Po paused, "I'll . . . see you back at my dad's place."

"Yeah . . ."

Po grabbed the sword from its resting spot and walked away, glancing back at Tigress once to make sure she wasn't following him, but instead heading directly for what they could call . . . home, at the moment. Po made it around the corner before letting his smile drop. He felt . . . _dirty_. He had tricked Tigress into close proximity so he could heal her with his chi. A complete healing cycle, with chi pouring from the paws on her cheeks and from his lips to hers. He continued his walk, picking up the pace to an impatient jog. The sooner he got done dealing with Shen, the better. Perhaps it would make him feel better about his deception. Not that he didn't want to kiss her, but doing it for an underhanded purpose sickened him. Still, it got the job done.

Shen was located beneath the village. Down the cliff where he had been resurrected and across a snowy plane. The village wasn't that far off from where they stood now, but it would take a minute or two to get back to the transit elevator. Po walked up behind Shan and the peacock spoke without turning a head, "Tell me something, Panda. The snow, why is it here and not in the village? It's warm up there, but chilling to the bone down here."

Po shrugged, "Chi? Maybe the elders got something to do with it. Or maybe it's the rift. Who knows?"

"Rift?"

Po nodded, even if Shen couldn't see it. "Yeah, a place that's basically a pocket of the Spirit Realm that is up at the elders place."

"Interesting." Shen turned around to face him, his face morphed into a sinister delight. "Ah, is that mine?"

"Can you say please?"

Shen glared at him and Po stabbed the blade into the snow, "Thought so. Y'know, it wouldn't hurt you to be polite."

"It would hurt me to be polite to you. Tell me, do you understand the depths of hatred I have for you?"

"Yeah, I do." _But it's not my own hatred that matches yours._ "Now, test your weapon so I can go get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Shen plucked the sword from the snow and sliced it through the air. "Yes, this will do given time. I might need a bit of practise."

"You're not getting a sparring partner. Forget it."

Shen shrugged. He opened his beak to speak, probably some twisted comment or death threat, but a jade mist poured from Shen's beak and he coughed, his throat burning. His wings trembled and he took deep, heavy breaths, almost as if he was exhausted. Po looked down at him with concern, "Shen? What's going on?" He could see the fear in Shen's eyes, a sight that disturbed him. Instead of replying the peacock tightened his grip on the sword and looked over the cliff. Po's ears twitched with disdain at the new sound. A slight buzzing. "What the— " A burst of green energy shot across the ledge right in front of him, throwing him backwards. Snow ripped into the air and Po fell onto his back. Shen's robes whipped and his feathers ruffled.

"It's too late."

Po snapped his head to look back at the village, the green energy was heading in an arc towards the center of the village. "No, no, no, no." His ears twitched again and he turned back towards the ledge. Several mor burst of energy tore through the air, blasting air and snow around the two. Po's eyes trailed them as they landed in the village, flashes of jade light followed. "What are those?"

Shen backed away from the ledge, "Pendants . . ."

The sound of chains bled through to his ears. An uncontrollable sense of fear grabbed his heart and Po slowly pushed himself to his feet. "Shen . . . go get the others." He turned his head to the peacock, "Shen?" The peacock was shaking with fear. "Shen!"

He slowly nodded and backed away from the ledge. Before he could turn around to run, two jade swords slammed into the ground. The yak soared through the air and flew over them. He landed with a thud behind them, forcing Po and Shen to whip around to face him. Kai's back was to them as he pulled his jade swords to him. "You . . . you thought you could escape me?" Shen said nothing as Kai took another pendent off his belt. "Or? Perhaps you intend to best me in combat. Either way, you will return to your place, Shen." He turned around to face them, "And you, Panda, you will suffer for standing in my way. For taking my puppet."

Po lowered into a defensive stance, "You are the one who is going to pay!"

Kai chuckled, "You are just like Oogway. You have false hopes and dreams that will never come to be. You call yourself a warrior, but you are weak." He flicked the pendent at Po. It fell into the snow. "Before I take your chi I will make sure you know the true meaning of pain and suffering."

Po watched the pendent. He waited for it to spring to life, but it never did. Po narrowed his eyes, "What's your game?"

"My _game_ has already started." He lifted a hoof and twisted it in the air. The pendent glowed green and Po snapped his eyes back to it. Green lightning sprouted from it as it lifted into the air. The snow around it started to lift into the air and swirl around it in a vortex. "I picked this warrior up in the Spirit Realm. Even if you did free him with your chi, he couldn't help you. Not that he would, I sense a great amount of anger all directed towards _you_." Green light erupted from the pendent, momentarily blinding Po. He staggered back and the snow exploded from the jade energy. Snow and smoke intermixed and blinded the figure from view. Po peered into the smoke, his eyes darting around. When nothing happened his stood to his full height and summoned his chi, his paws emitting golden energy.

A jade paw shot from the smoke and grabbed Po's neck. Po's concentration was shot and his chi snuffed out. The figure hoisted him into the air, his feet no longer touching the ground. The arm was of a feline, with spots that made his eyes widen. The grip around his neck tightened and he choked. A strong breeze threw the smoke to the side and the fierce eyes stared back at him.

Shen narrowed his eyes, "Tai-lung."

"I don't keep track of names." Kai folded his arms over his chest, "Now, don't interfere. I want a clean fight."

"As much as I would love to watch the panda meet his end, you and I both know that this isn't a _clean fight._ The feline can't be damaged."

Kai snorted, "Is that a back bone, Shen? Didn't know you had one."

"After the panda wins, you'll lose yours. Either by your fear or by the mutilation of your corpse." He turned his eye towards the fight, as Po was lifted further into the air.

* * *

Po's back slammed into the icy wall leading up to the village. He quickly darted to the side and Tai lung's fist slammed into the wall, shattering it like glass. The panda backed up as the leopard descended upon him. He didn't remember Tai lung being this strong or fast. The feline's fist slammed into the side of his head without any room for him to dodge or lessen the impact. Po's body was thrown to the side, spinning before crashing into the snow.

He wasn't fast enough. Tai-lung kicked Po from the ground, launching him into the air. Po flipped in mid-air, his eyes locking on the leopard. "How?" He landed on the ground and ducked under the next strike. He was instantly kneed in the chin. His head snapped back and he stumbled away from the leopard. He glared at the warrior, "Okay. This is not working." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The universe swirled around him, whispered to him. He opened his eyes, his pupils just a bit lighter than normal.

Shen smirked, "Inner Peace. About time, Panda."

Kai's eyes widened briefly before narrowing. "Inner Peace, huh? Oogway must've had a hand in this."

"Actually," Shen began, his eyes full of malicious intent. "This grand power he will use to destroy you . . . is _my_ doing."

The jaded Tai lung punched forward once more. Po's eyes twitched and he tilted his head just enough to have the feline scape his cheek instead of plow directly into it. He balled up his left fist and growled at the leopard. He slammed his fist into Tai lung's stomach— only to instantly regret it. He let out a short scream before getting punched in the face, sliding backwards. His paws slammed into the ground, turning the snow gold as he slid further and further from the jade manifestation.

"Time to get experimental." With chi swirling around his paws he waved them and the golden snow exploded into smoke, rising into the air and coating Tai lung and the ground in front of him in air-borne chi. Po let himself have a small smile.

It vanished when the leopard walked through the smoke, with only the slight twitching of his head. He rushed Po and the panda twisted around his attack. His paws slammed into Tai lung's chest and a small burst of chi sent the leopard sliding back, golden smoke strailing from his muscles. Po rushed forward and attacked the jaded feline. Tai lung dodged and punched him in the chest, throwing him back into the icy wall. Po leaned against the wall and coughed into his arm. _Blood._ He coated his body in chi, healing himself.

In an instant Tai lung was on him, grabbing him by the arm. Po's chi vanished and Tai lung swung Po around, slamming him into the wall. _Crunch._ Tai lung didn't let go and swung him back around to slam him into the wall again. Pain shot through his body as Tai lung tossed him into the snow. Po took a deep breath, wheezing from the pain. His eyes snapped open as Tai lung tried to pounce on him. He grabbed the feline by the shoulders and threw him off him. He quickly made his way to his feet, almost falling back down. "This . . . is not good."

Shen backed away from the fight and Kai snorted. "Go ahead . . . run. See what good it does you. I'll find you when this is done and the panda you had faith in is broken." Kai wasn't surprised when Shen vanished.

* * *

She had to find another chi user. She parried a couple of attacks from the jaded Master Ox. He was a strong master, but she could follow his movements easily. For some reason, these jade creatures were slower and weaker than the real deals. She thought they would be up to par. At first it wasn't noticeable, but the more she fought them the more it became clear. She dodged an attack and did a couple backflips to gain distance. _They were cheap replicas._ It quickly caught up to her. Since Kuen had left, she would need to find an elder to get this thing off her trail, then she could go help Po.

For some unclear reason she could feel Po's presence. It had fluctuated, but he was alive and uncorrupted. She was sure of it. _Was that the bond of love?_ She highly doubted it. That was such a superficial idea. She grabbed Ox's wrists and twisted her body to throw him into a house. He slammed into the wall and slumped forward. He sat still for a few seconds before jumping to his feet.

She slammed her shoulder into his chest, knocking him back a bit. She jumped into the air and pounded her feet into his shoulder, spinning him back into the wall. She landed on her— now bruised— feet. She was used to the pain.

He pounced forward again and Tigress grabbed his wrist and shoulder. She hoisted him into the air and threw him over her shoulder. He hit the ground and the road shattered underneath him. She dusted off her paws, still uncomfortable with the feeling returned to her paws. It wasn't as great for a fight. "Hey!"

She turned her head to see Mei Mei running up. Her eyes widened, "What are you doing here? It's not safe!" Ox stood to his feet and Tigress turned back to him. She grit her teeth. "What does it take?"

"I can't leave my home!" Mei Mei's paws lit up a fabious gold. "I'm here to free the slaves. I can do it."

Tigress grabbed Ox by the face and slammed him into the ground. Her arm trembled as she struggled to keep him down and she used her free arm to pin down on of his arms. "If you're going to do it, then do it!" Mei Mei ran over and placed her paws right above Ox's head. Chi poured from her paws and coated the older master. There was a flash of golden light and Ox was free. Tigress released him, but he stayed down, obviously unconscious.

Mei Mei fell to her knees, breathing heavy. "Fine. I'm fine. Just need a moment to regain my composure."

Tigress nodded. "Take all the time you need." She turned her head in the direction of the nearest fight. _Po . . . I'm coming._ "Catch up when you're done, but if there's a yak— don't join in. Understand?"

Mei Mei nodded and Tigress set off, ready to join the fight.

* * *

Kai chuckled to himself as Po slid across the snow on his stomach, a single arm being used to try and slow his speed. "Oogway didn't prepare in the slightest for my return. He had no idea I would ever escape that hell." He folded his arms across his chest, "It's almost too easy. The only one giving me problems right now is the tiger. The young, female one. Not the one you freed."

Po stood to his feet. "Tigress." He blocked an attack from the furious feline and his feet dug deeper into the snow. He grimsed and Tai lung punched him in the side. He yelped in pain and was kicked backwards. He flipped a couple of times before landing on his stomach. "Man, I had no idea you'd be this strong. I don't stand a chance."

"Of course you don't. I am the supreme power." Kai held his head high, soaking in his pride and Po's praise. Po picked himself up and backed away from Tai lung. "I defeated the Great Master Oogway and the strongest chi signature in china. That _rodent_. There is nothing you can do to stop me. None of you can. Shen runs like a coward and you are broken and beaten, unable to defeat a single one of my warriors. I can't be beaten and I am— "

Kai's eyes widened and he stopped mid-speech. His throat pulsated around the blade lodged through his neck. Shen gribbed the handle and pulled tis sword out of Kai's body. He jumped over his shoulder, twisted mid-air, and slashed his blade across his neck. He did two more quick slashes along Kai's gut, opening his stomach, and then tearing his blade through both of his knees. He hopped backwards as Kai fell to the ground. Shen shielded his eyes from the snow that flooded every direction from Kai's heavy thud. He hopped on his back and stabbed the sword through his chest, right where his heart would be.

Po sighed in relief as the jade fist stopped halfway. He turned to Shen and put his paws on his hips, "Was that really necessary?"

Shen cracked his neck as he hopped down into the snow. "I had to be sure he couldn't crawl back."

Po looked down at Kai, "No one can return from that."

"It didn't really help that you startled him at the end."

Po smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Just returning the favor, Shen." He noticed Shen go wide eyed at something behind him and Po turned, only to have a jade fist slam into his stomach. He coughed up blood from that attack and his eyes twitched as he turned his head upwards to look into Tai lung's jade eyes. "K-Kai."

Kai's voice erupted from Tai lung's mouth. "The one and only."

Shen turned to Kai as the yak picked himself up. He stretched his neck as his wounds patched themselves back together. Strings of flesh stretched over the wound and fur sprouted from the blood that oozed from his wounds. "Did you honestly think it would be that easy? Shen, from here on out, why don't you watch the show?"

Po peeled himself away from Tai lung, "Of course you would say that, Kai. You're a coward."

Kai laughed, "Coward? I've defeated Kung Fu Master after Kung Fu Master. There is nothing I am afraid of, but I don't need to stoop down to fight just another student."

"And yet, you pride youself with defeating Oogway and Shifu, correct?"

"I had a grudge with Oogway, but I suppose this _Shifu_ was a master of kung fu."

"Then, why not against the Dragon Warrior? Fight me for real."

Kai's eyes widened, " _Wait._ You— you're the Dragon Warrior?" He snapped his head to Shen, "Peacock, confirm this!"

She took a step back, "I don't see what's so special about his title."

Kai looked back at Po in disbelief and Tai lung stopped his advance. "I've heard tales of the Dragon Warrior over centuries, a warrior stronger than Oogway himself. Oogway's prized warrior, chosen to uphold his values. Destroying you isn't just taking your title and your pride. It's taking out Oogway's last hope. The last piece of his legacy." He held out his hoof and Tai lung turned back into a pendant and flew into his grasp. He placed the gem on his belt. "I'll play your game, little panda. And, to make this fun, Shen can join in against me."

Po stood to his full height, smiling. "Shen? You good?"

Shen narrowed his eyes at Po before transiting his glare over to Kai. "The panda's weakness is his friends and despite your immortality you have a weakness as well. I will find it and I will exploit it." He back away from Kai, slowly gaining distance. "No one is immortal. I will find your mortality and I will crush it."

Po balled up his paws into fists, brimming with golden chi. "Alright, let's go." And with that he dashed forward, ready to do battle once again. For everything that he held dear in the world. For his promises. And to keep the future from becoming Jade.


	24. Lost Warrior

Po's head snapped to the side and Kai grabbed him by the arm. The yak had just given him a nasty punch. His strength wasn't something to be laughed at. Po forgot that the Jian had said that his chi had permanently made him stronger. Kai threw him to the side, but Po managed to land on his feet, only momentary sliding through the snow. He clenched his fists and they glowed a deep golden color.

He would have to be careful. Crane said traditional attacks wouldn't work on him. He charged forward, making sure to match his attack with Shen's assault. As Po slammed his glowing fist into Kai's guarded arm, Shen slashed the old warlord's back with his sword. It only served to annoy Kai. Po reeled back his other fist and slammed it into his guard, aiming to break his defences.

"Your chi is strong, Panda, but not strong enough. I have spent centuries gathering strength while you're only a few decades old." He pushed his arms forward, forcing Po to take steps back just to keep ground. Shen immediately retreated from his confrontation. "Perhaps you two need a better strategy? At this pace, you'll just drag this out."

Shen's face twisted in anger. He had yet to find a weakness on the yak. This battle was upsetting, how do you deal with an immortal warrior? He looked down at his sword. _It was practically useless in this fight._ He turned his head back towards Kai, who wasn't even paying any attention to him. It made his blood boil that the yak saw the panda as more of a threat. He was about to move in to attack when Kai reached for the sword on his belt. _Maybe he would let the panda deal with the swords._ Shen's eyes widened, maybe they could strip Kai of his weapons, make him less dangerous. He looked over at the panda and twitches his head at Kai's sword. Po seemed to understand, nodding slowly.

Kai laughed, "Got your plan in check?" He twirled his left sword in the air by it's connected chian. It became a blur as it rushed towards Po, shining jade tips so smooth that cutting through stone wouldn't be a problem. Shen didn't even see it approach, but luckily Po's Inner Peace kicked in.

Po slammed his palms on both sides of the jade bald, stopping it dead in its tracks. He didn't wait before tossing it into the air and jumping after it. Po kicked it towards Kai and the yak's eyes widened as his own blade flew back at him. Shen narrowed his eyes in disgust. _That was not the plan at all! The panda couldn't even be a decent pawn!_

The sword slashed across Kai's chest as he turned his body to avoid being impaled. The sword slammed into the snow and Shen reeled back his own sword and chucked it at the chain. It slashed chain, tearing it at its seams.

Kai placed his hoof on his chest, across the wound. He snarled at Po, "You punk!" Po rushed forward and kump kicked Kai with a burst of chi. The yak flew back, feet digging into the snow.

Shen made his way over to the jade sword, where Po was standing. "So, how'd you know that his own weapons could damage him?"

Shen tilted his head in confusion before looking over at Kai. His hoof was soaked in blood and his wound had refused to patch itself together. He cleared his throat, might as well play along. He didn't want to seem stupid. "Only a complete simpleton wouldn't realize that his blades were . . . _enchanted_. I suspect he used them to damage the other Spirit Warriors he's taken."

Po's eyes widened, "Spirit Warriors?" He shook his head, "Whatever."

"Not far from the truth." Kai flicked the blood off his hoof. "Enchanted is a bit of a stretch, but you're close. These _**jade**_ swords were crafted from the remains of a couple of _**jade pendants**_. They can damage me because I made them in the Spirit Realm."

Po grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He took a step forward, anger brewing on his tongue. "You . . . monster!"

Kai only shrugged at the accusation, "You're standing next to the man who committed Genocide against your race. And you're facing the one who will do it next. Once I'm done with you two, _everyone dies_."

Shen plucked Kai's jade sword out of the its size, he lifted it with barely any resistance. He pointed it towards Kai, "As much as it pains me to say it, that won't be happening. Your weakness has been revealed."

* * *

Crane pumped his wings and a shockwave of air tore through the village. Dust flew into the air and pots and pans shuddered. It was unfortunate that the jade warrior didn't even flinch. He stayed in the air hovering above the crocodile. Master Croc of Gongmen City, the very same they had fought with to take down Shen. This whole situation was leaving a _very_ bitter taste in his mouth.

Master Croc grabbed another set of various household items that had been scattered around village when the jade warriors had made their initial crash. Crane swerved around a couple more pots, panda, and— strangely enough— a flute. Mr. Ping and Li Shan were hiding somewhere of right now, all Crane had to do was keep the warrior busy. Although, it was starting to annoy him that he couldn't do anything.

There was a heavy thud on a rooftop behind him and he snapped his body to face it. Was he about to be outnumbered? He smiled, _thank goodness._ "Tigress? What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining— "

Tigress leapt off the rooftop and landed on the ground to confront the jaded master. Crane hung in air, "Alright, a bit busy?" He lowered onto the ground as Mei Mei ran up, panting. "Having trouble?"

She nodded, "She's hard to keep up with." Crane only nodded in response, seeing Li Shan edge his way out of cover.

Tigress pounced forward forward and swept the croc's legs out from under him. She placed her paw on his stomach and pushed him into the ground. He lashed out, trying to bit her. She grabbed his snout, and clamped his jaws shut. She pulled him out of the ground by his snout and slammed his body into the wall. His tail lashed out and she backflipped out of the wall, landing on all fours.

Crane narrowed his eyes on the battle. "Has . . . she gotten faster?"

Tigress dodged a swipe of claws and grabbed the croc by the side of the head. She slammed his head into the ground and dragged him through the dirt, bringing them closer to the wall. She tore him through the ground and slammed him back into the wall. She ran along the side of the wall, dragging Master's Croc head through it.

"And stronger?"

As soon as Tigress pinned him against the wall, Li Shan ran out from behind his cover. Mei Mei ran past Crane and the two pandas ignited their chi. They each placed two paws on each side of the crocs head and pumped chi into his body. There was a flash of golden light and the— now freed— Master Croc slumped into unconsciousness.

Tigress took a step back with Mei Mei and Li Shan slumped against the building, slowly sliding down it. Sweat was running down his face and his eyes were now closed. His labored breathing brought Mr. Ping to his side, placing a wing on his upper arm and the other over his paw. "Are you alright?"

Li Shan chuckled, trying wave off he concern. "Yeah, just won't be able to do that again."

Tigress turned to Crane, "Have you seen Po?"

The avian shook his head, "No, I thought you two were supposed to be fighting Kai."

The tiger nodded her head, "Yeah. Together. If he's not with you, then that means he's with Shen. That does not sit well with me."

Crane nodded, "Before you go, tell me something. Did you train while you were here? You're stronger and faster than I remember."

"I've noticed."

"But, a week of training can't give those results."

"I'm not sure." Tigress just shrugged, "It just happened."

"It didn't just happen." They turned to Li Shan, "It's what chi does to your body. When you unlock chi and let it flow it strengthens your body."

Tigress's eyes widened, "Chi?" She remembered Po teaching her how to use chi, but she had promised not to use it until she was healed. "I've never used chi."

Li Shan shook his head. "That _breathing technique_ that you did to allow you to move with Po's help. That was a primitive form of chi manipulation." He opened his eyes, looking her tiredly in the eyes, "Legend has it that was the go-to form of chi before an outsider helped revolutionise how chi worked. Before then, there was no healing, no battle-tactics using energy. Nothing. Just personal use."

"Outsider? You mean Oogway?" Tigress shook her head. There was no time to be astonished at how much Oogway truly touched the world. "Regardless, I need to find Po before Shen decides that he's used him up." She turned to Mei Mei, "Can you heal Li Shan— or at least, make sure he stays safe?"

Mei Mei nodded, a bright smile stretching across her face. "You can count on me. Now, go save your boyfriend."

Tigress nodded and sprinted into the village.

* * *

Their attacks were decently-well coordinated for the obvious differences in their speeds. Shen, now honoring a massive, heavy object, was slower than either warrior would have liked. However, their offensive still proved worthy enough to put Kai on the defensive, Shen had managed to get cuts and snips off of Kai, but nothing substantial. _He wanted blood._ Also, unfortunately or Kai, Po had managed to figure out how to boost speed with chi. By giving a slight boost to his limbs by lightly coating his muscles in chi he could boost himself into overdrive.

He was indeed a fast learner.

Kai's eyes flashed jade and he backhanded Po, sending him tumbling through the snow. He dodged Shen's next attack by stepping back. He went to strike, but Shen's eyes twitched to Po and back and then he jumped back out of Kai's reach. Kai turned to face the panda. Po placed his palms together and his eyes flashed gold. His palms started to forcefully separate, a small ball of golden chi formed and it slowly grew, golden fire flaking off it's surface. Kai narrowed his eyes. "You're more similar to Oogway than I thought."

Po scowled and gripped the chi sphere in his left paw. He clenched his paw around it and it's golden light stretched. He took a deep breath and reeled back his arm. "Let's see how powerful you are!" He chucked the ball of light at Kai, energy trailing off it like a comet's tail. Kai focused solely on the ball of energy and put both of his hooves forward, catching it. Po's eyes widened, "What?" Kai grimsed as the energy burned his skin. His arms trembled as he tried to push it back.

Po charged forward, his paws crackling with golden chi. He wouldn't let Kai recover. Shen twisted the sword in his grip and sprinted forward, placing the sword's blade in front of him. This was his chance!He could finally spill Kai's blood!

The ball of energy flashed jade and Kai smirked. Po's eyes widened as Kai sent the ball of energy back at him. He skidded to a stop, but he had no time to dodge. THe ball of energy smacked into him and exploded into jade smoke.

Shen instantly stopped in his tracks and jumped backwards, hsi gaze directing over to where Po had been. _What had that attack been?_ "Don't you see, Shen? How futile this resistance is? The second you took up arms against me you lost."

The smoke started to part way, giving way to the standing figure of the panda. Shen let himself sigh in relief. He wasn't alone in this fight, not yet. Besides, if anything happened to him, his pardon was as good as gone. Po had his arms in and "X" formation over his face. Green smoke rose from his fur and his breathing was erratic. He slowly lowered his arms, wincing in pain. "Is . . . that all you got?"

Kai narrowed his eyes, "You're more resilient than I gave you credit for. And you're a prodigy in chi. I have a feeling if I let this fight go on long enough, you may find a way to beat me. As for that technique, it took a long time for Oogway and I to learn how to do that."

The pendants on Kai's waist glowed a deep jade. He raised both of his hooves into the air and they glowed with his corrupted chi. Small balls of energy formed, "I grow tired of this game, let's end this." The energy expanded and Kai pointed one towards Po and the other towards Kai. "How much can you withstand?" The energy shot out.

Po placed both of his paws forward and the energy slammed into him. His arms shook and the sheer force started to push him back, through the snow. He was pushing his own chi into the sphere of malenvent force, but it wasn't slowing down.

Shen had no way to combat chi. He had turned tail and ran from the destructive sphere, only for it to follow him. He growled to himself as it curved to follow his path towards the cliffside. The lord had the feeling he was outclassed. Before he could run any further, the energy slammed into him. A giant jade explosion resulted from the contact and he was thrown off the edge, with the jade sword he had been carrying landing in the snow atop the ridge.

Po's eyes widened as he saw Shen's body disappear. He struggled to maintain the energy and his arms bent closer to his chest. Already he could feel the pain from Kai's attack as it seared his flesh. Even with his ability to heal in chi, he wouldn't be able to reverse the damage it was inflicting, it held too much innate power. "Impressive. I didn't think you would've been able to match the chi power of three Kung Fu Masters. Very impressive." Po's eyes didn't waver from the sphere. "Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye." Po pushed his paws forward, forcing the chi attack to return to a full arm's length.

With a powerful shot he threw it upwards. It arced around and flew back at him. Po narrowed his eyes and formed a small ball of chi in his right palm. He quickly chucked it at the returning sphere, causing them both to explode. He snapped his head towards Kai, panting heavily. "Chi . . . isn't going to work on you, is it?"

"Possibly if you were more skilled in it than I was, but I've had centuries of practise."

Po took a deep breath, snuffing out the chi in his paws. "Experience won't stop me. It never has." Large veins stretched across his chest and arms. Kai's eyes widened at this and Po continued, "The elder told me you failed at learning on how to properly control chi, that it made you strong, but it also made your chi weak."

Kai snorted, "I'd be careful about believing what they tell you. They're deceivers and they will lie and manipulate you to their side. I've seen it before when they turned Oogway against me."

Po grit his teeth, "Enough, Kai." His muscles started to strain and shake. They started to expanded and bulge. He winced in pain, "Perhaps I should be fighting fire with fire!" With one final rapid expansion, his muscles had grown twice as large, clearly defined under his fur.

Kai smirked, "Willing to do what it takes to win, eh? Oogway wouldn't have stooped so low to achieve victory."

"Last I checked, I wasn't Oogway." Po dashed forward, reeling back a fist. When he slammed into into Kai he could feel his muscles tense and shake. The energy within his body shuddered and Kai slid backwards. He launched an uppercut into Kai's stomach and pain shot through his arm. Instead of reeling back from the pain he used it to fuel his anger. He let out a powerful shout and slammed his fists repeatedly into Kai's gut.

Kai grabbed Po by the face and threw him backwards. "You fool." Po pounced back into action, delivering a heavy blow into Kai's palm. The yak tightened his grip on his fist. "You think this is the same thing I underwent?" He slammed his fist into Po's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "I underwent months of brutal suffering for my body to transform. You just shoved a bunch of chi into your muscles and called it a transformation. Pitiful." Po didn't respond. Instead, his paw shifted around Kai's hoof.

He held Kai's hoove in his grip, a pinky extended towards the sky. His muscles instantly deflated and his eyes brightened with a rare smirk spreading across his face. "It's over, Kai. We win." He straightened his body and took a deep breath, managed to pull together the last of his chi for this final attack against Kai. He flexed his pinky, executing the Wushi Finger Hold. _A bright flash of golden light, engulfing Po and Kai. Snow bursted into the sky and the ground would shake. Banished, Kai would've been._ Po's eyes widened when nothing happened and Kai raised an eyebrow. "Uh— " He cleared his throat, raising his pinky back up. "Skadoosh." He flexed his pinky again, only for nothing to happen. "Uh, you're supposed to disappear?"

Kai laughed and ripped his hoof from Po's grasp. "Did you really think that would work on me? That attack is designed to send one to the Spirit Realm, but . . . there is a flaw. It only works on the living." He walked forward as Po backed away, "Did you think I was immortal because of some mystic power? No. I'm immortal because I'm already dead." He slammed his fist into Po's stomach. Blood shot out of Po's mouth and Kai grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up into the air. "The great Dragon Warrior, brought to his end by the undead. Can't say I'm terribly impressed." He tossed Po into the snow, the panda's body landing with a thud. "I'll assimilate you after I absorb the rift and become part of this realm once more."

There was a flush of feathers and Kai snapped his head to the side. A peacock stood at the side of the cliff, next to the jade sword. His tail feathers were spread out and ruffled. His left eye was slightly closed and blood trickled from his mouth. Viens sprouted from Shen's head as Kai turned towards him. "Forgetting someone? Did you actually think that was all it took to deal with me? Lord Shen!" His red eyes boiled with anger and he ripped the jade sword from the snow. "I will destroy you, Kai!"

Kai snorted, "You think you're tough, but even the panda was your superior."

"Superior?!" Shen raised the jade sword in his grasp. "You dare insulate that the panda bests me?! He is trash! Nothing! I am the Lord of Gongmen City! He is a lowlife that got lucky. Compared to me, he is dust."

Kai stared at Kai for a moment, "You truly are blind, Shen. He is stronger than you in every way. His strength, his will, his technique. He doesn't need to rely on trinkets to take power. As for him bieng dust, what are you? What's below that?"

Shen snarled and rushed forward, sloppily swinging the large sword at Kai. The yak took a simple step back to avoid the strike and then kicked it from Shen's grasp. It spun in the air before landing in the snow, tip digging into the ground. The yak thrust his fist into Shen's stomach and his eyes bulged. He coughed up blood and the was grabbed by his chest and raised into the air. Before the peacock could fight back he was slammed into the ground. Shen's eyes contracted and he wheezed in pain. Snow shot into the air, covering the both of them. Kai let go of his chest, his eyes narrow and harsh. "Pitiful." He grabbed Shen by the skull and lifted him into the air. Shen's body dangled in front of his face. "I'm starting to lose sight of just why I'm keeping you alive. Your chi is insignificant to the others and I so do like watching you squirm in pain." His grip on Shen's skull tightened and he smirked at the sound of bone straining. Shen screamed in pain.

Shen's screams were deep and ear-piercing. Kai had made sure to dig into Kai's skin just to invoke pain and regret. Shen's limbs twitched erratically. His jaw widened, stretching to the absolute limit. Blood ran down the side of his face. Tears of pain fell from his eyes and the yak smirked. Po's fingers twitched in the snow and his left eye cracked open. The sound of screams had woken him from his pain. Shen's eyes rolled back and his scream turned into a severe wheezing.

Before Kai could finish Shen off a foot slammed into the side of his head and Shen fell to the ground, his body digging into the snow next to the Jade sword. He fell into unconsciousness as soon as Kai's grip had been released. Kai scraped across the ground, falling in the snow before coming to a stop. His head buzzed as he pushed himself to his feet. _He had been attacked by chi. The panda_. He snapped his gaze to the side and, to his surprise, it was not the panda who stood in his way, but the tiger.

Tigress looked down at Shen. _It would be so easy._ Shen was useless in the fight by this point, she could kill him without any repercussions. She looked over to Po, unconscious in the snow. Almost none. She turned her head to Kai, hate burning deep within her core. "No one hurts my panda."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Do you think that one lucky shot means you're superior to me?" He laughed, "I've defeated Oogway, you have no hope of catching up to me."

Tigress snarled and rushed forward. Kai punched forward and Tigress ducked underneath his strike and slammed her fist into his stomach. Kai's eyes widened and she jumped up and kicked his chin. He stumbled back and she pounded into him, rapidly punching and kicking his stomach. She jumped into the air, spun around, and then slammed her leg into Kai's neck. He gasped for air and she twisted her body and slammed both of her feet into Kai's chest, sending him flying back.

"This . . . this isn't right." Kai stood up to his full height, "I shouldn't be losing."

Tigress didn't say a single thing as she charged him again, plowing into his gut with her shoulder. She pushed forward and slammed her elbow deep into his stomach. She twisted her body and slammed her leg into his side. His legs buckled and he yelped in pain. Kai's eyes snapped down to her and he grabbed her leg and swung her up into the air. She quickly slashed at his chest with her claws, tearing through his flesh. In pain, he dropped her and she landed on the ground on all fours. She leapt away and twisted her body midair so she could land on her feet.

"So, you're Kai? Not impressed."

Kai frowned and several of his pendants lit up. He rushed forward, his speed nearly double what it had been. Tigress barely dodged his next strike. Without hesitation, she slashed her claws across his stomach. Before her claws were all the way through, his flesh started to repair itself. "What?!"

Kai grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. In an instant her arm was broken. She clenched her sharp teeth together, twisted her body, and jumped up. She slammed her leg into Kai's neck, forcing him to let her go.

Her ears twitched.

She landed on the ground with a thud and clutched her newly crushed arm. The battle had halted from a third source of tension.

Lightning crackled against Kai's back. Tigress edged away from the warlord, her eyes locked on the mysterious phenomenon. For some reason she could feel an energy forming. Kai seemed to notice it two, his eyes were wide and his jaw clenched. The lightning slammed together and a purple ring sprouted in the air. It swirled in on itself and a purple disk of energy had tore its way through reality. It stretched and twisted and Kai took his remaining Jade Sword and through it deep into the ground. He clutched the chain in is hoof, "I will not go back! I will never go back!" His fur pulled backwards towards the energy and he struggled to maintain his grip on the chain.

Tigress's eyes widened. That energy must've been an portal to the Spirit Realm. She had no idea that a natural occurrence such as this could form. Whatever the reasoning, it was a blessing in disguise. However, Kai was holding his ground. He needed an extra push to meet his destiny.

She looked back at Po. He was barely awake, his left eye only a sliver. She briefly looked over to Shen, a white heap in the snow. Kai had _destroyed_ them both. While she had no care for Shen, Po's pain had sent a shiver down her spine. His agony was a ripple in her world. She tightened her lips as she stared into Po's eyes. He raised his paw out of the snow, stretching it towards her.

Tears rolled down the side of her face, as she knew what she had to do. She turned her head away from him and back to Kai, still struggling with the energy. _Destiny was a funny thing. The second she thought she knew what it was, it changed and twisted around her_. She clenched her fists. Was this her destiny all along? She smiled to herself, Po and her, they were never meant to be. She was always meant to sacrifice something greater for him. For China.

She sprinted forward and jumped into the air. She stuck out her legs and slammed into Kai. The chain shattered and the two flew through the portal. It's purple energy swallowed them whole and then Po's paw dropped into the snow.


	25. Rebirth

Shifu's hands trembled as chi streamed off from his fingertips into the mass of purple energy. The portal had been opened. He looked over at Fuqin as the tiger narrowed his eyes. "Okay, so we got this thing running. Now what? How do we get Kai here?"

That . . . is the problem. Shifu sighed, "We're going to have to go out and get him."

Fuqin's eyes widened, "Us? In the mortal world? Isn't that forbidden?"

Ying's voice cut through the air, "Forbidden by who? Oogway? I'm sure he wouldn't mind for a situation like this."

A bust of red light burst through the portal, sending two figures to the ground. Tigress jumped into the air, flipping in mid air to land on her feet. Kai was on his feet in an instant, lunging forward at her. "How dare you?!" Time seemed to slow down for her as she sidestepped his attack and he went flying off into the void. She jumped after him, only landing on the next platform after he crashed into it. He stood to his feet, pieces of rock falling off of his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to make my way into the living world? Do you know how much work I put into it? Do you understand what I'm going to do to you?"

Despite Kai's innate power and threatening words, she never felt more at peace. Kai's words didn't even phase her. She felt like a weight that she had never even know was there was lifted off her back. She smiled, "Bring it on."

All of Kai's amulets, save for the one strapped across his neck, glowed. He dashed forward, a streak of jade light light trailing behind him and he reeled back his fist. Tigress bent backwards, almost touching the back of her head to the ground, avoiding the strike. She wrapped her arms around his arm as he pulled it back. She kicked him across the face and let herself fall to the ground.

Kai screamed in anger and frustration. He slammed his other fist forward, only for her to twist her body around it. She slashed her claws across his arms. He reeled back, grabbing his arm. He eyed it for a moment, waiting for it to heal. Yet, it didn't. His eyes widened and he looked back at Tigress, "Huh, guess you're going to be a bit more trouble than the panda."

Tigress herself narrowed her eyes at the new wound. She remembered attacking him before and the slash stitching itself back together. What was different now? Tigress pounded her foot into the ground and launched herself at Kai. She maneuvered around his punches and slammed her fist into his gut. His frustration grew and his sent his fists down to attack her. As quick as she attacked, she dodged.

Tigress landed a few feet away with her back turned towards him. Her ears twitched and she backflipped just as his fist was about to strike. She flew over his head and slammed both of her feet into the back of his neck. She flipped and landed on all fours- minus her broken arm- as he stumbled forward.

"How?!" He turned towards her, his gaze locking on her eyes. He growled, "Of course. _Inner Peace_. I'm getting sick of it!" Tigress's surprise didn't show. "The eyes change, don't they?! From an Ocean Blue to a light blue. From Jade to a pale green. And now you . . . amber to a pink." He clenched his jaw. Their eyes got lighter every time they tapped into the state. But . . . why didn't Oogway's eyes change? Was Oogway going easy on him? Was that not a true victory?

Tigress herself was shocked at the revelation. Pink eyes? Changed from her usual amber. That wasn't just a lighter shade . . . that was different altogether. Achieving Inner Peace in of itself was shocking to her, but what was the meaning of the differance? Po and Shifu had lighter eyes, while the color of hers changed altogether. She narrowed her eyes. Just how did she manage to gain Inner Peace? She had not let any memories flow as of lately and from what she could tell it seemed to be some kind of technique that you activated. She had just slipped into it without realizing it.

Kai grumbled to himself upon seeing the phoenix design on her Qipao. "So what? Are you the Phoenix? Phoenix Warrior?" He narrowed his eyes, "Oogway really did have a fascination with mythical creatures, didn't he?" Tigress choose to say nothing. "Not to mention, you two have real power. Did Oogway enchant you two? Your chi is abnormally potent. It may not have the quantity of the rodent's, but it is noteworthy." He eyes glowed jade. "I can't play around with you anymore. I need to get serious."

* * *

Things didn't go as planned. Shen was beaten senseless. Blood trickled down his face, corrupting the snow around his beak. Kai had inflicted wounds upon him, breaking bones and rendering him unconscious. Po did not fare much better. His paws laid in the snow, stiff and cold. The only sign that he was indeed was awake was the slightly cracked open eye watching the swirling mass of energy. His fur was coated in a light golden aura, slowly repairing the fatal injuries he had sustained.

As far as Crane knew, they were still up and ready for battle. He still believed they fought alongside Tigress against Kai and he, alone, was defending the village. Crane's talons scraped across the ground as he slid back. That _slap_ had caused far too much pain for him to handle. Both of the physical and psychological kind. Friends that had been turned— fighting them was the worst thing he could imagine. Especially when you thought of them as more than a friend.

Being honest, Crane was excited at first. The idea that he could free her had seized his mind. But, it was becoming more and more clear that he wouldn't get the chance. They were on equal footing before she was turned into Kai's slave, but now she couldn't take damage he normally could inflict. Not to mention, that he who was pulling the strings was getting smarter as to not change location of the battle. Kai knew their plan and his detest of it was showing greatly.

The avian launched into the air, scowling, not at Viper, but at himself. Was he too weak to free even one enslaved warrior? His eyes hardened, he had failed her once. He couldn't afford to do it again. He landed on top of a rooftop, staring down the serpent. The emotions that bubbled in his chest were not that of a warrior. Shame. Guilt. He truly was weak. He spread out his wings, inviting her to attack.

As she lunged closer he silently wished he had an actual plan to take her down. She slammed into his chest before he could react. Slowly a plan started to form inside his head. She wrapped herself around his leg and he smiled. Now, if he could just fly over to a chi user, they could free her. He expected the tightening of her coil around his leg. What he didn't expect was for her to bite his leg.

Crane almost screamed in pain as Viper's short fangs dug into his leg. _Bloody jade fangs_. In any case, at least he wouldn't have to work about poison. She pulled her fangs out and unwrapped herself from his leg. She jumped up, spun around a few times and slammed her tail into his shoulder. They both fell to the ground.

He couldn't waste any time. He rolled to the side as a slash of jade slammed into where his head had been. In an instant he was on his feet. He flexed his wings and a gust of wind rushed over the jade snake. He narrowed his eyes as it seemingly had no effect. _She had broke her tail for him against Kai's manifestation of Xiong._ And yet, he couldn't even fend her off. Her slithering form dashed forward and he barely managed to jump to the side to avoid her attack. She lunged again, headbutting his chest.

Was his efforts all in vain? Was there nothing he could do? He stumbled back and she attacked once more. He shot out his leg and grabbed her just below the head. His eyes widened, "Are you in there?!" Her tail lashed out and whipped against his leg. Pain shot through the middle of his leg and he released her. He hopped backwards. "Apparently not, then."

She bared her fangs, but before she could attack her entire body glowed Jade. Crane took a step back. Was this some kind of power up? Was he that much outmatched? Instead, her turned into a floating jade pendant. The very same he remembered being tied to Kai's chain belt. He stared at for a moment before it blasted off into the sky, kicking dust up into the air and throwing a gust of wind around the area of launch, almost throwing him off his feet. He watched it fly away, followed by several more jade pendants. _Kai must be calling them back! I have to help!_

With no time to think he pumped his wings and took off into the sky. There was no way eh could keep up, he was just too slow in comparison to the pendants, but he did see where they were going. It didn't take long before he flew past the cliff to see the plateau below the village.

The first thing Crane saw of the scene was the swirling mass of purple energy. His eyes locked onto it for a brief second and it tingled his body, even from this distance. The power it radiated startled him. It shuddered and started to shrink. Whatever it was, it was losing power and fast. _Shen!_ The avian was down in the snow, unmoving. He could see blood from here. He turned his head to see Po struggling to his feet. He descended quickly and landed a few feet from Po. The panda's ears twitched as he landed.

"They . . . went in there." Po took a heavy step toward the energy. "The pendents flew through there. That means . . . Kai is still alive and so is Tigress." The energy shrunk and Po's eyes widened. "Gotta keep it open."

Crane looked over to the mass, "It's a portal?"

Po nodded, taking another step closer. The fur on his body started to lift into the air. "It _must_ stay open." Small specs of golden chi sprung from his body, dancing around him. He took another step and the energy burst from his body, coating him in a fabulous golden energy.

"You were just struggling to keep standing. How are you producing this much energy?"

Po narrowed his eyes, "If . . . if I hold back a single spec of my life force, we'll lose her forever. I don't _care_ if it takes everything I have— my life, so be it. _She will not die!_ " The aura around him grew, and he took the final step to reach the portal.

"Your life?! Po, what are you doing?!"

" _Whatever it takes_." The chi around his paws burst outwards as he pushed most of his chi to surround and swirl around them. He thrust he arms through the portal and lightning shot out of it and swirled around him. His chi pulsated erratically around him, thrashing away from the portal. Po writhed in pain, screaming and thrusting his head back.

"Po!"

* * *

Tigress snarled as her fist missed Kai and slammed into a wall of rock. Pain shot through her paw, a foreign sensation. She twisted her head to snarl in his direction. As soon as those amulets had come back to him, his speed had doubled. He was now just a bit too fast for her to actually land a blow.

"Could it be?"

Her frown deepened. What was he talking about? "What do you want?"

"Summon your chi. If I am right, then it will shock both of us."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, was this some kind of trick? Why did Kai want her to summon her chi? _His weakness._ She scowled. She had never tried to manipulate her body in that kind of way. She made sure take a couple of steps back and keep her eyes on the yak. She tried to control the flow of her energy, to control her center . . . but, nothing happened. Po had made it sound so simple, so easy.

"You can't, can you?" Kai's voice wasn't happy or excited as she had expected. Instead, his face was downcast and his eyes had grown sad. "I see . . . what _exactly_ did they tell you?"

She clenched her paws, "Why would you want to know?"

"They told you about flow and control, didn't they?" He seemed interested at the prospect. "Fools, that's not the real way. Tell me you at least know something? Perhaps the weaker forms?"

 _Why was Kai so interested in this?_ "I know the ' _primitive_ ' way. The kind that was popular before Oogway revolutionised Chi."

"Oogway?" Kai's face had distorted in rage. "Did you just say Oogway was the one who changed the face of chi? Has he really gone that far in erasing my legacy?" When she raised an eyebrow in confusion, he continued. "Oogway respected the culture of the pandas far too much to ever ' _taint'_ their style. It was I who sought to expand the base of chi itself. It was I who discovered the more potent forms and techniques. I was always one step ahead of him in the spiritual arts."

Tigress narrowed her eyes. There was no ways she would believe that. "Then why did you lose to him? You're bigger and stronger and yet, you lost." She smirked at his deepening frown. "You didn't lie, did you?"

"Oogway mistook my weakness. He thought I was fragile in chi, but the reality is far different than that. I was weak and I didn't fight to the fullest." He softly grabbed the pendent around his neck, "I didn't think he would actually kill me. And over some dirty pandas!"

"You talk like you were close."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "You don't know how close we were! After everything I did for him, he just kills me! He betrayed me." He took a deep breath, "Chi is not about control, but _power_. Oogway could have never understood, but I did. I was the first step to a whole new world. One he tried to destroy. Your chi is not like the others, I can feel it. You need not control, but absolute dominance over your mind, soul, and body. Rip your chi to the surface. Force its power to work for you. Seize— " A rock slammed into his head, shattering upon impact. He turned his head to the side, "You?"

Master Fuqin had tucked his arms to his side. "Hello, long time since we've seen each other." He hopped down from the hill he had been standing on. "How's it been?" He turned his head briefly to see Ying heading for Tigress. "We've been waiting for you to show your ugly face, Kai." Shifu made his way on top of the hill Fuqin had been standing on. "Welcome to the end."

Ying had made her way over to Tigress, "Don't listen to him. Discipline is a great weapon." Her paws glowed gold and she quickly healed Tigress's broken arm. "Good as new."

Tigress nodded and looked up at Shifu. He looked down at her. As soon as the eye contact was made Fuqin spoke up, "Go for it, Shifu. Talk to your daughter. We'll hold Kai off."

Shifu was a bit impatient, speeding over to her ina blur. "Tell me you came through the portal. Purple. Made of chi."

Tigress nodded, "I had to seperate Kai from Po. But, I had no idea it was a portal."

"Good. Now leave."

Tigress's eyes widened, "What? Leave?"

Shifu nodded quickly, "Yes! The portal is only open for so long. You need to go now! There is no room for arguing."

"But, Shifu— "

"We have a plan! Now go and don't look ever back!" He quickly waved her off and dashed into the combat, following Fuqin and Ying's lead. Tigress watched as the three masters danced around Kai, swiftly striking him. She started to move, back away slowly. Shifu wanted her gone, he was trying to protect her. But, her mind was still recoiling. She could now say for certain that Shifu was dead. Gone forever.

She whispered a goodbye, only quite enough for her to hear. Even Shifu with his extreme hearing would not have been able to hear her soft words. She leapt into the air, making her way out.

* * *

The portal shrunk again, condensing the the rift that had been ripped through the wall that separated the two realms. Po's energy had been drained and it took all he had to keep from falling over. His chi was just a layer of dust clinging to his fur, flickering in and out of existence. Flaking into the air like old, discarded skin. _Po was dying._ His life force was weak. Weaker than it had ever been. He had gotten used to the pain in his paws. As far as the panda could tell, he couldn't feel it anymore. "Crane."

The avian hadn't left his side since he stuck his paws into the purple energy. "What is it?"

"Tell my dads that I'm sorry."

Crane's eyes widened, worried about his friend. "What?"

"I can feel the last of my energy slipping, Crane. I can feel it seeping away." He chuckled dryly to himself. "I knew I couldn't keep the portal up for long and I'm kinda at the end of my rope here." He was silent for a moment as he forced the portal to grow one last time under his watch. "I want you to tell them, and Tigress if you see her again, that I'm sorry my all wasn't enough. That I failed despite everything. And I want you to know that I'm sorry for letting _you_ down. That I couldn't save Viper or Monkey, Mantis." His chi dimmed and his eyes grew heavy.

"Po! Don't do this! There had to be another way!"

Po shook his head lightly, "I'm sorry. It had to be this way." Suddenly, with the only warning either of them received being a scamper of talons, Shen smashed his body into Po's side. Po let out a loud scream, his body already weak from the sheer amount of chi he had given up. Ribs broke and his fragile body, bones and muscles alike, screamed along with him. Both warriors hit the ground with a thud. Po writhed in pain, mouth hanging slightly agape and his eyes twitched back and forth. Shen had fallen back into unconsciousness as soon as he hit the ground.

Po looked towards the mass of energy as it rapidly shrunk. "No!" She struggled to pushed himself up, but to no avail. He was now too weak.

A bolt of chi flew past Crane and slammed into the portal, tearing the rift between the land of the living and the dead and opening it wider. Crane turned around to see a tall panda with his paw outstretched. He didn't recognize the panda at first, but then it clicked. It was the panda who detested him staying in the village before he fell into unconsciousness when he first arrived.

"Kuen . . . " Po muttered before his head fell back into the snow.

"Save your strength, Po. You're fading fast."

The portal twisted and begun to shrink again, this time faster than before. Kuen struggled to charge up another blast of chi in time. As soon as it was about to close it flashed red and Tigress flew through the energy and landed on the ground. She let out a breath of relief as the portal closed behind her.

Kuen walked past Crane over to Po. He eyes Shen for a moment before letting his paws glow with his golden chi. He hover his paws over the panda as Crane and Tigress walked up.

Crane looked at Tigress, "It is over? Is Kai gone?"

Tigress stared at Po, his eyes closed and a golden light coating his body. "I'm not sure. He's fighting in the Spirit Realm now. Shifu, Fuqin, Ying, they're fighting him as we speak." She looked down at Po's paws. All of the fur was burnt off, leaving sickening purple burns coating his skin. Smoke trailed off of his paws and the snow had melted around the burns. "What happened to him?"

Crane seemed a bit hesitant to answer, but he sighed and obliged. "Po was keeping the portal open. It was killing him."

Tigress nodded slowly, "Is there anything that can be done about those burns?"

Kuen shook his head, "Chi wounds are permanent."

Tigress turned her head to Kuen, "I'm surprised you're here. I thought you didn't want to fight Kai."

"You were right about me. I was being selfish and wasn't protecting my home. I was afraid and I let it guide me. For years I let my fear control me." He clenched his paws, stopping the chi flow. "There, he should be healed enough." He looked down at Shen and narrowed his eyes, "Is there any way that Kai could return?" Shen's eyes cracked open and he coughed, making Kuen take a step back, startled.

Tigress kneeled down next to Po and felt under his chin, "He did it once before."

Crane shook his head, "A group of wolves had intended to revive Shen and gathered the shards of the Resurrection Stone. They brought Kai back to life by accident. He can't come back any other way."

"I wouldn't be so stupid, if I were you." Shen was barely able to sit up. Blood streamed down his face. "That _thing_ that you came through, _Tiger_ , it was no natural occurrence. I've felt chi up close, I know it's feeling. That was made of chi. If anyone else could make a portal of chi, so could that monster. If you, for a single second, think this is over, you are a damn fool." He curled his right wind and closed his eyes. A curved smirk stretched across his face and his eyes snapped open. He opened his wing to reveal a small ball of golden chi.

Kuen grit his teeth and Crane took a step back, "C-chi? You know chi how to use chi?"

Tigress raised her head and turned towards the tyrant. "How did someone like you learn chi?"

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you forgot that there used to be a panda village near Gongmen. I would be lying if I said the younger me didn't try to use chi." He crushed the chi in his palm, letting it rush over his body. "Ah~ that's better. You see, I was never able to use chi in my younger days, not when I was dead. I spent my years of freedom in that hell trying to learn about arts such as chi manipulation. Not only for entertainment, but my _goal_. I never figured it out until recently." He narrowed his eyes and his smirk disappeared. "I have never felt more pain than when I was hit by Kai's chi blast. But, it helped me finally piece together what I was missing. Thanks to that yak, I have finally learned chi."

Tigress narrowed her eyes. Even Shen had managed to learn chi, but she hadn't. "And what was your goal, Shen?"

"To kill the panda, of course. I have never focused on something more in my entire existence. His suffering was all I thought about." He enjoyed the twisting of her face into shock, anger, and fear. "I wanted to return what he did to me. I wanted him to feel the pain of death. But, let's move onto more pressing matters. _Kai will return, mark my words._ "


	26. Spirit Warriors

Shifu landed on the ground, the rock cracking underneath him. His frown deepened and he launched himself backwards, backflipping away from the yak. Kai's eyes twitched as his fist slammed into the ground, sinking into the platform. He turned his head up to eye the rodent. Shifu narrowed his eyes and lit his hands up with golden chi. _The rift was closed._ He only hoped Tigress had gotten through. He watched as Kai ripped his arm from the ground, but then Fuqin slammed his shoulder into Kai's back, forcing the warlord to take a few steps forward, stumbling.

Kai whipped around and Fuqin slammed his fist into Kai's gut. Kai grimsed, but before he could act Ying jumped over Fuqin and slammed both of her feet into Kai's head, throwing his backwards. The two felines charged side by side, throwing punch after punch into Kai's stomach and chest.

Shifu sprinted up behind Kai and jumped on his shoulders. With chi lacing his fingertips, he rapidly jabbed Kai in the neck. The yak screamed out in pain and the tiger master grabbed a random pendent off of his belt. All three warriors jumped back away from the yak. Golden chi streamed from Fuqin's paws into the pendent. Ying stepped in front of him, blocking him off from Kai.

Kai stretched his shoulders. "You fools! We are all immortal here. Your attacks are doing nothing to further your victory." He turned his head to Shifu, "You thought you could escape me by killing yourself?"

Shifu allowed himself to smile, "You've lost, Kai. Even if you do manage to defeat and take our chi, you're stuck here. The Resurrection Stone will not be used again, I'm sure my students will make sure of that."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "It was all so close. I was on the cusp of victory. Neither the panda nor the peacock stood a chance."

Shifu's and Fuqin's eyes widened and they spoke simultaneously, "Peacock?"

Fuqin's flow of chi didn't falter. "It can't be."

Ying turned her towards him, "Don't let Kai get to you. It could be any peacock. Doesn't mean Shen is alive."

"Oh, but he is." Kai stood to his full height, "Those wolves tried to revive him and pulled me into the living world as a result. Apparently they succeeded in their mission and brought Shen back to life. Still, his chi was mine until those _children_ freed him from my grasp."

The amulet in Fuqin's paws glowed gold, signifying that the pendent was freed. It rose into the air and a small flash of golden light surrounded it. In an instant it was gone, leaving just smoke in its wake. "Shen is alive." He clenched his paws, "All that suffering. All that death. Is it going to repeat itself?"

Kai snorted, "What do you care? You're already dead." He eyes the three warriors, turning his head to look at them all, "Don't think you've won just yet. Freeing one warrior will not weaken me. Besides, her chi wasn't as potent as some of the others I've obtained."

* * *

Tigress watched as Shen stared at the sphere of chi in his wings grasp. If a maniac like him could use chi, then so could she. Crane walked up next to her, his eyes following her gaze to Shen. "It's a bit hard to say, but don't worry about Shen betraying us."

Both Tigress and Shen looked at him, their eyes forgetting their previous targets. "I can't trust him, Crane."

"If it wasn't for him, Po would be dead."

Shen frowned and went back to looking at his chi. Tigress's eyes widened, "How do you know? You didn't see the battle with Kai."

"I'm not talking about the battle with Kai. I'm talking about the portal." His shoulders sunk, "Po was keeping it open with his paws." Tigress looked over to Po's paws, eyeing the burnt, purple skin. "He was losing energy and Shen tackled him to the ground. Shen saved his life."

"I wouldn't look too much into it." Crane and Tigress turned to Shen, "I didn't save him because I care about his safety." He narrowed his eyes at the other avian. "My reasons were entirely selfish in nature. Don't think for a single second that I am on your side. I am against Kai, nothing more." He snapped his head upwards as a golden light flashed in the sky. He desummoned his chi as the figure fell from the sky and landed in the snow.

Crane immediately recognized the form. "Viper . . ." She stuck her head out of the snow. "You're alive?"

She looked up at Crane, "What happened— where am I? I thought I was— "

"You were."

Viper turned her head to the voice, "No . . . not you."

Shen smirked, "Oh, your eyes don't deceive you. I have been revived thanks to your panda friend." He laughed. "But, don't be afraid, I won't kill you . . . yet."

"Shen."

Shen rolled his eyes, "Relax, would you? I'm on your side." He chuckled darkly, "We still have Kai to deal with after all." _And I do so enjoy having pawns in this game of mine._

Tigress folded her arms across her chest, "I'll relax when you're dead."

Viper looked down at Po. "What's going on here? Did Kai do this to him? And where is Kai? The others?"

Crane sighed, "Well, it kind goes like this— "

* * *

The spirit realm shook from their battle. Three warriors danced around Kai, golden chi furiously burning in their eyes. Kai's eyes darted around, trying to place their steps. He shot out his right elbow, smacking Master Fuqin in the face. The old tiger master was thrown to the ground, skidding across the desolate stone. Before he could go after the tiger, the snow leopard rushed him. Her paws slammed into his guarding arms. Even though she had powered her body with Chi, Kai only had a couple of amulets lit up to power his own body to combat her.

He snorted and jabbed both of his arms forward, still forming an X as if in guard. Ying's head snapped back from the impact. Kai reeled back a fist and slammed it into her gut. Her eyes widened and she screamed in pain.

"Kai!" The yak peeled his fist back and turned around. Shifu's feet slammed into his face, throwing Kai back. His body dug into the ground and slid a couple of yards away. _That attack._ Shifu had pumped chi into his kick, making Kai's cheek sore from the impact. Ying stood to her feet and Fuqin was at Shifu's side in an instant. The three masters stood side by side, staring Kai down. Shifu's eyes darted right and left, checking on his allies. "Remember. _Attrition_."

Kai stood to his feet, cracking his neck. "Hmph. Nothing. You do realize that you're not doing any damage, right?"

Fuqin bared his teeth and Ying leaning forward. "Neither are you."

In a blur, the three masters dashed forward, each going a different way. Kai's eyes widened in surprise, his eyes not sure who to follow. Shifu kicked him in the back of the right leg, Fuqin slammed his shoulder into his ribs, and Ying punched him in the gut. He grit his teeth and looked down at her. She smirked, "Not so fun, is it?" Fuqin spun around Kai's body to stand next to Ying, who had just retracted her fist. They stood side-by-side. They simultaneously kicked him in the chest, throwing him back. Kai flipped onto his feet, but the force of the two strikes sent him sliding, his feet digging into the stone. "To be outnumbered and outmatched!"

Kai finally stopped sliding, "How?! I was beating you lot into the ground before!" He heard the sound of chi raging behind him and whipped around, only for Shifu, with a fist covered in thick layer of chi, to punch him across the face. His head snapped back, the chi exploding across his face. He landed on his back and Shifu took the moment to jump on his stomach and grab a pendent off his belt. He jumped back, making sure to a do a couple of backflips to gain even more distance.

Shifu immediately started pouring chi into the pendent and the two felines jumped in front of him, blocking him off from Kai. "We've fought you once, Kai. Did you not think we'd figure you out?"

Fuqin narrowed his eyes, "Besides, we got overwhelmed by your Jade creatures last time. But now . . . we know just how to deal with them."

Ying smirked, "Getting the three of us together, not the best plan." Her eyes darted back to look at Shifu, "Who'd you grab?"

"No idea."

Fuqin's eyes widened, "Wait— you don't know?"

Shifu focused his eyes on the pendent, "I didn't have the time to check."

Fuqin and Ying snapped back to attention as Kai stood to his feet. "You lot . . . are getting on my nerves."

Fuqin lowered into a defensive stance, "Shifu, tell me you're just about done with that."

"I need more time."

Fuqin grit his teeth, "Dammit."

Kai led hout his arm, his hoof curved upwards. "Come to me."

The pendent lurched forward, but Shifu grabbed it with both hands. "He's recalling it!"

Ying launched herself forward and Fuqin scowled before jumping forward as well. Kai dropped his arm as they neared. He growled to himself as they rapidly attacked him. A third pendent lit up as he quickly blocked their attacks. Golden chi rolled off of their fists as they started to speed up. Kai smirked, "You two believe you're actually winning, don't you? I haven't even taped into my power as of yet. In fact, I'm barely using _half_. A mere half of my power."

Fuqin snarled, "Nice bluff!"

All of the pendants on Kai's belt light up with a sickening jade glow. He let both of the warriors hit him and slammed his fist into Fuqin's gut. The tiger's eyes widened and he gasped for air. Kai grabbed him by the neck with the same arm. Ying snarled, "Hey!" Kai swung Fuqin's body into her's and let go, letting them roll across the ground in one mess.

They stopped rolling, both laying across the ground, with Fuqin horizontally sprawled out across her stomach. He dug his claws through the stone. "That . . . is his full power?"

Ying took a deep breath of air, "If we were still alive," She winced as her body rapidly repaired itself, "I'm pretty sure he would have broke something. A lot of things, actually." They picked themselves up, re entering their stances.

Kai's pendants dimmed back to the three he had lit before. "I bet you're wondering just _why_ I would not go full force from the start. I know my one chance to leave this place has vanished. Fighting you three is entertaining. Seeing the determination on your faces brings me back." He narrowed his eyes, "However, it's starting to get a bit old. Even if taking and freeing my pendents really won't do anything."

The pendent in Shifu's paws flashed gold, "We'll see about that." He tossed the pendent backwards and it curved into the air, shooting rays of golden light across the Spirit Realm. The golden light expanded and a form grew from the energy. A large form. Master Thundering Rhino formed from the light and fell to the ground. Shifu's eyes widened as he collapsed on the ground. "What?"

Kai laughed, "Did you actually think he would be able to help you? When you free those I have stolen, they are returned to the state they were in when I first stole their chi. As it stands, everyone that is powerful enough to help you is wounded, injured, or unconscious. And yes, dead people can fall unconscious. I can prove it to you, if you'd like." His face fell, "Now, fight me seriously, Rodent."

Shifu took a step back, "What?"

Kai folded his arms across his chest, "Inner Peace. I know you have it and I also know it makes you stronger. It did wonders for The Phoenix."

Shifu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Phoenix?"

"Y'know. The girl. The young tiger. The one with a Phoenix design on her tunic. She helped the Dragon Warrior. That's a title, right?"

Shifu chose to say nothing, instead opting to close his eyes on focus. When he reopened them, they were a pale blue. He took a deep breath, "Why do you want to fight us at our best? That makes it harder for you."

"Tell me something, Oogway knew Inner Peace, right?" Shifu nodded. Kai snarled, "Not only did he rob me of my life, but of a fair fight, as well?!" A fourth pendent on his belt lit up, "I will not make the same mistake twice! I will defeat my enemies at their fullest!"

Fuqin's eyes widened, "Oh, right! Inner Peace."

Ying narrowed her eyes at him, "Did . . . did you forget you could do that?"

He chuckled nervously, "What? Nooo . . . I would never forget that kind of power." He sighed, "Okay, fine. You're right." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He drug his foot across the ground in a circular motion and passed his paws across his face, one after the other, to cup them at his side. His ears twitched and he opened his eyes, now a light amber. "You do realize you're going to have to sit this one out, right?"

She shook her head, "No a chance. Inner Peace or not, I will fight Kai."

"Be careful, then."

"I should say the same to you." She snapped her gaze forward as Kai charged Shifu. "I'm going to try something, just get in there! I'll be right behind you!"

"Right!" He dashed forward, a burst of chi propelling him through the air at Kai. He reeled back his fist, glad to see Kai preoccupied with Shifu. He landed behind Kai and slammed his fist into his back. Kai swiped his arm backward, but Fuqin saw it coming. He bent backward under the strike. Shifu jumped in the air and kicked him in the face, forcing Kai to take a fews steps back to regain his footing.

He eyes the two, "Your eyes . . . both of you know Inner Peace?"

Shifu smiled, "So, Tigress was right, you did discover Inner Peace. What happened?"

Fuqin smiled along with Shifu, "After Shen's defeat I was able to come to terms with what had happened in Gongmen so long ago. You can thank your buddy, The Dragon Warrior, for this."

"Perhaps I will . . . once he gets here, anyways."

"You could always just visit him."

Shifu's smile dropped, "Absolutely not. The portal was a one-time deal to get Kai here. We will not use it again."

Kai took a step back in realization. "Wait— that was you!" He smirked, "You can make a portal, huh?"

Fuqin's eyes popped open, "Uh-oh."

Shifu pulled his arms to his side, "Not a chance, Kai!" He launched forward, slamming his entire body into Kai's gut. The yak reeled back, coughing. Fuqin dashed forward and slammed his fist into Kai's stomach as soon as Shifu jumped into the air. Shifu kicked Kai in the jaw, throwing his head back. Both warriors jumped back as Kai threw his fists into the air, where they had been. "Remember not to give him a single second. With all the power he's gained— "

Fuqin cut him off in an instant, "Don't need you to finish that, Shifu!"

Kai summoned two orbs of jade chi and chucked it at them. They jumped backwards, but the chi exploded upon hitting the ground, sending them sliding back even further. All of his pendent lit up, even the one hanging from his neck. He focused all of the power into one hoof and pushed it outwards. A purple light broke through in front of him. He recognized the swilling energy as the portal that dragged him in. However, as soon as it appeared, it closed back up, throwing him back. He winced, "Do I not have enough power?" His pendants dimmed back to the four.

The realm shook and a flurry of solid chi slammed into him, he slid back from it, but swiped it away as soon as he realized where it was coming from. Ying had both of her palms pointed towards him, panting heavily. A few seconds passed and she was back to normal. Golden chi flowed off of her, swaying her fur, and sparkling around her. The chi was so thick that it was a solid flame, raising off her fur.

Kai smirked, "Well, that's an interesting technique. However, the pain must be great. How long can you keep it up?"

Fuqin and Shifu ran back into the fray. The tiger took one look at Ying and his eyes widened, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Ying clenched her fists, "I'm putting every bit of my chi into every attack. I've gone past my mortal limits."

Fuqin's mouth hung open for a few seconds, "Using that much of your chi, even if it regenerates at the same rate you use it, it will leave a lasting effect! You're stretching yourself thin!"

"If Kai leaves, the world will suffer."

Kai clasped his hooves together, "Can you lot focus? I'd like a challenge."

Ying dashed forward, the raging chi swirling around her flaring and expanding. She slammed her fist into Kai's arm he had used to block her attack. Her fist dug into his muscle and his eyes twitched. She pulled her arm back and slammed her leg into his hip. Her chi pulsated, the tips of the flames hot enough to burn Kai. He yelled in shock and pain and she delivered a nasty uppercut to his chin.

Fuqin hissed, "Dammit!" He ran forward. Shifu called out to him, but he ignored it. He threw his fist at Kai, who snapped towards him and caught his fist. Kai wasted no time in slamming him into the ground. "Ah!"

Ying snarled and punched Kai in the side of the gut. Kai smirked instead of crying out in pain. "Did that upset you?" He punched her across the face and she dug her foot into the ground, stone shooting up from the impact. His eyes widened and she returned with a left hook. The two started punching each other back and forth, as if they were taking turns. The ground underneath them shook and rock jetted into the air. The platform cracked and shook with their might.

Fuqin jumped back into the fray, only for Kai to back him after punched Ying harder than he had before. Both Fuqin and Ying stumbled back from their respective strikes. Kai launched forward, throwing a punch at the snow leopard, only for her to duck and slam a fist into Kai's stomach.

Shifu rushed past Fuqin and slammed his foot into the base of Kai's neck. "Rodent!" Kai swiped at Shifu, but he backflipped out of the way and landed on the ground. Kai punched the ground as Shifu backflipped out of the way.

Shifu landed next to Fuqin, "Don't get distracted with trying to cause too much damage. We aren't like the legends, we still have to think about what we're doing." The tiger stood to his feet as Ying tackled Kai to the ground. Shifu shot his arm out, "Wait. She's got him distracted." Kai pushed her off him and they slammed their fists together. "We need to come up with a plan."

"We don't have the time. We're already dead, Shifu. What if she dies again?"

"She'll be fine. We only need a minute. Here's what we'll do . . . "

Kai's and Ying's fists slammed into each other's faces and they both took a step back. Ying took a few deep breath before lunging at Kai. They traded blows, the ground shaking beneath them. "You're resilient!" She flipped into the air, dodging his attacks. She landed behind him and kicked him in the back. He shouted in pain and flipped around, punching her across the face. She slid across the ground and quickly shot a ball of chi at him. He bat it aside, knocking it into the ground. A huge explosion rocked the fighting stage and dust blew into the air. Kai smiled, "Nice."

A fifth pendent lit up and dashed forward. Ying narrowed her eyes and punched at him. Kai grabbed her arm and punched her into the ground. "Impressive, leopard. Impressive, indeed." Fuqin slid up behind him and Kai turned around to face him. The tiger smirked and his chi lit up, golden flames dancing around his body. "What the— " He shot his paws out, golden light erupted from his paws and circled around Kai, creating a sphere of golden chi around him. Kai laughed, "Do you think _you_ can trap me here?"

Shifu landed to his side and Kai twisted his body to face him. He could see Shifu smirked through the chi, "It's called teamwork." Shifu ignited his chi, as thick as the other two's. He placed his palms across the energy dome and pumped his own chi into it, causing it to thicken.

A spark of electricity shocked Kai. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He nailed his and punched the sphere of chi, sending a course of electricity through his arm. He pulled his arm back and snarled at the red panda.

Ying stood to her feet, staring at the energy sphere. Fuqin called out to her, getting her attention. "Quick! We don't have much time!" She placed both of her palms on the sphere and it strengthened again.

It shocked Kai again and he grit his teeth. They had him trapped in a tomb of chi. "We should start with your students, Shifu. They'll be transported back to the mortal realm and out of Kai's reach." His eyes widened and lifted his head up.

Ying shook her head, "We cant keep fighting forever, we should free someone who could help us. Perhaps Tai-lung."

Shifu was silent for a moment. To be honest, he was considering Tai-lung. His old student would be a great ally for the short amount of time they spent fighting against Kai. He was smart, skilled, and strong in chi— Shifu's eyes widened. "No . . . we need to free Kai's most valuable source of chi. We need to free Oogway."

Kai's eyes widened. _Oogway?_ He closed his eyes,

 _A young Kai leaned against a stone wall, his eyes locked into the distance. A small smile graced his usually stoic face, watching the turtle train. Oogway considered him a friend. He laughed a bit to himself. He never had a friend before, only aquanicinces and allies. The turtle was furiously punching the air, weight cloth strapped to his arms and legs. A 'muscle training' he called it. He had asked Kai if he wanted to train with him, but muscle was the one thing Kai didn't have to worry about._

 _Oogway paused it take a couple of breaths and a quick swig of water. He tilted the jug of water to let the contents slide down his throat. He paused and just dumped it over his head. Kai chuckled and Oogway went back to punching the air. Was this what having a friend felt like? Warm and fuzzy. Content? Kai closed his eyes and pointed his head towards the ground. This feeling he had was surreal._

 _Oogway was his friend. His one, true friend. Nothing would ever convince him otherwise. No one had treated him as Oogway had. So much kindness, understanding, and trust. His smile only grew and he opened his eyes just to see Oogway pull his last punch and tilted his head over to look at Kai. Their eyes met and Oogway straightened his body, staring at him. Finally, he smiled and raised his arm to wave at Kai._

 _A true friend. His friend. His only friend._

They were going to steal Oogway from him? He bared his teeth. _How dare they?_ Oogway was _**his**_! And his alone!

His eyes snapped open and his dug his hooves into the chi barrier. Shifu's eyes widened, Ying grit her teeth, and Fuqin said, "What?!" Kai's pendants around his belt glowed jade and the golden chi flashed jade. In an instant, it blew the three Kung Fu masters away, sending them tumbling across the ground, their chi was snuffed out.

Shifu hastily stood to his feet and a streak of jade chi was his only indicator the Kai was now behind him. He whipped around and Kai slammed his fist into his gut. Shifu wheezed from the impact and Kai grabbed him by the face. He slammed Shifu into the ground, pushing him through the rock. His hoove glowed jade and Shifu's face started to turn to jade. "Oogway stays!" Shifu's body was encased with a jade light, blinding both Fuqin and Ying. They shielded their eyes as an explosion of jade light encased Shifu and Kai.

When they turned back Kai was holding a small pendant in his palm, rings of chi flowing throughout his body. He smirked maliciously, "Ah~, yes . . . the _power_." He took a deep breath, breathing through his nostrils. "This is what _true_ strength feels like." He placed the pendent on his belt and the last of his pendants, Oogway's, lit up. He took a moment to bask in the power, to appreciate what he had become. He focused all of his chi into his right fist. "I think I'm done here."

Fuqin's eyes widened, "No! Stop him!"

* * *

"And that's pretty much it." Crane finished with a nod of his head. It was great to see Viper again. Non-jaded, of course.

"Hold up," Viper begin, "Let me get this straight. You guys _revived_ Shen. Then teamed up with him to fight Kai who is, according to you, worse than Shen."

Tigress snorted, "It was all Po's idea. If it were up to me, Shen would be dead."

Shen cackled, "And that, my dear tiger, is why you're not in charge."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, "You know I could still kill you, right? I was strong enough before and I've gained loads of strength since then."

Shen nodded, "Oh yes, but then _he_ would be upset, wouldn't he?" Tigress grunted and Shen continued. "Speaking of the panda, why isn't he awake? He has his chi back and yet he stays down for the count. As stronger as you've gotten, yours till no match for Kai."

Tigress was silent for a moment, "You do realize that I was the one who saved you from getting your head caved in like a melon by Kai, right?"

"Took you long enough."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, "And I'm regretting that decision already."

"Enough!" Viper emulated letting her shoulder sink. "As much as both of you hate each other, we are a team, or so I've heard. So, start acting like it and try to wake Po up!"

Po's paws twitched and his eyes cracked open. He chuckled dryly, "No need. I heard your yelling."

Tigress was at his side in an instant, "Po, are you alright?"

"Fine. Thanks," He winced, "for the concern." Shen turned his head away from the pair, scowling. "So, what's going on? Did we win?" His eyes widened, "My paws . . ."

Shen looked back over at the couple and looked down at Po's paw. Tigress held his paw in her own, "What about your paws?"

"I . . . I can't feel them. I can't— " He clenched his fists as hard as he could. "I can't feel."

As the two conversed, with Tigress trying to prode deeping into the subject and Po trying to dissuade her concern, Shen looked up into the sky. The air had grown thick and uncomfortable. His blood as froze over and a multitude of shiver ran down his spine. He breathed out, his breath turned jade. He narrowed his eyes, "He's coming."

Everyone stopped talking and turned to Shen. Po pushed himself up to his elbows, "He's coming?"

Shen whipped around to Kuen. "How much chi did you give him?"

Kuen took a step back, shocked. He narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare talk to me."

Shen's eyes widened, "Oh, you cannot be serious. Is this really happening? Give the panda the rest of his energy! If he can't fight, then we'll all die!"

"There is no need for Po to fight anymore." Tigress stood to her feet, "I will handel Kai."

Shen's eyes twitched, "Fools! We need to take every precaution."

Po nodded, "Shen's right. Kai is much more powerful that I ever thought. We need to fight together."

"What you need is rest."

Po opened his mouth to argue with her, but Tigress's eyes distracted him. "Your eyes . . . you did it. You have Inner Peace." He chuckled, "Perhaps we will be alright."

Lightning crackled and pulled together. A strong gust of wind pulled itself in towards the electricity ring. They could all feel it. The power that generated from it. Viper's eyes widened, "What is that?" A purple swirl of energy formed and a large form stepped through. Those that could, turned towards the yak. She hissed.

Shen's eyes darted to Po. The panda was still struggling to prop himself up on his elbows. He turned back to Kai, " _Our destiny_."


	27. The Battle Continues

Tigress's attacks were filled to the brim with unmistakable power. Any normal warrior would have been crushed from her strength, but Kai's smirk solidified his spot as the strongest there ever was. In relished in his new power, one that he had conceded lost to him. The rodent's chi served him well. He swiftly blocked each and every one of her attacks with his palm, rapidly backing up as she pushed forward. "You're strong, Tiger, but you could be even stronger." Her next attack shook his arm and his eyes widened briefly before he grabbed the fist in his palm. He twisted his body and threw her through the snow. _The stronger she gets, the more potent her chi becomes. If I can get her to summon her chi, she'll prove to be a very powerful servant._

Tigress scowled and launched herself forward, throwing faster and stronger punches than before. Kai laughed and she bared her teeth hissing. Suddenly, a force slammed into Kai's side and he was knocked back from the Tiger. He looked to see Crane land next to her. He had forgot he was fighting more than one opponent. He turned his head to see Viper quickly slithering towards him through the snow. _These people are determined. I've beat every single one of them down; and yet, they just keep coming back for more._

She jumped into the air and he swiftly punched forward. Viper curved in midair, causing Kai's fist to miss and she coiled her body around his forearm. Her body tightened and he brought his arm up to look her in the eye, in a flexing position. "Interesting strategy. Do you intend cut blood off from my arm? Perhaps you're going to try and rip my arm apart." He chuckled darkly, "You're a reptile. You won't be able to keep this up for long. Not in _this_ climate. I would know." He smirked and veins sprouted from his muscle, briming and twitching with power. All of amulets on his belt had already started glowing when they had started battling. He was about to put that power to use. The muscles in his arm, and only the arm Viper was coiled around, started to expand, bulking up and extended past his current state. As they started to grow, Viper's body started to stretch, trying to keep her grip around his arm. "Is it getting a bit difficult?"

Kai's eyes widened as Tigress and Crane attacked him. With his free arm, he blocked Tigress's punch, but Crane kicked his side. His eyes twitched in annoyance. "Do . . . do you think you can hurt me?" He reeled back his fist with Viper coiled around it. His muscles had expanded to twice the side they were at. Viper could barely keep herself wrapped around them. He punched forward and both Tigress and Crane jumped out of the way. Kai's fist hit air, but it created a shockwave that blew the snow in front of his away.

The gust of air blew past Shen, swaying his feathers in the unnatural wind. His frown was deep and engraved. His red eyes lusted for blood from his enemy, but he could see that Kai would not go down so easily. "Damn fools. They're losing." He tilted his head up, but his eyes stayed locked on the Spirit Warrior, "Never did I ever think I would actually be rooting for them, but here I am. Wishing they were stronger so they could compete with that monster."

He heard Po take a deep, heavy breath. "If you think— " The panda shuttered, still lacking his life force, "then why don't you join in? You may not be as strong as we are, but you are strong. You would help in this fight."

Shen grunted, "As much as I appreciate the compliment, Panda, I regretfully inform you that I don't have alot of energy either."

"Yeah, Kai beat you up real good, didn't he?"

"Hmph." Shen narrowed his eyes, "Only after you were unconscious."

Kuen eyed the two conversate from the side. He wondered how Po could even entertain a conversation with the murderer. He wondered even further on why Shen hadn't tried to kill him yet. His eyes twitched back to the fight and he clenched his fists. Shen had killed his mother, Kuen's sister. He closed his eyes and thought back to his conversation with Li Shan, telling him how he didn't love her. He frown deepened. All of these years. All of the seclusion they both underwent. Li had physically secluded himself from the Village, while Kuen had grown emotionally detached with his family.

The tiger had been right. He was no warrior and his parenting skills . . . no wonder they had wanted to stay. They had grown more attached to the village then their own father. His eyes shot open, a spark returning to them. _The question was; What would he do to protect his home?_

Kai's fist slammed into Crane's chest, jade chi erupted around him and he was blasted back flying through the air. Kai pounded his feet and his chi propelled him to run alongside the avian. Before Crane could force his eyes open Kai grabbed his chest and slid to a stop. With a powerful shout he slammed him into the ground. He let go and whipped around, only for Viper's tail to slap him across the face. His head whipped to the side and his hoof glowed Jade. He turned his head back to her and he stuck his hoof out in front of her. Her entire body glowed jade and she was scrunched into a ball, with a solid layer of chi forming around her.

Kai raised his arms above his head and balled his fists together. With a powerful shout he slammed down into the orb, slamming it into the ground, exploding in a brilliant wave of chi. The snow was blown away, leaving Crane and Viper lying unconscious in the frozen dirt. Tigress roared as she approached Kai. He turned around and extended her fist to her chest and flicked her with chi. Her body spiraled backwards, tumbling in and out of the snow, ricocheting off of the ground. Snow kicked up into the air as she slammed into the ground.

"Anyways." Kai's hooves glowed Jade. "Assimilation time."

Po stood to his feet, gasping for air and barely keeping his eyes open. He clenched his teeth and took a hasty step forward. He couldn't— wouldn't let Kai retake his friends! Shen stepped in front of him, sending him a warning glare. Po scowled at the Peacock, surprising the avian. "Don't make me take you down first." His voice scared Shen. The last time the peacock had seen that particular look in his eyes was just after he had blasted the lot of them in Gongmen . . . _right before the panda defeated him_. Shen's eyes widened. Was that the push the panda needed? To have his friends wounded in front of his eyes?

Po extended his open paw towards Kai and his palm glowed gold. He placed his other paw on his forearm to steady his aim. His fingers twitched and a small golden orb formed in the center of his palm. It crackled with electricity and his eyes shined with determination. " _ **Get. Away. From. My. Friends.**_ "

A blast of golden chi rushed pat Po and Shen, blowing wind and snow over them. Po's energy disappeared and he was thrust backwards, slipping and falling onto his stomach with a thud. Shen's eyes widened and he squaked. The energy bristled with energy and slammed into an unexpecting Kai. The yak was thrown back, flipping through the air. He landed on all fours, sliding through the snow. He turned his head up shock, confusion, and excitement in his eyes.

Smoke rose from Kuens outstretched paw. He walked past Po, stopping briefly to turn his head to the fallen panda. "Save your strength, _little one_. I will handle this." He turned his head to Shen, eyeing the peacock. "Don't do anything _stupid_." Shen only narrowed his eyes in response. Kuen turned his head back to Kai and walked forward. "You! We'll fight now!" Tigress stood to her feet, rubbing and stretching her shoulder. Kuen's eyes met hers and she understood. _Stay out of this._ She figured he must've wanted to prove himself. That he really was a warrior.

Kai folded his arms as he neared. "Don't tell me you have Inner Peace, as well?"

Kuen narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Disappointing. You don't think you can beat me with just chi, do you?" He laughed a bit to himself. "I already fought three Masters of Chi in the Spirit Realm. One of which that could push every last drop of chi they had into every single strike. Even they wouldn't have matched this current power. They did impress me, however." He unfolded his arms and his amulets around his belt dimmed, leaving only four lit. "This is the power I used against them and while I was more powerful, they were close."

Kuen clenched his fists and his eyes glowed gold. Chi erupted around him. "I am no fool, _you creature_." Kai's smirk dropped. Kuen's chi swirled around his body, slowly blowing snow away from his him. "I'm going to send one chi blast your way." His eyes hardened, "And it ain't going to be ordinary." He pointed both of his paws towards, chi swirling rapidly around each of his fingers. "I'm going to hit you with a power far beyond my limits." _One attack that puts everything on the line._ He took a deep breath and his chi expanded, arching out like flames. Parts of his chi condensed and lashed out, sparking around him. _You may be powerful, but even you must realize the folly of attacking warriors on their own home turf._ A orb of chi formed in between his paws, vibration and shaking with his power.

Kai smirked. How many times did he have to tell these people he was immortal. Sure, chi _did_ hurt. But, it wouldn't kill him. No one had spilled his blood yet. He chuckled to himself. Not unless it was enough chi to overpower him. Honestly, what were the chances?

" _ **Die**_."

A raging blast of solid, golden chi erupted from Kuen's paws and was sent his way. Golden flames swayed off it and lightning crackled around it. It's light flared and it violently shook as it made its way towards him. Kai's eyes slowly widened and he finally gasped as it was upon him. He put his arms in front of the as it slammed into him. The ground underneath him shattered and he screamed, " _Nooo!_ " He was engulfed in it's light.

Tigress put her paws u to cover her face from the light. Not only did it make contact with Kai, but it kept going, tearing the ground and flying off the cliff, leaving golden smoke in its wake. The smoke was slowly shifting and she looked back for Kai. Kuen was breathing heavily and his arms fell to his side. She smiled. _It was over. They won._ She turned her head Po and he returned her look with a huge smile before turning his head to Shen. The peacock in question was frozen in place, eyes huge and locked on Kuen and the smoke.

"Can't believe it, Shen?"

Shen's eyes twitched. _These warriors are much more powerful than I could have ever imagined. Is . . . is that what true strength is? Could the panda and tiger reach that level of power? . . . Could I?_ "Am I . . . free?"

Po raised an eyebrow, "I don't see why not. Kai is gone . . . bummer."

Shen turned his head towards him, "Bummer? Are you sad that he's dead?"

Po shook his head, "Not exactly." He paused for a moment, "He kept mentioning Oogway. _He knew Oogway._ I think they used to be friends. I just . . . he could've been a good guy. I think it's a bummer he turned down this dark path. Kinda like Tai Lung. Kai had to go. He was too dangerous to try and save. And he was far too gone for me to help him. I just— I don't like to see anyone die. Good or bad."

Po lifted his head and turned back to the smoke just in time for it to clear. Shen took a step back, "Of course!"

The smoke parted way, revealing Kai standing and his arms crossed in front of his head. The amulets around his belt were glowing with life force, swaying up and down from the chi flowing through and around him. Kai took a deep breath and lowered his arms, golden smoke coming off his fur. His eyes narrowed, "Close one." He straightened his body, his eyes locked on Kuen. "Close one, indeed."

Po's paws shook, "No way . . . Kuen's attack was so strong." His whole body was coated in fear, "Is . . . is there that much of a gap between our power and his?"

Tigress grit her teeth and clenched her paws. She knew Kai's next move. _He's going to take Kuen's chi._ There was nothing she could do. Even if she ran as fast as she could she wouldn't make it in time. Not that she stood a chance anyway. Her eyes moved to Po. Would he run if she told him to? _No._ It was over.

Kai slowly walked up to Kuen, the panda not moving an inch. The yak smirked, "Beyond your limits, huh? You had to dig deep for that, didn't you?" He raised an arm and pointed his palm at Kuen. "I won't say I'm not impressed. That blast was the strongest one I've felt yet. Too bad you didn't have more. You might have been a challenge for my _full power_." His hoof glowed jade and Kuen's body started to turn to jade, starting with his chest.

Kai turned his head to the approaching tiger. He continued the jadeification process as she neared. "Well? You don't give up, by chance?" The narrowing of her eyes and the lashing of her tail was all he needed. He had another fight on his hand. "Okay, but this is the last time we fight. I'm growing tired of fighting those beneath me." He grabbed his new pendent and let the energy wash over him. He put the pendent on his belt. "Your move, kitten."

She dashed forward, unsheathing her claws. Instead of attacking, however, she slid under him and flipped onto her feet. He whipped around just in time to block her fist. He kicked her and she was sent flying back. She flipped in midair and slammed her fee into the ground, sliding to a stop. The back tip of her heel touched dirt and she turned her head back, surprised. She was just in front of Crane and Viper's unconscious forms.

She rushed him, throwing punch after punch. He blocked every attack with his palm before delivering a nasty punch into her stomach. Her mouth hung agape as she bounded back, clutching her gut. Her left eye twitches and she pounced forward, flipping, and slamming both of her feet into his chest. He slid back, standing straight up as if nothing happened. She rushed forward and Kai sighed.

He punched her across the face, snapping her head to the right. He pulled back his right arm, tensing it, and punching her again, snapping her head to the left. He started rapidly punching her across the face, snapping her head back and forth. Up and down. The longer he rapidly punched her across the face, the harder his punches got. Her body was starting to jerk with her head and neck.

He decided to stop playing around and punched her in the center of the face, sending her into the ground. He was surprised when she stood back up. Her arms fell limp by her side, dangingling in the chilly winter air. Her breathing was deep and erratic and her eyes hung heavy. They were still pink, however, a telltale sign that her Inner Peace was still working.

Kai had to admit. She was resistant. "I'm impressed by your durability, _Warrior_."

Tigress's eyes widened, " . . . Warrior?" She frowned, "No . . . I'm no warrior." _True Warrior's don't let themselves be ruled by negative emotion. Fear. Anger. Greed. Pride._ "I let myself be controlled by own negative emotion." _When Shen first was revived I lashed out in an effort to kill him. Po's mother was killed by the damn peacock and he had more restraint than I did._ "I don't deserve that title." Tigress hung her head and closed her eyes.

Kai smirked. _He had broken both her body and her spirit. Good._ Po clenched his paws in the snow. "No . . . " Kai reeled back his fist, tightening his muscles and letting jade chi coat his arm. This was his last attack to _finish her off_. Shen narrowed his eyes and Po pushed himself up to his elbows. Kai thrust his fist forward. Po shouted, " _TIGRESS_!"

Kai's eyes widened as she disappeared from his sight. There was a sudden shift of weight on his head. She had evaded the attack and jumped on top of his head. _He didn't even see her move._ His eyes twitched and the thrust both of his arms in the air in an effort to hit her. She landed in the snow in front of him, on her two feet. _He didn't see that either_. Her elbow slammed into his stomach. To his surprise, it hurt. Veins popped out of his forehead and he punched at her again. She ducked and kicked him in the jaw without moving from her position.

Kai reeled back, rubbing his jaw. He touched the corners of his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise. He looked at his hoof, seeing a bit of blood staining his finger. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he looked at Tigress, her eyes still closed.

Shen turned his head abit to Po, but kept his eyes on the battle. "Not that I'm complaining, but what is going on?" _This sudden shift in power, and here I thought she was down for the count._ He narrowed his eyes, as glad he was that she was now stronger than Kai, but she was also leagues above him.

Po pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing at the sudden movement.

"Careful, Panda. As much as I would like to see you die, there is no guarantee this power will last." Shen looked to the side, eyeing one of Kai's jade swords.

Tigress's fur lifted into air, swaying from flurry of invisible gusts of wind. Sparks of chi erupted around her and soon her body was covered in a thin layer of life energy. It stuck to her fur, with only sparks flying off into the air. She opened her eyes, a tint of red lining the pink.

Shen took a step back, "What the— ?! Her chi? It's red?" _What does that mean? Even mine was gold. But Kai and her, they both are different. Why?_

"She did it." Po laughed a bit to himself. "She finally summoned her chi." He placed a paw on his chest. "This is great."

Shen grunted, "Is suppose it is better than dying."

"Just as I thought." Kai clenched his fists, "Your chi is different. Not at all like the others. In fact, it's more like mine." He smirked, "Your chi is corrupted." She started walking forward, the chi melting the snow around her feet. Kai scowled and and put his hooves together, forming a ball of jade energy. "You seem to be great at dodging. However, dodge this and it will hit your precious friends."

Po's eyes widened, "Crane and Viper."

Tigress didn't stop her approach and Kai reeled back the energy. "Here you go! Let your friends die!" He threw the energy at her and snow blew away from it as it rapidly approached her.

Po made an effort to get to his feet, but Shen grabbed his arm and kept him from standing. "Someone's going to die! C'mon!" His closed his eyes as Tigress made no effort to get out of the way or stop walking towards it. He didn't want to see this.

"Go ahead! Dodge it!" Kai's face fell when her arm shot out and she snatached the energy sphere out of mid air. "What?!" It flashed red and she pointed it towards Kai. A burst of energy exploded from her palm and she sent the energy back at him, a jade sphere covered in a red flame. Kai had no time to move, so he out his arms up to cover his face.

Po's eyes snapped open as he heard the explosion. "What just happened? Did Kai . . . lose?"

"He'll survive." Po turned his gaze to Shen, whom had taken a step back from him. "In the meantime you can tell me about the pendent around his neck. It's not anyone important or strong, is it?"

"It's Master Oogway."

Shen's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "The Master Oogway? Strongest Kung Fu Master to _ever_ live? That Master Oogway?"

Po nodded, "Yeah, but what does it matter. Kai said he went _full power_."

Shen scowled at the panda, "Fool. Have you not been paying attention. Every pendent he has has lit up except the one around his neck. For whatever reason he is holding back. If this Oogway is as strong as I've heard then we may just be in trouble."

Tigress didn't wait for the smoke to clear before she walked into it. She didn't waste a second and her fist firmly planted itself into Kai's gut. He punched wildly through the smoke, trying to hit her. Her foot slammed into the back of his leg and he stumbled out of the smoke. He turned around, "Stupid Tiger, this mean war— " She slammed her fist into his snout, blazing with the fire within her. She pulled back and spun her body. Her leg shot out and slammed into the side of his ribs. He gasped in pain and she slammed her fist into his chest. He coughed from the impact and his eyes contracted in rage. "How dare you?!" He punched forward, throwing everything onto his attack. She tilted her head to the side and grabbed his arm. She pulled forward, fell onto her back, bringing him down with her, and shot out both of her legs. She rolled backwards and pushed chi into her legs, throwing him over her into the snow. She quickly flipped to her feet and he slowly picked himself up, snarling at her. "I am Kai. I can't be defeated!" The pendent around his neck started to glow. "Oogway . . . let me borrow your power."

Shen narrowed his eyes. Feeling his chi returning slowly. He looked over at Po. Was his chi returning as well. The tiger was strong, but who knew how much of a power boost Kai received. He turned back to the battle. " _ **The final battle begins**_."


	28. Battle of Desperation

_Every punch, every kick, every attack he threw missed. Granted, he had been pulling his punches in terms of strength, he didn't want to hurt the warrior too much, after all. Kai slid across the ground and charged back into the action, throwing a series of quick attacks. His opponent only dodged them all, twisted their body around each attack before leaping into the air. Kai whipped around in turn for the figure to kick at him. He caught the leg, a smile coming his face._

 _He had gotten so much stronger. He was proud of his old friend. "Wow, Oogway, I could barely keep up." The turtle softly landed on the ground. "You're so much faster than you used to be."_

" _I told you before, Kai. Harmony and focus are the keys to true power." He clenched his fists, "I'm balancing out my body, but . . ."_

 _Kai frowned. He hated to see Oogway like this. Doubting his own abilities. "But, what? There couldn't possibly be a problem. You're one of the strongest fighters China has ever seen!"_

" _Those dodges . . . it wasn't me."_

 _Kai's eyes widened, "Wasn't you? You're not making any sense." He sighed, "Look, maybe you do need some rest. We have been traveling quite a bit."_

" _It was instaict, Kai. All of it." He body shook and his eyes twitched, "It wasn't me. It was my body and my body alone. I didn't guide those actions . . . my body just acted on it's own. When I attacked I had to snap out of it. My speed dropped remarkably." He stopped to take a deep breath, "Perhaps . . . if I can balance the forces within my body I can control this power."_

" _Instinct, huh?" Kai folded his arms across his chest, "Can't you just have your instincts attack? I mean, seems like you got dodging down." He decided that he wasn't going to tell Oogway how he was pulling punches._

" _No."_

" _Just . . . no?"_

 _Oogway shook his head, "Every animal has different instincts, Kai. My natural state isn't aggressive enough to attack without thinking. I'll have to keep working on this. But, I feel like there's something I'm missing. Something I need."_

 _Kai smiled, "I'm sure it will come to you."_

Tigress twisted around his punch, both of their forms streamed with their own power. Chi fluctuated around them, lashing and kicking out against the other's pure energy. In her light pink eyes there was a dead look, a look that Kai knew all too well. _Inner Peace. That was what Oogway was missing._ The two collided fists, both getting pushed back from the sheer force. She rushed forward and jumped into the air, aiming a kicked downwards at his head. He brought up his arm, blocking it. Both of their limbs shuddered, crackling with electricity.

Kai pushed upwards, sending the tiger spiraling through the air. She twisted in mid air and landed on her two feet. _Resilience_. These mortals were far more resilient than he would have liked. He narrowed his eyes. He would beat them and then they would get stronger.

He plucked two pendants off his belt. Just like Oogway, something would have to snap her out of this . . . _daze._ He tossed the two pendants forward, exploding into two warriors. A bear and a snow leopard. He pointed forward and they lunged.

Po grit his teeth. "No. Xiong and Meili."

Shen watched him carefully, making sure to not let him stand. "Who?"

"Master Fuqin's students. He's taken their chi and now he's making Tigress fight them." Po clenched his fists, "Damn. What's his game?"

Shen narrowed his eyes, "He's trying to tire her out. Hopefully she can destroy them before she runs out of energy."

"Destroy?!"

Shen nodded, "What else is there to do?"

Tigress's arms snapped up and grabbed both of their attacking fists. There was no change in her face or eyes. She let go of their arms and they attacked, throwing punch after punch at her. Her body twisted around all the attacks before speeding behind Xiong. Her leg shot out and kicked him in the back. There was a burst of chi and he was sent spiraling into Meili. They both crashed into the ground.

It didn't take long before they were to their feet and at it again. Her arms twisted to blocked strike after strike before grabbing their fists again. She pulled on their arms, they started to fall and she raised her arms and chopped down on their necks. They crashed into the ground. Hard.

However, just like before, they stood without jade skin, crystalized to the core. Chi had been used to free the warriors from their jade prisons, but brute strength and speed alone could never defeat them. Just like their master, the enslaved warriors had durability in-line with immortality.

They struct forward, only a slight shift in Tigress's body made their attacks miss. Immediately they rapidly assaulted her, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. All of their attacks missed and Kai grunted in annoyance.

When he had fought the other students of Oogway, they had seemed to recognize these two warriors. He could see it through his jade warrior's vision. He had hoped that seeing these two would have knocked her out of her power and return cognitive thought to the feline warrior. Turns out, he was wrong.

Tigress jumped into the air, she flipped in mid air and landed a couple of yards away. Instantly, she dashed forward, striking both jade warriors at once with both of her paws. They slid back, but not enough to give her any breathing space. She ducked under Xiong's fist before shooting her chi engulfed fist into his chest. The bear shot backwards, dust and snow shooting into the air as he slid through the ground.

Tigress twisted her body and spin-kicked the other feline warrior, throwing her to the ground. Kai grit his teeth. Could nothing snap her out of this daze? Her instinct was far more complete than Oogway's. The turtle had trouble going on the offensive in this state, even in their final fight. But . . . this tiger was both going on the defensive and offensive. It made him sick.

The jade warriors stood to their feet, edging towards Tigress, but before they could attack once more a strong gust of wind rushed past the three warriors, causing the jade warriors to turn to the new combatment. Tigress stood still, slightly shaking her head. She brought up a paw and placed it on her forehead, wincing slightly. _She blinked_. Her head snapped towards them, "Crane? Viper?"

Crane was panting heavily, his wings extended and shaking. Viper was on the ground next to him and she nodded her head, "We'll handle Xiong and Meili, you take on Kai."

The two jade warrior turned back into pendants and flew back to a smirking Kai. "Alas, my victory is assured. Not by own hand, no . . . but, by yours." The place them back on his belt and the pendent around his neck dimmed.

Tigress clenched her paws, "You think you can use less power against me?"

Kai held his chin high, "Why don't you see?"

"Crane, Viper . . . warn the village. Tell them to leave. Go, now. I will handle Kai."

"Are you sure?" Tigress nodded and Crane picked Viper up in his talons, flapping his wings to rise into the air. "Be careful." He took off into the sky, heading for the village.

Tigress walked towards Kai, her paws clenched, her eyes narrowed, and her teeth clenched. Anger was written on across her face. She roared and charged forward. Her fist slammed across his face, throwing his head back. She took a deep breath and his feet slammed into the ground, steadying himself. "Don't you dare think I've lost any power."

Kai turned his head back to her, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "I can see that, Tiger." He tightened his fist and slammed it into her face, throwing her back and into the ground. "You may have strength, but you've lost your advantage. I no longer need to use _Oogway_ to beat you."

Tigress growled and sprung to her feet. "Say what you will, but I won't lose. Not now. Not ever. Not to someone like you!" She rushed forward and they started to hit each other back and forth. With each snap of either of their head, drops of blood shot into the air and flares of chi bursted around them.

Kai slammed his elbow into the top of her head and she slammed into the ground on all fours. He went to stomp down on her and she rolled out of the way. She sprung back towards him and slammed her head into his own, throwing his head back. She rapidly punched him in the stomach before he slammed his fist into the side of her head. They both reeled back from the fight, stalking around each other in a circle.

"I don't get it." Shen's eyes twitched, "How is she damaging him. You used both Kung Fu and Chi, as the others did— and yet, he recovered all the same. Yet, here she is, making him bleed. Just like his swords."

 _Just like his swords._ Po's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"Are you dense? I said I don't get it, how she's damaging him."

"No! The part about the swords." He clenched his paws, "Kai said he made them in the Spirit Realm, but the pendants are of mortals who originally existed in the Mortal Realm. Could it be . . . ?"

Shen looked down at the panda, curiousity gripping him. "Spit it out."

"Those swords are a mixture of the Spirit Realm and this realm, just like the rift."

 _Po watched as Tigress pushed off of him and walked deeper through the jade fog. He outstretched his arm to grab onto her, keep her from just walking off. She raised her fist into the air and clenched it, obviously surprised at her lack of pain or injury. He held back from calling out to her. "How?" She spoke, amazement lacing her tongue._

" _No one knows. This place . . . it's just special."_

 _Her head tilted to the floor and she seemed to just . . . take it all in. The fog seemed gnaw at her legs, building and climbing around her, slowly rotating as if her presence somehow excited the rift. Her nose twitched and her head raised just a bit. "I smell blood. Is that normal?"_

Po didn't know just how she did it, but she somehow connected with the rift. A place of both the Spirit Realm and the Mortal Realm. The tiger and yak launched back at each other, trading blows once more. As he watched as Tigress and Kai fought, he finally understood. It had morphered her chi, turning it into something vastly different than her own. It was more potent, giving her a different level of strength than his own, but he knew so little of the rift. She was faster and stronger than him, and she could damage Kai, but he still didn't like this.

Sooner or later she was going to run out of chi. He remembered his time at the elders, grasping his memories. He had used Inner Peace and Chi in combination and it drained his energy quickly. The same had happened when he fought Tai Lung and Kai, but he had been more used to it at that point. She, however, was not. This was her first time while it had been his second. "She's going to run out of energy."

"What?!"

He winced at Shen's reply, "She doesn't know how draining the combination of chi and Inner Peace can be— I mean, look, it's pouring out of her. She can't control it."

Shen looked back to the fight. Tigress had momentarily backed away from Kai to regain her footing. In the cold air, he could see her chilled breath. He frowned and cast a sideways glance at Po. This was the final moments of freedom he had. He concentrated on his energy within and held out his wing. " _Then this is my final chance._ "

Po turned his head to see Shen holding an orb of chi out towards him. Had . . . had he finally decided to betray him? "Shen . . . think about this."

"I have." Came the peacocks reply. So steady. So certain.

He shot the energy out towards Po and the Panda swiftly turned towards it. Power rushed through his body, filling a portion of his chi reserves. His eyes widened in surprise. "Woah I thought chi converted to another being at a lesser rate. How much chi do you have?" Shen fell to on knee, his wings trembling and his eyes heavy. "Shen?"

"Just _go_ and _win_ already!"

Tigress charged forward, her aura flaring. The tips of her raging chi dissipated into the air. She slammed her fist into Kai's arm, pushing him through the snow. His arm shook and he looked to be in discomfort, but then he smirked. He pushed back, throwing Tigress off balance. He quickly punched in an upwards arc, slamming his fist into her chin.

She flew back and flipped onto her feet. Breathing heavy, she brought her paw up to her jaw to rub it. Her eyes flickered amber before returning to pink. Kai folded his arms across his chest, "You're getting weaker. How disappointing."

Instead of replying, she charged forward, swinging her fists at Kai wildly. He dodged the first two, swinging his body to the side and back before he started blocking each attack with his arms. He felt her strength diminish with every strike. Her chi flickered, like a weak flame. She continued to press forward, throwing as many punches as she could. Her energy started to shrink.

 _It was over_. Kai's arms moved like a blur, catching each of her fists in his palms. "Can't you see? This fight is over."

"It's over when I'm dead!" Kai's eyes widened as she jumped into the air, her arms still caught in his own. She pushed out her legs, slamming both of her feet into his snout. Instantly, he released her and stumbled back, grabbing his face. She stood tall, with defiance. "It doesn't matter how much power you have, you are destined to lose." Her eyes returned to their amber color and her chi vanished.

Kai lowered his arms, eyes shaking in anger. "Destiny? What do you know of destiny?" Several images of Oogway flashed through his mind. _All with looks of pure anger. All attacking him._ "It was _our_ destiny to fight side-by-side. For as long as we would draw breaths." He clutched his forehead with his hooves, his arms shaking. "But, he betrayed me! Killed me! Denied me _**my destiny**_!" His jade chi fluctuated around his body, "Don't you _dare_ tell me you understand this world, the second you think you do _it will kill you_."

A foot slammed into the back of his neck, snapping him out of his daze and snapping his head forward. His jade chi flickered out. Po flipped backwards and landed in the snow. Kai turned towards him and Po managed a small smirk, "Miss me?"

" _You_ . . ."

Po looked past Kai to Tigress. He cupped his arms around his mouth and shouted, "How ya holding up?" Tigress just shook her head as a result. He turned his gaze back to Kai, "Fight me."

Kai laughed, "You? What can you do?" All of his pendants dimmed, leaving him at his base power. "You can't even handle this power, what makes you think you can stop me?"

"Let's see!" Po rushed forward, startling both Kai and Tigress. She grit her teeth, "Po! No!" Po didn't answer, instead keeping his path. Kai punched forward and Po ducked under the strike, surprising the yak. Po slid underneath Kai, elbowing his leg as he slid away. Kai fell to one knee.

Po flipped onto his feet, sliding through the snow. He stopped next to Tigress and threw his paws up into a defensive formation. Tigress took a deep breath and lowered into a defensive stance. Po narrowed his eyes, beads of sweat running down his face. Only two hits in and he already could feel his energy slipping away. "If you got more energy could you do a chi blast similar to Kuen's?"

Tigress was silent for a moment, a frown having worked its way across her face. " . . . no."

Po twisted his feet in the snow, tightening his stance. "It doesn't have to be as strong as his. Your chi is different, Tigress. Since you had your visions in the rift it changed you. You _can_ damage Kai."

"It's not that." Her eyes shook with dread. "I can't resummon my chi."

Po snapped his head towards her, " _WHAT?!_ "

Tigress winced at how close he was when he yelled. "I don't understand entirely what had happened. But, my body reacted." She clenched her paws, a scowl stretching across her face. "Those first few moves were entirely instinct."

"Like how you took down Boar?"

She grunted. "Listen, I don't think my chi is coming back."

"Well," Po clenched his fists, tightening his muscles. "Plan B, then." He charged forward, with Tigress rushing behind him. With a deep breath and a mighty roar he punched forward.

Kai caught Po's fist in his grip. He looked down at the panda, annoyance lacing his eyes. "Don't you understand? You're done." Without looking he caught Tigress's fist in the same manner. "Both of you. Oogway's legacy ends here." He smirked and Po's eyes widened. Kai pulled on both of their arms and slammed them into each other. He let go and they landed on their feet, knees shaking. "You had your chance to beat me."

Po's eyes glowed gold and both he and Tigress screamed out in unison. Their paws tore through the air together, slamming into Kai's gut. The yak was stunned, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. His feet dug into the snow and wheezed as the air in his lungs escaped his malevant being.

The glow in Po's eyes vanished as Kai rebounded from the strike. He raised his hooves to their forheads and flicked them with jade chi. Both warriors were thrown back. Tigress landed on all fours, sliding back in the snow. Po landed face-first in the snow, bouncing onto his back. Both hissed in pain.

Tigress helped Po to his feet, "Can you stand?"

Po dug his feet into the snow and turned to Kai, "I can do much more than that."

Po rushed forward and punched forward. Kai dodged, causing Po to spin from the momentum of his attack. He turned to Kai and rapidly punched at him. Kai blocked every attack with ease. Tigress ran in an arc, springing at Kai's side. The yak turned his head, momentary shifting his focus. Po dropped down to the ground and slammed his leg into Kai's feet, sweeping one leg out of from under him. Tigress slammed her fist into his side, jerking his body. Po flipped to his feet and punched Kai in the chest, making him stumble backwards.

Both pressed forward, throwing as many punches as they could in an effort to overpower him. Kai's arms moved swiftly, blocking nearly every strike. The few that made it past his defences dug into his side and stomach, making him wince in nothing but annoyance.

Kai reeled his arm back and thrust it forward at Po. The panda barely managed to buy it, but then he grabbed onto it with all his strength, wrapping his arms around Kai's arm. "What are you— " Tigress's fist slammed into his gut, cutting him off. Po pulled forward and flipped Kai over his head, throwing him to the ground.

Tigress grabbed Po's arm and drug him backwards, dragging the panting panda away from Kai. "Can you continue?" Po nodded, but didn't say much else. They both lowered back into defensive stances as Kai got to his feet.

He dusted himself off, annoyed by the pair. "What do you think you're accomplishing? I'm immortal, remember?" He turned to the panda and tiger. "You're wasting your breath. Besides, I'm barely using any power as it is."

Po turned towards Tigress, "I may have a plan."

Tigress turned towards him. "A plan?"

"Yeah." He paused and thought for a moment, "Don't really wanna give it away, though." He started to make hand gestures. He drew his paws apart gesturing to something as long as he was. He then held up one arm, straight and with his fingers at a point.

She was confused. "Tall and in the air? Wait . . . you do realize that Crane is shorter than you, right? Also, how would Crane help?"

Po sighed, "No! Not Crane." Kai watched the two bicker and crossed his arms. He could wait. "Look, remember when we talked earlier?"

She looked down at his paws. "I don't see how that has any relevance to defeating Kai. You were barely conscious at the time."

"No, when I healed you!"

"Healed me?" Tigress narrowed her eyes, "Last time I checked, I didn't let you heal me— in fact, the only time you healed me was when I was unconscious and sleeping." Po's eyes widened and he chuckled nervously. "Wait— that warm feeling . . . it wasn't my emotion— it was you! You healed me? From . . . that?!"

Po took a step back, "Can we . . . stay on topic?"

Tigress grit her teeth, but nodded. " _We'll discuss this later._ "

He was both relieved that she would let it slide for now and mortally terrified at how angry she would be after all this. Hopefully they would both be too tired to fight later on. "That thing I had been carrying with me, different kind, kinda like your favorite color."

She straightened her body, scanning the ground, "Favorite color?"

"Yeah! You know . . . green."

Her eyes widened in realization. Kai's swords, that's what he was getting at. "I understand." Her eyes locked onto their target. "We're going to have to push him back for that."

"I know!" Po rushed forward, balling up his fist. Tigress swore under her breath and ran alongside him. Mere feet from being in Kai's range, they split, both dashing to opposite sides of Kai. "Now!" Po rushed forward, attacking Kai with a flurry of punches and kicks. Tigress jumped into the air, aiming a kick down at Kai.

The yak blocked a few of Po's attacks before jumping backwards, letting Tigress kick down at the panda. Po twisted his body and Tigress missed by mere centimeters. Their eyes met, hers apologetic and his surprised. They both twisted to Kai, their eyes serious once more. They dashed forward, this time staying side by side, relentlessly attacking Kai. Slowly, they were pushing him back, and even slower a smirk was forming on Kai's face.

Po punched him in the stomach and Tigress jumped into the air and kicked him across the face. He stumbled back, his smirk staying evident. "Is that all?" They stiffened. "You say you have a plan, but you just repeat the same old tricks over and over. Honestly," He straightened up, "It's getting bothersome."

Po's eyes flickered to the sword mere feet away from Kai. "Tigress . . . let's do this." Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her nod. "Who's doing this?"

"I will."

"You sure?"

Tigress scoffed, "As if I would let you torment yourself over this."

Po wanted to argue further, but they didn't have the time, so he nodded and they rushed forward. Kai sighed in what seemed to be boredom and he raised his arms. Instead of continuing to dash at Kai as he had thought, Tigress rolled to the right, pass Po. She did a couple of backflips before landing in the snow at the weapon.

Kai's eye's widened, _his weapon?!_ Po rushed forward,attacking Kai relentlessly. He was faster than before, only if slightly. It was enough to make Kai start to worry. Po jumped up, missing Kai's next strike. Tigress rushed forward, making Kai focus on her. Po's foot slammed across his face, snapping his head to the side.

Tigress pointed the sword forward as she ran, looking to cleanly impale Kai. A guaranteed death. Kai's arms lash out grabbing Po's leg. He swung the panda into the ground before snapping his head to tigress. He picked up the panda and chucked him at Tigress.

She didn't have time to react.

Po's body slammed into hers and they went tumbling backwards through the snow. She had dropped the sword in the process. They ended up with Tigress ontop of Po, both holding pained expressions. She pushed herself up and they looked into each other's eyes. Po raised an eyebrow, "Uh . . ."

Tigress rolled off of him and bolted to her feet. In an instant she was rushing back towards Kai. She slid and grabbed the jade sword of the ground, holding it off to the side as she rushed the yak. She horizontally swung the blade, aiming for Kai's stomach.

Kai caught the blade in between his hooves. He twisted his arms, straightening out the blade and forcing Tigress to shift her balance. He slammed his leg into her side. Her eyes widened in pain and she weezed from the impact. Kai ripped the sword from her grip, tossed it backwards as far as he could in such a short time, his fist glowed jade.

Tigress went flying through the air, jade light pouring from the impact. She hit the ground, rolling through the snow on her side. She grit her teeth, whimpering.

"Tigress!" Po narrowed his eyes, festering in anger. He looked down at his paw, stained purple from keeping the portal open. He clenched his paws and looked up at Kai. "Forget the plan!" Kai turned towards him raising an eyebrow. "I cannot allow you to continue to exist in this world." Po dashed forward. He was hurt and tired. His mind was jumbled, grasping onto any solution he could think of. The Wushi fingerhold hadn't worked before, but that wouldn't stop him from trying again.

 _It didn't register that Kai would just make another portal._

"Kai!" Po lunged at him, grabbing onto his shoulder and swinging onto his back. "If you won't go to the Spirit Realm on your own, then I'll just have to take you there." He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and grabbed his finger,lifting his pinky.

Tigress stood to her feet, "Po! What are you doing?!"

Shen's head was dug in the snow and his pupils shakily locked on Po and Kai. "Fool . . . you're wasting your energy . . ."

Kai grit his teeth, he didn't know how many times they could open a portal to and from the Spirit Realm in once day. If they did it again, it could destroy any change for him to leave again. His eyes lit up in a fabulous jade energy as Po started to say _Skadoosh_ , getting cut off by a torrent of jade energy rushing from his Kai's entire body. "I don't think so." Po's fingers started to come apart and his arms trembled in an effort to keep them connected. "If you think for a second that I'll allow you to be my escort back to the dead, you're mistaken." Po's arms came apart and he was knocked off Kai's back. Kai reeled back his fist and turned around. "Feel free to go one your own." He threw his fist forward, slamming it into Po.

The panda was launched backwards, his body spiraling out of control. His eyes were squinted in his pain. He landed on his back with a thud, his mouth shaking and his paws twitching. He lay there, breathing hard, he could hear Tigress shout his name in worry. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked towards her, letting her know he was okay.

"Po!"

The two, simultaneous voices made his heart skip a beat. No . . . there was no way. He rolled into his stomach and pushed himself up with his arms. He looked at the two, goose and panda, as they ran up to him. "You two . . . you shouldn't be here." His fathers had arrived on the battlefield.

Li Shan smiled apologetically as Mr. Ping spoke, "No way we're leaving our son behind!" He turned his head to Kai, "This is the brute who hurt you? A bully who can't mind his own business."

Po's eyes widened in fear as Mr. Ping took a step towards Kai, placing himself between Po and the yak. "Dad . . . what are you doing?"

Li Shan followed suit, albeit a bit more hesitant. "It's a fathers job to protect their young. That doesn't mean you, Po."

Po clenched his fists, "No, it's my job to protect you." He stood to his feet, swaying a bit before regaining his footing. "As the Dragon Warrior."

"You." The three stopped arguing and look at Kai. The yak's gaze was set on Li Shan, "I can feel your power. Your chi potency. It's . . . abnormal." He smirked, "A bit high if I do say so myself."

Po's shoulders sunk, "No . . ."

Kai looked up towards the village, "I see . . . it's still the same after all this time." He chuckled, "Here I thought that other panda and the Dragon Warrior were anomalies, but it turns out that pandas still are creatures with high chi levels." His eyes held a dangerous glint, "An entire village to sate my hunger."

Po clenched his fists, " _No._ "

Kai's eyes flashed jade, "Perhaps I'll absorb them all!"

"NO!" A blinding flash of golden light blasted past Ping and Li Shan. The light bursted around Kai, blowing the snow away in a torrent of anger and rage. Seering chi rushed through Kai stomach, pulsating from the new wound emanating deep within his gut. He tilted his head down, eyes shaking from the coursing, hot pain. Po's arm was lodged in Kai's stomach up to his elbow. Golden chi and smoke streamed off of his fur, crackling with pure power. "You _despicable_ , _ruthless,_ " His energy only seemed to swell around him more, his pale green eyes shining a harsh gold. " _Bastard! How_ _**dare**_ _you?!_ " He slammed his other fist into Kai's stomach.

Kai let out a short, painful scream. "But, how?! I beat you? _Twice_!"

Po let out a shout of his own, throwing Kai back with a blast of chi. He rushed forward, his arms shaking from the bristling energy. He rapidly started punching at Kai. His arms wouldn't reach, but powerful bursts of chi snapped from his fingertips. Kai's body snapped from the sheer intensity of Po's force. "You threaten to take everything from _me_. My home. My friends. My family!" Kai thrust his arms forward, striking at the panda. Po knocked his fist away and started to barrage Kai's chest with rapid punches. "You don't care about the innocent. Children! All you care about is power! You _steal_ people lives _._ And for what?!"

He jumped into the air and Kai looked up to see him reel back his arm, golden chi rapidly expanding around him. For a split second, it was not Po who was about to strike him, but _Oogway_. His mind flashed to see an image of the turtle, hanging in the air with his arm reeled back.

Po's fist slammed across Kai's face, throwing his head back and forcing him to stumble backwards. "Your _stolen_ power is nothing compared to my _borrowed_ power." He landed on the ground, shaking the earth beneath him. "Not even my full power would have been enough. Not even with breaking my limits. But, Shen has granted me his power and I _will_ use it to defeat you!" Kai recovered from the strike and punched at Po. The panda ducked under his strike and landed an uppercut into Kai's stomach. He ripped his fist from Kai's stomach, twisted his body, and then kicked forth with everything he had. An explosion of chi sent Kai sliding back through the snow. "You will take nothing more!"

 _The anger in his eyes._ He knew that look. That look of pure, unfiltered, festering rage. He had seen it across the Panda's face once before. _The panda's eyes were fixated on him, narrowing along with his ever-so tightening grip on the floating plank in the bay. He had never seen such rage and . . . it pleased him greatly. Finally, the creature that had caused him so much grief felt pain._

 _He cackled. Seeing such pain on the panda's face was a treat. He smirked and peered forward, watching as he did something unexpected. He pushed the floating tiger away. He had seen their paws touch, he knew what the tiger meant to the panda. Seeing that one action sent shivers through his bones. The panda swam away, missing the tiger's outstretched paw in his direction._

 _A smile hung on his face as the panda hoisted himself onto the remains of one of his own boats. To see that, there was only one thing he could say. "Lousy wise." He tilted his head giving the all-clear. "Fire." A loud blast echoed through the air and he watched intently, waiting for his very feat to be quilted. Like a flame going out for the last time._

 _Instead, he caught it. His dangerous weapon that had been prophesied to wipe out Kung Fu and establish his dominance over China. He caught it like a mere ball and threw it back. The panda had caught it._

Shen smiled, his wings barely holding him from falling back into the snow. That look was the same look that lead to his own defeat. He chuckled, this was Kai's last fight. He pushed himself to his feet, gathering the rest of his energy. "Do it, Panda. Show him your _wrath_."

Po's energy burst around him and he shot forward. Flames erupted off him and the ground cracked underneath him as he bolted forward. He reeled his arm back, his muscles shaking and veins barely holding his power in. His eyes exploded in golden energy and he punched forward.

A shockwave erupted around them, with Po's muscles shaking from the impact. A fist swung through the air and Po's eyes turned back to their default jade color. All golden light vanished, leaving Po in an instant. "Well . . . " Kai narrowed his eyes, "That's a look I haven't seen in awhile."

Po growled and lunged forward, only for Kai to grab him by the neck and lift him into the air. "That _little speech_ you gave . . . I've heard it before. All of it." His eyes shook in rage, "Yes . . . _Oogway_. Every single, torturous line was the same." Kai turned his head to the side, seeing Mr. Ping and Li Shan rushing forward.

"No . . ."

Kai raised his palm and a small ball of chi formed. "Fools. As if you stand any chance." The threw the attack forward, forcing the two fathers to a halt. Tigress tackled both of them to the ground the attack rushed by, slamming into the ground and exploding in an array of jade smoke.

Kai snapped his head back to Po, "Now, then. What to do with you?" He squeezed on his throat, forcing Po to squirm in pain. "I could kill you, but I could also take your chi. After all, your power would be great to add to my collection. Yes, I think I will. It's the least you can do after all this trouble you caused me." He palm glowed Jade and Po's neck started to turn into solid jade. The material slowly stretched upwards, climbing around his chin.

A loud scream and a whirl of a blade.

Kai's eyes widened as sliver pierced his chest. He dropped Po, with the panda landing roughly on his knees, breathing hard as the jade shattered and fell to the ground, freeing his neck from servitude. The yak turned his head back, eyeing Shen. He reached back and pulled the sword out of his body. "I've had enough of you."

Shen was breathing heavily, nearly all of his energy had been drained. It had taken almost all he had just to throw that sword at Kai. "You . . . you talk all mighty." He narrowed his eyes, red pupils burning with hatred. "As if no one could beat you, but you've been making careless mistakes. I am Lord Shen and _I_ will bring your downfall!"

Kai stared at the peacock for a moment before chuckling to himself. Shen boiled in rage, "What's so funny?!"

"I see what you're doing." He tightened his grip on the sword and reeled it back. "You're trying to distract me." He thrust his arm forward, sending the silver blade spinning in the snow. Shen's eyes widened and he barely managed to dive to the left, avoiding the blade. Kai smirked, "No matter." His right hoof glowed jade and a small ball of energy started to form. It swirled within itself and bulged with power. "I'll just have to kill you now so I can move onto my true prey."

Shen was frozen in fear, his body shook and his mind refused to respond. His eyes were locked on Kai's chi. The first time it hadn't killed him, but he would not survive a second chi attack.

"HEY!"

Kai whipped around in time for Po to slam two fists, burning with golden chi, into his stomach. There was an explosion of chi and Kai was sent sliding backwards. Shen had to leap out of the way. The yak came to a stop, his eyes twitching in annoyance. "That is it!" He tightened his grip on the energy sphere, causing it to expand viciously in his palm. With an angered shout, he threw the sphere at Po.

The panda's arms fell to his side and he took a deep breath. His eyes were heavy and then he fell to his knees.

He looked up in time to see Tigress slid between him and the blast, crossing her arms in front of her chest and lighting them up with a vicious red chi.

The blast connected, blowing up into jade smoke. A strong gust of wind shot around the area, blowing snow away from the center of impact and shaking the ground underneath them. Tigress stood definitely, her entire body shaking. Red and green smoke swayed off her body. She slowly lowered her arms, no longer brimming with her energy. "Tigess . . ."

Her arms fell limp and her amber eyes closed. "My body . . . _it moved on it's own_." She fell forward onto her stomach, her body stiff and unmoving.

Po crawled forward, not having enough energy to stand. "Tigress?" The twitch of her ears alerted him that she was still alive. He placed his paw on top of hers, disturbed at how he couldn't feel it. "Stay strong." He pushed a bit of his chi into her before falling down next to her. Their paws entangled around each other.

Kai watched with a mild fascination. _Those two are closer than I thought._ It somewhat reminded him of Oogway and himself. He walked closer, eyeing their entangled paws. Those _fools_. Being close to anyone made you weak. He had learned that the hard way. He narrowed his eyes, even in defeat they had stuck to each other. He scoffed. It did them no good in the end.

He clenched his hooves. Still, here they lay. With trust and comfort. He would have envied it long ago. Before the betrayal, "Oogway . . ."

 _A heavy force slammed into Kai's cheek. He saw an explosion of golden light as he was sent spiraling into the ground. He bounced off the ground and tumbled to his final resting spot. He dug his fingers through the ground as he slowly picked himself up. He finally made it to his feet, but he was facing away from the attacker. Slowly, he turned his body around, only to be shocked by who it was._

" _O-Oogway?!"_

 _The turtle was standing in front of the panda sage who he had beaten. The only one he had yet to absorb. He had bandages wrapped around his torso and left shoulder. His face was titled down, his eyes barely meeting Kai's own. The yak took a step back. He couldn't believe it. His friend, his brother, was standing against him?_

" _Oogway!"_

 _The turtle's response was to lower into a defensive stance, his body suddenly lighting up in an array of glorias golden energy. Kai would have been amazed if his brother didn't intend to use it against him. Kai's pupils contracted and his arms shook with nervous energy. There was no way he would fight Oogway. They had been through too much together for them to fall out now._

Kai snapped back into the real world as a blade sliced through his chest. He gasped at the sudden rush of pain. He tilted his head down to see jade. _His own weapon._ He turned his head back to see Shen standing behind him with his wings outstretched. Kai closed his eyes and grit his teeth. _No . . . it couldn't be._

The pendants on his belt started to glow, individually spring off and floating into the air. Some puffed into smoke and others condensed into their master counterparts. Monkey and Mantis both landed in the snow with a thud and immediately sprang back. Kai slowly opened his eyes, having flet most of his power leave. He met their eyes. He could feel the blood gush down his chest. He had really lost. After all he had accomplished.

The pendent around his neck glowed gold and sprung into the air. It twisted and chi rose off it like a flame. Kai's eyes widened and he slowly raised his arm, shaking uncontrollably. He could almost grab it . . .

 _Kai hit the ground with a thud, large gashes covering his body. Blood rushed from his wounds and he clawed at the ground. "Dammit . . . it came to this?" His eyes fell on the turtle, also bleeding his fair share. Oogway. Why? He banged his head against the ground and Oogway looked on him with soft, sad eyes._

" _You were my brother!" If turtles could cry, Oogway would have been shedding buckets on buckets. His breathing was deep and erratic. "I loved you!"_

" _Lair." Kai could barely push the words out. His body felt so weak. "If I was that to you, I wouldn't be laying at my grave." He coughed, sending blood into the dirt. "If we were truly close, you wouldn't have done this. You wouldn't have betrayed me." He turned his head to look Oogway in the eye._

" _The Kai I knew would not have done this." The blood from Kai's wounds turned green and glowed a sickly jade. "He was a warrior, but he was no monster. He hated, but he would never commit slavery or genocide. He was better than that." Oogway watched as patches of Kai's skin burst out waves of Jade Chi. "You," Kai's muscles started to pulsate and the ground beneath him was drained of all life. "Are nothing but a shell of the man he was."_

Kai retracted his arm from the sky, having seen Oogway's pendent vanish into thin air. He stared into the sky, his eyes glossy and unfocused. He couldn't help it, but let his body sway. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall and then . . . he fell forward, having gave his final, last breath.


	29. Epilogue Authors Note

Master Fuqin, late master of the Amber Palace, protector of the village of Cǎiyòng, father, husband, teacher, stared into the village as pandas scurried about repairing the damage done to their village and tending to the wounded. His paws shook and his eyes remained wide. Po placed a paw on his back, smiling. "Y'know, this is how I felt too."

His students had taken this last chance to see their old friends of the Furious Five, while Master Ying stood not too far away, giving Fuqin his moment. His lips quivered and tears welled up in his eyes. "Po." The panda smiled at him. "Before I met you I thought all pandas had been wiped out. I was relieved that there was just one . . . this . . . is a dream I've had many times come true."

"I'm relieved not to be the last panda." Po chuckled to himself, "I have my dad— both of them. I've convinced panda dad to move to the Valley."

Fuqin looked down at him, "I wish you luck. To your renewed family."

Po nodded, "About you guys— "

"What's done is done, Po. Just be grateful for what you have left." He smiled down at him. It was a pained smile. "You and I are both aware that the Furious Five will look to you for emotional support."

"I'll be strong." He looked ahead. "Oh! Hey! Dad!" He waved a slightly taller panda over. Fuqin's eyes widened as soon as his gaze landed on him. He couldn't believe it.

Li Shan made his way over, his gaze landing on the tiger. At first, his eyes were wide with shock, but then they returned to a natural position and he smiled. "Fuqin? Is that you?" He entered a slight jog to end up next to them. "It is!"

Fuqin smiled wide and Ying's arms dropped to her side in disbelief. "Li Shan. You're alive?"

"Li!" Ying walked over, her shoulders low and her eyes misty. "It's been too long."

Po eyed the three, "Wait. You three know each other?"

Fuqin's smile widened, "I trained in Gongmen City uner my master. Ying and I both. That's where I met Li Shan and . . . " His smile dimmed, "Is . . . Mei-Xui . . ." His smile dropped upon seeing Li Shan's pain expression. "I'm so sorry."

The elder panda shrugged half-heartedly. "It's been years. I've . . . come to terms with it now. As much as I could, anyways." He stared at him for a moment before looking at Ying and then back to him. "You two are dead, aren't you?"

They simultaneously nodded and Li Shan's shoulders sunk. "How?"

"The wolves." Ying began, "they got us."

Po looked between the three. Never did he think Master Ying or Master Fuqin would know his panda dad. The three continued to conversate, despite the loss hanging over their shoulders they still smiled, if only for the other's sake. Po turned around and walked towards portal, thrashing and writhing against the air. He waved at the three before walking through. He had someone to see. Something to do.

* * *

Tigress sat on the cliff, her legs gangling into the abyss. Shifu sat next to her, both admired the golden sky, streaks of golden chi rushing and shooting by. It had hit them both that this would be the last time in a long time that they wouldn't see each other. Likely until she died of old age.

Even the topic of Kai hadn't been brought up by either Master or Student. It almost seemed that they would sit there in silence for eternity— that is, until Shifu broke through the silence. "When you were a child I never treated you like my daughter."

At first, she was startled. Then, she shook her head. "Shifu, you don't need to— "

"Please. Just let me speak my mind." He waited for a moment and she became silent. "I never told you goodnight, I never tucked you in. I walked around as if the floor was scattered with eggshells. I was afraid that if I didn't become cold towards you that you would turn into Tai Lung." He sighed and his ears flattened against his head. "I told you that I was proud _once_. _Once!"_ He clenched his fists, "I'm not trying to redeem myself, Tigress. I just need you to know that I do view you as a daughter and I am proud of everything you've ever done. You make me proud to be a father."

Tigress was silent for a moment. Her paws shook, tightening against her pants. "Shifu . . . I'm going to miss you." Her raised her left paw, staring at it. "For days now, I've been able to feel in my paws. It's . . . strange. All of that damage I've done to them has been healed completely." She scoffed, "And now Po can't. Forever damaged by chi." Shifu looked down at his own hands. Tigress shook her head, "What I'm saying, Shifu, is that I _want_ to know what you feel like. I want to know before I cast you off to the dead."

"I understand." He held up his right hand so she could grab it.

"Shifu . . . one more thing." She smiled sheepishly, as if she was ashamed of what she was going to ask next. "I know I'm a bit old for it, but . . . could you tell me a bedtime story— I mean, if you know any?"

Shifu was surprised at the request, but he smiled. His eyes watered, tears of joy streaming down his face. "Of course."

* * *

 _The panda, clad in gold energy, shot through the air, his eyes burning with rage. His chi stormed around his body like golden flames. Taunting him. Seering the air. The tiger's chi clung to her body in a thin layer, flickering off just enough to heat the space around her. Her eyes harsh and judging, filled with an unmistakable hatred._

Shen's eyes twitched as he stared into the distance. A cold chill rushed by him, making his feathers shift and struggle to remain still. His battered robe twitched from the winter wind. His red eyes trembled with fear, uncertainty, and pure hatred. Those two had shown levels of power he only hoped he could one day achieve. Power that had been fruits of their raw emotion to protect and serve others, or so he _gathered_.

 _The raging waters of the gongmen bay rocked the ship, causing it to slightly sway with the current. He narrowed his eyes, completely baffled at the sight. The wolves across his army gasped and he heard the strung-up Kung Fu warriors say something among themselves. There was no way, he had to be imagining things._

 _The panda had survived._

A smile graced Shen's face. Granted, it was an uneasy smile. Those warriors had a knack for coming back from near death, it was what had saved the day for them all. It had stalled Kai long enough for him to throw Kai's own weapon at him, finally landing a hit that mattered. Before he had only managed to scrape Kai with his own blade, stabbing him with metal did nothing, but that attack had impaled him. A jade blade had saved them.

Shen let out a long breath, staring at his breath as it dissipated into the chilled air. No more jade. No more Kai. No more. He closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. He raised his chin and took a deep breath, Finally. He was truly and utterly free.

The panda and the goose had arrived on the battlefield to aid their effort against Kai. The very same that were present at his resurrection. He narrowed his eyes,

 _He shot his wing forward and his tail feathers flexed outwards. "Get them all!" Despite the target being a child, they lunged forwards. His wolves. Suddenly, without warning, a larger panda wielding a gardening rake slid in front of the child and swung his rake into the wolves. He heard his soldiers cry out in pain and scream as they flew back._

" _Take our son and run away!"_

That panda was the _same one_. Shen hadn't pieced it together at first, but it was the same panda who had wounded his Officer when he had attacked the panda village near Gongmen. He knew there was a reason he had seemed so familiar. That child he had almost killed would grow up to be the panda that defeated him.

He chuckled lightly to himself, despite all his hatred and contempt for the panda, despite all his fear for him as a warrior, it was because of the panda and tigers ability to crawl back from near death to do battle one last time that he survived— that any of them did.

His thoughts snapped to a mere hour ago,his last conversation with the panda,

" _I'm surprised you stuck around, Shen, I thought you'd run the first chance you got." The peacock heard the heavy footsteps in the snow and he frowned. It had taken the insistence of the Dragon Warrior to get him healed, not that he was grateful, he told himself. "Almost as surprised I am that you didn't kill us in cold blood when Tigress and I were unconscious."_

" _I couldn't kill you. You still have yet to give me my pardon. I'll be sticking close by until then." He scowled, feeling the pandas gaze burn into him. "Listen! We are not friends. We are not allies! I merely agreed to help you for my own gain. My own desires. I did not help you out of the goodness of my heart."_

" _I know. It would kinda be strange if you had a change of heart now, even after the fight with Kai." There was a pause as a gust of wind rushed by, rustling Shen's feathers. "Do you remember Gongmen, Shen? Our conversation?"_

" _Which one?"_

" _On the boat." Of course he remembered. "I gave you a second chance and you refused it. I just can't see you reforming as much as I'd like to see it."_

The panda was strong, unbelievably so, especially if triggered into a state of rage. His allies were just as strong, if not stronger and every single one of them had a resistance far beyond his own. Even if he hated them, even if he despised them, he could say it. He respected the panda.

* * *

Po had been walking through the Spirit Realm for a few minutes now. He had come for one thing and one things only. He knew Tigress was in here, conversing with Shifu. He would give them their space. No he was looking for— the fur on the back of Po's neck stood up, cutting his thoughts short. He turned his head up as _he_ jumped down. " . . . Oogway." He turned to fully face the turtle. "It's been a long time."

The old turtle smiled, but that only made Po feel uneasy. He leaned heavily on a jade staff. "Young Po, it is great to see you." Po grit his teeth, he knew precisely why his presence unsettled him. It was the question looming over his heart that he had come to ask.

He bowed sharply, "Master, I am sorry." Oogway's eyes widened at the sudden movement. "I know I should be excited to see you, but . . . I'm not. You are the reason I am here. You chose me and yet I can't say a simple thank you when I see you next? I'm sorry for being ungrateful."

Oogway placed his paw on Po's shoulder and the panda titled his head up to look at him. "Your heart has always been in the right place. Thanking me isn't a concern you need think of, nor is it your first priority." His eyes were sad, full of grief. "Kai will no longer bother you or anyone."

 _Or anyone._ Po stood back to his full height. "What do you mean by that?"

Oogway sighed, "When a warrior dies they become a Spirit and walk the Spirit Realm. Kai, as a spirit, traveled to the mortal realm and once again faced defeat." He closed his eyes, "When a Warrior dies, they come here. When a Spirit dies, they cease."

"Cease?" Po took a step back, letting Oogway's claw fall from his shoulder. His fingers twitched and horror was cast in his eyes. "What do you mean cease?"

"Kai doesn't exist anymore. Not as a Spirit, not as anything. He's gone."

Po knew it was necessary for the safety of the world, but his gut told him that eternal death itself was wrong. "He was your friend, wasn't he?"

Oogway's eyes widened and he looked off to the side.

 _Oogway, battered and broken, fell to the ground. Blood trickled down his skull and and his arm fell limp alongside him, shattered. He writhed in pain, gasping lightly. His head twitched to the side as a volley of arrows descended towards him. His eyes widened, finally realizing his mistake. This was it. This was the end._

However, fate _had other plans. A large form dashed inbetween him and the volley, effectively shielding him off from mortal danger. "Kai?"_

 _The yak's body shook from the pain, Oogway could see his wavering smile. "Don't ever think for a single moment that I would ever forfeit your life." His eyes watered. From his pain or emotion, Oogway never knew. "You are everything to me, Oogway." His fists clenched and he coughed, "Everything."_

"Once." He looked back at Po. "That was before he was corrupted by the power of chi, before he became a mere shell of what he once was." He was silent for a moment. "You'll have your work cut out for you. With Shifu's time cut short and Shen's life renewed, not only will change have to be brought to the Jade Palace, but you'll have to watch your back while doing it." Oogway's grip on his staff tightened. "You and young Tigress have reached new heights of power. You must train yourselves to control your chi to the utmost potential." He stopped leaning on his staff and held it out to Po. "Take it."

Po looked at the staff and back to Oogway, "Me?"

Oogway nodded, "You are my true successor, Po. You must choose the next Grandmaster of the Jade Palace." He shrugged as Po took the staff, "I would tell you to become the next Grandmaster, but I sense uncertainty and a lack of faith in your heart. You still believe yourself to not be capable for this responsibility and therefore you are not ready."

Po held the staff in his paws. "Are you sure I deserve this?"

"You are my true successor, Po. Look at everything you've done. Your mastery over Inner Peace, Chi, surviving the battle with Kai, you've even made a hard decision with brining back Shen." He smiled, "Your path is your own and you've carved it well, young panda. You've grown."

Po's eyes started to water and he chuckled. "You saying that . . . it means alot to me, Master Oogway. I promise I won't let you down."

"No." Oogway titled his head up, "Don't let yourself down." He smiled slowly deflated. "Excuse me, we have some company. I must converse with Shifu and find out how this all came to be." He seemed to float up as Tigress jumped down. The two old Grandmasters of the Jade Palace walked away, leaving the two warriors.

"Tigress." Po smile uneasily. "Hey."

"I still can't find my chi." She raised her fist and clenched it. "It's just something we'll have to work on." Her eyes darted from her fist to his face. "Are you ready to talk? To really talk?"

Po looked down at the staff, "Before we get into this, there is something I need to say. Something important." Tigress crossed her arms, letting him speak. "When we get back to the Valley, we need a new Grandmaster, a teacher. Tigress, I want that to be you— it has to be. You're so much smarter than me and your knowledge of Kung Fu is far more vast— a lake to an ocean. I know you can teach the five and I, I just know it."

She shook her head, "No." He froze up. "Po, my head isn't clear, it's shrouded by anger. And that is why I can't accept that burden. I lashed out against Shen when you revived him, I couldn't see that it would be his actions that won the day." She scoffed, "Shen of all people and I just couldn't see it. But, you did. If anyone is suited to be Grandmaster, it is _you_."

Po's shoulders sunk, "Tigress . . . I thought I could beat Kai, but I couldn't. I was confident when we first faced off. I was rash and foolish." He held up his paw, eyeing the decayed, burnt purple skin. He looked back to Tigress. "I can't lead, I will just cause everything to fall. It has to be you, you have the experience, the temperment, the focus. You're literally perfect for this."

"You're the Dragon Warrior, Po. Oogway chose you!"

The two looked at each other, thousands of thoughts rushing through their heads. They were inadequate, the other was the one for the job. "Here's a thought . . ." They turned their heads to the new voice. Xióng and Meili, Bear and Leopard, strolled up, both smiling wide. Meili continued, "You could work together and both be Grandmaster."

Xióng nodded, "That way if either of you kicks the bucket you'll still have a leader."

Meili elbowed the bear in the gut, "Xióng! We are literally in the realm of the dead. Now is not the time!"

He chuckled, "Sorry, sorry." He turned his attention back to Po and Tigress, "Meili and I were going to tag-team the position when our generation inherited the Amber Palace, kinda late for that, though." He turned to look Po in the eye, "Just have a bit of faith in yourself and the two of you will be fine."

Po looked over at Tigress, "Are . . . you fine with this?"

"If you are, then so am I."

Meili smiled, "Well, it looks like we interrupted something, so be best be off. Xióng!" The bear nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait!" The two turned to see Po staring at them. "We won't be able to see each other again. This can't be our goodbye."

Xióng shrugged, "It isn't. We'll see each other when the next generation takes your place." He smiled warmly at Po, despite the death glare he was receiving from Meili. "Besides, if you meditate hard enough, we'll hear you loud and clear." He waved his paw and the two walked away.

Po sighed, holding tightly onto his staff and turning back to Tigress. "You wanted to talk?"

Tigress was staring off to where Xióng and Meili had gone. "I— " She growled to herself and then sighed. "I did, but . . . maybe now's not the time."

"I tricked you." The air grew cold around them as they stared into each other eyes. "I healed and I deceived you to do it." He set the staff on the ground. "It was wrong for me to do that, to manipulate you to further my own agenda." His shoulder sunk. "I . . . I am sorry for that. I don't want to wait to talk about this Tigress, it will just get worse and build upon itself."

Tigress folded her arms. "Po . . . we _kissed_. Not a peck on the check, not just talking about our feelings. We _actually_ kissed. I just want to know one thing . . . did you mean it? When you said you loved me? When we kissed? Or was that all a lie?"

"I meant every word, Tigress. I do love you." He clenched his paws, feeling no sensation. Tigress's eyes darted down to his paws before back to his face. Her paws tightened against her arms. "It was the kiss that had ulterior motives." He sighed, "It's not that I wouldn't have kissed you, but I was so fixated on Kai and the danger he brought that I thought I had to heal you. And that . . . was the easiest way." He closed his eyes, tears building. "I'm sorry, it was— "

Tigress grabbed him by the shoulders, startling him. In an instant she had pulled him down just enough for her to kiss him. His eyes were wide from surprise. Tigress had been rough, both with basically slamming her face into his and yanking him down instead of the tiptoe technique she had used when she 'pecked' him. Soon enough, Po let himself fall into it, just as Tigress had last time. He placed his paws on her back and then she pulled her lips away, but she rested her forehead against his, keeping the proximity. Both of their eyes were closed and it was a moment before she spoke.

"I really am a fool."

Po's eyes twitched, "What?"

"Your paws. They're permanently damaged because of me." She grit her teeth and her paws tightened their grip on his shoulder. "You forcefully kept the portal open and now you can't ever feel again. I should've known you wouldn't lie to me, not on something like this."

"That doesn't make it okay for me to deceive you."

"Maybe not. But, it's obvious if I had just got out of my own head. Besides," He could feel her smirk. "You're going to make it up to me."

Po opened his eyes, seeing that she was now looking at him, a playful glint in her eyes. He felt nervous, "And how is that?"

"We're going to fight when we get back to the Valley. I need to let out some aggression, after all."

"Perhaps we should go, then?"

She shook her head,rubbing their foreheads against each other. "Just a moment longer, Po."

Shifu watched from above, smiling. Instead of interrupting, he backed off, leaving the two be. Oogway shared a warm smile with him before they walked off, to really have their conversation. Their conversation on Shifu's suicide.

* * *

It had taken a few moments before they were able to leave the Spirit Realm. Po and Tigress gave their goodbyes to the warriors they passed on their way, but the portals time ran short. The barrier between the Spirit Realm and Mortal Coil would need to regenerate before it could be punctured again. Upon exiting the rest of the Furious Five, Mr. Ping, Li Shan, Jun, Mei-Mei, Kuen, and Cuòwù stood by awaiting their arrival.

The Furious Five smiled at them and Po nodded to them, telling them to wait just a moment. The first person he turned to was Kuen. "Thankyou."

The elder panda stared at him for a moment, almost guilty looking. He turned to Tigress, "When we last spoke, you told me I was no warrior. You were right. Not even against Kai have I redeemed myself." He chuckled, "When you first arrived I wanted you gone, as an outsider, but in the end it would be because of you that we survived." His face scrunched up, "I will not give Shen the win, no matter his contribution." He was silent for a moment. "My children, Mei-Mei and Cuòwù want to travel to the Valley of Peace alongside you and the others." He turned his head to his children and nodded, "They have my blessing, but I can only thank you for even giving them this chance in survival."

"What about you?"

He shook his head, "I must stay here. I must atone." He turned his head to Li Shan, "Keep my children safe, for old times sake?"

Li Shan nodded, "You have my word."

Kuen nodded to Tigress before walking away, off into the village. Cuòwù placed a paw on Mei-Mei's shoulder. "We'll visit him, don't worry."

Po and Tigress turned to the Furious five as they approached. Po held up his paw ina greeting, "Hey, guys!"

Mantis hopped onto his shoulder, "I can't believe it! You guys actually beat Kai."

Po nodded, "It was a group effort. Even Shen was fighting hard."

Monkey walked up, "You're pardoning him, though. Are . . . are you sure about this?" Po looked at him, "Not that I don't trust your judgement or anything, but he hurt you. Are you sure you can do this?"

"A promise is a promise." Po nodded slowly, "I may not like it, but he did help win this thing for us. Besides, I already talked to him earlier. He's not going to leave until he gets that pardon." He smiled, "Enough of Shen, though! I see you guys are healed up!"

Viper nodded, "My tails not broken anymore, so that's good." She turned her head to Jun, "He help us out. He's real nice."

Po turned his head, smiling at the elder. "Thanks for healing my friends, it means alot to me."

Jun frowned, "Po, I'm not here to be social. I need to talk to you on something important."

Po nodded, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Alone."

Po's eyes widened slightly and he looked over at Tigress. She nodded and he turned back to Jun. "Okay. Lead the way." The walked away from the group, turning around a corner. Jian was waiting for them. Po looked between the two. "What is it?"

Jian sighed and motioned for Jun to speak. "We need to talk about her. About your tiger friend. About the rift."

"I already know she somehow absorbed part of the rift." Po could feel the tenseness of the air. It worried him. "She was able to damage Kai because her chi was changed."

"Her chi wasn't _changed,_ it was tainted." Jun narrowed his eyes, "The rift is connected to the Spirit Realm, if only barely. Since she had been connected to it, her soul itself has been morphed into one like mine. As such, when she dies she won't be able to cross over to the realm of the dead."

"She'll be immortal? Like Kai?"

"No." Jun shook his head slowly, "Her body can still wither and age, but when she dies her soul will be stuck here, as a ghost trapped in the world of the living." Po's eyes widened with horror and he took a step back. "I wish I had known when it first happened, it was strange that she could smell the battle of old." He sighed, turning his head away. "I could have prevented this, like I did with you."

Po placed a paw on his chest, "Me?"

"When we restored some of your memories, you could have become infected, but I prevented it by healing you."

Po clenched his paws, "There has to be some way we can help her! A life like that isn't worth living!"

Jun put up his paw, issuing silence. "We've thought about that. We'd have to destroy the rift itself, turn it back to the way it was before. The links to both her and myself would be cut . . . but, the process would be too much, _killing_ us both."

Po shook his head, "No, there has to be another way."

Jian nodded, "Perhaps, but not one known to us." Her eyes were filled with sadness. "I am sorry. I wish I could help."

Po placed a trembling paw over his mouth. He had no idea what to say or do. If the elders and healer had no idea how to reverse this . . . _curse_ then what hope did he have to help her? His paw tightened around his mouth. Anger flooded his being, aimed directly on himself. How could he give up, especially on something like this. _He would cure her._

"I have some files on the Rift. I'll send them with Li Shan as to be convert."

That ended their conversation and Po found his way back to the group. Despite his best efforts to keep himself from appearing distraught, Tigress knew something was up. He promised her to fill her in once they were back in the Valley. It was the only way to keep her quite as well.

The next morning Po, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Li Shan, Mei- Mei, Lei-Lei, and Cuòwù left for the Valley of Peace. Mei-Mei had taken the young Lei-Lei under her wing. Shen followed the group from afar, hissing at Po when he dared approach the peacock. It wouldn't be until they arrived in the Valley of Peace would Po finally give Shen his pardon, both in paper and a speech to those who had returned to the Valley. He reassured Shen that Masters Croc and Ox would be giving their speeches soon, as well.

The world would soon pardon him.

They started construction as soon as possible and Tigress stated to Po that their _match_ would have to be postponed until a later date. Funerals were planned for Shifu and the fallen warriors of the Amber Palace. The world itself was healing from both the rampage of the wolves, wiping out nearly half of the Kung Fu world, and Kai's hungry path of power. While it would heal, China would forever be scarred.

The Resurrection Stone shards would soon be scattered once more after a small collection team retained them from the chamber where Kai was brought back from the dead. The Jade Palace would bury one, in a hope they would never be touched again. Any official records of the shards would be wiped.

Days after their return to the Valley, Po and Tigress would meet at the peach tree. Po stood behind the Tiger as she sat in a meditative posture. "It's time we talked a bout your chi." The sheer amount of dread in his voice started her and she turned her head to him. That night she would learn of her impending doom. If she died, her soul would remain.

* * *

Po entered the hall of Heroes. Most of the artifacts had been moved out for repairs, but he carried one with him. It sickened him to touch. Even looking at it sent shivers down his spin. A Jade Sword that had belonged to Kai, the Spirit Warrior. He set it down on the ground, where it would eventually be immortalized in the Jade Palace.

Their battle had been long and hard, it had taken a fatal stab through the spin to bring him down. He turned his head to Tigress, who nodded. Po backed away from the artifact. "Do you think it was luck that saved us? I almost didn't know about healing. I would have never learned if I had never asked what my dad wanted to do when he was younger."

"Your overthinking things, Po. We won. That's all there is to it."

Po nodded, "Maybe, but we have a long road ahead of us. Learning about chi . . . _rifts_."

She smiled, "And we'll walk down it _together_." Po smiled along with her and both turned to stare at the Jade Sword. "It's truly over."

 **Authors Note: Tigress is right, guys. It's over. Icy Recovery is "Officially Done". It was a fun ride, interesting in a way. Although, it did have problems. I will admit that.**

 **Fun Fact: The Final Fight was Originally only going to be two-three chapters, instead of the six you got.(Probably would have been better if it was Three and not Six. I have no idea what happened.) Also I forgot to write a scene in chapter 23. I don't even remember what it was.**

 **Talk about getting carried away.**

 **In fact, Tigress's power up was not going to originally happen** _ **in this story**_ **.**

 **Anyways, the Icy Recovery journey isn't yet over. "What?" You ask, "I thought it was done!" And you would be correct if I wasn't somewhat insane. I am writing a** _ **bonus chapter**_ **about the fight between Oogway and Kai.**

 **So, yeah. Got that to look forward to.**


End file.
